Polis - Suite de Motorholics
by Jukah
Summary: Deuxième partie de ma fanfic Motorholics. Si vous tentez de lire Polis en premier, vous risquez fort de n'y rien comprendre ;) Tentative de résumé de cette suite : Houlà là, mais que s'est-il passé ? Que vont devenir nos héros ? Vous le saurez en débutant la lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Raven ouvrit un œil. La petite pièce était toujours remplie de son calme habituel ; la lumière filtrait péniblement à travers les tentures claires, créant une atmosphère cotonneuse. Elle étira paresseusement tous ses muscles toujours endormis, méthodiquement de la tête aux pieds, et se laissa le temps d'émerger du brouillard qui maintenait toujours son esprit entre deux mondes. Encore quelques dizaines de secondes passées à écouter la respiration lente du vent qui faisait bruire l'air ambiant, et elle fit l'effort de se redresser sur ses coudes, le plus lentement possible.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de lutter contre la langueur, insupportable au début, que provoquaient chez elle les médicaments au dosage de mammoük qui engourdissaient sa douleur. Même si ce semi-coma perpétuel lui déplaisait absolument, elle reconnaissait se sentir bien incapable de passer une journée sans eux. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée aux fourmillements fantômes qui envahissaient l'intérieur de son genou fraîchement opéré. Cette sensation fantôme l'obsédait.

Un bruit discret retentit à sa gauche, hors de son champ de vision, mais elle savait que c'était Finn. _Qui d'autre ?_

Il ne dit pas un mot en entrant, et elle non plus. Elle voulait seulement faire l'effort de se lever au moins une fois aujourd'hui. Elle n'aimait pas du tout se sentir comme une loque assistée et cette situation n'était pas des plus agréables.

Finn s'assit sur le bloc de béton en face de son lit et se pencha pour ôter ses chaussures. Il se mouvait avec précaution et semblait éreinté.

Raven se concentra pour ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement, et força sur ses abdominaux pour s'asseoir tout à fait. Sa main glissa du bord, et elle parvint à se rattraper de justesse en agrippant le drap. Elle bénit silencieusement le ciel que l'extrémité de celui-ci soit coincé entre le mur et le matelas, lui évitant une chute magistrale.

« Tu veux te lever ? »

Finn avait levé la tête et la regardait à présent.

« Il faudrait.

\- Sûre ? »

Elle acquiesça à peine, tendue dans sa position précaire. Finn se leva et s'avança vers elle avant de s'arrêter à un mètre, patient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se levait ainsi et lui, comme d'habitude, se contentait de rester là en cas d'accident. C'était un accord tacite entre eux : il ne cherchait pas à l'aider avant qu'elle ne tombe, et elle n'avait pas cherché une seule fois à le faire en son absence.

Raven fronça inconsciemment les sourcils, bascula son poids sur sa hanche gauche, et poussa d'un coup pour se tourner tout à fait vers lui. Ce simple mouvement était déjà trop ; le sang battait à ses tempes, l'intérieur de ses bras brûlait. Une grande fatigue engourdissait déjà ses membres et elle était à deux doigts de tout lâcher et de se recoucher avec une nouvelle dose d'anesthésiants. Mais ce serait une nouvelle défaite. Alors, elle inspira lentement avant de se laisser glisser à terre. Elle ne se sentait pas sûre d'elle et craignait que son corps ne se dérobe encore.

Au moment du contact avec le sol, son pied tint bon. Ses mains tremblaient sur le rebord du lit, sa jambe protestait, mais toujours pas de chute. Elle évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de Finn qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante. Elle se décida à lâcher la prise de sa main droite, ce qui fit trembler sa jambe plus violemment encore. L'effort était insupportable ; avant de se laisser tomber à terre, elle s'appuya contre son lit de fortune et, vaincue, appela Finn.

Le vague coassement qui émana de sa bouche sèche sembla être un signal suffisant, puisque celui-ci prit son corps tremblant par la taille et la hissa sur le rebord du lit. Il s'empressa de retirer ses mains, non sans rajuster une bandelette de son pansement au passage, et se mit à inspecter distraitement l'état de sa plaie en-dessous en faisant mine d'ignorer le souffle court et les larmes que retenait Raven au-dessus de lui.

« Tu ne demandes pas s'il y a des nouvelles, aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce qu'il y en a ? »

Presque tous les jours, elle lui posait la question sans jamais obtenir de réponse satisfaisante. Il avait longtemps fouiné auprès de ses contacts mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Clarke ou Octavia. Elles et leurs amis semblaient s'être volatilisés à la fin de la course. « Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle », se répétaient-ils en boucle. Mais ça commençait à devenir long, surtout pour Raven.

« Toujours pas. Mais il paraît que Kane va lâcher l'affaire. C'est un de ses hommes qui m'a dit que sa patrouille allait se replier sous peu. »

Il passa doucement sa main sur le bandage pour s'assurer de son maintien, ce qui la fit frissonner.

« Toujours pas trace non plus des hommes d'Abby ? »

Il se détourna pour ôter sa veste usée et prit son temps pour répondre.

« Personne ne me suit. Et comme tu le vois, je me suis toujours pas fait attraper. »

Elle hocha la tête distraitement, tandis qu'il vidait ses poches comme à l'accoutumée après ses virées en ville. Il brûlait de revenir à la charge, ce qu'il fit du ton le plus neutre dont il était capable :

« Même si elle était aussi vile que tu le penses, elle n'aurait aucun intérêt à vouloir te ramener, crois-moi. Clarke partie, je vois mal comment elle pourrait t'utiliser à son avantage.

\- Tordue comme elle est... »

Il roula des yeux mais ne répliqua pas, se contentant de choisir une petite boîte qu'il lança vers elle. Lasse, elle ne fit pas même un geste pour le rattraper et la regarda tomber sur le drap près d'elle.

« N'en prends pas trop, cette fois. »

Elle ouvrit la boîte d'antidouleurs en repensant à leur discussion tendue au sujet des doses trop lourdes et ne sentit pas son regard insistant sur elle.

« Si tu as vraiment trop mal, on peut toujours...

\- Hors de question qu'on retourne la voir, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Mais c'est peut-être anormal, tu préfères laisser ça dégénérer ?

\- Je ne vois pas très bien ce qui pourrait dégénérer, maintenant. »

Sa voix était blanche et sa mâchoire crispée. Finn savait qu'il marchait sur des braises, mais il en avait marre qu'elle utilise sa situation, certes difficile, pour faire la sourde oreille quand ça concernait sa santé. _Sa santé, merde !_

« Tu te rends compte que ton obstination ne rime à rien ? T'es complètement shootée par ces médicaments que tu prends de plus en plus souvent, tu manges à peine... T'aimes ça, ou quoi ? Je t'ai connue plus combative, Raven Reyes ! »

Elle restait muette, le regard rivé au mur.

« Je suis pas là pour me plaindre, même si j'avoue que la situation commence sérieusement à m'énerver aussi. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai pas fait tout ça pour te regarder crever lentement juste parce que tu es trop têtue pour m'écouter ! A quoi ça sert, si tu préfères passer ta vie à comater ici ?

\- Parce que tu penses qu'elle nous accueillerait à bras ouverts ? Clarke l'a utilisée, elle m'a opérée pour rien, et un de ses fidèles toutous l'a lâchée. Et tu penses sérieusement qu'avec tous les trucs que tu lui voles dernièrement, il reste une chance qu'elle te fasse pas écarteler dès qu'elle t'aura attrapé ?

\- Oui, je le pense ! J'en suis même certain ! »

Ils n'avaient pas bougé de leurs positions respectives, face à face, se défiant du regard. Subitement, elle se sentait plus alerte - _ça devait être à cause de toute cette rage qui bouillait en elle_. Elle secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

« Je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, mais t'as l'air bien accro, mon pauvre. »

Il ignora cette insinuation et, oubliant toute discrétion, haussa encore le ton :

« Ouvre les yeux, Raven ! Comment crois-tu que je te trouve tous ces médicaments ? Ça doit être le truc le plus dur à se procurer dans ce foutu monde, et pourtant, j'en trouve toujours un ou deux paquets bien en évidence sur la table de la salle de réunion, et jamais personne sur mon chemin pour m'empêcher de sortir tranquillement ! »

Raven se figea immédiatement.

La seule chose qui heurta son esprit fut un sentiment amer de trahison. Elle était sur le point de le lui reprocher de manière cinglante, mais aussitôt l'idée qu'il pourrait aussi bien dire la vérité s'insinua en elle. Après tout, elle s'était déjà demandé pourquoi il ne revenait jamais les mains vides. _Mais il pourrait être resté en contact avec elle, aussi..._

« Finn.

\- Quoi, répliqua-t-il d'un air agressif.

\- Réponds-moi : tu ne l'as plus revue depuis que tu m'as amenée ici, pas vrai ?

\- Quoi ? Non, mais qu'est-ce...

\- Réponds-moi ! »

Il se calma dès qu'il vit le changement sur son visage, qui n'exprimait d'ordinaire que de la colère quand elle perdait son calme.

Elle était épuisée, se sentait désespérément seule, et pourtant tentait autant que possible de garder la face devant lui en se montrant irritable. Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, et sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps à jouer les dures. Elle n'avait plus confiance en rien ni en personne, et sentait qu'une mauvaise réponse de Finn la briserait définitivement.

« Non... bien sûr que non.

\- Bien. »

Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Je ne veux pas la voir. Je... ne veux pas.

\- D'accord, répondit-il doucement en sentant qu'elle allait craquer, à cause des médicaments lourds, de son opération, de sa solitude et tout le reste.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien, réexplique-moi comment tu trouves tout ce que tu ramènes. »

Sa colère était vite retombée, comme chaque fois, et il lui tendit sa gourde avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle accepta d'en boire un peu puis la reposa sur ses genoux.

« Exactement comme je viens de te le dire : je rentre dans le bâtiment sans croiser personne, et tous les jours je trouve une boîte ou deux en évidence. Elle a du comprendre ce qu'il se passe en s'apercevant des premières disparitions, j'imagine. Et elle continue de nous fournir.

\- Comment tu peux être sûr que c'est elle et que c'est pas une sort de piège ou autre ? »

Il soupira et répondit :

« Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse se procurer ces trucs. Et j'en sais rien, mais ça fait un moment que je travaille avec elle. J'ai juste l'impression qu'elle n'a pas d'idée derrière la tête, cette fois.

\- Que tu... _travailles_ avec elle ? »

Il la regarda en biais.

« Oui, « _travaille_ ». Rien d'autre. »

Sa méfiance systématique l'agaçait comme jamais, mais il s'obligeait à rester patient.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire, de toute façon, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre elle et moi ? T'es jalouse ? »

Il avait lancé cette pique un peu au hasard, et la regretta aussitôt ; _ce n'était pas drôle du tout_. Mais Raven esquissa quand même un demi-sourire.

« Quoi ?

\- C'est vrai que rien que l'idée que tu puisses te faire la mère après la fille... » répondit-elle d'une voix faussement dégoûtée.

Elle faisait à présent la grimace d'un air amusé. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois depuis qu'il avait ramené Raven encore inconsciente dans cette planque, mais sentait toujours ce vague sentiment de soulagement gonfler sa poitrine. _Tant qu'il lui arriverait encore de sourire, ça irait..._

« Eh, Finn...

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont où, en ce moment ? »

Il se tourna vers elle. Ses traits tirés étaient adoucis par le halo doux qui émanait de la fenêtre. Elle regardait dehors d'un air absent, et attendait sa réponse.

Machinalement, le regard de Finn descendit vers ce qui restait de la jambe gauche de Raven, et le vide affreux qu'il devinait sous son genoux couvert du bandage propre.

Il prit encore une seconde, dans un hommage silencieux au courage de son ex petite-amie amputée si jeune dans ce monde de peur et de dangers, et porta son regard dans la même direction qu'elle.

« Je n'en ai aucune d'idée... »


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke sursauta en entendant un bruissement dans les fourrés derrière elle. Elle savait bien que l'endroit était désert, l'ayant parcouru plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de porter instinctivement la main à sa ceinture, à l'endroit où elle gardait ordinairement son petit couteau bien attaché. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait laissé toutes ses possessions dans l'abri – _de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin, si ?_

« Il n'y a personne. Il n'y a personne » se répétait-elle tout en sentant son cœur battre la chamade malgré elle.

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience, elle essayait de se raisonner de cette manière simple. Pour la énième fois, elle se retrouva obligée de vérifier derrière elle avant de s'autoriser à se calmer. Elle replia lentement les doigts autour du premier bâton qui se dressait là, et se retourna lentement, à l'affût.

Effectivement, personne.

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis se remit à sa tâche fastidieuse de chercher des racines comestibles. Elle était légèrement fâchée contre elle-même de prendre peur à chaque mouvement brusque. Emotionnellement, elle se sentait pourtant stable, mais c'était sans compter son corps fébrile qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler tous les traumatismes qu'elle avait récemment vécu. Et encore, ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

Elle grattait toujours la terre de ses doigts indifférents, s'abandonnant à cette vieille activité familière du temps où elle effectuait encore des missions en haute montagne pour tel ou tel marchand de Ray Jow. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si cette époque des longs périples vers les limites du désert connu lui manquait, mais elle y avait au moins appris quelques trucs de survie bien utiles, malgré la pauvreté évidente du décor ; sur ces montagnes à peine perceptibles depuis la ville à cause de la brume grisâtre qui les entourait en permanence, on pouvait trouver une végétation hasardeuse à partir de certaines hauteurs. Celle-ci était cependant sèche, hostile et comme ravagée, et même les arbres et broussailles encore debout semblaient avoir perdu toute sève depuis un moment.

Dans ces montagnes sans nom, personne ne vivait, à cause de ces arbres secs et de ces feuilles brunes, mais aussi à cause des écarts de température bien plus vifs qu'en bas. Dans le désert, il faisait chaud, ou bien très chaud. Ici, un rayon de soleil rare sur une hauteur nue pouvait tout brûler sur son passage, et sa disparition glacer aussitôt l'atmosphère.

 _Dans ces conditions, tu m'étonnes que les seules ressources un tant soit peu utilisables soient enfouies dans la terre._

Après dix minutes supplémentaires de fouilles, Clarke fut bien forcée d'admettre qu'elle ne trouverait rien. Mais avant de se lever pour partir à la recherche d'un autre arbre candidat, elle se repositionna confortablement et regarda au loin.

La vue était décevante. Cette satanée brume, même pas si chargée d'humidité qu'elle ne pourrait le faire croire, rendait tout vague et incertain. Elle n'était même plus sûre de la direction à emprunter pour rentrer. Mais elle s'en fichait : elle n'était pas venue pour ça, ni même vraiment pour les racines ou l'eau potable. Cette petite promenade, devenue rituelle en quelques jours, était juste un moyen commode de se retrouver seule dans un endroit qu'elle trouvait sûr par l'avantage non négligeable qu'il avait d'être désert. Mêmes ses pensées étaient congédiées. Elle s'occupait toujours un peu pour s'en débarrasser, et quelquefois s'entraînait à ne plus se laisser surprendre par les étranges craquements de cette non moins étrange forêt. C'était tout.

Elle se recroquevilla, comme un courant d'air traversait sa tunique légère, et posa son menton sur ses genoux tout en songeant à Raven puis à Octavia. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Dix jours ? Quinze ? L'envie de vouloir retrouver ses amies au plus vite, qui l'avait prise en même temps qu'une forte fièvre à son réveil, s'était finalement estompée après quelques temps de délire pour finalement laisser place à une lente résolution. _Elle les retrouverait, c'était certain_. La question qui demeurait était de savoir comment, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où tous se trouvaient – la rançon qui avait certainement été mise sur sa propre tête depuis était accessoire.

C'était une sensation étrange, de se retrouver ainsi presque totalement seule. Bien sûr, il y avait eu de nombreuses périodes de sa vie pendant lesquelles elle avait travaillé, voyagé, bricolé en solitaire, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un à retrouver ensuite, dans l'une ou l'autre de ce qu'elle considérait comme ses maisons successives. Que ce soient les filles ou sa famille, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à aller chercher au passage ou à attendre sagement le soir.

Cette fois, ce serait à elle de tout faire pour se reconstituer un foyer. Et elle n'avait aucun indice pour en retrouver les membres dispersés.

* * *

En arrivant à proximité de l'abri encastré dans la roche et invisible de l'endroit d'où elle venait à cause des feuillages opaques qui le dissimulaient, Clarke remarqua du coin de l'oeil un mouvement de l'autre côté. Elle ralentit, soudain en alerte malgré ses propres réticences à croire à un danger, mais ce n'était que Lexa.

 _Lexa, qui revenait bien trop peu vêtue pour une telle température, ici, dans l'ombre du relief montagneux._

Au lieu de continuer de marcher pour la rejoindre, curieuse, Clarke prit le temps de détailler son apparence. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait dépourvue de ses différents harnachements depuis qu'elles s'étaient réfugiées ici, elle eut l'impression de prendre brusquement conscience de ce qui lui semblait à présent une étrangeté. Celle qu'elle avait devant les yeux lui semblait en effet bien loin du Commandant, ou même du Chevalier noir.

Vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche qui descendait à ses genoux, elle revenait visiblement d'une baignade dans la rivière souterraine, avec ses cheveux dégoulinants et collant à son cou et ses épaules apparentes. Sous le tissu rendu transparent par l'humidité, on pouvait apercevoir la bande qui faisait office de sous-vêtement savamment enroulée autour de sa poitrine. Les vêtements qu'elle tenait à la main mis à part, c'était là tout son accoutrement. Pas une arme, pas de cuir ni de pièce d'armure.

L'instinct taillé à vif de Clarke lui soufflait que c'était de l'inconscience mais, d'après ce qu'elle commençait à connaître du caractère de la dangereuse brune, elle vit ce dépouillement comme le signe le plus rassurant de la sûreté absolue des lieux. Jamais elle n'aurait risqué de se délester une seule seconde de son épée si elle n'en avait pas eu une foi absolue : Lexa était par nature encore plus méfiante qu'elle.

Avec un léger sourire en songeant à l'incongruité de la situation par rapport à tout ce qu'avait été sa vie de luttes et de travail habituelle, elle descendit finalement à sa rencontre, tout en laissant ses souvenirs lui revenir.

Elle se rappelait le jour où elle avait enfin su la vérité à son sujet. Le jour où elle avait compris.

Elle se rappelait même parfaitement le moment exact où, à force de persévérance et de patience, elle avait enfin obtenu qu'elle raconte son histoire.

« Je viens d'une cité lointaine. Polis. »

Puis, après une nouvelle interrogation de sa part - _« je croyais que le chevalier noir vivait à Ton DC... »_ , qu'elle avait corrigée - _« je suis née à Polis, mais j'en ai été chassée »_ , Lexa cessa de se faire prier et raconta.

 _Un peuple étranger, descendu des montagnes de l'Est, décida de s'établir là. Inaptes à la survie dans le désert, la grande cité attrayante était parfaite pour eux. Mais au lieu d'y chercher pacifiquement un asile, ils l'ont attaquée._

Lexa lui avait tout dit d'une voix lente, le regard indéchiffrable. Clarke ne la voyait presque que de dos, sans savoir si c'était par pudeur ou parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Elle s'était fait la réflexion absurde que l'atmosphère nocturne, éclairée par la chaleur ténue du feu de camp, se prêtait bien à ce genre de confidences.

 _C'était il y a dix ans. Une nuit, ils ont brusquement tout envahi. Et l'attaque... Les cris, les supplications, le meurtre de sang-froid. Ces barbares qui les traquaient tous sans exception, et assassinaient ceux qui opposaient une trop forte résistance... Et Lexa, la jeune Lexa, avait été emmenée hors de la ville par de fidèles conseillers._

Car Lexa était une princesse, membre de la famille de ceux qui dirigeaient alors sur Polis. Et à seulement dix ans, réveillée et emportée en hâte, elle avait assisté au massacre d'une partie de son peuple.

 _Dès l'entrée des attaquants dans la ville, on avait répandu l'ordre de fuir, fuir à tout prix. Les dirigeants de la ville, tout vaillants guerriers qu'ils étaient, n'avaient pu contenir la vague de sang, et étaient morts parmi les premiers. Et grâce à Gustus et Indra, la dernière survivante de leur famille révérée avait pu être sauvée, avec la promesse de revenir un jour._

 _Et cela faisait dix ans qu'elle préparait cette libération._

« C'est mon peuple, qu'ils ont pris. Ma ville. Peux-tu comprendre cela ?

\- Je crois, oui. »

Un silence s'était fait, puis elle avait repris, d'une voix toujours très grave :

« Ils ont massacré ma famille, et ils continuent d'infliger des choses odieuses à ceux qui restent. Je dois les aider. J'ai promis de libérer Polis.

\- C'était donc pour ça, la victoire de la Motorholics ? Obtenir du temps sur les écrans ? »

L'esprit de Clarke fonctionnait à plein régime, et elle s'était efforcée de reconstituer les morceaux, tout en choisissant ses mots avec soin pour ne pas la heurter. _Évidement, quoi de mieux qu'un énorme événement retransmis dans l'ensemble du monde connu pour attirer l'attention de tous ceux qui avaient fui il y a dix ans et vivaient cachés et dispersés depuis ?_

La brune avait acquiesçé :

« Un signal, reconnaissable uniquement par mon peuple. »

 _Et à présent, ils savaient qu'elle était en vie, que leur Heda était prête._

Lexa avait aussi dispersé aussi ses doutes quant à leur patience, et surtout le nombre de survivants.

 _Dix ans à transmettre des messages en secret pour ne pas attirer l'attention des différentes autorités locales, à préparer le grand rassemblement final. Dix ans d'entraînement aussi, de répartition en groupes de soldats, plus proches que jamais._

« C'est Gustus qui m'informe de leurs mouvements, en ce moment. »

 _Gustus. Toujours à ses côtés._ Clarke se souvint qu'une fois, lorsqu'il était venu lui faire un rapport dans ce repaire caché au pied des montagnes, elle lui avait semblé bien trop familière avec sa protégée. Il lui avait fait une réflexion acerbe, comme une sensation désagréable de brûlure, en lui rappelant qu'elle s'adressait à une altesse royale. Lexa avait semblé sur le point d'objecter quelque chose, mais son regard légèrement peiné avait dissuadé Clarke de répondre d'une manière effrontée. _Elle était leur invitée, après tout._

Revenue à la situation présente, elle se rendit compte qu'elle trottinait presque vers Lexa, subitement heureuse de ce simple geste. Elle sentait son énergie revenir, une sensation de vie, même.

Lexa l'aperçut et s'arrêta pour l'attendre. Elle se mit à tordre ses longs cheveux entre ses doigts pour les essorer.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Rien du tout. »

Elle portait son air neutre et absent qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. L'absence de récolte n'avait pas d'importance : Gustus, en plus de s'acquitter de sa tâche de messager, avait fait le plein de provisions pour elles. Il était prévu qu'elles restent cachées encore un peu, suivant le souhait de Lexa de rester discrets le temps que les recherches se tassent.

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, peut-être ragaillardie par la fraîcheur de l'air, elle lui demanda :

« Lexa, entraîne-moi. »

Le regard de celle-ci revint vers elle, et la sonda rapidement de haut en bas, puis elle répondit simplement :

« Non.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Légèrement frustrée de son manque d'exercice et d'occupation intellectuellement satisfaisante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la sale impression qu'elle n'était pas assez prise au sérieux.

« Tu n'es pas en état de te battre sérieusement. Cela fait à peine une semaine que tu es capable de te lever.

\- Mais je suis rétablie ! Si tu as peur de me faire mal...

\- Non. Tu es encore en convalescence, et ça ne serait intéressant ni pour toi ni pour moi. »

Elle se sentait piquée, mais malgré la franchise de ses mots, son ton n'avait rien de méprisant, et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait fait la même chose pour Raven, après son accident.

Lexa n'avait pas l'air non plus de se soucier si elle avait pu la blesser dans son orgueil ou pas. C'était une fausse indifférence un peu rude à laquelle la blonde commençait à s'accoutumer. Il valait peut-être mieux ainsi : la rare fois où elle avait pu voir son visage pleinement expressif était pendant un combat, et cette vision l'avait quelque peu effrayée..

Elle la suivit à l'entrée du renfoncement dans la roche transformé en repaire secret, et déposa sa besace vide tandis que Lexa enfilait un chandail.

« As-tu décidé quand tu partirais ?

\- Au plus vite, répondit-elle en triturant distraitement le rebord de la couverture du lit sur lequel elle était assise. Bientôt, j'imagine. J'espère encore que ce temps aura suffi à calmer les recherches, pour que je puisse entrer à Hon Buirgen.

\- Qu'iras-tu faire là-bas ? Ce serait se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où sont les autres, et certaines villes sont des cachettes plus sûre encore que le désert. Enfin, s'ils n'ont pas encore été pris... »

A ces mots, Lexa attrapa une feuille en mauvais état sur la table, et la lui tendit ; c'était un avis de recherche sommaire, qui arborait le visage encré d'Octavia. Une jolie somme était offerte à qui apporterait des renseignements à Jaha sur cette « jeune fille brune, taille moyenne, dangereuse ».

« Il y en a une pour toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle, mais Gustus ne l'a pas ramenée. Ces affiches sont fraîches cependant, et les rançons ont encore été augmentées. Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas encore été pris.

\- … et qu'ils sont encore loin de relâcher leur attention, finit Clarke avec un soupir. »

Après une hésitation, Lexa s'appuya contre la table pour lui faire face :

« Tu devrais rester ici encore un peu. Le monde devient dangereux pour toi, à présent.

\- Comme s'il ne l'était pas éjà, marmonna-t-elle. Mais je dois aller chercher mon amie, c'est le premier endroit où j'irai. A elle aussi, j'ai fait une promesse. J'ai déjà trop attendu.

\- Que feras-tu, ensuite ? Si... Si tu parviens à tous les retrouver...

\- Eh bien... je n'en ai aucune idée. Ray Jow a subi beaucoup de dégâts, je ne sais même pas si elle est encore debout. En tout cas, on ne doit pas être très aimés, là-bas. Mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de passer le reste de ma vie à fuir. »

Elle se sentit subitement très lasse. Tout le monde connu, le désert, limité par les hauts massifs montagneux qui devaient quand même les protéger un peu de tourments climatiques certainement plus dangereux au-delà, était plus ou moins tenu par des auxiliaires de Jaha - excepté, bien sûr, la terre protégée par les sables mouvants sur laquelle se trouvait Polis.

« Tu pourrais venir à Polis, avec moi. »

A cette proposition inattendue, elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Mais la réponse était invariablement la même :

« Je dois retrouver mes amis, d'abord. »

Lexa hocha la tête, dans un silencieux « je comprends », puis se détourna pour commencer à rassembler du petit bois, comme le jour tombait, à l'extérieur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pendant ce temps, à Hon Buirgen :**

Une silhouette encapuchonnée, vraisemblablement lourdement harnachée d'après ses pas lourds qui résonnaient en cliquetis, s'avança jusqu'au porche d'un bâtiment en terre cuite.

« _Kamp raun_ _hir_ » dit-elle aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, tout deux vêtus de la même manière.

La silhouette écarta le lourd tissu qui masquait l'entrée, et entra d'un air décidé. Il semblait n'y avoir pas de temps à perdre.

Dans la semi-pénombre, trois ombres se retournèrent à son arrivée. Parmi elles, Echo, qui discutait à voix basse avec un homme d'âge moyen au front déjà gris.

Indra, puisque c'était elle, ôta son capuchon. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

« _C'était donc vrai. Ha Samka est revenue..._ dit le vieillard d'une voix chevrotante _. Mes vieux yeux sont fatigués. Est-ce bien toi, Indra ?_

 _\- Oui, vieillard._ »

Son regard était cependant résolument tourné vers l'homme qui semblait être le chef ici.

« _Heda a besoin de vous. Etes-vous prêts à partir ?_

 _\- Alors c'est ça ? Mais Heda, où est-elle ?_

 _\- En sécurité. N'as-tu pas entendu son appel, Tomac ?_ »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard en silence. Après quelques instants, le dénommé Tomac sembla ployer sous le regard noir d'Indra.

« _J'ai rassemblé mes hommes, ils sont derrière pour la plupart. Je vais les faire appeler._

 _\- Non. Heda veut un rassemblement discret, hors de la ville. Surtout, pas de groupe trop nombreux. Fais passer le mot de nous rejoindre à TonDC à la prochaine lune._ »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, ce qui sembla être pour Echo le signal de rejoindre Indra pour partir.

« _Soyez prudents_ » dit le vieillard.

Après un dernier salut respectueux de la tête, elles sortirent, leurs traits dissimulés à nouveau par leurs lourdes capes. Elles passèrent en silence devant les deux hommes qui les attendaient et les suivirent.

« Echo » appela Indra.

Celle-ci remonta rapidement à sa hauteur, et prit la parole :

« Penn est le prochain. Il sera moins facile à convaincre : il réclame une preuve que Heda est en vie et refuse de croire ses seconds. »

Après une pause, et voyant qu'Indra ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, elle poursuivit :

« Mais si vous voulez mon avis, il s'est bien trop accoutumé à la vie facile qu'il mène ici, dans cette ville de dépravés. »

Indra s'immobilisa brusquement, la main tendue vers elle pour lui intimer d'en faire autant. Mais ils avaient beau tendre l'oreille, ils n'entendaient rien de suspect.

« Depuis quand cette ville est-elle capable de demeurer silencieuse un seul instant, gronda Indra à voix basse.

\- Heda ! » cria un des gardes pour la prévenir.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu se retourner, des hommes armés surgirent de toutes parts.

Bondissant des toits, apparaissant de derrière les murs, ils étaient tous armés, en uniforme gris et très nombreux.

Indra dégaina son épée et se débarrassa de sa cape encombrante d'un geste, tandis que les trois autres se rassemblaient autour d'elle après en avoir fait de même. Après quelques secondes d'attentes fébriles, durant lesquelles ils avaient silencieusement pu estimer leurs chances comme quasi nulles, quelque chose se produisit.

Au signal du chef des hommes en gris, tous se ruèrent sur eux comme un seul homme.

* * *

Finn sortit précautionneusement de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et s'empressa de rabattre le rideau épais derrière lui. Il posa à l'aveuglette un pied confiant et habitué sur la mince corniche qui longeait le mur contre lequel il s'appuyait encore et, après quelques mètres à progresser à pas de chat, sembla décider qu'il était assez loin et sauta dans le vide.

Il atterrit souplement quelques mètres plus bas sur un sommet graveleux, et avança à quatre pattes dans l'obscurité. Quand il sentit le rebord du toit sous ses doigts, il enjamba le rebord et s'assit là tranquillement.

Durant quelques minutes, rien de plus en se produisit, sauf peut-être un éclaircissement progressif des nuées du ciel. Il se retournait de temps en temps pour jeter un oeil à la fenêtre blanche qu'il venait de quitter et devinait de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que le jour se levait. Le voile fantômatique ondulait doucement derrière l'encadrement renfoncé dans le mur.

Il balançait ses pieds dans le vide.

Comme la lumière progressait, les contours fantômatiques des sommets de la ville s'étalaient devant lui sur une longue distance, et serpentaient à angles droits jusqu'aux bords de son champ de vision ; Hon Buirgen se réveillait lentement. Il n'en voyait que la face visible du ciel, étant perché sur l'un de ses points culminants, mais c'était le paysage qu'il préférait, celui, paresseux et prometteur, de l'architecture complexe de la ville commerçante. Comme une carcasse dont les tons variés se révélaient avec les premiers faibles rayons du soleil, on pouvait déjà deviner les premières formes des activités qui l'agitaient le jour, au pied des façades irrégulières.

Ce ne fut qu'un moment encore plus tard que, jugeant la clarté du ciel suffisante pour pouvoir affirmer que le jour s'était levé, Finn se leva de nouveau, recula quelque peu, et prit de l'élan pour s'élancer droit devant lui.

Il arriva contre le mur suivant mais trop bas pour agripper le rebord du toit, et le repoussa de toutes ses forces pour rebondir de nouveau, contre la paroi de départ. Il continua ainsi ses acrobaties dans l'espace réduit qu'offrait le rapprochement de ces deux hauts bâtiments, et termina enfin sur une surface plane, à une vingtaine de mètres plus bas. Il poursuivit sa descente progressive sur le chemin de toits qui s'offrait à présent à lui et surplombait encore Hon Buirgen. La rumeur croissante qu'il entendait gronder sous lui était un signe qu'il se rapprochait du marché. Il apercevait déjà les têtes des premiers badauds lorsqu'il enjambait un écart entre deux constructions.

En moins d'une minute, il se retrouva pile au-dessus du coeur du marché, déjà envahi par les étals et la foule matinale. Un dernier saut, et il trottina prestement vers un coin dissimulé par cette architecture si typique. Par un petit escalier dérobé, il termina enfin sa course dans l'artère principale, et se hâta de se glisser parmi les passants.

Il flâna un peu au gré des allées, mais son estomac commençait déjà à le tirailler., Après toutes ces acrobaties Ayant avisé un stand de dattes à l'air alléchant, il s'en rapprocha et chercha des yeux le marchand responsable de ce trésor. Une haute silhouette autoritaire se retourna soudain vers lui, et il reconnut... _Evidemment_...

" Nygel ! Comment vas-tu ?"

Il tentait de feindre l'innocence en espérant qu'elle avait oublié sa dernière rapine, mais c'était peine perdue. Cette "vieille mule", comme il aimait à l'appeler affectueusement, avait une mémoire impressionnante, surtout en ce qui concernait les tentatives pour l'embobiner.

"Dis donc toi ! Tu me dois toujours un paquet de fric !"

La femme d'une quarantaine d'années semblait peu impressionnée par ses pirouettes habituelles.

"Je sais, je sais. Je suis un peu à sec en ce moment, c'est tout.

\- Comme toujours."

Elle se pencha vers lui les sourcils froncés et appuya ses larges paumes sur son étal d'un air menaçant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cette fois? T'as de quoi payer?

\- Tes dattes, elles sont fraîches? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement badin.

\- Fraîchement séchées de la plaine ouest, oui. Tu sais qu'on ne fait plus crédit.

\- A tout le monde, ou seulement aux petits "gredins" dans mon genre?"

Un léger amusement sembla un instant danser dans les yeux sombres de la marchande à la mention de son insulte préférée pour le qualifier. Sans attendre plus longtemps de réponse, il reprit:

"Mets-moi deux sacs, et une gourde de suc de cactus, c'est la patronne qui régale.

\- Le Docteur Griffin? Depuis quand tu te permets ce genre d'emprunts ?

\- T'occupe. Tu mettras ça sur sa note!" lança-t-il en récupérant les sacs qu'elle avait poussés devant lui.

Et il s'éloigna prestement, au cas où elle décide de changer d'avis.

Au bout de deux intersections, il avait retrouvé les ruelles plus tranquilles du quartier et s'était installé sur un petit escarpement pour se goinfrer tranquillement. Des bruits de pas imprévus le firent presque s'étrangler, et il se dépêcha de fourrer son butin dans ses poches, avant de s'immobiliser pour tendre l'oreille.

Les voix ne semblaient pas se rapprocher, on aurait plutôt dit qu'elles étaient déjà passées à côté de son perchoir. En avisant le mur de terre creux qui séparait sa rue du reste du monde, il comprit que ce qu'il avait entendu se trouvait derrière, de l'autre côté. Mais quelque chose de plus avait attiré son attention : les voix étaient familières.

Malheureusement, où qu'il regarde, aucune prise ou marche ne lui aurait permis de se hisser à la hauteur du rebord pour s'en assurer. Et comme il tentait de comprendre ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se raconter, elles s'évanouirent subitement. De nouveau complètement seul, il commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre tout en réfléchissant. Puis, sur une impulsion, il sauta soudain du promontoire et se dirigea en trottinant vers son point de départ.

"Eh Raven, devine ce que je te ramène!"

Il avait intentionnellement fait cette annonce en entrant, selon une habitude récente. Il l'avait prise juste après qu'elle frôle l'overdose, trois jours auparavant - son absence totale de réaction l'avait immédiatement alarmé, et sans bien trop savoir pourquoi, il prenait soin de faire ses entrées de manière presque fracassante une fois qu'il s'était assuré qu'elle était éveillée. Et puis de toute façon, la voir si apathique lui était franchement désagréable, après leurs jeunes années passées à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble.

"Des dattes?

\- Déjà réveillée? Gagné!"

Elle avait tourné la tête et esquissé un pâle sourire. C'était ce qu'elle préférait manger étant petite, et ils avaient évoqué cela entre autres souvenirs la veille.

"Je ne t'en donne pas avant ton petit exercice du matin, par contre. Un tel festin se mérite!"

Après quelques maugréades et difficultés pour se redresser, et même une tentative plutôt réussie pour se transporter jusqu'à ce qui servait de lit à Finn, il lui présenta le sac de toile ouvert d'un air satisfait.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux?"

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

"On ne va pas être triste tous les jours! Et puis, on a des dattes."

Semblant se contenter de cette réponse, elle plongea la main dans le sac. Lui restait songeur ; il hésitait à lui parler de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tout compte fait. Pourtant, il était presque sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix de Bellamy ainsi que celle d'Octavia, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son départ définitif de Ray Jow. Il aurait bien essayé de vérifier d'abord si on avait trouvé des traces des fugitifs dans la ville, mais le problème était qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de marge de manoeuvre. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses meilleurs contacts qui, étant les plus proches d'Abby, étaient susceptibles de l'interroger sur sa disparition soudaine, voire pire, le dénoncer ou le ramener.

Il affirmait toute sa confiance en celle-ci devant Raven pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il avait peur qu'en le croisant elle décide de le coincer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui raconte tout. Et il ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de petits contretemps, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir fournir à Raven sa dose régulière d'antidouleurs. Depuis sa dernière indiscrétion, qui lui avait valu un "dis donc, tu t'intéresses beaucoup aux fugitifs, en ce moment" mi-plaisantant mi soupçonneux de la part d'un garde qu'il connaissait un peu, il évitait donc de trop se faire remarquer.

"Eh, Raven... Je crois que j'ai du nouveau..."


	4. Chapter 4

« J'en ai marre... »

C'était la deuxième fois ce matin que Jasper se plaignait à voix haute, et il ne récolta pas plus d'attention que sa première tentative. De l'autre côté de la petite pièce sombre, Octavia occupait ses mains en aiguisant des lames amassées en pile à sa droite, mais elle gardait un air songeur. De Lincoln par contre, il ne voyait que le dos, mais il devait être occupé à gribouiller tranquillement dans le petit carnet qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa poche.

Après quelques secondes seulement et un nouveau soupir, Jasper reprit d'une voix presque implorante :

« Octavia... »

Sans même daigner lever les yeux de son ouvrage, elle lui répondit d'un air absent :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

\- Où est Bellamy ? Encore avec son pote ?

\- Atom et lui sont partis chercher des nouvelles tôt ce matin. »

Il changea de position pour dissiper l'impression désagréable qu'une colonie de fourmis lui dévorait la jambe, et il grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « mais pourquoi il a le droit de sortir, lui ? ». Personne ne sembla avoir entendu, alors il se contenta de ruminer de nouveau dans son coin.

Cet échange sans intérêt était devenu banal ces derniers temps, comme tous s'ennuyaient, dans cette tanière au plafond bas qui leur servait de refuge. Depuis qu'ils avaient fui les troupes de Jaha grâce au véhicule de Lincoln et que Bellamy avait réussi à convaincre un de ses vieux amis de Hon Buirgen de les cacher quelques temps, ce qui remontait déjà à une bonne dizaine de jours, ils s'ennuyaient ferme, Jasper en particulier. Seul Bellamy prenait le risque de sortir- exception faite de la fois où Octavia l'avait convaincu de le laisser l'accompagner à force d'insistance-parce qu'il connaissait bien la ville et ses recoins. En dehors de cet incident, Octavia et Lincoln semblaient s'être rapidement faits aux heures interminables d'oisiveté et à la soupe insipide à laquelle ils avaient droit tous les jours. _Soit, ils devaient s'estimer chanceux d'avoir un toit, à boire, et leur tête encore sur leurs épaules._ Mais aucun d'eux n'était tranquille malgré leur patience apparente.

Jasper, lui, bouillonnait intérieurement. Il se demandait où était Raven, ce qu'il en était advenu de Clarke, mais surtout ce qu'étaient devenus son père et Monty, restés à Ray Jow. Il y avait toujours le risque qu'on fasse la peau à son meilleur ami après leur fuite, et quant à son père... il était déjà à moitié aveugle et à peine capable de se débrouiller sans son fils de manière prolongée. Jasper avait déjà dû l'abandonner lors de la première mise à prix de sa tête, et il s'en était déjà senti bien assez coupable. Là, il l'avait lâché sans prévenir dans un bidonville ravagé et clairement hostile aux hors-la-loi qui l'avaient mis sens dessus-dessous, entraîné de force par Octavia, sans qui il aurait certainement été attrapé, voire exécuté. Nul ne savait vraiment ce qui les attendait dans ce cas, et ils espéraient très fort ne pas avoir à le découvrir. Heureusement, les avis de recherche spécifiaient qu'ils devaient être vivants, pour la prime, mais le montant proposé pour chacun d'entre eux leur semblait exagérée ; ils n'étaient pas de si grands fauteurs de troubles.

 _Enfin_... Saccager une prison et, symboliquement, piétiner allègrement l'autorité de Kane... Cela faisait quand même rire Jasper quand il y repensait.

Il farfouilla dans sa poche à la recherche du petit crochet en métal qui s'y trouvait, et se remit de mauvaise grâce à la tâche qui lui avait été confiée par Atom, leur hôte. Il s'agissait de réparer les corbeilles tressées rassemblées dans un coin, pour qu'elles soient vendables de nouveau, mais le jeune mécanicien n'avait jamais rien fait de si ennuyeux.

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt dans ces gestes répétitifs ; reprendre les liens, y greffer d'autres cordes de raphia, tresser de nouveau l'ensemble, et triturer tout ça jusqu'à combler tous les manques, et recommencer, pour chaque déchirure de chaque corbeille. A chaque fois le même processus. Aucun défi pour son esprit d'inventeur. On était bien loin des mécanismes électriques complexes qu'il dénichait à la décharge et s'empressait de soumettre à Raven une fois qu'il en avait fait quelque chose.

 _Et Archi, qu'était-il devenu ? Le pauvre vieux._.. Il en avait été le co-créateur, l'avait porté à bout de bras jusqu'à la fin, et il soupçonnait très fort, à présent, qu'il avait fini en miettes dans le désert. Bellamy avait rapporté une rumeur disant qu'on avait retrouvé des débris du bolide à moitié enfoui sous le sable non loin de la ville, mais aucune trace de survivants.

Les gardes qui sillonnaient la ville à leur recherche refusaient de divulguer des informations, mais leur simple présence, en nombre inhabituel, montrait qu'ils étaient toujours sur le qui-vive. _On aurait dit qu'ils craignaient qu'eux, de simples bricoleurs un peu portés sur la bagarre quand on s'en prenait à leur liberté, ne planifient de renverser l'ordre établi si difficilement par Jaha ou quelque chose du genre..._

En tout cas, l'absence de cadavres, si l'on en croyait les bruits qui couraient, confirmaient que Clarke devait bien être quelque part, et bien vivante. Du moins l'espérait-il très fort... Il avait déjà fait part de ses doutes à ses amis, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas été très arrangeants quand il avait émi l'idée de repartir seul à Ray Jow, juste pour s'assurer que ceux qu'ils avaient laissé en arrière étaient en sécurité, et marauder un peu à la recherche de leur blonde. Ca aurait été risqué, certes, mais il aurait eu sa chance de passer entre les mailles du filet jeté sur le monde connu. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de revendre le véhicule de Lincoln en pièces détachées car il était trop repérable et on manquait d'argent – devoir rejoindre une caravane de mammoüks qui faisait la liaison entre les deux villes ferait courir un trop grand risque d'être reconnu à Jasper.

Il jeta un œil à Lincoln, qui s'était légèrement tourné vers lui et semblait à présent absorbé par la contemplation d'Octavia. Le petit pincement de jalousie qu'il avait ressenti en les voyant si attachés l'un à l'autre avait fini par s'estomper presque complètement. De toute façon, ses pensées inquiètes restaient tournées vers les autres, qui étaient quelque part dehors, hors de portée.

* * *

Bellamy, de son côté, traînait dans la ville. _Enfin, « traînait »..._ Il traînait plutôt furtivement, pour le badaud pour lequel il était censé se faire passer. Il connaissait trop de monde ici, ce qui pouvait se révéler un atout comme un handicap. Mais il avait plutôt bien réussi à se faire discret, jusqu'ici. A tel point qu'aujourd'hui il s'était séparé d'Atom, qui avait une course personnelle à faire, pour se mettre seul en quête d'informations utiles, même s'il commençait à désespérer. Depuis une semaine qu'il prospectait ainsi, approchant d'anciennes sources de confiance ou bien simplement laissant traîner ses oreilles pendant des heures dans différentes tavernes, il n'avait récolté que peu de choses concernant Clarke, dont une bonne partie devait être fausse.

Il avait commencé à se méfier de ce qu'on se disait après quelques verres quand il avait entendu un étranger asséner bruyamment qu'il avait « vu, de ses yeux vu la petite poulette brune sur les affiches se faire flinguer par un vendeur d'esclaves », ainsi que d'autres racontards qui amassaient une petite foule crédule autour de lui et de ses rires tonitruants. Après s'être assuré qu'il parlait bel et bien d'Octavia et pas de Clarke, Bellamy était rentré avec Atom et avait pu constater que celle-ci était toujours bien vivante dans la planque, même si de fort mauvaise humeur à cause de son refus de la laisser sortir à son tour.

Découragé, il continuait donc malgré tout ses pérégrinations dans les ruelles, les traits dissimulés sous son capuchon de toile. Le sommet de son crâne le démangeait légèrement à cause de la pâte d'acacia qu'il utilisait pour plaquer ses cheveux noirs en arrière, mais il évitait d'y porter la main de peur de ruiner ce semblant de déguisement. La foule devait suffire à le dissimuler, de toute façon.

Il était justement au beau milieu d'une des allées les plus fréquentées du marché, et personne encore ne l'avait pointé du doigt en guise d'alerte. S'il ne voulait pas rentrer, c'était moins par espoir de pouvoir grappiller de la nourriture ou des indices que par vieille habitude d'arpenter sans relâche les lieux fréquentés lorsqu'il était sous les ordres de Kane à Ray Jow. Il était cependant encore plus vigilant qu'à cette époque, puisqu'il n'était dorénavant plus le chasseur, mais la proie.

Il avait déjà repéré la place des différents gardes qui surveillaient la place d'un air négligent, et remerciait un peu le ciel de ne s'être toujours pas fait reconnaître. A la décharge de ses anciens collègues, la chaleur était comme toujours écrasante, _et puis il n'y avait rien de plus barbant que de scruter la foule_ , et ce pour un salaire de misère. Il connaissait bien ça.

Une agitation plus importante que d'habitude attira son attention vers le bout de l'avenue bondée, là où elle s'élargissait en une petite place rectangulaire pour les événements inhabituels. Sans trop se presser, il se dirigea vers elle un peu au hasard en évitant les gens qui se pressaient devant lui pour négocier telle marchandise ou tel emplacement de vente sans y faire attention. Quelques cris furibonds ressortaient de l'attroupement auquel il parvint bientôt, mais dont il s'écarta presque aussi vite en s'apercevant qu'il se composait en bonne part de gardes de Jaha. Il rabattit un peu plus le tissu de sa cape sur ses yeux en baissant la tête et les dépassa discrètement avant de se retourner.

Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué de toute façon, bien occupés qu'ils étaient à discuter avec animation avec un marchand à l'air surexcité et perché sur une petite estrade.

Son visage gras était rouge de colère et ses bras gesticulaient dans tous les sens devant les deux gardes qui tentaient visiblement d'imposer leurs vues à cet impoli qui proférait menace sur menace. En avisant les mercenaires qui se tenaient patiemment à ses côtés sur cette même ridicule petite scène et les bagages amassés derrière, Bellamy finit par donner un sens aux mots qu'il captait dans leur discussion houleuse : il devait être un marchand itinérant qui, estimant ce qu'il ramenait de loin à un bon prix, avait voulu négocier avec Jaha « entre hommes », sans trouver mieux pour ce faire qu'un bon vieux tapage sur la place publique -ce qui lui assurait au moins l'approbation de la foule en cas d'abus de pouvoir, peut-être. _Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien sembler si digne d'intérêt, alors ?_

Il se rapprocha sans en avoir l'air du tas de bagages qui n'était visiblement pas très bien surveillé, étant presque adossé à un large mur, tout en surveillant les hommes de Jaha. Ceux-ci étaient toujours pris dans leur dispute avec le marchand, et – _dans le tas, quelque chose remuait_. Bellamy tourna aussitôt la tête en percevant le mouvement dans le coin de son champ de vision. En même temps qu'un léger bruit de cliquetis, il remarqua alors une longue chaîne qui partait du petit groupe, passait sur les marchandises entassées, et se terminait à l'extrémité d'un panneau de bois d'où sortaient des mains entravées - _une rançon humaine_.

La femme ainsi attachée, qui fixait Bellamy depuis qu'elle avait remarqué son petit manège, lui disait quelque chose. Il avait déjà croisé le regard lourd de ces yeux sombres et défiants. En se rapprochant légèrement par curiosité, et en examinant un peu plus cette silhouette malmenée au vu de ses vêtements déchirés et de la saleté et des plaies qui couvraient sa peau nue par endroits, ça le frappa soudain : il avait déjà vu ces tatouages.

Elle, il l'avait vue le jour de l'attaque du quartier général de Kane, quand Indra l'avait traîné avec une force spectaculaire loin de la bataille et de Clarke qui y avait replongé. Il avait fini par la suivre de mauvaise grâce dans les méandres de Ray Jow et c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle, en meilleur état à l'époque, avait surgi d'un renfoncement et accompagné leur course. En la voyant communiquer dans un dialecte inconnu avec Indra, il avait compris qu'Echo, puisque c'était son nom, était sous ses ordres, et donc dans leur camp, et faisait partie des renforts que Lexa avait dit avoir placé tout autour du lieu en cas de pépin. Et sans se poser plus de questions, il s'était laissé guider jusqu'à la cabane de Jasper pour retrouver tous les autres.

A présent que tout lui était revenu, il se demandait comment elle en était arrivée là. Si le marchand tentait de négocier sa vente, elle devait avoir reçu l'insigne honneur de se voir attribuer un prix sur un avis de recherche, elle aussi. Mais étrangement, il n'avait vu nulle part d'affichette correspondante. Voyant qu'elle le dévisageait toujours sous les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front, il se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu aussi. Les chances étaient minces.

Après un coup d'oeil au centre de l'attention qui lui confirma que personne ne lui prêterait attention, il céda à une brusque impulsion et se faufila au pied du mur, à quelques pas de distance de la prisonnière. Ses mains étaient prises dans le panneau, son cou enchaîné lui aussi et relié à ses poignets, mais ses chevilles restaient libres de toute entrave. Seulement elle restait là, presque immobile et silencieuse, à le regarder du coin de l'oeil se déplacer. Encore un pas, et il s'arrêta pour l'interpeller :

« Eh... Echo ? »

Elle ne broncha pas. Il allait retenter le coup, histoire de s'expliquer un peu et de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, voire de lui demander où était Lexa depuis leur disparition à tous, mais elle tourna insensiblement la tête vers l'autre extrémité de sa chaîne, toujours attachée à la ceinture du marchand. Il y avait du nouveau : les gardes semblaient avoir décidé qu'ils en savaient assez, et s'étaient rapprochés d'un air menaçant, probablement en décrétant qu'ils confisquaient tout ça au nom de Jaha. Mais les mercenaires grassement payés ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, et le ton montait à mesure qu'ils commençaient à en venir aux mains. D'une seconde à l'autre, des renforts des premiers rappliqueraient pour calmer la situation, et tout serait amené au grand chef de la ville. Bellamy ne prit pas une instant de plus pour réfléchir.

En trois enjambées il se retrouva devant Echo. Sans se soucier de sa surprise, il dégaina le petit semblant de couteau suisse qu'il gardait à sa ceinture, saisit d'autorité le panneau pour mieux en voir le loquet, et à l'aide d'une petite lame, se mit à triturer le mécanisme qui le maintenait fermé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Son ton semblait être un mélange d'authentique ahurissement et de colère. Mais il ignora ses protestations hésitantes pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si ne serait-ce qu'un gardien jetait un coup d'oeil vers eux. _Au moins, elle ne se débattait pas, c'était déjà ça..._

Mais le mécanisme grossier résistait à toutes ses manipulations, et chaque seconde qui passait le rapprochait dangereusement du risque d'être découvert. Alors, dans un élan de colère contre le loquet qui lui résistait, il abandonna la technique et enfonça la lame d'un coup sec pour l'y tordre violemment. A sa plus grande surprise et sans plus de cérémonie, le loquet céda d'un coup et l'entrave à présent ouverte glissa le long des poignets libres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci réagit un quart de seconde plus tôt que Bellamy et rattrapa le panneau avant qu'il ne heurte bruyamment le sol, lui arracha son couteau des mains, et le coinça dans un des maillons de la chaîne plus fine qui retenait encore son cou. En un seul geste, elle le fit voler en éclat. Mais avant que Bellamy ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, ils entendirent très distinctement un homme s'écrier :

« Eh, vous là-bas ! »

Un cri étranglé du marchand suivit, ainsi que d'autres exclamations de la part des hommes de Jaha, mais Bellamy ne prit que le temps de constater que tous se dirigeaient vers eux, avant de se redresser pour filer sans demander son reste. Il partit en courant à toutes jambes en longeant le mur vers la droite, avant de tourner au coin pour s'enfoncer dans les rues. En quelques foulées à peine, la jeune femme apparut dans son champ de vision et le dépassa avec une énergie incroyable pour son état physique.

« Eh, attends ! »

Mais sa main tendue ne parvint pas à l'attraper. Elle allait lui échapper quand quelque chose la fit brusquement virer à gauche, dans une petite ruelle. Droit devant lui, dans l'allée qu'ils avaient empruntée, il aperçut en effet la silhouette de deux gardes qui venaient à leur rencontre. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à une issue, il sentit une poigne ferme agripper son bras et le tirer à son tour dans le renfoncement. Echo lui fit signe de se taire avant de le lâcher pour explorer l'endroit plongé dans l'ombre. Un toit obstruait en effet tout passage de lumière venant du ciel.

« Echo, c'est ça ? Tu es recherchée ? fit-il essoufflé.

\- Ferme-la ! » Cracha-t-elle comme un chat sauvage en passant sa main sur le mur à la recherche d'une porte.

Bellamy avisa une forme familière vers la gauche alors que ses yeux s'habituaient au manque de lumière, et il se dirigea vers elle :

« Viens. »

Après s'être assuré de la main qu'il s'agissait bien d'un escalier, il y grimpa prestement sans s'assurer qu'elle l'avait écouté. Arrivé au sommet, il défonça le bois fragile d'une porte d'un coup de pied et se faufila par l'ouverture sans se soucier des échardes qui accrochaient ses vêtements. Parvenu sur une petite plate-forme encerclée de bâtiments mais à l'air libre, il pencha la tête pour vérifier l'avancement de leurs poursuivants, et la rentra bien vite en entendant des bruits de pas précipités.

Il se retourna et vit qu'Echo l'avait bien suivi, et regardait fixement un toit légèrement plus haut. Sans prévenir, elle s'élança et, forte de son élan, appuya son pied contre une protubérance de la paroi, et se propulsa au sommet de celui-ci. Bellamy décida de la suivre et fit de même, avec un peu plus de difficultés à l'atterrissage, cependant. Il se jeta de l'autre côté du sommet dans un roulade et se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé.

Après quelques secondes, les bruits de pas rapprochés lui indiquèrent qu'Echo semblait avoir décidé qu'ils étaient suffisamment cachés pour le moment, et il l'entendit s'asseoir non loin.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il sincèrement. »

Il se redressa pour lui faire face, et reprit :

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Echo, c'est ça ? Bellamy. »

Il ne lui tendit pas la main, parce qu'elle ne l'aurait de toute façon pas saisie. Tout en elle transpirait encore de méfiance et d'hostilité. Elle le dévisageait :

« Nous ne sommes pas alliés, rappela-t-elle d'un ton coupant.

\- J'aurais juré que si, la dernière fois qu'on s'y est mis à plusieurs pour mettre une raclée aux serviteurs de Kane. »

Son essoufflement ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce genre de petites remarques. Il allait se mettre à regretter son geste inconsidéré...

Perplexe, elle reprit une contenance avant de corriger :

« Nous ne sommes plus alliés. L'accord a pris fin avec la course.

\- C'est ça, considérons donc que je ne t'ai sauvé la vie que par amour des courses-poursuites avec exécution à la clé. »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais il était occupé à se débarrasser des copeaux de bois tranchant qui lui griffait la peau à travers ses manches. _Et dans l'affaire, il avait perdu son couteau..._

Les bruits confus qu'ils entendirent en contrebas les remirent sur le qui-vive. Echo se remit prestement sur ses pieds et dressa l'oreille, tendue dans l'attente d'une nouvelle raison de courir.

« Attends une seconde, où est Lexa ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, au Commandant ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents sans bouger.

\- Juste savoir où il est. Il a disparu en même temps que mon amie, celle qui participait aussi à la finale. »

Mais il ne put savoir si elle allait lui répondre ; des cris plus rapprochés leur indiquèrent que les hommes de Jaha avaient retrouvé leur trace. Immédiatement, il se redressa et la suivit de nouveau alors qu'elle bondissait jusqu'à un nouveau toit. Parvenus à une strate supérieure de sommets, ils filèrent ainsi à toute allure de plate-forme en plate-forme pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et ceux qui les chassaient.

Bellamy avait surtout peur de la perdre de vue, elle qui était devenu son seul indice de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé à l'issue de cette finale de la Motorholics. Il refusait de la laisser lui filer entre les doigts, et s'appliquait donc à la suivre comme il pouvait. A un moment, elle descendit de plusieurs étages et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas la perdre dans le dédale de rues qui s'offraient à eux, mais, alors qu'elle avait disparu de son champ de vision au détour d'un croisement, il faillit trébucher sur elle, qui s'était accroupie contre un mur.

« Eh, si tu ne sais pas où aller, viens avec moi, chuchota-t-il. On te cachera, il faut juste que tu me donnes quelques informations. »

Après un temps de silence, elle s'arracha à la surveillance de la patrouille qui bifurquait non loin, et se tourna vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait hésiter et elle semblait sur le point d'accepter. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche :

« Tout mon clan est traqué par les autorités. Jaha a lancé un avis de recherche secret pour qu'on lui ramène le Commandant.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Elle s'immobilisa encore pour tendre l'oreille, et Bellamy dut réprimer sa frustration de ne pouvoir rien tirer d'elle plus rapidement.

« Ils arrivent ! »

Elle le repoussa fermement, manquant de le faire tomber, et s'élança de nouveau. Il tourna sur lui-même et se prépara à en faire de même, mais elle était déjà partie. Pris de panique, il se précipita au à l'intersection vers laquelle elle était allée, mais où qu'il regarde, aucune trace d'elle.

Elle s'était évanouie dans la ville.


	5. Chapter 5

« Il est temps pour moi de partir. »

Clarke avait pris sa résolution définitive ce matin même, et ne comptait pas changer d'avis. De toute façon, Lexa n'avait aucunement l'intention de la retenir, et ça devait plutôt bien arranger Gustus, qui voyait sa présence d'un mauvais œil. Il ne le montrait pas, bien sûr, par respect pour celle qu'il appelait « Heda », mais Clarke sentait bien à son ton condescendant lorsqu'il s'exprimait en trigedasleng que son tempérament et son statut de protecteur s'accommodait mal de la menace potentielle qu'elle représentait près de son chef. Elle en savait bien trop sur eux, et cela sans raison utile. Si Lexa ne le lui avait pas interdit formellement, il y aurait eu fort à parier qu'il se serait dépêché de s'occuper de son cas sitôt son départ.

Elle était en train d'empaqueter ses maigres bagages, qui se composaient de son couteau de toujours, des quelques bandelettes de tissus qu'elle gardait sur elle depuis le début des courses en cas de blessure, d'une bourse et d'un petit sac offert par Lexa, ainsi que de vivres. Même les vêtements qu'elle portait et emmenait ne lui appartenaient pas : la combinaison de pilote, pourtant méchamment amochée, avait survécu au crash, mais ses couleurs trop voyantes la condamnaient à l'abandon. Son casque avait été perdu, et elle avait troqué les vieux vêtements fatigués qu'elle portait en arrivant inconsciente contre ceux plus confortables fournis eux aussi par Lexa. _De toute façon, elle lui devait déjà la vie, alors une dette de plus ou de moins..._

Celle-ci était justement présente, appuyée silencieusement contre la table de la petite pièce qu'elles avaient partagée ces derniers jours, et la regardait vérifier dans tous les coins qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. La brune n'avait pas même émis d'objection quand Clarke lui avait annoncé sa décision ferme, et celle-ci n'aurait pas dû en être surprise ; si ses amies l'auraient certainement dissuadée de se lancer dans ce genre d'entreprise suicidaire, ce n'était pas le genre de Lexa. Jamais elle n'avait essayé de l'écarter de son projet, se contentant simplement de simples questions sur la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre, voire d'une remarque ou deux à l'époque où son état de santé était encore trop incertain. Mais depuis que sa fièvre avait totalement disparu, Clarke n'avait pas été inquiétée le moins du monde.

« Tu n'as pas peur de te faire remarquer ? »

Cette inquiétude lui fit relever la tête. La question était presque inepte : Hon Buirgen brassait des centaines de visiteurs chaque jour, il suffisait de se fondre dans la foule et de faire profil bas.

« Pourquoi me ferais-je repérer ? »

La fin de sa question s'évanouit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avisa le doigt que Lexa pointait dans sa direction, et elle comprit presque aussitôt.

« Ah oui... »

 _Elle avait oublié ce détail_... Les blondes étaient plutôt rares dans le monde connu, au moins assez pour attirer le regard et la faire reconnaître par qui avait vu les affiches de mise à prix. Elle se mit à réfléchir.

« Tu devrais les teindre. Les femmes de Polis utilisaient les feuilles d'un arbuste qui pousse ici. »

En l'espace d'une heure, assistée de Lexa qui s'y connaissait à peine plus qu'elle, elle dénicha le fameux arbuste desséché, en réduisit les feuilles en poudre, et y mêla une infâme mixture d'eau chaude et d'argile ramenée de la rivière. Le mélange était bien peu appétissant, mais les reflets cuivres étaient de bon augure. Encore une heure de pose plus tard, et elle rinça grossièrement ses cheveux pour y laisser un peu de terre rougeâtre et put constater avec satisfaction qu'elle se reconnaissait à peine dans le reflet de l'eau. La pâte séchée emprisonnait ses cheveux dans un carcan suffisamment sombre pour ne pas attirer le regard une fois nattés à la va-vite et dissimulés sous une capuche. Elle salit aussi son visage et ses mains, seules parties de son corps découvertes sous son attirail, et se sentit prête à partir.

Lexa l'attendait à quelques mètres de l'entrée, au bord du couvert de la zone rocheuse, au poste précis d'où on pouvait voir jusque très loin à l'horizon de l'étendue plate du désert, et ce sans être vu soi-même.

C'était là qu'elle allait s'engager, seule et à pied mais bien consciente cette fois, pour rejoindre la ville selon les indications de Lexa.

« Tout droit » lui rappela celle-ci avec un mince sourire, répétant cette simplification moqueuse que Clarke en avait fait après quelques minutes de traçage de plan fastidieux dans la terre.

Il était vrai que traverser sans dévier à partir de la bonne direction restait le meilleur moyen de tomber sur la ville, qui se voyait de loin par temps dégagé. Ça tombait bien, la brume matinale avait fini par se décoller du relief.

« Je n'oublierai pas », répondit-elle sans trop savoir elle-même si c'était un semblant de plaisanterie.

Elle s'était déjà fait réprimander quelquefois lorsque son ton se faisait trop insolent (« la moquerie n'est pas le produit d'un esprit fort, Clarke » disait Lexa, parfois en dissimulant un sourire en coin) – et il lui fallait à présent prendre garde à ses propos. Avec le genre d'ambition qu'elle avait pour son avenir proche, elle devait s'habituer dès à présent à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, une fois dans l'arène _. Si jamais elle parvenait jusqu'à Jaha comme prévu, il serait idiot de gâcher tout espoir de plaidoirie pour ses amis par un mot mal placé._

Elle balança son sac sur son épaule et s'arrêta à la hauteur de la brune. Elle savait très bien tout ce qu'elle aurait dû dire, mais avait un peu oublié comment l'exprimer correctement :

« Merci pour tout, Lexa. »

Elle faillit continuer, mais il n'y avait pas lieu de développer : elles savaient très bien qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de Clarke sans raison et à ses risques et périls, que rien ne l'avait tenue à la soigner et à la garder aussi longtemps et sans bénéfice aucun, et que nul intérêt perceptible ne l'avait poussée à la laisser pénétrer aussi loin dans sa zone de secrets. Elle avait déjà refusé d'en discuter en détails lorsqu'elle balayait les remerciements de Clarke d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main. _Parce qu'elle n'avait rien à en dire, peut-être, ou encore que c'était quelque chose qu'elle préférait garder pour elle._ C'était déjà une sorte de miracle qu'elle ait bien voulu raconter son histoire en détails et ainsi laisser voir à la blonde un peu de ce qui se cachait sous le cuir et le fer de sa tenue.

Et Clarke comprenait mieux ses motifs, à présent. Pour sa tendance persistante au secret, à la méfiance de tout et de tout le monde... _c'était ça : elle lui avait permis de mieux la comprendre._ Et en tous points, elle l'avait aidée patiemment sans attente de retour.

Mais c'était le temps des adieux. Et Clarke espérait que tout cela était passé dans le muet regard qu'elles échangeaient. Elle aurait bien voulu lui rendre la pareille d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais ce n'était pas sa place, elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette partie du monde connu où se trouvait Polis, ainsi que toute l'existence de Lexa. Et puis, qu'aurait-elle pu y apporter ? Lexa allait réunir une armée sous peu, prendre les armes et fondre sur Polis. Sans avoir accès à quelque précision que ce fût, Clarke ne doutait pourtant pas que ce plan mûrement préparé durant de si longues années s'achèverait par une victoire, peut-être difficile mais définitive. Et elle avait bien compris qu'il s'agirait de reprendre la ville ou mourir.

Elle garderait donc cette dette jusqu'à une hypothétique prochaine rencontre, qui ne surviendrait sûrement jamais. Mais il fallait partir.

« Au revoir, Clarke.

\- Comment dit-on, dans ta langue ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis reprit :

« _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim._

 _\- Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim,_ » répéta Clarke en fouillant en vain sa mémoire à la recherche d'un signe qu'elle aurait pu l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et Clarke décida de se mettre en route. Immédiatement. Elle rabattit son capuchon, remonta son chèche jusqu'aux yeux, et tourna les talons sans même un dernier regard pour le paysage biscornu qu'elle quittait. _Elle le verrait mieux de plus loin, de toute façon_. A présent, il s'agissait juste d'effacer de sa mémoire cette étape hors du temps qu'elle venait de passer à renaître.

Elle était sur le point de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans sa bataille.

Mais au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres seulement, des cris insistants la sortirent de sa belle résolution. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour en déterminer l'origine, dans ce lieu ordinairement si calme.

Un point tremblotant semblait se rapprocher de sa gauche. Ou bien de la montagne qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle reconnut un mot familier dans ces appels: « Heda ».

Elle tourna les talons.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore là ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Indra » répondit Clarke du tac-au-tac, nullement décontenancée par cette question désobligeante.

Elle avait du mal à examiner ses blessures, et même à identifier la provenance de tout le sang qui imbibait ses vêtements, tant elle refusait de se laisser faire.

 _Retour à la case départ pour la blonde_ , qui avait immédiatement ajourné son départ en comprenant que ses quelques connaissances en médecine pourraient être utiles.

« _Tiens-toi tranquille Indra_ , lui dit Lexa en trigedasleng, dont Clarke comprit le sens en voyant la blessée cesser enfin de gigoter. Elle essaye de t'aider, reprit-elle en anglais.

\- C'est à cause d'elle si nous avons été attaqués, Heda ! » tonna-t-elle.

La guerrière était en bien mauvais état.

Amenée ici en kat-kat par le seul autre rescapé de l'embuscade qui leur avait résumé l'affaire en une phrase - ils avaient tant bien que mal fini par éliminer tous leurs poursuivants envoyés par Jaha, mais avaient perdu les deux autres, qu'ils croyaient morts -, elle était couverte de sang plus ou moins sec (peut-être mêlé à celui de ses adversaires), sa lèvre et son œil gauche étaient boursouflés, et ses mouvements douloureux laissaient croire à quelques fractures, malgré sa vivacité.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention pendant qu'Indra prononçait sonaccusation à l'intention de Lexa, la blonde lui arracha la manchette à demi déchirée déjà qui révéla une plaie mal en point.

« Comment cela ?

\- Ils ont lancé un avis de recherche à l'encontre de l'ensemble du clan, Heda. Tous les rats du tyran de Hon Buirgen sont en train de nous tomber dessus, ainsi que le reste de cette ville minée par la corruption, finit-elle presque dans un crachat dédaigneux. Et c'est de _sa_ faute, insista-t-elle avec un regard mauvais. Ils nous ont reconnus pendant l'attaque de Ray Jow. »

Lexa réfléchit en silence pendant que Clarke essayait tant bien que mal de découvrir aussi la plaie par balles qu'elle avait repérée sur la cuisse d'Indra. Elle avait réussi à convaincre son compagnon, moins gravement blessé, de lui amener des linges humides puis de l'aider à maintenir la patiente récalcitrante.

Après avoir bataillé plusieurs minutes, ils réussirent à convaincre Indra de rester immobile le temps de la soigner. Clarke était allée se rincer, avec les vêtements et instruments souillés de sang, près de la rivière souterraine.

En revenant près de Lexa, qui se tenait debout à l'extérieur pendant qu'Indra et son second se reposaient, elle croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis les récriminations de la blessée. Un regard inquiet.


	6. Chapter 6

_Cette fois, c'était la bonne_. Clarke marchait depuis plusieurs heures à présent, et avait donc mis quelques miles de distance entre son point de départ et sa situation actuelle, au beau milieu du désert à la luminosité déclinante.

Elle était finalement partie après avoir fait ce qu'elle avait pu pour les blessures d'Indra, qui heureusement n'étaient pas trop graves ; la balle avait traversé la chair de sa jambe sans toucher d'artère, et ses coupures n'étaient pas si profondes. Et puis, elle se remettrait bien assez vite de ses bleus et autres contusions : _c'était une coriace_.

Elle était plutôt contente d'échapper à une possible vengeance de sa part sous l'effet de la colère. Son idée fixe qu'elle était la cause du matraquage qui avait lieu en ce moment même à Hon Buirgen était légèrement inquiétante malgré la présence rassurante de Lexa. D'après les dires de la générale, les troupes de Jaha s'étaient mises à persécuter tout supposé membre de leur clan, malheureusement facilement reconnaissable aux larges tatouages qui ornaient leurs corps. Clarke se souvenait d'ailleurs de celui de Lexa, sur son bras, et était certaine d'avoir aperçu les extrémités d'un autre qui s'étalerait bien plus largement sur son dos.

 _Si c'était vrai, ses hommes étaient mal barrés_. Et l'opération pour marcher sur Polis semblait dangereusement compromise.

 _Tout cela était peut-être de sa faute._

Elle n'y était pas pour grand chose, si Jaha avait décrété que la présence de ce clan puissant éparpillé à Hon Buirgen était une menace pour son pouvoir. Elle n'y était même pour rien dans le rapprochement qu'il avait certainement fait pour cela entre les fauteurs de troubles de Ray Jow et les paisibles tatoués disséminés dans sa capitale. Mais il était vrai que, sans son obstination, Lexa n'aurait pas mêlé ses hommes à l'attaque du quartier général de Kane. Il fallait bien que cette bêtise, dont ils s'étaient sortis curieusement indemnes, leur retombe dessus un jour...

Y avait-il une solution à ce bourbier ? Clarke n'en savait rien. Du moins, s'il en existait une, elle se trouvait entre les mains de Jaha, ce « tyran » tout-puissant, comme l'appelait Indra avec dédain. Et il n'était pas sûr que se jeter dans la gueule du loup soit une très bonne idée... _Dans l'idéal, il faudrait qu'il change d'avis, qu'il se rende compte que le clan Trikru n'était pas une menace tournée vers lui._ Mais Clarke ne le connaissait pas, était elle-même activement recherchée si l'on devait en croire les augmentations du montant promis pour sa capture, et elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir retrouver ses amis un jour, alors pour ce qui était de négocier avec l'homme le plus puissant de ce coin du désert... L'idée était risible.

Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Ou essayer de faire, tout au moins. Elle était parvenue à cette conclusion très logique qu'elle n'avait plus grand chose à perdre, à part la vie bien sûr, et qu'aucune autre voie ne lui semblait plus attrayante. A quoi bon se cacher sans fin dans la ville, en espérant tomber par le plus grand des hasards sur Finn ou Raven ? Cela reviendrait à attendre tranquillement son arrestation, et Dieu savait ce qui s'ensuivrait... Et puis, si jamais elle parvenait à retrouver les autres, que faire ensuite ? Fuir vers les montagnes ? A part à Ray Jow et Hon Buirgen, ainsi que la deuxième moitié du désert dans lequel nul ne s'aventurait jamais à cause de la plaine marécageuse qu'il fallait traverser, il n'y avait de traces de civilisation que dans les petites caravanes itinérantes et les quelques hameaux d'ermites. Et au-delà de ce désert encerclé par la large chaîne de montagnes à peine praticables qu'ils appelaient le « monde connu », on ne connaissait rien. Tous ceux qui avaient tenté de s'y aventurer un peu trop loin n'étaient jamais revenus – c'était sûrement le signe que cet espace désertique était le seul habitable, protégé comme par miracle des précédentes catastrophes naturelles et surtout d'une trop grande influence des dégâts radioactifs et électromagnétiques qui déréglaient les climats.

Il fallait donc qu'elle tente sa chance à Hon Buirgen. Son ébauche de plan pouvait même paraître très simple : rentrer et parvenir jusqu'à Jaha sans se faire prendre, improviser une quelconque raison de le faire revenir sur ses fâcheuses décisions, et peut-être même, au passage, retrouver les amis qu'elle avait abandonnés en cours de route. Simple. Sur le papier, du moins.

Et que penserait sa mère ? Il n'était évidemment pas question de chercher à recroiser sa route elle devait être furieuse - et puis Clarke n'en avait aucune envie. Mais il était toujours possible que ce genre de rencontre importune se produise. Il y avait aussi les chasseurs de primes qui rôdaient un peu partout, et puis les habitants motivés seulement par leurs intérêts, et puis la foule, et puis tout le reste... _Le monde tel qu'elle le connaissait depuis autant qu'elle s'en souvienne._

Ça ne lui faisait en fait ni chaud ni froid, de devoir affronter tant d'obstacles : elle ne connaissait que ça. Et puis, la perspective de remuer un peu ce système bien établi faisait écho à tout le remue-ménage qu'ils avaient déjà provoqué en allant chambouler la hiérarchie de Ray Jow. _Ça avait été si facile alors_... Elle n'avait même plus peur, ni pour les conséquences, ni pour sa vie. Elle avait déjà affronté la mort plusieurs fois, l'embrassant presque quand elle avait sombré aux bords du délire. Elle n'avait plus grand chose à perdre. En fait, il ne lui restait qu'un seul véritable trésor, une seule raison de se démener pour rester coûte que coûte sur cette terre ; régler ses dettes envers ceux qui le lui avaient permis.

Il ne lui restait que cette chose, simple au demeurant, à réaliser : respecter ses promesses et aller chercher ses amis quoiqu'il advienne. Car sans cela... sans cela, il n'y avait plus rien.

Alors elle marchait, en ruminant tout cela sans y penser vraiment, comme si toute la réalité de ce qui se trouvait sous ses pas était en fait loin, très loin, relégué avec l'ensemble trouble de ce qui lui servait de mémoire, à présent. Tout avait pris une teinte nouvelle, depuis son réveil – le vrai réveil, définitif, qui lui avait rendu toute sa conscience au terme de plusieurs jours de délires fiévreux veillés par Lexa.

Ce premier moment de panique, elle s'en souvenait. C'était justement parce qu'elle avait paniqué que la brune avait pu être sûre que c'était la bonne, cette fois - que Clarke émergeait enfin de sa perte de conscience et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une crise de somnambulisme un peu trop réaliste.

Son premier souvenir : assise sur un lit inconnu, dans un espace clos qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout d'abord, les poings serrés, le cœur battant et une insupportable sensation de peur viscérale, de désespoir et de désir de fuite. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte immédiatement des sanglots violents qui la secouaient, mais ils avaient alerté Lexa, qui s'était levée. Clarke s'était sentie paralysée et condamnée, comme si un poids immense s'abattait sur elle et qu'elle était sur le point de se briser. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la brune qui s'était approchée doucement, mais elle avait entendu sa voix :

« Tout va bien. »

Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment reconnue, encore prise dans la fin de ses hallucinations, mais ses sanglots s'étaient tus, malgré ses larmes. Toujours haletante, elle avait levé ses yeux vers elle.

« Tu es en sécurité », avait-elle répété pour l'apaiser, de sa voix vibrante et un peu grave.

Desserrer ses doigts crispés sur le draps, calmer le rythme fou de son cœur et sécher ses larmes avait encore pris quelques minutes. Mais soutenir pendant de longues secondes le regard de Lexa, se concentrer sur cette prise de la réalité, avait été ce qui l'avait finalement rendue à sa raison.

A part pour cet épisode, les vagues restes qu'elle avait de sa maladie n'étaient pas vraiment des souvenirs, mais plutôt des bribes confuses qui se mêlaient à certains souvenirs et rêves, et lui faisaient douter de la réalité. Ça l'inquiétait un peu, en un sens. Elle sentait parfois qu'elle était sur le fil et risquait de basculer à tout moment. Mais elle avait trouvé une sorte de parade : quand elle lâchait prise mentalement, et qu'elle acceptait que les choses n'aient pas toutes un sens, elle parvenait à continuer ce qu'elle faisait.

Car cela importait peu ; elle n'avait pas à mettre tout son être dans chacune des choses qu'elle effectuait. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était régulièrement isolée dans le paysage dénudé de la montagne ; pas pour fuir la réalité ou sa folie menaçante, mais pour s'enfoncer dans ce genre d'état d'esprit. Les crises de panique l'avaient ainsi peu à peu quittée, même si elle conservait la trace indélébile de cette expérience de néant imminent.

Et elle marchait toujours dans ce désert infini, mécaniquement, patiemment.

De cette plaine morne et déserte sur laquelle l'obscurité fondait progressivement, elle ne voyait plus que les contours troubles à l'horizon... A cette heure-ci, les teintes blêmes et presque morbides qui l'entouraient lui donnaient l'impression de retourner s'enfoncer dans les premiers moments de son réveil difficile chez Lexa, minée de sursauts de peurs irrationnelles et angoissantes.

Ces visions hallucinées, elle les avait oubliées et n'avait conservé que la trace de leur impression forte – elle savait qu'elles avaient été réelles, trop réelles. Elle en rêvait quelquefois, avec ce sentiment latent de déjà-vu. Les plaines grises qui peuplaient certaines de ses nuits étaient familières. _Et la mort, partout_. Invisible – il n'y avait pas un seul cadavre, ni même qui que ce fut autour d'elle – mais omniprésente, qui imprégnait l'atmosphère, collait à sa peau et la faisait étouffer. _Et puis ce goût de sang aussi_ , comme si tout le pauvre paysage avait des relents métalliques, qui portaient la chaleur moite jusqu'à la nausée. Il ne s'y passait rien, dans ces rêves. Mais l'ambiance... _l'ambiance y était angoissante_.

Au début, elle se réveillait en sueur au milieu de la nuit, et s'en sentait presque plus mal, avant que les brumes de malaise ne se dissipent totalement et qu'elle puisse se rendormir.

Quelquefois, elle repensait à ce qui avait dû provoquer cette anxiété chez elle : l'ancrage de sa peur de l'abandon depuis son enfance malmenée, la violence de ses souvenirs, le traumatisme d'avoir goûté et même mordu avidement dans la mort récemment ; elle y avait plongé les mains, pour ses proches – du moins s'en persuadait-elle.

 _Ce garde, son premier meurtre, faisait son job_. Bellamy, qui avait causé tout cela sans le vouloir, avait fait le bien. Personne ne pouvait blâmer autre chose que le hasard de l'accident de Raven pour l'enchaînement de tous ces événements. Murphy avait payé, grand bien lui fasse. Il fallait se raccrocher aux intentions de chacun ; considérer les seuls événements signifierait la fin de tout droit de se battre encore pour sa survie – _à quoi bon, si on ne le mérite pas ?_

Le temps ne s'écoulait plus vraiment, pour elle. Il coulait à présent sur le temps et les choses, mais elle avait perdu un peu de ce sens de la durée. C'est pourquoi, quand elle se retrouva subitement le nez sur la large porte de Hon Buirgen où se brassait déjà un fleuve de visiteurs, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques heures depuis sa mise en route.

Elle entra donc, les traits toujours dissimulés sous son accoutrement banal, plus soucieuse de ne pas attirer l'attention que de repérer les dangers éventuels. Alors qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur de la ville, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme roux en uniforme près des gardes de l'entrée. Celui-ci, lui, la fixa longuement du regard alors qu'elle passait la porte et se fondait dans la masse, puis il quitta son poste et s'empressa de la suivre.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Heda. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. »

Gustus avait appuyé son poing massif sur la table, nullement pour impressionner sa supérieure, mais plutôt par sorte de déformation professionnelle. Cela faisait une dizaine de fois cependant qu'il exprimait sa réticence à faire confiance à la jeune femme que Lexa avait ramenée, mais celle-ci n'exprima ni agacement, ni résignation :

« Il me semble que tu n'as jamais eu à te plaindre de mes choix, Gustus.

\- Mais vous non plus, Altesse. Et cette fois, je vous demande de me faire confiance, même si cela va à l'encontre ce que vous pensez d'elle : cette fille est dangereuse. »

Sans se départir de son calme, elle se tourna alors vers Indra, qui était demeurée étrangement silencieuse durant leur échange, assise calmement sur l'une des couches.

« Indra ?

\- Je suis du même avis que Gustus, Heda. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi avoir risqué votre vie si précieuse pour sauver la sienne ? Notre accord a pris fin, nous avions honoré notre part. »

Légèrement insatisfait de se voir opposer frontalement ses deux généraux, le commandant soupira en se penchant de nouveau sur la carte étalée devant lui.

« Elle est bien trop maligne, Heda. Elle n'aurait d'abord jamais dû entrer dans le secret de notre quartier général à Ray Jow. Nous aurions aisément pu atteindre notre objectif en nous passant de cet accord.

\- Rien n'était moins sûr, l'arrêta-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui. C'est aussi un excellent pilote. Quant à son intelligence... c'est justement ce qui fait que l'on puisse se permettre de la laisser aller. Elle ne dira rien.

\- Comment en être sûr ? Vous lui faites confiance, intervint Indra dans un regain de colère.

\- Il ne s'agit pas ici de sentiments ou de signes de faiblesse. Si ses capacités vous la font voir comme un pion dangereux en liberté, elle peut se révéler bien moins prévisible que ce que vous pensez.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Elle n'a aucun intérêt à nous nuire, affirma-t-elle pour couper court à toute discussion, et si influence elle a sur les gens de Hon Buirgen, cela risque plutôt de nous profiter. De profiter à ceux des nôtres qui y sont encore, pris au piège. »

Après une courte pause durant laquelle elle concentra toute l'autorité dont elle était capable dans le regard intense qu'elle leur lança, elle reprit d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune objection :

« Travaillons plutôt à les en faire sortir. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter du reste. »

Il hésitèrent, toujours désapprobateurs, mais obéirent finalement à l'ordre sous-jacent que Lexa venait de donner ; cessant toute discussion pour l'instant, ils se rapprochèrent de la table pour réfléchir ensemble.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby se hâtait de traverser le dernier couloir qui la menait à ses visiteurs. On les lui avait bien sûr annoncés, sans quoi elle ne se serait pas tant pressée, mais en passant la porte elle fut presque surprise malgré tout de retrouver deux jeunes gens qu'elle avait fini par penser ne plus jamais revoir.

Reprenant immédiatement une contenance, elle s'immobilisa à quelques pas du premier, congédia ses hommes, et croisa les bras dans une posture assurée :

« Bonjour, dit-elle froidement.

\- Bonjour, Abby » répondit Finn en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour jauger du regard l'état de la brune qui se raccrochait à la table de toutes ses forces, le visage très pâle. Celle-ci lui rendit un regard qui montrait qu'elle restait sur le qui-vive malgré le fait qu'elle était vraisemblablement épuisée de douleur.

« Les médicaments ne suffisent pas ?

\- Ce ne sont que des antidouleurs. L'inflammation a dû reprendre. »

« Evidemment... s'ils étaient restés un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait pu cicatriser correctement », pensa-t-elle. Mais elle n'exprima rien des remontrances acerbes qui la démangeaient et se força à rester patiente. Son attention captée quelques instants par l'apparence lamentable de Raven revint au visage de son ancien assistant, lui aussi amaigri et accablé.

« Que puis-je donc faire encore pour vous ? Qu'avez-vous à me proposer cette fois, excepté votre seule ingratitude ? »

Finn ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais à leur grande surprise Raven y fut plus prompte : d'une voix plus assurée que sa posture, elle intervint :

« Absolument rien. »

Elle haletait un peu tant il lui était difficile de se maintenir de cette façon tout en se concentrant pour parler.

« … Mais je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. »

Le regard d'Abby passa encore de son visage crispé à Finn.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total, dans un climat de tension croissante.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps, à la périphérie de Ray Jow, au bunker des Jordan :**

Monty revenait du marché avec peine, les deux gros bidons d'eau potable qui l'écrasaient rendant sa marche lourde et périlleuse. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, sa peau déjà brûlée par le travail d'extérieur qu'il devait effectuer pour pouvoir manger, et ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts tant il tombait de fatigue. Mais depuis la disparition des autres et le tournant qu'avait pris son quotidien, il ne s'était pas plaint, n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois combien tout cela lui était pénible. Car il n'était pas seul.

« Bonjour monsieur Jordan, énonça-t-il bien haut en parvenant à l'entrée du bunker. Tout va bien ? »

Il déposa un bidon à l'ombre de l'entrée sans s'attendre à une réponse du vieillard qui se dirigeait avec peine vers ce qui faisait office de cuisine. Il le suivit et remplit la flasque vide du vieux père de Jasper avec son eau un peu trouble, puis en but deux gorgées au goulot du bidon avant d'avancer discrètement la chaise du vieil homme irascible qui peinait à s'asseoir. Sa vue avait encore baissé, et il ne se servait plus que de sa canne, au maniement encore périlleux, pour ne pas se prendre les obstacles de plein fouet. Monty s'assit également en face de lui, et poussa la flasque dans sa direction.

Ici, il faisait bien plus frais qu'à l'extérieur ; il y avait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de tempête, et l'air semblait s'alourdir de plus en plus sur leurs têtes.

Il tenta encore :

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Mon fils » grogna-t-il.

Habitué à ce genre de réponses, Monty marmonna un vague « eh oui » dans un profond soupir. Lui aussi espérait qu'il reviendrait un jour.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de nouvelles, ici, à Ray Jow, mais les rares marchands fraîchement revenus de la ville, et qui n'avaient donc pas encore de quoi ressentir de rancune envers lui contrairement à la moitié de ses anciennes connaissances, disaient que les fugitifs couraient encore dans la nature. _Tant mieux_.

L'espoir de les revoir tous un jour était mince, mais Monty s'y raccrochait encore. _Si les trois filles avaient pu aller au bout d'une course mythique malgré tous les accidents de parcours, elles pouvaient bien résister encore un peu à l'autorité, non ?_ Et puis elles n'étaient pas seules aux côtés de Jasper.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il était prêt à place le peu de confiance qui lui restait en Lincoln et Bellamy. _A eux tous, ils devraient bien pouvoir s'en tirer, non ?_

Et il les attendrait. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il jeta un œil à la vue rectangulaire du désert éclatant qui se découpait à travers l'encadrement de la porte.

 _Ça commençait quand même à devenir un peu long, tout ça..._

* * *

« Eh, les gars ! Ils m'ont complètement loupé, on dirait! »

Jasper agitait l'affiche flambant neuve que Bellamy avait ramené de sa dernière sortie, avec une expression faussement scandalisée.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de faire ta tête de mule?

\- Et toi de faire ton petit chef ? Tu n'es pas le seul à décider, au cas où tu aurais oublié ! »

Le frère et la sœur Blake se disputaient comme souvent depuis leur enfermement forcé, mais cette fois un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Cela n'empêchait pas Jasper de s'amuser à comparer la qualité de leurs portraits imprimés à la va-vite pour envahir le quartier d'affiches mises à jour. Clairement, la sienne était un échec ; _il était beaucoup mieux en vrai._

« Y en a aucune pour toi, du coup ? »

Lincoln lui répondit par un petit claquement de langue, impassible. Lui aussi essayait de ne pas prêter trop attention à l'éruption imminente d'Octavia à côté de lui, mais les éclats de voix le distrayaient.

« Je suis sûr que t'es jaloux, avoue. »

Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui décocha un sourire amusé. Il savait que Jasper dissimulait sa nervosité comme il pouvait : il n'aimait vraiment pas que les deux autres se disputent sans qu'il ait jamais voulu expliquer pourquoi, mais une allusion avait été faite à une crise mémorable d'Octavia après un vieil incident entre eux. Et connaissant le caractère orageux de celle-ci quand on faisait l'erreur de la provoquer un peu trop, Lincoln comprenait très bien sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu peux pas t'imaginer. Jolis sourcils, ajouta-t-il, pince-sans-rire, en pointant du doigt la feuille qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

\- Ils sont même pas foutus de dessiner de manière symétrique. »

Évidemment, Jasper n'apparaissait sur aucune image enregistrée de la course, contrairement à Clarke, ce qui expliquait la ressemblance approximative avec l'original. Mais il était vrai que son portrait était complètement raté.

Cependant Lincoln et lui s'interrompirent dans leur petite conversation quand le ton commença à monter sérieusement à côté. Jusqu'à présent, les deux autres s'étaient contentés de chuchoter avec véhémence, crachant presque férocement comme des bêtes sauvages, mais ils étaient passés au niveau supérieur.

« Eh oh, on se calme, tenta Lincoln en s'interposant.

\- Mais, Bell...

\- Chut, si on nous entend, on est mort, lui rappela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

\- On ne peut plus rester là sans rien faire, Lincoln ! A quoi ça rime, de se terrer ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? J'en ai marre, moi !

\- Totalement d'accord, si je peux me permettre, ajouta Jasper.

\- Et ce que je disais à Bell, continua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard en biais, c'est qu'on pourrait essayer de retrouver Raven, tant qu'à faire. Tu penses pas ? »

Elle essayait à présent de le prendre à parti, sous le regard presque implorant de son grand frère. En mauvaise posture entre les deux, Lincoln hésita, les index en l'air.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, mais... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, attendant on ne savait quoi.

« ...mais ? L'encouragea Octavia.

\- Attends. »

Ils tendirent l'oreille, mais rien ne semblait anormal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Jasper.

Lincoln se tourna vers Bellamy :

« Où est Atom ?

\- Aucune idée, dans la pièce au-dessus, hasarda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, il n'y est pas. »

Il était catégorique : d'habitude il descendait leur demander de baisser le ton au plus petit éternuement. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes que les Blake se disputaient, et pourtant, personne n'était encore venu les réprimander.

Le visage de Bellamy prit alors une expression alarmée. _Atom les prévenait toujours lorsqu'il sortait._

« Oh non. Non, non, non. » chuchota Jasper.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se remettre à galoper dans la ville ou le désert. La perspective de devoir se remettre à fuir comme un animal traqué lui faisait presque regretter d'avance leur soupe insipide.

« Je vais jeter un œil » fit Bellamy tout bas.

Il grimpa prestement sur la petite échelle et souleva la trappe qui menait hors de leur cachette. Après l'avoir passée, il ne la referma pas sur lui et ils purent entendre ses pas discrets sur le faux plancher. En effet, aucun autre bruit ne leur parvenait ; même les rumeurs confuses de la ville dehors n'étaient pas perceptibles. _C'était beaucoup trop suspect_.

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, ils entendirent très distinctement Bellamy pester à voix haute, presque plus pour lui-même qu'à leur intention :

« Ça sent mauvais... »

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'en savoir plus, il réapparut soudain à la trappe et se laissa directement tomber au milieu d'eux.

« Ils viennent nous chercher. On se barre ! »

En un clin d'œil, Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, Lincoln referma la trappe, et Octavia se mit à débarrasser l'accès à l'issue de secours du fond des boîtes vides qui l'encombraient.

« On va aller où ?

\- T'occupe, on verra en chemin, répondit Bellamy à Jasper. Le plus important, c'est qu'on ne se perde pas. »

Il pensait précisément à Echo en disant cela – il espérait, malgré son caractère de cochon, qu'elle n'ait pas été attrapée après leur séparation. « Ça serait dommage » se dit-il en pensant à tous les risques inconsidérés qu'il avait pris.

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Octavia avait fini de découvrir la petite porte, mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'ouvrir.

« Quelque chose est bloqué. Déjà, ça s'ouvre de quel côté, ce machin ? »

Elle commençait à s'énerver sur la poignée qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas été utilisée depuis des siècles.

« On n'a pas le temps, laisse-moi faire ! » lança Bellamy en se précipitant pour prendre sa place.

Mais elle fit la sourde oreille et ne s'écarta que pour pouvoir flanquer un grand coup de pied à la porte en bois. Un craquement signala que le loquet avait bien cédé – d'ailleurs, un rai de lumière filtrait à travers l'étroite ouverture. Mais malgré la pression qu'Octavia appliquait à présent, la porte ne bougea pas plus loin.

« Il y a quelque chose qui bloque derrière ! »

A trois avec Jasper, ils se mirent à matraquer de coups la paroi vieillie en espérant la faire enfin craquer complètement.

Lincoln, lui, avait entendu des bruits de pas à l'étage supérieur. Il attrapa prestement deux longues lames à l'air robuste, et les glissa dans l'interstice de la trappe et dans la poignée de telle sorte qu'ils aient un peu de temps supplémentaire. Il s'empara aussi de quelques armes courtes déjà aiguisées par les soins d'Octavia, et revint près du petit groupe qui s'excitait toujours sur leur dernière chance de s'enfuir.

Justement, dans un craquement sourd, la porte secrète fut définitivement éventrée et le coup final emporta Octavia dans son élan. Elle alla heurter un large obstacle placé contre la sortie de ce passage secret qui menait à une rue discrète.

« C'est bon, ça va » assura-t-elle à Bellamy qui s'était précipité pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils étaient à l'air libre, et passèrent quelques secondes à cligner des yeux devant cette subite luminosité. Mais de l'intérieur leur parvenaient déjà des bruits de coups qui indiquaient qu'on essayait de forcer la trappe comme ils venaient de le faire. _Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre_. Bellamy passa le bras de sa sœur autour de son cou, comme elle paraissait tout de même un peu sonnée, et tenta d'évacuer de son esprit la question sournoise de savoir ce que ce meuble si lourd faisait là, obstruant l'endroit très précis de leur sortie de dernier recours.

 _D'abord, sortir de ce coin dangereux._

« Par là ! » leur indiqua Lincoln en prenant la tête vers l'extrémité de la rue. Jasper le suivit au petit trot en quittant des yeux le tandem Octavia-Bellamy qui recommençait à se disputer.

« Je peux marcher, lâche-moi. »

Il serra les dents sans lui obéir, et ils se précipitèrent à la suite des deux autres qui déjà gagnaient une plus grande artère. Parvenus au croisement, et une fraction de seconde avant de s'élancer dans l'un ou l'autre des courants de foule, ils entendirent très distinctement des voix d'homme s'élever derrière eux.

« Ils sont là ! »

Au moment où ils allaient plonger parmi les badauds, Octavia effectua un brusque mouvement pour se dégager.

« Je peux marcher !

\- Très bien, si tu insistes ! »

Ils se séparèrent sans délai - « merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle - et échangèrent un regard rapide avant de se tourner vers leurs poursuivants dans un même mouvement. _Ils étaient près, trop près._

Ils s'élancèrent alors pour suivre Jasper et Lincoln, mais ceux-ci n'étaient déjà plus devant eux.

« Zut ! » lâcha Octavia.

 _Certainement plus loin dans la foule, il fallait foncer à leur suite_.

« Allez, allez ! » la pressa Bellamy.

Et il prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, s'enfonçant dans la foule épaisse qui bloquait leur traversée. Ils bousculaient tout le monde au passage sans faire attention à leurs protestations, et Bellamy repoussait machinalement les mains qui se tendaient vers lui pour le saisir, se concentrant sur les tresses sautillantes de sa sœur pour ne pas la perdre de vue. En zigzagant dans un coin plus dégagé, il la rattrapa par la droite et saisit son bras.

« Par là ! »

Il l'entraîna dans un passage ombrageux et désert, et la mena en quelques pas dans un quartier qu'il connaissait bien, à l'écart des gens. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment vide, dont Bellamy savait que l'escalier qui s'y trouvait menait à la couche la plus haute de toits, et ils se dépêchèrent d'en grimper les marches quatre à quatre sans prendre le temps de souffler.

 _C'était Atom, forcément. Il les avait vendus. Sinon, pourquoi bloquer l'issue de secours dont il était le seul à connaître l'existence ?_

Il ne parvenait pas à empêcher ce désagréable raisonnement se faire tout seul – _il avait besoin d'argent, en ce moment. C'était évident, son ami les avait vendus à Jaha moyennant une récompense._

Après plusieurs étages et une escalade interminable, il atteignit le dernier palier et enfonça d'un coup d'épaule l'unique porte qui s'y trouvait. _Le toit_.

Le souffle qu'il entendait derrière lui indiquait qu'Octavia suivait toujours, alors il reprit sa course, en direction du large terrain de course irrégulier constitué par l'ensemble des toits portés à la même hauteur par un fait mystérieux de l'architecture de la ville.

Ils avaient certainement un peu distancé leurs poursuivants, mais ils étaient à présent franchement à découvert. N'importe qui levant les yeux vers les hauteurs des bâtiments pouvait apercevoir leurs silhouettes pressées sauter de toit en toit. Avec le plus léger sens de la déduction, les gardes de Jaha pouvaient réussir à les bloquer en anticipant leurs mouvements.

« Alors c'était ça, ta vie ici ? » lui cria Octavia à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Il l'entendait peiner après qu'ils aient enchaîné trois ou quatre plate-formes, alors il l'attendit. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et se courba immédiatement en deux à cause d'un point de côté.

Il commençait presque à paniquer en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient faire si jamais ils s'échappaient de cette course-poursuite. Avec la trahison d'Atom, il ne restait plus de gens de confiance. Et puis, _comment retrouver les deux autres ? Que faire ensuite ?_ Il avait le sentiment étouffant d'être pris au piège.

« Ah, si tu nous les avais pas fait perdre ! Lança-t-il d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ? »

Il faisait les cent pas autour du toit carré sur lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés en surveillant les mouvements qui avaient lieu en contrebas.

« Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ce qu'il nous arrive ! Qui nous a emmené droit dans la gueule du loup, en faisant confiance au premier traître venu ?

\- Je croyais qu'Atom était fiable ! Se justifia-t-il dans un mouvement de colère.

\- Eh bien apparemment, tu avais complètement tort ! Il nous a enfermés, ce chien ! Comment tu comptes nous sortir de ce bordel, maintenant ?

\- En premier lieu, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si on n'avait pas dû aller te chercher dans cette foutue prison !

\- La faute à qui ? Je dois te rappeler pourquoi on m'y a enfermée ? »

Face-à-face, ils hurlaient presque à présent, et, pris dans leur mauvaise foi réciproque, en oubliaient presque qu'ils risquaient d'être rattrapés à tout instant.

« Parce que j'aurais dû laisser Raven crever ?

\- T'aurais au moins pu être plus discret ! »

Ebahi par leur échange absurde, il ne sut que répondre cette fois et resta la bouche grande ouverte sans voir les trois uniformes qui les pointaient du doigt, depuis le pied du bâtiment sur lequel ils étaient perchés.

« Tout ne peut pas être de ma faute ! »

Ils s'étaient remis en route automatiquement après avoir partiellement récupéré leur souffle - partiellement seulement à cause de leur bruyante dispute, mais plus lentement cette fois, en vérifiant que le sol à leur pieds était libre de tout mouvement de poursuivants. A ce moment précis, ils remarquèrent les bruits de pas et les souffles précipités de montées d'escaliers non loin derrière eux.

« Évidemment, que c'est pas de ta faute, grommela Octavia en le dépassant rapidement à ce signal.

\- Quoi ? » il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Cours ! » cria-t-elle en tirant sur sa manche.


	8. Chapter 8

Abby sortit de la salle d'opération en ôtant ses gants ensanglantés. Sans prendre le temps de souffler après cette opération épuisante, elle traversa d'un pas pressé la file de pièces intermédiaires dédiées à son activité de chirurgien, en se débarrassant au passage de son attirail, ne prenant le temps que d'ôter son tablier et de demander à un assistant de s'occuper de tout nettoyer. Elle repartit immédiatement rejoindre Finn, à qui elle avait interdit de sortir de leur salle de réunion.

Après sa désertion, qui était la démonstration qu'il ne se considérait plus sous ses ordres, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'allait pas se gêner pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Mais là, elle était certaine qu'il n'en ferait rien ; c'était dans son intérêt, et ce d'abord à cause de Raven, dont il attendait sûrement des nouvelles. Mais plus encore, c'était ce qu'il lui avait discrètement demandé quelques heures plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans la salle d'opération.

Il lui avait demandé quelque chose, ce quelque chose qui lui était indispensable, et dont il n'arriverait pas à se passer plus longtemps – il était en rupture de stock. Pour le retenir un peu afin de s'entretenir avec lui ensuite, et surtout parce que le cas de Raven était plus urgent encore, Abby avait décidé de ne le fournir qu'après s'en être occupée. _Tant qu'il ne sortirait pas de cet endroit, il ne pourrait rien arriver de grave, de toute façon._

C'était l'extérieur, qui pourrait éventuellement poser problème. Sans ce qu'il lui avait demandé, elle pouvait être sûre qu'il ne bougerait pas.

Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'au moment d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce où il devait se trouver ; toutes ses certitudes s'évanouirent ensemble à cet instant précis. La pièce était vide.

Elle se précipita alors vers ses appartements personnels pour vérifier l'état de son armoire à pharmacie, le coffre-fort qui renfermait les mixtures et les anciennes pilules parmi les plus précieuses du monde connu, les rarissimes reliques d'un temps révolu où la médecine n'était pas une lutte pratiquement vaine contre l'état actuel de la civilisation. Mais elle n'avait pas été forcée, comme elle put le constater en ouvrant la porte toujours verrouillée de sa chambre. La seule clé était encore accrochée à son cou.

Finn n'était pas passé par là. Mais cela ne la rassurait pas, au contraire : _dans l'état dans lequel il était, quel genre de motivation plus importante avait pu le faire disparaître ?_

Elle se dépêcha de revenir sur ses pas, à la recherche d'un de ses gardes, et tourna vers le couloir secondaire, dont l'accès était... fermé. Il ne l'était jamais, d'habitude, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était le passage emprunté par ses agents de retour de mission.

Elle pesta contre l'inconnu qui lui faisait perdre un temps précieux en déverrouillant la porte, actionna la poignée, et remarqua immédiatement des bruits de coups de l'autre côté. Quelqu'un appelait à l'aide derrière l'une des portes du couloir. Elle ouvrit cette dernière en vitesse, et tomba sur un Tor échevelé :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'étais venu vous prévenir, docteur. Je crois avoir vu votre fille entrer dans la ville... cheveux rouges, mais j'ai reconnu son visage. »

Elle écoutait attentivement le sens des phrases qui se dessinaient entre ses halètements, mais demeurait absorbée par l'étude de son visage. Des traces de coups commençaient à apparaître, un peu de sang suintait sur le côté de son crâne.

« … j'étais venu vous prévenir, répéta-t-il, mais j'ai été intercepté par Finn. Il... il est devenu comme fou, et il m'a enfermé là-dedans ! Il n'a pas pris ses cachets ? »

Elle appliqua ses mains sur sa chair tuméfiée et vérifia qu'il ne s'était ni ouvert, ni brisé le crâne, en ignorant l'emballement soudain de son cœur à ce qu'il racontait. Elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour contrôler sa panique croissante.

« J'en ai peur » répondit-elle la mâchoire serrée en tournant les talons.

* * *

Clarke marchait furtivement dans la ville en ignorant les protestations de la plante de ses pieds. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment arrêtée de circuler depuis son entrée dans la ville. Même si elle se sentait bien contente de s'être teint les cheveux et grimée en voyageur moyen, elle ne se sentait pas tranquille. D'autant plus qu'ici, elle ne reconnaissait rien.

Sans les préparatifs de la Motorholics, toutes les rues se ressemblaient et elle voulait éviter le plus longtemps possible de demander son chemin. Elle faisait aussi en sorte de se tenir loin des affiches, toute curiosité évanouie devant la crainte d'être repérée.

Malheureusement pour elle, aucun signe n'indiquait la direction du haut bâtiment de sa mère. Elle avait en effet décidé, après avoir tourné en rond pendant de longues heures, que ce serait finalement la direction la plus facile à prendre. Et puis, à bien y réfléchir, elle pensait pouvoir se débrouiller d'abord avec elle : celle-ci serait peut-être contente de la revoir vivante, et il restait cette mince possibilité de pouvoir négocier.

Sur au moins un de ces deux points, donc, elle avait tort : depuis cette partie de la ville, impossible de trouver son chemin vers le quartier général de la milice de l'ombre que dirigeait Abby. Ses derniers pas l'avaient plutôt menée à ce qui semblait être le marché principal. Ils se ressemblaient tous, mais l'artère dans laquelle elle se frayait à présent un passage à coups de coude était relativement grande.

Elle évitait à tout prix de croiser le regard des gens et gardait la tête baissée, mais les quelques cris et conversations qu'elle captait au passage ne lui étaient pas adressés. Personne ne faisait attention à elle ; dans cette foule oppressée, chacun ne se souciait que d'achats et de ventes.

A un moment cependant, elle fut violemment bousculée du côté gauche, et elle trébucha. Elle se releva le plus vite possible, prête à filer, mais l'agitation semblait continuer, l'attention des badauds tournée vers quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Elle contourna prudemment l'espace entremêlé de chahuteurs curieux, et jeta un coup d'œil hasardeux vers le point où les regards convergeaient.

« Finn ! »

* * *

Jasper peinait à suivre Lincoln devant lui, surtout à présent qu'ils s'étaient engouffrés dans le flot de la foule du grand marché, mais il demeurait très vigilant. Depuis qu'ils avaient remarqué la disparition des deux autres, c'était sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Il avait tout intérêt à lui coller au train, s'il voulait s'en sortir indemne. Mais les passants, même s'ils ne le reconnaissaient pas immédiatement, les pressaient de toutes parts, et traverser devenait très difficile.

Lincoln jetait quelquefois des coups d'oeil en arrière pour vérifier qu'il suivait, mais il disparut soudain derrière un homme à la masse imposante. Un brusque coup de sang poussa Jasper à fendre la foule à grand renfort de coups donnés au hasard, se débarrassant des mains qui cherchaient à l'agripper. Il se coula derrière l'armoire à glace qui le regardait d'un air curieux, et se prit quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois : c'était le dos de Lincoln. Et avec un léger mouvement de tête pour voir ce qui était devant lui...

« Clarke ? »

Il avait chuchoté son nom, mais avec une telle intensité qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'énoncer clairement à voix haute.

En effet, la jeune fille à l'aspect sauvage et munie d'une lame étincelante, prête à attaquer, ressemblait bien à Clarke. Il l'avait reconnue malgré son air changé et son aspect peu soigné. Et elle semblait tout aussi surprise qu'eux de cette rencontre imprévue.

Lincoln fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits dans ce bourbier, et à réagir de manière appropriée : il lui fit baisser le couteau qu'elle avait dégainé quand ils s'étaient rentrés dedans deux secondes plus tôt, et commença à les entraîner avec lui.

« Il faut y aller.

\- Non, attends ! J'ai vu Finn, je dois lui parler ! »

Elle le cherchait des yeux précipitamment, et Jasper en fit de même dans la direction indiquée. En effet, le tohu-bohu qui leur faisait obstacle semblait causé par une bagarre autour duquel les autres avaient formé un cercle : parmi les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient avec rage, l'un d'eux était très reconnaissable par sa veste claire et ses cheveux mi-longs.

« On est suivis, Clarke ! Il faut sortir de ce piège tout de suite !

\- Non, elle a raison, s'exclama soudain Jasper en leur filant sous le nez, on en a besoin ! »

Ils n'avaient nul endroit où aller. Aucun autre repère familier, ici. Et Finn était le seul à savoir où était Raven. _Pas le choix._

Il plongea dans l'œil du cyclone sous leurs yeux médusés.

Clarke s'élança cependant sans trop traîner à sa suite. Lincoln y fut aussi contraint : une femme qui avait scruté leur court échange d'un air attentif commençait à tirer les autres autour d'elle par la manche en le pointant du doigt. Il les suivit à son tour dans la brèche remuante qu'ils avaient formée.

En parvenant dans l'espace plus dégagé où se démenaient les deux hommes, Clarke sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Finn avait un regard fou qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas, il transpirait abondamment, et faisait pleuvoir les coups sur son adversaire. Elle hésita à s'interposer entre eux, car le temps était compté, mais Jasper, qui s'était extirpé de l'anneau compacte que formait la foule autour d'eux pour se jeter inconsciemment dans l'arène, le fit pour elle en décochant un grand coup de pied à l'arrière du genou du second. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre mais évita la chute, et se retourna contre lui.

Au moment où la vie de Jasper défilait devant ses yeux à la vue du sabre effilé qu'il dégaina, une voix imposante retentit par-dessus la cacophonie ambiante :

« Tout le monde se calme ! On ne bouge plus ! »

Clarke remarqua alors que les badauds avaient reculé et s'étaient plus ou moins immobilisés. Entre leurs rangs irréguliers, une vingtaine d'hommes en bleu se mit à déferler et à bloquer systématiquement tout écart par lequel elle aurait pu se faufiler. Les récalcitrants étaient immobilisés d'une clé au bras, mais ils n'avaient pas encore dégainé leurs armes.

 _Il fallait faire vite_ , pensa-t-elle, _et éviter à tout prix de se faire attraper_. Elle voulait une position de force pour s'adresser à sa mère sur un pied d'égalité, surtout pas d'une condition de prisonnière livrée à sa merci. Mais déjà les soldats bloquaient toutes les issues et avaient achevé de neutraliser les trois qui se battaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle vit Lincoln à sa droite lever les mains en l'air sous la menace des revolvers de trois hommes en bleu, et, quand elle esquissa un geste pour se retourner, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le canon d'un fusil. _Trop tard._

« Jolie récolte, constata le chef de l'escouade tandis qu'ils finissaient de leur lier les poignets. Emmenez-les chez le Docteur Griffin, Jaha sera content. »


	9. Chapter 9

La nuit était finalement tombée, noire et ponctuée seulement par les piquetis irréguliers d'étoiles dans les bandes de ciel dégagées, et de halos de flambeaux répartis çà et là dans la ville. Depuis les quartiers à moitiés abandonnés en périphérie Nord, on ne voyait que cette silhouette enchevêtrée de blocs d'un noir d'encre et ces faibles lueurs qui indiquaient l'activité tardive des habitants au loin. Mais dans cette zone elle-même, rien ne semblait bouger.

C'était là que Bellamy et Octavia avaient fini par se réfugier après avoir semé leurs poursuivants grâce à la connaissance qu'il avait de la ville. En fait, ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à zigzaguer dans tous les sens pour les embrouiller avant de rejoindre ces quartiers plus calmes.

« C'est normal, ils ont été désertés juste après la fin de la course, il n'y a plus rien à voir » avait expliqué Bellamy.

Ils avaient tout de même veillé un moment, puis décidé de tours de garde, depuis le petit observatoire étroit qui leur servait de refuge, et c'était au tour d'Octavia de surveiller le périmètre. Mais rien ne bougeait, elle commençait à s'ennuyer, et il faisait terriblement froid.

Elle jeta un œil à Bellamy, qui n'avait pas bronché depuis un moment. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas ; sa position était bien trop tendue, et puis quand il s'endormait vraiment, les mouvements spontanés et les ronflements étaient presque inévitables. _Il devait garder tous ses sens en alerte au cas où un de ses anciens amis leur tomberait dessus à l'improviste_ , songea-t-elle.

Maintenant que la situation était plus paisible et qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le feu de leur course-poursuite, elle regrettait presque ses provocations de tout à l'heure. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu entièrement raison dans ses attaques acerbes, mais voilà où ils en étaient : traqués, enfermés à tourner en rond pendant trop de temps, les relations commençaient à se tendre. Pourtant, elle lui devait plus que trois fois la vie, à son grand frère – et elle le savait très bien. Mais elle avait toujours cette désagréable impression qu'il essayait de faire son bien selon ce qui lui paraissait bon, à lui. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que malgré la différence d'âge qu'il voyait toujours entre eux, elle avait grandi aussi, et à un point dont il n'avait pas idée, durant leur séparation. Elle savait s'occuper d'elle-même, voire des autres, quelquefois. Mais elle ne se sentait pas pleinement écoutée, et ça la frustrait, surtout quand elle avait raison.

Elle écoutait Lincoln presque sans broncher, parce que jusqu'à présent, le cours des événements ne lui avait pas donné tort. Mais elle savait que Bellamy était encore déchiré entre ses anciennes allégeances, d'autant plus qu'il refusait encore de leur parler de sa vie sous les ordres de Kane.

Elle soupira en silence, et se mit en devoir de compter les étoiles qu'elle apercevait : on ne reverrait pas un temps aussi clair de sitôt.

Elle se demandait où était Lincoln, si Jasper et lui avaient été attrapés. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire, et aucune porte de sortie précise, cette fois. Bellamy lui avait parlé d'aller interroger Lexa à tout hasard, puisque son pouvoir clandestin, si l'on considérait Jaha comme la légalité, semblait assez largement étendu dans la région. _Elle devait forcément savoir quelque chose à propos de la disparition de Clarke dans le désert._ Mais là était tout le problème : elle aussi avait disparu, et rien dans les bruits de la ville n'indiquait qu'elle avait pu retourner à Ray Jow, une fois son identité révélée. Bellamy lui avait aussi raconté sa rencontre avec Echo ; la menace qui pesait à présent sur son clan n'était pas de bon augure.

Elle sentit comme un léger mouvement dans le coin de son champ de vision. Une plus forte lueur s'était concentrée à quelques rues de là, et semblait serpenter au gré des ruelles. Quelque chose clochait, cependant : avec une lumière d'une telle intensité, il devait y avoir des dizaines et des dizaines de mains correspondant au flambeau – et des dizaines et des dizaines de pieds en-dessous pour les mouvoir. Mais elle n'entendait rien de correspondant.

 _Quelle genre de procession craint plus d'être entendu que vu, surtout dans ces quartiers déserts, qui ne mènent qu'à_...

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et alla secouer un peu son frère :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, réagit-il aussitôt, alerte.

\- Du mouvement, pas trop loin. Ils sont nombreux, mais je ne pense pas que ce soient les hommes de Jaha, ils auraient choisi entre nous prendre par surprise ou faire une battue.

\- Et eux, ils n'ont pas choisi... ? »

Elle l'avait entraîné à son poste de vigie, et il put confirmer ses doutes. La procession, toujours inaudible, se rapprochait d'eux à présent.

« Effectivement, ils vont dehors, hors de la ville. Ils se dirigent vers la faille de la garde qui entoure la Hon Buirgen.

\- Il y a une faille, demanda Octavia étonnée.

\- Si personne n'a mis Jaha dans le secret depuis que je suis parti, oui. C'est toujours pratique, pour la contrebande, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Ou même quand on n'est pas très d'accord avec la politique de filtrage à l'entrée de la ville.

\- T'as pas envie d'aller voir ? »

Il sembla hésiter une seconde, mais il n'avaient franchement rien de mieux à tenter. Et ce genre de mouvement massif était bien trop inhabituel pour ne pas exciter leur curiosité.

« D'accord, mais pas d'imprudences. »

Un instant plus tard, ils marchaient parmi ces inconnus, très exactement à l'endroit où ils n'auraient jamais dû se faufiler. Bellamy était furieux.

Il jetait de discrets regards noirs dans la direction de sa sœur, mais l'envoi de signaux clairs étaient difficile, comme ils devaient garder la tête baissée et suivre le mouvement des autres encapuchonnés pour ne pas se faire repérer.

S'ils étaient là, c'était de la faute d'Octavia qui, mûe par une subite impulsion, avait décidé de rejoindre le flot d'hommes habillés comme pour une traversée du désert hostile, avec masques, longs manteaux de coton brut, et barda imposant emballé dans une épaisse toile. De loin, on aurait pu croire à une simple procession de marchands, étrange seulement de par l'heure à laquelle ils avaient décidé de sortir. Mais de plus près, parmi ces carrures imposantes et chargées, Bellamy devinait à présent la nature de ce qu'ils transportaient, en remarquant ici le fourreau d'une épée, là une cotte de mailles mal dissimulée, ou encore les cicatrices que les bandes de tissus ne cachaient pas complètement.

Octavia avait tout de même pris la peine de lui glisser qu'elle croyait reconnaître les attributs du clan Komtrikru, comme justification hâtive de son geste inconsidéré. Mais Bellamy n'avait pas eu le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans le flot après avoir rabattu sa capuche.

Il aurait bien voulu lui rappeler à quel point c'était incroyablement stupide, de se mêler à ce genre d'action secret sans savoir de quoi il en retournait, mais elle lui avait glissé entre les doigts, et ils étaient à présent séparés par deux hommes qui suivaient la marche d'un air discipliné. Ils étaient tous d'ailleurs très silencieux, pour une armée aussi chargée, et n'avaient pas bronché quand Octavia et lui avaient discrètement rejoint leurs rangs. D'autres arrivants les grossissaient régulièrement au détour des rues, comme s'ils se dirigeaient vers un point de rendez-vous convenu. Et cela semblait bien passer par l'endroit où la muraille de Hon Buirgen permettait le passage, par l'ouverture secrète que recouvrait la partie délaissée de la ville.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils trouveraient dehors, encore moins de ce qu'il se passerait quand ils seraient repérés ; _en admettant qu'il s'agisse bien des hommes de Lexa, où allaient-ils ?_ Après ses quelques contacts avec Indra ou Echo, Bellamy savait qu'on ne pouvait être certain de leurs intentions à leur égard. Comme l'avait dit cette dernière, leur accord était à présent caduc. _Que pouvait-on espérer de leur accueil ?_

Il dut s'écarter de son voisin proche quand celui-ci faillit le bousculer. En regardant en arrière, il comprit qu'un petit groupe pressé fendait la foule plus vite que le courant, et, oubliant toute prudence, il continua de fixer ces silhouettes jusqu'à pouvoir déterminer leur identité. Contre toute attente, il en reconnut une : une main ensanglantée avait remonté son chèche sur son nez, mais il avait eu juste le temps de capter ce regard lourd et cette mâchoire butée. Echo était là, et passa devant lui sans le voir.

Elle n'était ni morte ni prisonnière, mais ce qui rassurait Bellamy était plutôt ce que tout cela signifiait : ils fuyaient la ville pour de bon, et retournaient certainement rejoindre Lexa. Peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance d'en savoir un peu plus, finalement. Peut-être même qu'ils pourraient trouver un peu d'aide, là-bas, vers cet inconnu inespéré.

En tout cas, c'était au moins un moyen de changer un peu d'air. Même si leur situation était toujours aussi instable, il en avait un peu marre de jouer le funambule coursé par Jaha dans Hon Buirgen. Ce genre de danger était plutôt neuf.

* * *

« Bonjour Abby » s'annonça Jaha de son ton posé habituel en entrant dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Thelonious » répondit-elle avec un mince sourire en se dirigeant vers lui.

Elle congédia d'un geste les gardes qui étaient stationnés aux quatre coins de cette grande pièce destinée à l'accueil de ce genre d'invités de marque, et Jaha en fit de même avec les siens.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

La courtoisie habituelle était de mise, alors, malgré leur envie partagée d'aborder directement les sujets brûlants, ils prirent le temps d'échanger le genre de banalités qui seyait à la sphère de pouvoir à laquelle ils appartenaient.

La hiérarchie était plutôt simple, à un tel degré de puissance : Jaha était au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, et juste en-dessous se trouvait Abby, en tant que conseillère et responsable d'une fraction de la milice secrète de Hon Buirgen. Cela faisait d'elle l'équivalent de ce que représentait Kane, en charge de tout le bidonville de Ray Jow. Elle était aussi le grand médecin du monde connu, même si sa réputation était tue à cause de l'immense valeur que cela lui conférait, et même ce qui était le plus proche d'une amie, pour Thelonious Jaha.

Ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux, quelquefois les mêmes vues sur la politique générale à adopter, et ne divergeaient que sur des points mineurs. Mais quand le désaccord était trop grand, Abby n'en avait cure et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle n'était pas qu'un pantin, contrairement à trop de ses assistants, et Jaha aimait beaucoup ça ; cela leur permettait de traiter d'égal à égal dans ce genre d'entretiens.

Ainsi donc, après un échange réciproquement amusé de nouvelles sans importance et à double-sens, il décida d'aborder la vraie raison de son déplacement en personne.

« Je venais vous prévenir, Abby, dans le cas improbable où vous n'auriez pas eu vent des mouvements de ma police, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

\- C'est au sujet des derniers avis de recherche ou de la nouvelle opération secrète ? »

Son expression montrait qu'elle était dans la confidence grâce à ses agents secrets personnels, mais elle éprouvait tout de même une vive curiosité à l'égard de ses raisons d'accélérer brusquement les choses.

« Eh bien, en ce qui concerne les fugitifs de Ray Jow, mes hommes n'ont pas eu plus de chance que vous, semble-t-il. Mais j'ai décidé de laisser votre police s'en occuper depuis une semaine, à présent, comme votre second doit vous l'avoir dit. J'ai mis mes hommes sur une affaire plus... importante qu'une simple affaire de règlement de justice.

\- « simple affaire », dites-vous ? Je croyais qu'attraper ces jeunes vous tenait à cœur, Jaha. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'ils continuent de courir librement dans la nature après avoir bafoué votre autorité. »

Il ne put réprimer un sourire en percevant ce sarcasme qu'elle maniait avec une si grande délicatesse. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle réprouvait l'idée de faire un exemple, surtout en étant si dur à l'égard de ces « jeunes gens », comme elle les appelait. Mais c'était nécessaire, au moins pour cette fois : il s'agissait de rasseoir Kane au sommet de Ray Jow, et de prouver à tous que toute tentative d'enfreindre la loi de manière aussi flagrante après cela serait réprimée sans exception. Une justice ferme et infaillible était le premier pas vers le monde ordonné tel qu'il le rêvait, seul moyen d'installer durablement la paix et des conditions propices à une vie meilleure, après la catastrophe de Ville Nouvelle.

Cette fois, il ne fallait pas faillir. Et lui, Jaha, irait jusqu'au bout.

« Je vous ai déjà promis un jugement équitable pour chacun d'eux, il me semble. De toute façon, il ne s'agit pas d'être trop sévère, seulement de...

\- Rappeler à la population qu'on ne peut pas tout faire impunément, je le sais.

\- Je suis conscient que votre fille est impliquée, et je comprends à quel point cela doit être difficile.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de traitement de préférence, Thelonious, et vous le savez bien. Seulement, organiser une telle traque à cause de la vexation de Kane, vraiment...

\- Je l'admets... s'il ne s'était pas laissé aller à la vengeance personnelle contre ce voleur- Bellamy, c'est cela ? - la situation ne serait pas arrivée jusque là. Mais ils doivent comprendre qu'on ne peut pas menacer l'autorité comme cela, Abby. Ce serait prendre le risque de retourner à l'anarchie, au chacun pour soi, comme si aucun progrès n'avait été fait depuis les deux Apocalypses. »

Elle soupira.

« N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, je serai le plus juste possible. Il faut aussi parfois faire preuve d'un peu d'indulgence.

\- Je comprends.

\- ... Même si je dois bien avouer qu'ils commencent à rendre mes hommes complètement fous, avec toutes ces courses-poursuites ! Il faut au moins leur reconnaître qu'ils sont doués pour se cacher, dit-il dans un rire. Toujours pas de nouvelles informations, à ce propos ? Malgré l'augmentation des rançons ?

\- Toujours pas. » répondit-elle en jetant un œil à la dernière affiche de sa fille posée sur la table.

Après une courte pause pendant laquelle il s'était arrêté pour scruter sa réaction, il reprit avec un sourire :

« De toute façon, vous me préviendriez immédiatement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr » assura-t-elle.

Elle soutint son regard sans broncher. Quoi que Jaha crut comprendre dans cette réponse ferme, il plia :

« Bien sûr, fit-il en secouant la tête comme pour se reprocher d'être aussi suspicieux. Mais je n'étais pas venu parler de cela. Avez-vous remarqué les mouvements de masse dans la ville, récemment ?

\- Comment ne pas les remarquer ? Vos hommes ont déjà quadrillé toute une partie des quartiers Ouest.

\- Je ne parlais pas de mes troupes. Elles ne sont que la conséquence de ce que j'ai remarqué il y a peu : une partie de la population semble s'agiter depuis la fin de la Motorholics, et je me demande si tout cela n'est pas lié à la victoire de la jeune femme. Personne ne semble savoir son nom ; elle a, de plus, disparu de la circulation, mais cela semble avoir déclenché quelque chose. Elle appartient, d'après mes renseignements, à l'ethnie qui vit plus avant derrière les marais. Le seul autre peuple, si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi, qui ait survécu à la première Apocalypse, en fait. J'ai appris qu'ils avaient colonisé peu à peu nos villes, ce qui n'est pas un problème, au contraire, mais...

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, Thelonious ?

\- Je crains un soulèvement, Abby. Depuis l'espèce de signal que la mystérieuse inconnue, appelée auparavant le Chevalier noir, semble avoir lancé à la ligne d'arrivée de la course, de très grosses franges de la population de Hon Buirgen semblent préparer quelque chose. On m'a rapporté une recrudescence des achats d'armes au marché noir, et quelques agitations dans les coins où des populations appartenant vraisemblablement à cette même ethnie se sont installées.

\- Vous pensez à une rébellion ? Quelque chose d'encore plus conséquent que ce qui est arrivé à Ray Jow quand Kane est tombé ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- J'en ai peur, en effet. En fait, j'ai déjà lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre tout individu suspect.

\- « Tout individu suspect » ? Cela fait beaucoup d'arrestations arbitraires, Thelonious !

\- Eh bien... Je comptais seulement convoquer quelques unes de leurs têtes d'abord, pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Mais il est apparu qu'ils étaient plutôt hostiles. On m'a déjà rapporté plus d'une trentaine de cadavres. Tous de mes hommes. »

Abby avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte à l'écoute de toutes ces informations. Cela ressemblait effectivement à des préparatifs de guerre. Rien de bon, en somme, pour la stabilité du monde qu'ils s'escrimaient à reconstruire.

« Un avis de recherche a donc été lancé à l'encontre de tout individu de ce genre. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque inconsidéré. »


	10. Chapter 10

Après s'être assurée du départ de Jaha – elle avait reçu confirmation d'un de ses hommes qu'il était bien retourné à son quartier général au centre de la ville – Abby était descendue aux étages inférieurs de son haut bâtiment. Elle écouta le rapport du responsable de la dernière opération sur le marché principal, puis pénétra dans une suite d'appartements vides. Elle déverrouilla la porte de la chambre et repéra tout de suite le dos de la silhouette crasseuse qui était tournée vers le grande vitre.

 _Elle avait vraisemblablement refusé la proposition du garde de se laver et de se changer, malgré la baignoire remplie d'eau à présent froide, et même de s'étendre sur le lit, qui était toujours impeccable._

« Clarke ? »

Il y avait un peu de doute dans sa voix, comme elle n'en voyait que la tignasse rougeâtre et emmêlée et les vêtements déchirés et poussiéreux. Mais lorsque celle-ci se retourna, une expression incertaine sur le visage, elle en était sûre : _c'était bien sa fille – une version très sale et presque étrangère de Clarke, mais sa fille tout de même._

Elle firent quelques pas dans la direction l'une de l'autre, mais toutes deux hésitaient visiblement sur ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir se dire.

Leur dernière rencontre, il y a plusieurs semaines, avait eu lieu au déjeuner, devant ce qu'Abby croyait être la promesse de pouvoir renouer le lien avec sa fille perdue depuis longtemps, mais tout espoir s'était évanoui avec la fuite précipitée de celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas compris ce comportement sauvage qui ne lui avait laissé aucune explication. Elle n'avait pas même pu interroger Raven à ce sujet, puisque, avant même son réveil, elle avait disparu à son tour, ainsi que Finn. Mais plutôt que de la colère, ces gestes avaient provoqué en elle des interrogations sans réponses – et elle avait bien cru ne plus jamais revoir Clarke, sa dernière chance de pouvoir expliquer son comportement indigne d'une mère quand elle était encore jeune.

Elle brûlait de la prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, cette petite fille qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ces dernières années et qui était devenue une étrangère, mais elle ne savait comment interpréter les signaux contradictoires de son attitude. Son apparence de bête traquée, son expression mi-craintive, mi-haineuse, mais aussi ses yeux où perçaient une sorte de tristesse et d'épuisement – et toutes ces questions qui affluaient à ses lèvres...

Clarke était aussi très confuse, de son côté. Ses interrogations étaient les mêmes – _comment sa mère allait-elle réagir, après sa désertion sans un mot ? Serait-elle furieuse, peinée ? Toute confiance avait-elle été ainsi brisée à jamais, dans la famille réduite qu'elles formaient à présent ?_

Toutes ces années, elle aurait bien eu besoin de cette chaleur tranquille qu'elle retrouvait dans ses souvenirs de sa mère, des conseils qu'elle lui avait maintes fois prodigués dès le début, notamment en médecine, ou tout simplement d'un foyer, même à travers une simple étreinte. Elle sentait que, malgré toutes ses raisons de se sentir définitivement en rupture avec cette mère qu'elle ne connaissait plus, une partie d'elle aurait très bien bu envoyer balader toutes ces raisons de la rejeter et se laisser lui pardonner. En réfléchissant sur les dernières propositions de sa mère, elle n'avait pu rester dans le déni plus longtemps : Abby désirait vraiment la réconciliation, et si ses moyens n'étaient pas les bons, l'intention restait la même. _Et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle lui avait rendu les choses faciles..._

Alors après une éternité d'hésitation, elle s'entendit dire :

« Tu vas me livrer à Jaha ? »

Toute la fierté qu'elle aurait voulu mettre dans cette semi-affirmation avait disparu en cours de route. La vérité était qu'elle était, encore une fois, épuisée et complètement perdue dans ce qu'il s'agissait de faire. Tout était si compliqué, et tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, en cet instant, c'était revenir un peu en arrière, quand Octavia, Raven et elle se retrouvaient dans leur bunker après une journée harassante, toujours à batailler pour grappiller quelques sous, mais sans ce lourd fardeau qu'elle avait à présent l'impression de porter en continu sur ses épaules.

Elle n'avait rien demandé de tout cela ; le sort l'avait juste attrapée et jetée dans la fosse au lions, le territoire des questions complexes et cruciales du monde réel. Si elle possédait une chose avant le début de ces péripéties sans fin, c'était bien sa liberté. Et à présent, un simple avis de recherche lui avait ôté ce droit de respirer librement à découvert sans prendre le risque de voir une lame se poser contre sa gorge.

Elle ne voulait pas, _elle ne voulait pas_ qu'on lui retire cette dernière chose, plus précieuse encore que sa vie.

Alors sa voix avait un peu craqué, tout comme le cœur d'Abby en entendant cela.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Celle-ci se précipita vers elle, très émue, et réprima son envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras, car elle n'était toujours pas sûre de ses intentions. Elle en avait certainement assez d'être traitée comme une prisonnière. Alors, à la place, elle rajusta d'une main tremblante une mèche de cheveux autour de son visage, geste dérisoire au vu de la saleté qui constellait toute sa personne, mais c'était déjà un pas en avant.

Clarke secoua la tête et recula insensiblement. Elle reprit, d'une voix plus assurée :

« Pourquoi m'avoir enfermée, alors ? Et où sont les autres ? »

Légèrement déçue mais compréhensive, Abby se reprit aussi :

« Pour éviter que Jaha ne le fasse avant moi. Tu es libre de t'en aller si tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-elle en montrant la porte grande ouverte de la main. Même si tu sais comme moi ce qui t'attend dehors. »

Elle regarda la porte d'un air hésitant, puis sa mère.

« Où sont mes amis, répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi les avoir enfermés, eux ?

\- Ils sont dans les cachots, c'est vrai. Mais c'est parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se tenir tranquilles. »

Elle sourit intérieurement en repensant à la description qu'un de ses gardes lui avait faite des deux « petits furieux » qui s'étaient débattus jusqu'au bout, et que ses hommes, à bout de nerfs, avaient jetés dans un cachot pour les calmer.

« Tu peux les voir, si tu veux. Il faut juste qu'ils acceptent de se tenir tranquilles.

\- Finn est avec eux ? »

Abby réfléchit une seconde.

« Non, mais tu peux lui parler, lui aussi. Il est à l'étage supérieur, à l'infirmerie.

\- Je pense que je vais faire ça d'abord, oui.

\- Tu ne veux pas prendre le temps de te... laver un peu, au moins ?

\- Je veux _vraiment_ lui parler.

\- Très bien. Mais tu reviendras te soigner un peu, juste après ça ? »

Après un temps, elle hocha la tête. Elle croyait sa mère, quand elle lui assurait qu'elle était en sécurité pour l'instant, loin de Jaha. Mais d'abord, elle ne voulait pas laisser filer sa chance de retrouver Raven pour la énième fois.

Elle suivit sa mère à l'étage au-dessus, dans une autre chambre où Finn dormait profondément en apparence, le visage tuméfié mais propre, et l'air plus paisible que la veille.

Abby s'arrêta au seuil de la porte tandis que Clarke s'approchait doucement. Elle n'eut pas à se demander si elle devait le réveiller, car il ouvrit les yeux de lui-même. Elle attendit qu'il réalise où il était et réprima sa forte envie de lui demander immédiatement où se trouvait Raven. D'abord, elle devait écarter sa mère de leur conversation.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais... nous laisser seuls deux minutes ? »

Mais Finn leva la main et commença d'une voix pâteuse :

« Non, c'est bon... c'est bon. »

Face au regard interrogateur de la blonde, il fit un effort pour se redresser un peu et dissimuler une grimace de douleur.

« Elle est au courant, Clarke. Raven est ici... je l'ai ramenée. »

Et avant qu'elle ne crie à la trahison, Abby confirma d'une voix rassurante :

« Elle va bien, je l'ai opérée une deuxième fois. Sa jambe n'avais pas fini de cicatriser, comme elle n'avait pas eu tous les soins nécessaires. »

Un peu d'amertume perçait dans sa voix, mais elle fut contente de voir que les épaules de Clarke se détendaient un peu.

« Elle va bien ? Demanda-elle en plongeant son regard triste dans celui de Finn.

\- Oui... Tout va bien. Elle a fini par... reconnaître qu'elle en avait besoin. »

Il toussa douloureusement pendant que Clarke se laissait lentement rassurer, ce qui la ramena brusquement à son état présent :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, au marché ? Qui était cet homme ?

\- Je... ne sais plus trop...

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu te reposes, intervint alors Abby en écartant doucement Clarke de son lit. Ce genre de pertes de mémoire arrive, quand on se prend un coup sur la tête, d'accord ? Tu pourras revenir le voir un peu plus tard. » acheva-t-elle en s'adressant à sa fille, cette fois.

Celle-ci se laissa entraîner à la porte sans opposer de résistance, et l'attendit alors qu'elle retournait vérifier rapidement ses quelques points de suture.

« Il va pourtant bien falloir par lui expliquer, glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de Finn.

\- Quand vous lui aurez expliqué pourquoi vous, vous êtes partie, par exemple ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, replaça doucement le drap et lui conseilla à voix haute de prendre du repos. Puis, elle rejoignit sa fille pour la guider à travers ses appartements.

Une fois propre, lavée de sa couleur poisseuse et sanguinolente, débarrassée de toute sa crasse, et habillée décemment avec des vêtements impeccables, Clarke fut enfin autorisée à rendre visite à ses amis enfermés, seule, cette fois. Abby lui avait conseillé d'attendre encore un peu que l'anesthésie lourde de Raven se dissipe, et lui avait demandé de raisonner un peu Jasper et Lincoln, s'ils voulaient éviter d'attirer sur eux l'attention de Jaha.

Elle se rendit donc au sous-sol et se fit ouvrir la lourde porte qui menait aux cachots, puis la cellule où ses deux amis étaient avachis.

« Salut !

\- Pas trop tôt ! La princesse ne s'est pas pressée pour délivrer ses paysans, lança Jasper en désignant son apparence misérable.

\- Comment ça va, Jasper ? demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire alors qu'il se jetait sur elle pour l'étreindre.

\- Mmh, tu sens bon. On ne dort pas si mal, ici, finalement. Bien mieux que chez Atom, non ? jeta-t-il à Lincoln.

\- Vous allez me raconter tout ça, dit Clarke en se tournant vers de dernier, visiblement content de la voir aussi. Juste une chose : restez sage, ok ? Je vous expliquerai, mais ma mère a semble-t-il décidé de nous cacher de Jaha, pour l'instant. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et la suivirent hors de la cellule.

« Par contre, demanda Jasper, il y a encore de quoi manger, ici ? On s'est occupés de nous, mais je reprendrais bien un peu de cette sympathique galette, là. »


	11. Chapter 11

Raven cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec paresse face à ce plafond d'un blanc immaculé et la luminosité franche de ce nouvel environnement. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, avant même que sa vision ne redevienne nette, c'était l'absence de douleur ; une sensation de bien-être généralisé se diffusait dans tout son corps, et ça lui semblait presque nouveau, de ne plus être distraite par des élancements dans sa jambe.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de reprendre totalement conscience et de se rappeler où elle était. _L'opération. Abby. Sa jambe._

Elle chercha à se relever, et faillit retomber sur ses oreillers immédiatement, si une main secourable ne s'était pas glissée derrière son dos pour l'aider. C'est là qu'elle remarqua le brouhaha ambiant, et les formes colorées qui lui souriaient autour de son lit. Alors elle cligna des yeux, frénétiquement cette fois, avant de se laisser croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

Les visages bienveillants d'Abby, Finn, mais aussi Clarke, Jasper et Lincoln, faisaient cercle autour de son lit.

« Ça y est, je suis morte. Je suis morte et je suis au paradis, grommela-t-elle dans une tentative de reprendre le contrôle de sa langue.

\- Mais oui, c'est cela, dit Abby en arrangeant ses oreillers pour qu'elle s'y appuie plus confortablement.

\- Hey, Raven, lâcha Clarke d'une voix mouillée. Ça va ? »

Elle passa en revue chaque regard d'un air incrédule, toucha machinalement sa hanche toujours délicieusement insensible, et répondit en sentant aussi ses larmes affluer :

« Oui, je crois... Oui ! »

Clarke la prit dans ses bras précipitamment mais le plus doucement possible, dans un éclat de rire nerveux.

« Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » reprit Raven avec un large sourire sans remarquer qu'elle pleurait de soulagement, à présent.

« On est venus te chercher, andouille. »

Jasper s'était approché à son tour, l'air de vouloir participer lui aussi au câlin de retrouvailles. Elle écarta un bras dans sa direction, et il ne se fit pas prier pour les rejoindre.

Derrière ce tableau dégoulinant de joie, Abby et Finn échangeaient de discrets sourires gênés tandis que Lincoln écartait pudiquement le regard.

Après les différents récits de ce qu'il s'était passé pour eux ces dernières semaines, Abby put enfin leur expliquer en quoi avaient consisté ses interventions : _la première, une amputation nécessaire._

« Tu n'aurais jamais survécu, sans cela. Clarke avait raison, c'était la gangrène. Il n'y avait pas le choix. »

L'ambiance de la pièce s'était un peu tendue, mais Raven lui avait demandé de continuer, et avait accepté qu'ils restent tous là pendant qu'elle découvrirait un peu les bandages récents.

« J'ai... essayé quelque chose sur toi, je n'étais pas sûre que cela marcherait. Du tout, hésita Abby. Mais je me doutais que marcher devait te tenir à cœur, alors... »

En prononçant ces mots avec précautions, elle continuait de dérouler les dernières bandes, depuis le haut de la cuisse vers le genou.

« … alors voilà. Une prothèse un peu particulière. Elle est reliée à tes nerfs, et fixée à ta jambe. En fait, elle fait partie de toi, maintenant. Si tout a bien fonctionné, cela devrait te permettre de remarcher presque comme avant. J'ai déjà fait ce genre de choses pour un pied ou une ébauche de main, mais je ne sais pas si... Enfin, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire. »

Elle révéla la nouvelle armature étincelante et profilée qui avait pris la place de la partie inférieure de sa jambe, terminée par un semblant de pied mécanique. Le tout ne laissait apparaître que quelques fils et branchements, et son apparence donnait l'impression d'une réalisation très soignée.

Raven brisa le silence au bout de quelques secondes :

« Je... crois que c'est la plus belle jambe de ma vie, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors que ses larmes se remettaient à couler abondamment. Merci, Abby... merci pour tout. »

Elle avait levé son regard reconnaissant vers le docteur et hocha la tête plusieurs fois quand la parole lui manqua. Elle attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne la retire et la serra fort, à défaut de ne pouvoir la remercier suffisamment.

Quelques instants plus tard, Finn et Abby s'étaient éclipsés pour les laisser entre eux, et quand tout le monde se fut remis de ses émotions (« Je vais peut-être pouvoir remarcher, alors » s'était émerveillée Raven en caressant sa jambe de cyborg flambant neuve), Clarke en profita pour leur raconter ce que sa mère et elle s'étaient dit cette nuit-même, lors d'une violente dispute qui avait eu le mérite de tout clarifier entre elles.

« On a discuté cartes sur table, en fait. Et... elle m'a enfin un peu raconté pourquoi tout ça, lâcha-t-elle en faisant un geste vague qui désignait la situation. Comme vous le savez, elle m'a abandonnée, moi et mon père, un peu avant la chute de Ville Nouvelle. C'était là que j'habitais, petite » précisa-t-elle à l'intention de Lincoln.

Il hocha la tête pour l'engager à continuer.

« Elle est partie sans rien dire, en laissant juste un mot disant qu'elle nous quittait. C'était pour ne pas qu'on la cherche, m'a dit mon père, mais lui non plus n'avait rien vu venir ni compris ses raisons. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas important. Cette nuit, elle m'a raconté qu'ils m'avaient en fait bien protégés de la réalité du monde extérieur, tous les deux. J'ai jamais vraiment été confrontée à la violence des autres jusqu'à l'effondrement de Ville Nouvelle. Apparemment, derrière la gentillesse de mon père et tout ce que je croyais être une vie heureuse à l'époque – je n'avais même pas onze ans, rappela-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. Derrière tout ce que mes parents me laissaient voir de la vie, tout n'étais pas rose à Ville Nouvelle, loin de là. Aujourd'hui, les gens en parlent comme si c'était une sorte de paradis révolu, mais en fait, cette Métropole fonctionnait juste comme Hon Buirgen maintenant – elle était plus grosse, seulement. La grosse différence, c'est que maintenant, l'envie de reconstruire la civilisation comme avant la Catastrophe se fait plus forte, et peut-être plus certaine.

\- Comment ça, demanda Raven, tout est encore miné par les trafics et les intérêts personnels. Je vois pas vraiment de progrès dans la foi en l'humanité.

\- Oui, mais à en croire ma mère, c'était dix fois pire à Ville Nouvelle. Il y avait beaucoup moins de sens moral qu'aujourd'hui, des meurtres à chaque coin de rues. Je me souviens qu'elle sortait très souvent pour aller « soigner » nos voisins, mais il s'avère que c'était presque à chaque fois pour des blessures mortelles à cause d'un peu de nourriture, et pas de gentilles petites grippes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est partie. Elle voulait faire plus, mais il manquait quelque chose pour empêcher la population de s'autoréguler de cette façon barbare.

\- Et du coup, elle a rejoint Jaha ? » demanda Jasper d'un air sceptique.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif.

« Il n'était pas le chef tout-puissant qu'il est aujourd'hui. Juste un « leader prometteur », m'a-t-elle dit. Il avait déjà réuni derrière lui pas mal de monde qui rêvait d'une vie meilleure, et ils avaient décidé d'aller reconstruire une vraie ville ailleurs. Ma mère était d'une utilité cruciale pour eux, alors elle a décidé de les suivre. Hon Buirgen n'était qu'un petit bidon-ville comme tant d'autres, il y a dix ans, vous savez. En fait, il y a eu une autre ébauche de ville avant, Ark City si je me souviens bien, mais elle s'est désagrégée en même temps que Ville Nouvelle. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté moi aussi de la chercher, après la mort de mon père. Il n'y avait que des cadavres et des ruines, c'était peine perdue. »

Ils savaient à quel point les rares séismes ne pardonnaient pas, ici.

Jasper reprit, toujours peu convaincu :

« Mais pourquoi elle ne t'a pas emmenée, si ça paraissait si chouette ?

\- Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, surtout que l'association créée par Jaha n'avait aucune garantie de réussir à atteindre son but. On sait maintenant que le genre de pègre que c'est devenu a fonctionné, au vu de ce qu'est devenu le monde connu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Demanda Lincoln qui était resté silencieux tout le long.

\- Je ne sais pas bien, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai assez envie de la croire, tout est cohérent. Et je crois que je comprends un peu qu'elle ait coupé tous les ponts avec sa famille. Apparemment, d'anciens opposants au pouvoir grandissant de Jaha ont menacé des proches de ceux qui le suivaient. Elle devait penser qu'elle reviendrait plus tard, quand tout ça fonctionnerait bien. Les gens lui faisaient confiance, elle était le médecin, et un dirigeant très capable, d'après ce que m'a dit Finn.

\- Mais elle a perdu ta trace... acheva Raven.

\- Mais elle a perdu ma trace. Quand Ville Nouvelle et Ark City sont tombées, et qu'ils ont dû migrer une nouvelle fois tout comme moi, elle n'a pas réussi à me retrouver. Il paraît qu'elle a envoyé partout des hommes, qu'elle a fait plusieurs déplacements dans les ruines. Elle a fini par croire que j'étais morte comme mon père. Pour lui, elle a su en voyant sa tombe parmi le cimetière improvisé par des rescapés. Elle n'a pas su que c'était moi qui l'avait faite. Il y avait tellement de monde à enterrer... et les quelques volontaires mettaient quelquefois un nom sur les visages qu'ils reconnaissaient.

\- Et elle ne t'a reconnue qu'avec notre participation à la Motorholics, si je comprends bien...

\- C'est ça. Elle est tombée sur mon nom dans la liste des participants, par hasard. Et ce qui est assez drôle, c'est que Finn a travaillé pour elle pendant quelques temps, sans qu'ils ne réalisent qu'ils m'avaient en commun- si je peux dire ça comme ça.

\- Elle l'a quand même envoyé régler vos petites affaires – ou provoquer un accident de ton char, je me rappelle plus bien, ironisa Raven avec un sourire. En tout cas, tout ce bazar est un peu plus cohérent, maintenant. Comme ta mère est une personne à responsabilités, j'imagine qu'il aurait été difficile pour elle de se déplacer en personne pour s'expliquer. Même si tout aurait été plus facile... »

 _En effet_ , songea Clarke, elle ne se serait pas braquée tout de suite, si tout lui avait été posément raconté dès le début. Mais aurait-elle accepté d'écouter jusqu'au bout ? Pas sûr... Elle se souvenait qu'elle était tellement en colère à la première apparition de Finn qu'elle avait refusé tout net de lui laisser sa chance.

« Voilà, vous savez tout. Je n'ai pas encore décidé qui avait raison ou tort dans cette histoire, mais je crois bien que... je vais lui faire confiance. Elle a tout fait pour empêcher Jaha de nous mettre la main dessus en premier, vous savez.

\- A ce sujet, commença Jasper, y aurait-il un moyen de lever les menaces de mort qui planent sur nos têtes ? C'est pas que courir dans tous les sens jusqu'à la fin de nos vies n'est pas une perspective très amusante, mais... si.

\- Alors... j'en ai parlé avec ma mère aussi...

\- Une nuit bien rentabilisée, dit Lincoln à Jasper avec un sourire entendu.

\- J'ai peu dormi, effectivement. Mais elle a accepté d'en parler à Jaha. Elle dit qu'il veut faire un exemple, parce qu'apparemment la claque qu'on a mise à Kane, ce n'est pas rien, et...

\- Chut ! Intima Raven à Jasper qui avait commencé à rigoler.

\- … et qu'il sera difficile à convaincre là-dessus, mais il a un autre problème encore plus gros, apparemment. Ça, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler. En tout cas, je crois que j'ai réussi à la convaincre un peu qu'il n'avait pas toujours les meilleures idées.

\- Développe un peu, comment as-tu réussi à convaincre ta mère, qui a l'air d'être au moins aussi tête de mule que toi, de refuser d'écouter ce gourou ?

\- Eh bien... hésita-t-elle. Je lui ai quelque peu montré les dégâts de sa politique.

\- « Montré » ?

\- Oui, bon, je l'ai traînée dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville et on a eu encore une petite dispute à ce sujet. Je l'ai plongée dans la réalité des sortes de mouroirs qu'à certains endroits, où les gens qui sombrent dans la misère finissent par aller se laisser pourrir. Une réalité à laquelle elle n'était pas vraiment confrontée, ici, entre ces quatre murs bien stables. »

Un court silence s'ensuivit alors que chacun essayait de se représenter la scène de Clarke traînant sa mère de force dans les quartiers pauvres. Elle reprit :

« Je pense qu'elle a fini par se rendre compte que cet « ordre nécessaire » ne faisait pas vraiment plus de bien qu'à Ville Nouvelle. Le problème, ce sont surtout les dérives de ses répressions, et autres. Peut-être que le pouvoir commence à monter à la tête de Jaha, il paraît qu'il devient un peu paranoïaque. Enfin... Je crois avoir réussi à lui faire comprendre que l'idée de sacrifier quelques uns pour sauver la majorité, au nom de l'ordre, n'est plus tenable. Ce n'est même pas une réalité, le marché noir n'a jamais été aussi florissant. Et ce qui ne devait être qu'un état transitoire - toutes ces guerres de gangs, est en train de durer beaucoup trop longtemps. S'ils veulent construire leur monde meilleur d'une manière un peu durable, ils vont devoir changer leurs manières. »

Ils étaient soufflés par ces considérations politiques. Ils n'y pensaient que rarement, lors de profondes discussions philosophiques à la fin de leurs longues soirées arrosées, pendant le bon vieux temps, mais il fallait avouer que dernièrement, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose que leur survie à court terme, ce qui était un peu stressant. Mais ils devaient bien reconnaître que tout cela était décidément sensé.

« Moi, je veux Clarke comme présidente, déclara Jasper d'un air très sérieux. Mais d'abord, qu'on lève ces rançons indécentes. Je veux dire, c'est vraiment cool, d'être recherché pour un prix aussi conséquent, mais j'apprécierais vraiment de pouvoir souffler un peu.

\- Ma mère devrait avoir convoqué Jaha, je crois que je vais aller laisser traîner un peu mes oreilles. »


	12. Chapter 12

Dans un élan de bonne volonté, et pour lui montrer ses bonnes dispositions, Abby avait ordonné à ses hommes de laisser Clarke aller partout où bon lui semblerait, voire de lui déverrouiller certaines pièces à sa demande. Celle-ci n'eut donc aucun mal à parvenir jusqu'aux portes de la salle de réunion du cœur du bâtiment.

A l'intérieur avait vraisemblablement lieu le point culminant du débat entre sa mère et Jaha ; face aux larges portes fermées, elle entendait quelques bribes de leur dispute sonore. Elle attendit de comprendre où ils en étaient, en tendant l'oreille ; de toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, les deux gardes droits comme des piquets qui encadraient la porte ne broncheraient pas.

« Il s'agit de ma fille, Thelonious !

\- Je vous croyais capable de plus de discernement, Abby !

\- La donne a changé. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de considérer l'ensemble de la situation sous un angle nouveau.

\- Depuis quand cela a-t-il changé ? Ne vous laissez pas influencer par de mauvaises langues, Abby ! Nous touchons au but, ce n'est pas le moment de vous laisser soudain aveugler par ce que nous avons combattu si longtemps !

-Vous parlez des états d'âme, peut-être ? »

Une pause dans cette conversation houleuse trahit l'hésitation de Jaha.

De l'autre côté, Clarke découvrait que ce qu'elle entendait coïncidait avec l'image qu'elle s'était faite de l'homme qui tenait le monde connu au creux de sa main. Sa voix grave et profonde même dans le haussement de ton était comme empreinte d'une force tranquille et puissante – le genre qui vous rassurait et vous laissait entraîner selon son bon vouloir il suffisait qu'elle énonce des arguments convaincants. Et c'était le cas. Elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre comment tant de monde avait pu accepter de se laisser guider par son charisme.

« Vous savez bien que sans concessions, notre idéal serait resté une vague utopie, comme chacune des précédentes tentatives. Je vous rappelle que toutes ont échoué.

\- Je ne sais pas si sacrifier une part de la population pour le salut du plus grand nombre est toujours légitime, Thelonious.

\- Ecoutez, je croyais être venu discuter avec vous du sort des fugitifs. Est-ce bien le moment de remettre en question tout ce que nous avons réussi à accomplir jusqu'ici ?

\- C'est justement de cela qu'il s'agit. Je ne suis plus sûre de pouvoir appuyer votre politique, si elle se radicalise autant. »

Nouvelle pause. Clarke ne pouvait le constater de ses propres yeux, mais il sembla comprendre subitement l'état de la situation.

« Est-ce qu'à tout hasard vous seriez prête à me trahir, Abby ? C'est cela, une menace ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là. J'aimerais simplement vous avertir que la direction que vous avez empruntée n'est peut-être pas la meilleure. »

Devant ce qui lui sembla être la nuance excessive de trop, Clarke eut soudain peur que sa mère ne recule face à tant d'aplomb, et ne finisse par lâcher prise. Peu à peu, sa conviction avait paru diminuer – _ça n'était pas bon du tout_.

Sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences d'un tel acte, elle poussa les pans de la lourde porte en bois et entra dans la pièce.

A l'extrémité de la large table ovale, les deux figures du pouvoir, seules, se tenaient debout à quelques pas de distance l'une de l'autre.

A son arrivée inattendue, les gardes se précipitèrent tout de même derrière Clarke, mais n'osèrent la toucher sans ordre de leur chef.

Le grand homme à l'air fier la fixait à présent d'un regard où se mêlaient surprise et colère.

Il se retourna vivement vers une Abby à l'air abasourdi, et reprit férocement :

« Alors c'est donc ça ? Je comprends mieux votre défection à présent, Abby ! »

L'interruption de sa fille la forçait à reprendre rapidement le contrôle de la situation. Elle se taisait, mais semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Clarke ne savait que dire, hébétée devant ce qu'elle avait osé faire, et soudain hésitante devant ce qui n'était finalement peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Abby releva la tête avec une assurance retrouvée :

« Je ne pense pas que traiter ces fugitifs comme les derniers des assassins, par une punition sévère, et après toutes ces recherches frénétiques, ne répare notre image, Thelonious.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Il s'agit d'exercer la justice...

\- Laissez-moi finir, je vous prie : tous ces efforts, tous ces hommes lancés à la recherche de quelques gamins qui ont fait une bêtise, et tout ça pour exercer une vengeance abusive, c'est cela, votre justice ? Réfléchissez, que pensera le peuple, celui qui tient une si grande place dans vos considérations, quand vous lui aurez confirmé que toute cette mobilisation n'était en fait bien que le fruit d'un caprice ? Car il s'agit bien d'un caprice. Ne me dites pas que le seul souci de Kane était le bon respect de la paix que vous avez eu tant de mal à instaurer ! »

Un silence interloqué s'ensuivit ; Clarke était époustouflée par la rhétorique de sa mère, Jaha par un retournement qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

« « Quoi, tout ça pour ça ? » vont-ils se dire. En quoi un pouvoir despotique et arbitraire pourrait leur donner envie de continuer cette si belle œuvre, Jaha ? Où trouverons-nous cette légitimité ? »

Il choisit d'ignorer ses derniers arguments :

« Que dois-je comprendre ? Vous m'abandonnez ?

\- Non, affirma-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Mais je serai prête à le faire quand je ne me retrouverai plus dans nos vieux idéaux d'antan, Thelonious. Quand la dernière once de légitimité aura quitté à mes yeux tout ce vers quoi vous faites tendre le monde connu. Et ce sera exactement la même chose pour tous ceux qui vous font actuellement confiance. Croyez-moi, le peuple gronde sous tout ce qu'on lui fait subir, et ce n'est pas en vous enfermant dans une vision privée de cette réalité que vous parviendrez à créer le monde meilleur. »

Nouvelle pause. Il s'avança lentement vers la table, posa ses larges paumes sur sa surface et s'appuya dessus en fixant un point dans le vide. Toujours silencieuse, Clarke, si elle ne devait se fier qu'à l'expression de son visage à ce moment précis, aurait pu lui trouver un air abattu. Elle jeta un regard à sa mère, qui le lui rendit, avec un hochement de tête hésitant.

 _Elle espérait vraiment que la situation était bien sous contrôle, comme elle avait l'air de le lui signifier._

« Eh bien, que suggérez-vous ? » finit-il par reprendre, d'un ton infiniment calme.

« Euh... Pour notre politique...

\- Les fugitifs, la coupa-t-il tout de même. Puisqu'il semblerait que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, ajouta-t-il en fixant Clarke d'un air pénétrant. Nous verrons pour les grandes idées plus tard, à tête reposée.

\- L'amnistie. »

Abby attendit quelques secondes de voir l'effet que ce simple mot produisait, puis s'enhardit un peu :

« Kane peut bien réfléchir en adulte, et revenir à la meilleure option pour le bien commun, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec une infinie maîtrise de soi, il opina lentement du chef.

« Oui. Kane comprendra certainement cette sage décision. » approuva-t-il, non sans une pointe d'ironie.

Clarke comprit brusquement son retournement de veste, qui s'était opéré avec la prise de confiance de sa mère. « Il a peur qu'elle le trahisse » pensa-t-elle en la regardant avec une vague crainte.

 _Il fallait vraiment que sa mère soit puissante à ce point ?_

« A présent, j'aimerais que nous rediscutions du problème de fond, Abby. Seuls, cette fois. »

Un regard appuyé fit comprendre à Clarke qu'elle était clairement indésirable, et que la discussion allait se poursuivre « entre adultes ». Mais elle doutait encore quant à son statut toujours hors-la-loi, ou pas ?

« Mais, je... suis libre ?

\- Il me semble que vous avez finalement obtenu ce que vous vouliez, jeune fille, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Profitez donc de votre belle liberté pour sortir de cette pièce. Immédiatement. »

Elle s'empressa de filer après confirmation silencieuse de sa mère, toujours un peu sonnée.

 _Ça avait paru étrangement facile._


	13. Chapter 13

« Peut-être qu'on peut... je sais pas, attendre qu'ils rejoignent Lexa ; ils doivent bien se diriger vers elle, à un moment... »

S'il n'avait pas eu aussi chaud, et que parler ne lui coûtait pas autant sous ses vêtements trop lourds pour l'atmosphère étouffante de ce lieu découvert, Bellamy aurait certainement essayé pour la dixième fois de répondre aux suppositions absurdes de sa sœur et de lui objecter deux ou trois petites choses.

Mais il avait jeté l'éponge ; _ça ne servait à rien, elle ne serait pas retournée avec lui, de toute façon_. Et puis, il en avait pris son parti : maintenant qu'ils étaient là, dissimulés derrière un accueillant rocher après s'être extirpés de justesse de la colonne de guerriers qu'ils observaient de plus loin, à quoi bon faire marche arrière ? On ne voyait même plus la ville, et ils avaient pénétré le début des zones montagneuses, désespérément arides et irrégulières. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'ils avaient pu être discrets sans toutes ces roches déformées par les mouvements tremblotants de la chaleur ambiante, les sentinelles auraient eu tôt fait de les repérer. Et il n'est jamais bon de se faire surprendre par une armée composée de centaines de machines de guerre capables de marcher aussi longtemps sans broncher, en plein soleil radioactif.

« Et Jasper et Lincoln, t'y penses ? » avait-il tenté, il y a une heure, déjà, quand ils avaient commencé leur petite filature à distance raisonnable.

« J'ai confiance », avait-elle répondu simplement.

 _On ne pouvait rien pour eux. Pour l'instant, du moins. La meilleure chose à faire serait peut-être cette chance très mince de se faire aider par Lexa..._

 _Mais au nom de quoi, du bon vieux temps ?_

Bellamy était trop écrasé par la chaleur pour en rire.

 _Echo, elle, semblait déjà clairement hostile à leur égard. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils attendaient ils ne savaient trop quoi, sans avoir osé attirer son attention._

« Bellamy ! Regarde, là ! »

Elle pointait du doigt une paire de petites silhouettes à l'horizon que Bellamy avait du mal à distinguer, même en plissant les yeux. Mais il voyait au moins qu'elles se dirigeaient vers eux, ou plutôt vers la troupe. Au vu de la distance qui les séparait encore, il estimait qu'ils ne se rencontreraient qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, à ce rythme.

D'un commun accord cette fois, le frère et la sœur se hâtèrent au milieu des blocs rocheux pour atteindre un point plus élevé, et doubler les premières têtes de peloton. En quelques centaines de mètres, ils purent enfin, à leur plus grande surprise, reconnaître qui était cette forme solitaire accompagnée d'une plus frêle : Indra.

Sa marche était sûre, quoiqu'un peu claudicante, son front sombre, et son accompagnateur, chargé comme un mammoük, tirait un petit traîneau chargé de matériel.

Octavia fut prise d'une brusque inspiration :

« Bell, tu te souviens de ce que tu me disais quand on était petits et que je voulais t'empêcher de risquer ta peau pour aller voler à manger sur le marché ?

\- … oui... ? répondit-il prudemment, ne sachant jamais bien à quoi s'attendre quand elle commençait comme cela.

\- Tu t'en souviens très exactement ? » lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne vit pas qu'elle portait lentement sa main à sa ceinture.

« Tu pourrais me le dire encore ? Insistait-elle d'un air nerveux.

\- « Tu préfères mourir de faim ? », c'est ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, pour me rassurer, andouille ! La phrase que je ne comprenais jamais. »

Elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à Indra en contrebas, qui avait atteint les responsables de la marche et qui était à présent en grande discussion avec eux. _Elle n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, au pied de leur promontoire._

« Euh... La fortune sourit aux audacieux ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en refermant la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Eh bien, c'est le moment d'être audacieux ! »

Et avant qu'il ait pu la retenir, elle s'élança hors de leur cachette pour se précipiter droit sur Indra.

Bellamy, effaré, n'eut pas eu le temps de faire un seul geste avant que son apparition soudaine soit remarquée en bas, et provoque des remous immédiats parmi les rangs de guerriers.

A peine arrivée aux abords des premiers rangs extérieurs, elle dut dégainer son épée. Octavia n'avait aucune intention de blesser qui que ce soit, mais elle _devait_ parvenir jusqu'à la générale. _Il en allait de leurs vies, de celle de Clarke et des autres qu'ils avaient laissés derrière._

Cela, elle se l'était répété en boucle depuis le lever du jour, attendant simplement un signe qu'il était temps d'agir. Et le ciel lui avait envoyé Indra.

Alors, face aux hommes qui se tournaient déjà vers elle d'un air surpris mais menaçant, elle se contenta de quelques coups de sa lame un peu émoussée pour se frayer un chemin entre eux.

Bellamy, lui, s'était vite remis de sa stupéfaction. Il commençait à s'habituer à ces coups de sang, et ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir avant de voler à son secours. La discrétion avait été jetée aux cactus, et s'il ne voulait pas que sa sœur finisse en petit tas de chair, _il devait aller sauver ses fesses_.

« Quelle idiote » s'était-il tout de même dit en courant derrière elle.

Déjà, sa sœur s'engouffrait parmi un petit groupe désordonné, et il n'eut qu'à se précipiter à sa suite en espérant qu'elle ne se fasse pas embrocher d'ici-là.

A l'intérieur, le tumulte était à son comble. L'étau semblait se refermer autour d'eux, mais l'effet de surprise avait fonctionné les armes que les hommes avaient eu le temps de dégainer n'étaient pour la plupart que des petits couteaux d'appoint, voire leurs poings nus et épais.

Octavia prenait des coups, mais semblait ne pas même s'en apercevoir, tout entière dirigée vers son obsession de parvenir à parler à Indra. Elle sentait les chocs, transformés en énergie furieuse par l'adrénaline, et distribuait des coups du plat de l'épée à la volée, quelquefois bloquant ceux des adversaires, presque par chance.

Un coup bien placé dans son tibia la fit cependant s'étaler de tout son long. Elle mordit la poussière, mais elle devait déjà se relever, _sinon il serait trop tard. On ne la laisserait pas plaider sa cause auprès de la chef, surtout si elle se faisait massacrer au passage_.

Alors, en se démenant au possible, elle parvint à esquiver une main, mais vit son poignet immobilisé par une autre, et s'arracha à la prise d'une troisième. Toujours fermement agrippée à son épée, elle cherchait du regard le visage d'Indra, mais son œil amoché brouillait sa vision, et elle ne voyait que des obstacles mouvants en face d'elle. Un des guerriers sortit alors de la masse pour se placer au centre d'un cercle vide qu'elle remarquait à présent.

« Laissez-la-moi », crut-elle entendre.

Sans réfléchir, elle reprit une position stable sur ses deux pieds, l'échine courbée, prête à en découdre. S'il s'agissait de conquérir son laisser-passer, elle était prête : elle ne fuirait pas devant la difficulté.

Sans plus de préambule, elle se jeta de toutes ses forces sur son adversaire improvisé, et lui asséna de puissants coups directs. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait ; il les parait tous négligemment d'un geste moqueur, et pénétrait sa garde avec facilité. Excitée par ses provocations, ses gestes amorcés mais inoffensifs qui ne faisaient que jouer avec ses nerfs, elle mettait de plus en plus de force dans ses attaques, sans plus faire attention à sa défense.

Logiquement, elle se retrouva à terre, une nouvelle fois balancée en arrière à cause de la faiblesse de sa parade. Ses os brûlaient, sa tête la lançait terriblement et un voile souillé l'aveuglait à moitié. Tout son corps lui criait de se rendre, de tout relâcher. Mais ses tempes, qui battaient violemment à son front, l'aidaient à garder un esprit relativement clair : elle devait passer. Elle devait se battre. Tomber à terre, ici, c'était mourir. La faiblesse, c'était la mort. Pas question d'abandonner si près.

Elle se redressa en crachant douloureusement, et revint près de son adversaire, qui lui tournait déjà le dos.

« Eh », voulut-elle dire.

Mais tout son resta coincé dans sa gorge sèche. Alors, avec un effort surhumain, elle éleva le pied et le frappa dans les reins.

Il tourna instantanément la tête, avec un peu plus de colère que d'amusement cette fois, et se mit à l'attaquer pour de bon. Elle eut du mal à parer - quant à esquiver... Ses côtes morflèrent encore une fois, et puis sa cuisse, et sa lèvre finit par se fendre sous un coup de pommeau. La lame de l'épée, à la place, lui aurait fendu le crâne en deux.

Qu'il l'épargne de cette manière, comme une victime trop faible pour valoir la peine de se donner vraiment, l'énervait prodigieusement. Mais son acharnement finit par porter ses fruits : à présent, elle avait droit à de vrais coups, durs, implacables, qui pourraient sérieusement l'achever si elle n'y prenait pas garde.

Mais son bras était trop faible, ses jambes peinaient, et il n'y avait que la force de sa volonté pour la faire se dresser une fois encore face à cet homme taillé comme un mammoük. Elle allait perdre, perdre, perdre.

 _Oui, mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire._

Elle y laisserait sa vie s'il le fallait, mais elle refusait ce genre de défaite totale et avilissante.

Elle lança un nouvel assaut, encore une fois trop lent et mal dirigé, et, d'un revers, l'autre la coucha de tout son long à ses pieds sans ménagement. Instinctivement, elle attrapa son pied pour éviter qu'il ne s'en aille, déshonneur suprême, et reçut un coup de talon dans le nez, en récompense. Un craquement sinistre acheva sa roulade dans la poussière devenue moite de sueur et de sang, et elle tenta de se relever encore une fois. Mais la sensation d'éclatement qui irradiait son crâne, l'abandon épuisé de tous ses membres, eurent raison de sa belle détermination, cette fois. Elle ne parvint qu'à s'agiter encore un peu, presque accroupie, mais il n'y avait plus d'adversaire ; il était parti se fondre dans la masse qui raillait sa témérité idiote.

Alors au bout de quelques secondes, avant que les hommes ne se saisissent d'elle, elle parvint à se redresser lentement, très lentement. La tête penchée, avec cette sensation insupportable et vibrante que tous ses os avaient été méchamment éclatés les uns après les autres, elle forçait sur ses membres en puisant dans des ressources dont elle ignorait l'existence encore une seconde auparavant. Son regard, toujours flou, lui donna l'impression de croiser celui d'Indra, éternellement impassible parmi la foule des vainqueurs. Mais elle ne percevait rien d'aussi clair et distinct que sa propre volonté inexpugnable de se relever, _une dernière fois_.

Bellamy, lui, avait jeté son épée devant eux dès qu'il avait réalisé l'aspect suicidaire de la situation. Il avait continué de la suivre, les mains en l'air, offertes, dans une tentative désespérée de faire entendre ses « ne la tuez pas, ne la tuez pas ». Immobilisé violemment par deux gorilles, il avait assisté impuissant à la lutte acharnée de sa sœur, absorbé par leur combat inégal mais étonnamment long. Elle était tombée, plusieurs fois, et s'était relevée, à chaque fois. Même à la dernière, quand l'autre avait déjà quitté la scène, sûr de sa victoire indubitable, son œil était encore farouche et semblait demander encore à ce qu'on l'éprouve.

Et puis, avant qu'ils ne l'attrapent d'un geste suffisant du poignet, Indra était apparue, avec son air dédaigneux habituel, et sans rien dire d'abord.

« Indra ! mugit Octavia dans un ultime élan désespéré, malgré le peu de voix écorchée qui lui restait. C'est... vous ! Où est Lexa ? »

A ce dernier mot, l'assemblée sembla frémir, et l'un de ceux qui la gardaient immobilisée l'attrapa sans ménagement par la mâchoire et la tourna vers lui, furieux :

« Qui te permet de parler ainsi ? » gronda-t-il.

Elle ne parvint pas à se dégager, mais Bellamy s'adressa à son tour à la générale :

« Nous avons besoin de lui parler ! Où est le _Commandant_ , dit-il dans un éclair d'intelligence. S'il vous plaît, abandonna-t-il presque. Nous ne demandons que ça ! Où est le Commandant ? »

Il n'obtint pas plus de réaction de l'intéressée, qui laissa planer un relatif silence pendant quelques instants, avant de décréter, après les avoir toisés :

« Attachez-les. »

Ses hommes s'empressèrent d'obéir, malgré leur vaine résistance.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper était assis sur une chaise confortable près du lit de Raven endormie.

Ses doigts tripotaient un bord du drap immaculé et son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter régulièrement d'un point à l'autre de la pièce, comme il en détaillait successivement tous les éléments de confort qui en trahissaient le luxe. La propreté des lieux, la porte de conception simple mais fonctionnelle et silencieuse, la fenêtre vitrée et étanche qui laissait passer la lumière du dehors.

En attendant le réveil de son amie, il s'absorbait dans la contemplation des fils électriques multicolores qui reliaient son bras aux machines de mesure complexes dont il tentait de comprendre le fonctionnement. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir en ouvrir une, la disséquer pour apprendre de lui-même tous ses secrets, comme il l'avait toujours fait dans cette passion de la mécanique qui le rapprochait de Raven.

Il se souvenait encore du jour de leur rencontre, sur la décharge de Ray Jow, il y a quelques années. Sa première apparition annonçait étrangement ce qu'allait être leur amitié future : une fille brune et crasseuse se faisant poursuivre par un marchand d'outils furibond s'était réfugiée sous la carrosserie sur laquelle il travaillait.

Il sourit tout seul en repensant à leur échange courtois, qu'il n'avait jamais oublié :

« Eeeh, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Ferme-la, il va m'écorcher vive ! Pousse-toi un peu, radin ! »

Et sans lui laisser le choix, elle s'était glissée sous la tôle déformée. Il avait dû improviser un mensonge, sans même savoir au nom de quoi, quand l'homme essoufflé lui avait demandé où elle était passée - et puis voilà, c'était tout.

Ils avaient passé ces dernières années à se chamailler en continu, et il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qui avait fait durer leur amitié si longtemps, si ce n'est leur passion commune et leur intelligence des circuits complexes. Mais même ça, il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quand il avait appris son accident, puis les diverses péripéties liées à sa jambe, il avait ressenti une frousse innommable, comme la fois où Monty avait manqué se faire égorger par un chasseur de primes, comme quand il avait eu connaissance des rumeurs sur la mort de Clarke, comme quand lui-même était passé à un cheveux de se faire embrocher par la défense d'un mammoük. A ces moments-là, il avait réalisé brusquement à quel point les perdre était facile.

Et jusqu'à ce que sa partenaire de mécanique se réveille, il était encore au bord de cette peur panique de voir tous ceux à qui il tenait s'évanouir dans la nature, engloutis par ce monstre de désert bouffé aux ondes radioactives.

 _Quand elle serait en état de se mouvoir toute seule, il l'aiderait à faire ses premiers pas, et puis les suivants, s'il le fallait._ Elle détesterait sûrement ça - cette assistance pitoyable à laquelle elle était contrainte. Mais, comme pour toutes les fois où il lui avait cédé une pièce de métal, ou celles où il lui avait imposé certaines mesures de sécurité sans lesquelles elle se serait certainement brûlée au troisième degré, il le ferait quand même, quoi qu'elle en dise. Parce que de toute façon, elle le comprendrait sûrement, à la fin. _C'était une fille extrêmement intelligente – c'était pour ça qu'il l'admirait autant, après tout_.

Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par l'irruption de Clarke dans la pièce silencieuse :

« T'aurais pas vu Lincoln, par hasard ? »

Juste après leur petit-déjeuner de ce matin, Jasper était venu s'asseoir ici, sans bouger depuis.

« Non. Tu le cherches ?

\- Pas spécialement, mais je l'ai pas vu depuis le petit-déj'. Et là, j'ai fait le tour du bâtiment ; tu crois qu'il est encore ici ? »

Depuis qu'elle était revenue de son intervention au milieu des débats de Jaha et Abby, et après confirmation de cette dernière, ils savaient qu'ils ne devraient plus être inquiétés – du moins, sous réserve du bon-vouloir de Kane, qui devait arriver bientôt. Mais cette amnistie ne prendrait réellement effet que quand les déclarations officielles n'auraient été répandues partout, et ils avaient convenu qu'ils resteraient sous la protection de la mère de Clarke jusqu'à ce que l'arrangement soit définitif. Jasper et Clarke n'étaient pas dupes, cependant : si Lincoln avait paru acquiescer silencieusement, le manque de nouvelles sur les deux autres évanouis dans la nature, s'il pouvait être un bon signe, avait paru plutôt l'inquiéter. Et son absence ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était parti à la recherche d'Octavia.

Une autre entrée imprévue les empêcha de continuer : Tor Lemkin, l'un des lieutenants d'Abby avec qui Clarke avait déjà discuté quelques fois, entra après avoir toqué trois coups brefs.

« La patronne vous demande, les gosses. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, parce que j'imagine que ça vous intéresse : monsieur Kane est arrivé en ville, et il nous fait l'honneur de sa visite. »

* * *

Cette fois, Clarke avait été invitée au rassemblement d'un conseil improvisé, composé des principaux acteurs du monde connu, parmi lesquels elle se sentait relativement petite.

L'arrivée au milieu du hall de cet autre grand dirigeant qu'était Kane, même annoncée, avait créé quelques surprises successives. D'abord, celle de Jasper et Clarke, quand ils reconnurent les deux prisonniers qui les accompagnaient :

« Monty ! » s'écria Jasper en s'élançant dans sa direction.

Il fut bien vite arrêté par un des sous-fifres de Kane qui, en se déplaçant, révéla l'identité de la deuxième silhouette attachée derrière lui. Lincoln, le visage ensanglanté et les vêtements déchirés, était encadré de deux autres solides gardes en uniforme bleu.

En les voyant apparaître, Kane exprima la deuxième surprise à voix haute, dans une intonation chargée de colère :

« Que signifie tout ceci ? » gronda-t-il en cherchant des réponses du côté de Jaha et Abby, côte à côte.

Clarke et Finn, qui avait été récemment remis sur pieds, s'échangeaient des regards inquiets, tandis que Jasper se faisait habilement maîtriser d'un mouvement du poignet. Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Derrière Kane muet de stupeur, qui tentait d'embrasser la situation du regard à toute vitesse, la dizaine d'hommes qui l'accompagnaient étaient les seuls à afficher un air totalement neutre.

Après cette première minute de désordre, Jaha décida qu'il était déjà temps d'intervenir :

« Lâchez-le, et libérez l'autre, aussi. Bonjour Kane, adressa-t-il alors à celui-ci, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

\- Il semblerait, oui, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement en faisant deux pas en avant. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi, alors que je ramène enfin un des traîtres de Ray Jow, ainsi qu'un autre criminel attrapé en chemin, je retrouve les autres fugitifs chez vous, Abby, et libres comme l'air ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir informé que vous les teniez ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne soient pas déjà enfermés à double tour dans vos cellules ? »

Son regard trahi passait de l'un à l'autre, hostile envers Jaha, interrogateur envers Abby, haineux envers Clarke. Ses gardes hésitaient en le voyant si décidé à résister à Jaha, et s'immobilisèrent comme les autres pour assister à cette scène tendue.

« J'ai dit « lâchez-le », répéta Jaha posément en les faisant ployer de son regard autoritaire.

\- Non, tenta de reprendre Kane.

 _\- Maintenant_ » l'interrompit-il avec une colère contenue.

Les gardes obéirent enfin, et délivrèrent Monty et Jasper, qui coururent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Nous discuterons de tout cela en _privé »_ tonna-t-il en appuyant sur les mots à l'intention de Kane, pour qu'il n'ajoute rien, et de leurs gardes, pour qu'ils sortent de la pièce.

Il se dirigea alors vers les lourdes portes qui donnaient sur la grande salle de réunion, engageant ainsi les autres à le suivre. Abby lança un « et tenez-vous tranquilles » à l'intention des garçons, mais fut arrêtée dans son mouvement par le bras de Clarke :

« Maman, chuchota-t-elle, et Lincoln ? »

Celui-ci se faisait déjà entraîner hors du hall d'entrée.

« On verra cela plus tard, lui glissa-t-elle. En attendant, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu...

\- Elle peut venir avec nous, déclara Jaha en se retournant. Et prenez aussi un homme de confiance ; vous connaissez les règles. »

Abby fit un signe de la tête entendu à Finn, qui lui emboîta le pas, puis lança un dernier regard à Lincoln avant de changer de pièce. Clarke se tourna vers Monty et Jasper d'un air inquiet. Ce dernier lui lança d'un air rassurant :

« On se débrouille, va. »

Alors, elle se retourna et pénétra la grande pièce à son tour.

Autour de la table étaient réunis Jaha, Kane et Abby, chacun flanqué d'un témoin, soit deux hommes musculeux pour les premiers et Finn pour la dernière. Tous étaient debout, plus ou moins répartis de l'autre côté de la table, et lui faisaient à présent face tandis que des gardes refermaient les portes derrière elle. Elle avança sous le feux des projecteurs, en sentant le regard lourd de colère de Kane peser désagréablement sur elle.

« Bien, commença Jaha. Kane, je vous présente donc...

\- Clarke, je sais » acheva-t-il d'un air mauvais.

La main de l'intéressée trembla un peu alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de se retrouver pour la première fois dans un endroit clos face à celui qui avait mis tant d'acharnement à la poursuivre après avoir fait arrêter et détenu ses amis, brutalisé Bellamy, et exercé un pouvoir autoritaire sur Ray Jow en général. Elle revit en un flash les longues traces fines et blanches qui marbraient à présent discrètement les poignets de Bellamy. _Lui avait-il infligé cela en personne, pour un peu de désobéissance ?_

« Sa présence s'explique par un droit des plus élémentaires, reprit Jaha. Celui de pouvoir se défendre soi-même, ainsi que ses complices. Acceptez-vous cela ? »

Il coula un regard en biais à Kane, qui se sentit obligé d'acquiescer. Abby fit de même. Jaha fit alors un geste de la main pour inviter Clarke à se placer près de Finn. Légèrement rassurée, elle s'empressa de le rejoindre.

« La parole est à l'accusation » lui glissa-t-il, amusé, en voyant Kane s'animer.

Elle réprima un rire.

« Ça y est ? Toute cette mascarade est terminée ? Est-ce qu'on peut tout m'expliquer, à présent ?

\- Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de cesser les poursuites, Kane. Il... ne servirait à rien ne s'acharner autant pour punir des bagatelles.

\- Des _bagatelles_? Vous voulez parler du renversement de notre autorité à Ray Jow ? De la révolution qui gronde parce qu'une bande de petits sagouins a décidé de venir tout foutre en l'air ? »

Il explosait véritablement.

« Si la révolution gronde, c'est peut-être parce que nos méthodes ne sont plus adaptées, intervint Abby d'une voix très calme.

\- Alors _vous_! Je parie que c'est vous qui avez soufflé cette idée lâche, et... et _laxiste_ à Jaha, répliqua-t-il dans un soudain éclair de compréhension. Vous êtes prête à saccager tout ce que nous avons construit pour... quoi ? C'est parce que c'est votre fille ? »

Une court silence se fit, avant qu'elle ne réponde d'un ton maîtrisé :

« Oui. _Oui_ , c'est ma fille, et je ne peux nier que ça m'a fait très mal au cœur, quand vous avez décidé de promettre des centaines de dinars en échange de sa tête. Et pourtant, je l'ai accepté, au début. Mais il ne nous est pas interdit de changer d'avis, et d'apprendre de nos erreurs. Châtier des enfants à hauteur de votre colère ne nous apporterait rien, Kane ! Et il serait grand temps de nous pencher plus avant sur ce peuple pour comprendre ses revendications plutôt que de gaspiller notre énergie à le réprimer dans l'espoir de le contenir ! »

Finn, admiratif face à cette prise de risques, leva un sourcil à l'intention de Clarke, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, Abby ? Ils ont pénétré dans mon quartier général, ils ont fait fi de toute règle et de toute autorité en bravant mes hommes, en en tuant quelques uns au passage - je vous le rappelle - tout ça pour protéger un autre criminel ! Comment pourrait-on décemment laisser passer ça ?

 _\- Vos_ quartiers, _vos_ hommes, _vos_ médicaments ! Cessez de faire l'enfant, Kane ! Faut-il vous rappeler pourquoi nous sommes tous ici ? Pourquoi en premier lieu on vous a confié la paix de Ray Jow ? »

Finn et Clarke se retenaient de pouffer de rire, ce qui eût été du plus mauvais effet sur un Kane muet de fureur, et un peu de honte. Jaha, lui, les regardait s'affronter verbalement en affichant la plus superbe impassibilité.

Mais cette fois, malgré sa fureur, Kane peinait à trouver une repartie. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il regardait successivement Jaha, puis Abby, semblant attendre une réaction de l'un ou l'autre.

« Je suis donc le seul que tout ce désordre dérange ? » s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux de surprise avec un rire qui sonnait faux.

« Vous êtes en train de me demander – non, pardon, de _m'imposer_ – qu'on arrête toute poursuite des coupables ? Elle a _tué_ trois de mes hommes ! » vociféra-t-il en pointant Clarke du doigt.

Sans crier gare, le souvenir nauséeux du garde lui revint brusquement en pleine face, appelé par son accusation. Tout amusement s'envola soudain, pour faire place à des sentiments bien moins agréables.

 _Son contact tiède et humide alors qu'elle le maintenait pour que Lexa le transperce tout contre elle_ , _la bouillie infâme de l'autre pilote retrouvé écrasé, les plaies béantes_ tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, lui rappelant d'un coup tous ses cauchemars sanglants. Elle n'avait jamais oublié tout ce que ce meurtre avait provoqué chez elle ces dernières semaines. Elle n'avait tenu qu'en occupant son esprit avec d'autres inquiétudes, plus urgentes. Mais là, Kane avait tapé juste, et son doigt accusateur semblait transpercer son cœur d'un malaise qui vrillait ses nerfs.

Une peur panique la glaça jusque dans ses jambes, sans quoi elle aurait reculé sous le coup de cette attaque. Ses yeux la picotaient et lui faisaient revoir les images brouillées qui peuplaient ses nuits. Elle se sentait étouffer dans cette pièce trop grande, trop froide, et trop fermée. _Elle n'arrivait pas à_...

Finn lui toucha le bras, et la fit revenir à la réalité. Sa mère la regardait, inquiète, tandis que Jaha et Kane continuaient de débattre âprement à côté. Dans un geste instinctif, elle attrapa sa main chaude et vaguement familière, avant de la relâcher aussitôt en prenant en conscience de son geste.

Il articula un silencieux « ça va ? », auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Son désir violent de fuite disparut presque aussi vite qu'il était arrivé en lui laissant quelques crampes au ventre et, en se raccrochant à la présence de ceux qui l'entouraient, elle put reprendre le fil de la conversation houleuse qui faisait battre les tempes des deux hommes en face d'elle.


	15. Chapter 15

Pendant ce temps, Jasper et Lincoln crapahutaient non loin de là dans un des conduits d'aération.

C'était une idée de Jasper : après avoir suivi le convoi qui avait déposé le prisonnier dans ces cachots qu'il commençait à bien connaître, Monty et lui avaient gentiment attendu que les gardes de Kane quittent les lieux pour aller se saouler ailleurs. En quelques mots, les deux amis avaient échangé des nouvelles plus ou moins gaies : mis à part Octavia et Bellamy qui avaient disparu, tout le monde allait bien, y compris Raven, qui devait être en train de se demander où ils étaient tous passés en ce moment même, et le vieux Jordan n'avait pas été brutalisé quand Monty avait été arrêté, même si celui-ci craignait à présent pour sa survie tout seul et affaibli.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, vieux !

\- Je me demandais quand vous auriez la gentillesse de venir me chercher. J'en viendrais presque à remercier Kane de m'avoir traîné ici en deux jours de marche. »

Il avait bâillé ostensiblement, épuisé de cette marche forcée qui ne leur avait pas laissé beaucoup de repos. Mais malgré tout, il était content d'être là, même si un peu dépassé par les événements.

« T'inquiète pas, Clarke a l'air de pouvoir nous sortir de là.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Le passage d'un des gardes d'Abby les avait fait se taire une seconde, le temps de s'aplatir contre le mur. Ils s'étaient ensuite faufilés jusqu'à la cellule de Lincoln et, avec la complaisance de la sentinelle du jour, une jeune novice que Jasper avait été trop heureux d'impressionner la veille avec ses aventures de courses-poursuites dans le désert, ils l'avaient délivré.

Il n'était pas si mal en point que cela, malgré son apparence désastreuse, et avait suivi Jasper dans son idée d'espionner un peu ce qu'il se disait « entre grandes personnes ». Monty les avait aidés à trouver une bouche d'aération propice et à en démonter quelque peu les mécanismes en obstruant le passage, puis avait été invité à rejoindre Raven à l'infirmerie pour se reposer un peu.

C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à ramper un peu au hasard dans ces galeries métalliques et poussiéreuses. Ils n'avaient qu'une idée vague de la direction à prendre, mais les coudes qu'ils étaient forcés d'emprunter les désorientaient peu à peu. Lincoln était en tête, pressé, et choisissait le chemin à emprunter mais, alors qu'il bifurquait vers une voie plus étroite et barrée de tuyaux transversaux, Jasper lui barra le passage de son bras.

« Pas par là, mon pote !

\- Quoi ? »

Dans la semi pénombre qui les enveloppait, et avec son profil encore tout souillé de sang et de poussière séchés, il avait un air assez effrayant. Sa voix rauque et teintée de colère, certainement à cause de sa récente bagarre avec plusieurs des hommes surarmés de Kane, trahissait une certaine frustration – celle qui devait le travailler au fur et à mesure que son inquiétude concernant Octavia augmentait.

Jasper lui répondit alors, pas très rassuré :

« Non, c'est juste que ce tuyau, là, il ressemble à un truc de chaufferie. Donc si j'étais toi, je ferais gaffe à pas mettre la main dessus, tu pourrais te cramer. »

Il lui sembla entendre un grognement en réponse alors que Lincoln changeait de route, plus lentement cette fois.

« Et je suis pas ton pote » ajouta-t-il, plus doucement, cependant.

Face à ce brusque refroidissement de l'atmosphère, Jasper hésita.

« Euh... désolé. Je... je voulais pas... »

Il ne sut comment finir sa phrase et la laissa mourir, tandis que Lincoln s'arrêtait soudain d'avancer pour appuyer la tête contre une paroi d'un air souffrant.

« Eh, Lincoln ! Ça va ? T'es sûr que tu veux pas te faire soigner ? »

Il avait déjà refusé d'aller voir Jackson, l'aspirant médecin qui assistait Abby, et avait préféré s'engouffrer dans les tuyaux pour espérer en apprendre un peu plus sur Bellamy et Octavia.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et avait fermé les yeux d'un air douloureux, Jasper s'était approché.

 _Merde, que ferait Clarke, à sa place ?_ _Il n'était pas médecin, tout juste un peu mécano._

« Lincoln ! Lincoln ! »

Il remarqua les larges traces noirâtres qui s'étiraient sur sa pommette et sa tempe, qu'il vit comme les conséquences de coups vraisemblablement très violents.

« T'as dû morfler, mon pauvre. Tu m'entends ? »

Après quelques secondes à respirer lentement, il sembla se ranimer et se tourna vers lui :

« Oui, je t'entends... Ils étaient... cinq. Avec des matraques. »

Jasper leva les sourcils, impressionné :

« Ah ouais... Tu m'étonnes, je comprends même pas comment t'as fait pour leur résister aussi longtemps. T'es un grand malade, s'esclaffa-t-il avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. Tu veux faire quoi... redescendre, ou...

\- Donne-moi deux minutes. »

Ce qu'il fit, attendant patiemment, en tendant l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir un signe qu'ils pouvaient finir par trouver le bon couloir qui les mènerait tout près du conseil qui avait lieu en ce moment même.

Lincoln reprit la parole :

« Je crois qu'on ne les trouvera pas.

\- Qui ça ? Bellamy et Octavia ?

\- Non, le conseil.

\- Oui, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de laisser tomber. Mais on peut attendre encore un peu avant de bouger, on n'est pas pressé. »

Il se rassit confortablement à côté de lui, patient.

« Désolé. Je ne suis pas en très grande forme. »

Jasper comprit qu'il parlait de sa réponse un peu vive et mauvaise de tout à l'heure.

« Oh... Non, c'est normal. »

Mais quelque chose le turlupinait encore un peu. Il tenta tout de même :

« Mais, euh... on est quand même amis, hein ? Si on est pas potes... »

Lincoln tourna ses yeux amochés vers lui. Une tentative de sourire, transformé en rictus douloureux à cause de sa chair malmenée, tordit alors son visage :

« Oui, amis. »

Jasper fut immédiatement rassuré. Il le craignait assez, connaissant la force dont il était capable, mais il lui faisait pleinement confiance, depuis leur fuite de Ray Jow. Et puis, ils avaient au moins un point commun, qu'il commençait à accepter tranquillement :

« Elle te manque, Octavia ? »

Silence.

« Beaucoup. »

Jasper soupira, les yeux dans le vague.

« A moi aussi. »

* * *

A quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, les négociations avaient continué à s'enflammer, jusqu'à ce que certains mots durs finissent par taper juste chez Kane. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il risquait de perdre le soutien des deux autres en s'entêtant, et avait accepté de réfléchir posément à la situation pendant un instant, quand Abby le lui avait enfin demandé d'un air presque implorant.

« De toute façon, tout part de ce vol d'antiseptiques, reprit-elle, lasse de tant de déchaînements. Même du point de vue des lois qu'on a tenté de faire respecter, cette répression n'est pas juste ; la réaction des jeunes qui ont pénétré votre quartier général peut être vue comme une réponse légitime : l'intention était de délivrer leur amie, injustement enfermée. Même les dommages collatéraux - les victimes de ces échauffourées - sont le fruit d'une légitime défense. »

Elle se tourna vers leur grand chef, pour se gagner son assentiment :

« Jaha, vous êtes d'accord ? Le vrai problème, qui a entraîné toute cette violence démesurée, provient sûrement plus d'une indiscipline croissante, qui vous oblige à être plus ferme, Kane, je vous le concède, mais qui ne fait qu'augmenter l'escalade de la violence. Et ce n'est pas une solution. »

Clarke était toujours muette devant ce discours, écoutant attentivement malgré la fatigue qui commençait à la gagner. Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils débattaient, et elle n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir sa place ici. _Enfin, de toute façon, elle préférait y assister en personne, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne reviennent pas sur leur parole._

Heureusement, Jaha semblait approuver ce que disait sa mère. Il ajouta :

« En effet. Nous ne pouvons pas forcer les gens à être libre, même si nous estimons avoir raison. Ce dont nous manquons, c'est peut-être d'un peu de foi, pour croire en ces belles valeurs de paix. Et je pense, reprit-il avec une pause, tout compte fait, que ce n'est peut-être pas en l'imposant que nous les atteindrons. Si Hon Buirgen est aussi prospère, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est parce qu'elle s'est construite sur la confiance que ses habitants ont placé en nous. Nous leur avons promis un avenir meilleur. Ne détruisons pas tout cela. Nous avons besoin de vous, Kane. »

Clarke pouvait se rendre compte du changement qui affectait progressivement les traits de l'intéressé. En un peu plus d'une heure de disputes, sa colère semblait curieusement s'être calmée, au fil des débats avec ses pairs et des entretiens privés avec Pike, son propre témoin, dont elle avait fini par apprendre le nom. Celui-ci, très posé, avait semblé réceptif à tout ce raisonnement. Ils avaient semblé se laisser convaincre, finalement. Du moins, il avait retrouvé son calme.

« Et que proposez-vous, lâcha-t-il avec un soupir réticent. Dans l'hypothèse ou j'accepterais d'abandonner les poursuites, précisa-t-il. Que faisons-nous de ces révoltes qui éclatent un peu partout ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous, s'enquit Jaha d'un air étonné. Je ne suis au courant que des récents événements de votre territoire, et du mouvement qui agite Hon Buirgen.

\- Justement, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. J'ai repris Ray Jow, mais comme vous semblez le savoir, des préparatifs de guerre, ici même, me font craindre le pire. »

Ces derniers propos attirèrent l'attention de Clarke, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas eu à intervenir. Elle repensa soudain à Lexa, et à ses plans qui devaient s'être mis en route, à présent. En un éclair, elle se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant son départ sur leur persécution : _Jaha avait lancé un mandat d'arrêt général contre tout son peuple._

« Excusez-moi, intervint-elle sur une brusque impulsion. Vous... vous parlez du peuple tatoué ? Ils se dirigent vers l'extérieur de la ville, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ces derniers mots retinrent toute leur attention.

« Je... sais des choses, sur eux. Ils ne veulent aucun mal à Hon Buirgen, ni à aucun d'ne tre vous d'ailleurs. Je peux tout vous expliquer. »

Elle hésita un instant, lança un coup d'oeil à sa mère, et décida de tenter un coup de poker :

« Mais d'abord, je demande confirmation de l'amnistie que vous nous avez _accordée_ , annonça-t-elle à l'intention de Jaha, et celle de Lincoln. Et je m'engage à tout vous raconter. »


	16. Chapter 16

« C'est parce qu'il en pince pour elle. »

C'était l'explication, toute simple, que Finn donna à Clarke quand ils furent sortis, étrangement intacts, de ce conseil éprouvant. Kane avait mis plusieurs heures à l'accepter, mais avait fini par céder, presque plus las qu'autre chose, après de nouveaux entretiens privés avec Abby et Jaha auxquels aucun autre témoin n'avait eu accès, cette fois. Et alors que Clarke s'étonnait en son for intérieur de n'avoir écopé d'aucune sanction, et même d'avoir réussi à faire lever toute menace officielle sur les têtes de ses amis, Finn lui avait glissé cette phrase avec un sourire.

« Pour ma mère ?

\- Ouaip. T'as pas remarqué comme il la regardait ? Je pense qu'elle s'en doute, depuis le temps, alors elle a dû s'en servir un peu pour appuyer ses arguments. »

Ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements qu'Abby prêtait à Clarke et ses amis, tout en continuant de discuter.

 _Alors c'était ça ? Les regards tour à tour haineux, frustrés et las que Kane jetait à sa mère n'étaient en fait que de discrets signaux qu'il avait ressenti cette trahison à un niveau très personnel ?_

Clarke voulait bien y croire, après tout. _Il n'avait pas semblé fléchir plus que ça face à l'autorité de Jaha - par contre, quand sa mère l'avait presque supplié de reconsidérer la situation, et puis quand elle l'avait pris à part pour discuter en privé..._

« Comment tu l'as trouvée, d'ailleurs ? Elle se débrouille pas mal, en politique, hein ? »

Le cerveau de Clarke essayait de traiter toutes ces informations en même temps, surtout l'humeur récente de Finn, plus enjouée que d'habitude. Elle l'avait toujours connu assez rebelle et taquin - c'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait plu chez lui, mais depuis des années qu'il était parti, elle avait perdu l'habitude de cette complicité. Il semblait n'être plus vraiment fâché envers elle.

« C'est vrai, je ne savais pas qu'elle était capable de me donner la chair de poule. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore pas mal à apprendre, sur ma mère. Je finirais presque par comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait plus utile avec eux qu'auprès de mon père et moi. » acheva-t-elle, un peu amère.

Finn croisa les mains derrière sa tête et haussa les épaules, songeur.

« Bah, tu devrais être contente, non ? T'as fini par la retrouver, obtenu la liberté de tout le monde, et même négocié avec l'homme le plus puissant de cette Terre pour qu'il arrête sa paranoïa. Je trouve ça plutôt pas mal, pour une seule journée. »

Elle le regardait parler, remarquant toujours ce contraste entre ce Finn qu'elle avait devant les yeux, et celui qu'elle avait quitté en lui confiant Raven. Elle savait que derrière lui se cachait toujours l'ombre de ses démons cachés, mais sa confiance tranquille et familière la rassurait presque ; il était toujours le même, après tout. _Mais alors pourquoi était-il parti aussi brusquement, il y a cinq ans maintenant ?_

Elle craignait tout de même un peu que le lui demander sans préambule ne puisse le braquer. Mais autre chose lui revint en mémoire.

« Finn... Tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce que tu faisais au milieu du marché, il y a trois jours. C'était qui, celui avec qui tu te battais ? »

Il garda les yeux au plafond, comme pour réfléchir, mais sa réponse arriva assez vite :

« Oh, je sais pas. Un mec qui passait, et qui m'a un peu provoqué. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et croisa son regard inquisiteur, qui attendait qu'il développe.

« Bah je me souviens plus très bien, rapport à ma jolie bosse, tout ça... »

Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne et fit la grimace.

« … Ah, si ! Il m'a volé ma bourse, et il a commencé à hurler que c'était moi le voleur. J'ai bien dû me défendre ! »

Il disait cela d'un air nonchalant, presque un peu trop pour Clarke. Elle était bien décidée à le croire, parce que ce genre d'aventures était monnaie courante, ici, mais...

« Mais c'était quand même assez violent. J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais le tuer...

\- Personne ne touche à mes affaires ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Ils étaient arrivés au bord de l'infirmerie, et Finn s'éclipsa en prétextant qu'il avait des choses à faire pour Abby. Il avait en effet retrouvé son poste de bras-droit, mais Clarke avait remarqué qu'il les accompagnait de moins en moins souvent pour rendre visite à Raven. Elle oublia bien vite ses derniers soupçons et reprit un air jovial pour aller rejoindre la convalescente.

* * *

/ _« Pourquoi être revenue me chercher ? »_

 _Clarke était assise sur la couche faite de peaux et fourrures en tous genres, emmitouflée dans l'une d'elles et tenant des deux mains un petit bol rempli d'une infusion à l'odeur de plantes. Elle retrouvait peu à peu ses facultés mentales et essayait de reconstituer ses derniers souvenirs, dont Lexa lui avait expliqué qu'ils remontaient à plusieurs semaines, ce qui était très perturbant._

 _« Je me souviens très mal de la fin de la course, mais... Juste après le crash - c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as emmenée sur ta moto, à moins que... ça ne soit encore qu'une hallucination ? »_

 _Lexa taillait et aiguisait tranquillement divers petits instruments, assise à la petite table. Clarke se retrouvait quelquefois absorbée par ses gestes lents ou répétitifs, et perdait alors le fil de ses pensées, qui devenait très difficile à récupérer. Sa capacité de concentration était très réduite et fragmentée, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour résister à son envie de tout abandonner et replonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Elle se concentrait sur les longs doigts fins de Lexa, et sur la sensation de chaleur qui engourdissait les siens contre le bol._

 _Enfin, celle-ci daigna répondre._

 _« Oui, c'était moi » dit-elle en tournant son visage vers elle._

 _Elle l'écoutait en fait attentivement, attendant patiemment à chaque fois que Clarke formule ses questions de manière claire, ou même fixe son attention sur une seule idée. Depuis quelques jours qu'elle était sortie de sa torpeur, elle mettait toujours beaucoup de temps à reprendre entièrement possession de son corps et de son esprit, et n'avait pas encore osé mettre un pied hors du lit._

 _« Revenir ici a pris plusieurs heures de route. Heureusement, le soleil était flou, et ils ont dû abandonner rapidement la poursuite. »_

 _« Le soleil était flou »... Clarke se concentra pour se souvenir de la signification de ces mots, qui lui semblaient étrangement accolés. Quelquefois, elle se surprenait à être perdue dans des phrases pourtant simples, à ne pas finir ses propres phrases._

 _Le mot « retour », la veille, l'avait plongée dans des abîmes de perplexité, juste après lui avoir causé un grand sentiment de panique, dont elle n'avait toujours pas compris l'origine. Un mot, un simple mot, lui avait fait peur..._

 _Elle craignait un peu de sombrer tout à fait dans la folie. Mais grâce à ses conversations, laborieuses mais progressives, avec Lexa, elle sentait que cela allait un peu mieux._

 _Lexa plissa inconsciemment les yeux d'un air interrogateur, en la voyant si absorbée dans ses pensées :_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne comprends pas ? »_

 _Elle secoua la tête et sentit ses lèvres trembler._

 _« Non... Je... ne comprends pas... C'est le... le soleil. »_

 _Lexa posa son ouvrage sur ses genoux et se tourna légèrement vers elle pour lui faire complètement face._

 _« Le soleil, c'est, hésita-t-elle pour choisir ses mots avec le plus grand soin. Celui qui se lève le matin et se couche le soir, mais que l'on ne distingue pas. Il éclaire notre monde, et fait face aux vivants. Mais jamais personne ne l'a plus revu, depuis qu'il s'est enfui au fin fond de sa peur... »_

 _Clarke se souvenait de ce qu'était le soleil – même un astre, une grosse boule de feu, disait-elle petite, qu'on ne pouvait voir qu'en des conditions météorologiques exceptionnelles ; elle ne l'avait vu, aveuglant et presque net sans atmosphère épaisse pour le cacher, qu'une seule fois, lors d'une mission de marchands au sommet d'une montagne, et après une terrible tempête. Le reste du temps, il restait absent derrière les nuages perpétuels, et on ne connaissait son existence qu'en le devinant, en se transmettant le secret de sa vraie forme, source de la clarté qui rythmait leurs journées, de parent à enfant._

 _Tout ce pan emmêlé de son existence, enfantine, savante et aventureuse, lui revenait en pleine face, comme tant d'autres choses, ces derniers jours. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de buter sur des mots aussi simples que « cuillère », qui lui semblaient dorénavant étrangers, tout en étant capable d'expliquer à Lexa le mécanisme de son casque abîmé pour qu'elle puisse le remboîter correctement._

 _Elle retrouva aussi, dans cette même gifle de sa mémoire, le sens de cette expression qu'elle avait tenté de demander à Lexa, « le soleil est flou » : à certaines heures, quand il n'y a pas eu de tempêtes radioactives pour remuer le sable et les particules aériennes, la chaleur reprend ses droits, et déforme les surfaces et les horizons. Des mirages. Une sensation d'étouffement dans toute la plaine. C'était ce phénomène météorologique qu'elle avait désigné, pour expliquer en un mot comment... comment quoi, déjà ?_

 _Mais ses pensées sautèrent encore sur une autre idée, inconséquentes, pour se raccrocher aux paroles apaisantes de Lexa._

 _Celle-ci, après une minute de silence, décida de répéter lentement sa réponse, en articulant et détachant chaque mot :_

 _« Qui se lève le matin et se couche le soir, mais que l'on ne distingue pas. »_

 _C'était une assez bonne définition pour tenter d'expliquer à quelqu'un de perdu mentalement à quoi correspondait ce terme de « soleil ». Mais ses paupières battirent légèrement, et le regard de la brune dévia vers un point invisible alors qu'elle récitait :_

 _« Il éclaire notre monde, et fait face aux vivants. Mais jamais personne ne l'a plus revu, depuis qu'il s'est enfui au fin fond de... sa... peur... »_

 _Ces deux phrases ne sonnaient pas comme une définition, ni même une image. Clarke reconnut l'intonation qu'elle utilisait ; ces derniers temps, pour l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire des choses et des concepts, Lexa ne lui décrivait pas de manière nette et détaillée comment se présentait et fonctionnait une moto ou un vêtement. Elle utilisait souvent des fragments légèrement... poétiques ? Des morceaux de proverbes, ou de langage approximatif et pourtant tellement plus juste..._

 _« Il éclaire notre monde, et fait face aux vivants ». Cette image frappait Clarke de manière plus évidente, peut-être, que celle que lui aurait fournie sa mère ou son père, dix ans auparavant – elle se rappelait l'effort que ceux-ci mettaient dans l'explication intégrale de tout ce qu'ils considéraient utile pour la survie de leur fille : les blessures, la nourriture, les champs magnétiques..._

 _« D'où est-ce que ça vient ?_

 _\- J'ai traduit cela de ma langue. Je ne suis pas très sûre de certains termes ; c'est difficile, d'exprimer ce que les « sivada » touchent. »_

 _Clarke se souvenait de ces sortes de prières ou poèmes, voire devinettes, dont Lexa lui avait expliqué le sens sans pouvoir en traduire la signification exacte avec un mot précis. Alors elle le gardait dans sa langue - « sivada », et la blonde trouvait que c'était ce qui convenait le mieux ; d'ailleurs, Lexa ne disait jamais qu'ils « désignaient » ou « décrivaient » quelque chose, mais les « touchaient », comme s'ils effleuraient du doigt le vrai sens des choses._

 _« Mais personne ne l'a plus revu depuis..._

 _\- … qu'il s'est enfui..._

 _\- … au fond de sa..._

 _\- … peur. »_

 _Lexa esquissa un semblant de sourire pendant leur échange, pour encourager sa remémoration fastidieuse._

 _« « Peur », c'est pour les nuages, ou pour la Catastrophe ?_

 _\- Ça fait référence aux deux, je pense. Ce n'est pas totalement « fir raun », ni « skaikrasha », mais... la peur du soleil. Je ne sais pas dire mieux... »_

 _Le langage de Lexa, qu'elle lui parle Trigedasleng ou tente de le traduire en Anglais bâtard - cette forme utilisée par tout le monde connu depuis les catastrophes successives-, même dans ses maladresses, la rassurait quelque peu._

 _Elle l'avait d'abord connue par cet aspect-là celui, totalement insoupçonné, d'une certaine … douceur ? De ce calme tranquille qui laissait resurgir des souvenirs de son enfance. Le Chevalier noir n'avait pas toujours été un guerrier, un chef de clan, un pilote hors-pair. Et même avant que Clarke n'ait accès à son histoire tragique, elle avait pu l'atteindre par cette partie de son passé, à travers lequel elle avait pu reconstituer ses propres souvenirs._

 _Sa sauveuse parlait peu, seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire, et ne laissait transparaître ses intentions bienveillantes à son égard que dans la somme de tout ce dont Clarke se souvenait : la confiance, le sauvetage, tous ces soins... Pourquoi ?_

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidée ? »_

 _Lexa releva les yeux vers elle, et sembla réfléchir._

 _« Pourquoi... me faire confiance ? » reformula-t-elle de manière plus appropriée en pointant du doigt ce qui semblait être le plus difficile à obtenir_./

En se remémorant tout cela, Clarke, qui était à présent à des jours et des jours de cette scène si lointaine et pourtant encore si vivace dans sa mémoire, arpentait incessamment le sol de terre battue de Hon Buirgen. Mais elle avait beau creuser encore et encore dans ce souvenir, qui lui faisait presque oublier pourquoi elle était sortie de chez sa mère depuis plusieurs heures déjà, elle se retrouvait incapable - et cela la frustrait au plus haut point -, incapable de retrouver la réponse de Lexa.


	17. Chapter 17

Après plusieurs patrouilles de volontaires envoyés par sa mère, dans les quelques jours qui suivirent l'accord conclu entre les trois têtes du pouvoir, Octavia et Bellamy avaient été décrétés toujours introuvables. Clarke avait alors décidé, au bout de quelques batailles avec sa mère, d'aller le vérifier elle-même en se promenant dans les quartiers reculés, moins enclins que les autres à fournir des informations à des représentants de l'autorité. Abby avait insisté pour qu'elle attende encore un peu, afin que les rumeurs d'amnistie aient eu le temps de circuler et qu'elle ne coure pas trop le risque de se faire égorger au passage, mais n'avait pu la retenir trop longtemps, surtout face à l'insistance de Jasper, Raven et Lincoln.

Au milieu des passants, la blonde savourait de nouveau la sensation de pouvoir marcher tête nue et sentir la légère brise caresser son front. Ses cheveux étaient nattés et elle portait une veste usée mais d'un gris à la teinte toujours identifiable pour tout habitant de Hon Buirgen : Finn avait insisté, sur ordre de sa « patronne », pour qu'elle arbore cette protection symbolique. _On y réfléchirait ainsi à deux fois, avant de l'attaquer_ ; qu'une fugitive parade crânement avec un uniforme au couleurs des autorités locales serait bien assez intriguant pour lui donner le temps de se tirer d'affaire.

Son allure restait soutenue, cependant, car elle avait développé cette crainte instinctive de se faire soudainement arrêter d'une main au collet, ou d'une pointe de couteau menaçant. Il avait déjà eu un ou deux accrochages depuis son départ du quartier général de sa mère ce matin, mais à ces moments-là, il y avait toujours Tor ou Finn a ses côtés pour brandir l'arrêté signé de la main de Jaha voire remettre le manant belliqueux à sa place, et lui faire bien comprendre que ces rançons outrageuses avaient été levées.

Elle tourna la tête pour repérer la silhouette discrète de Finn à quelques pas derrière elle qui rasait un mur en bordure de la foule. En plus de lui, Abby lui avait aussi collé Tor aux basques, tâche pour laquelle celui-ci s'était porté volontaire malgré son déplaisir évident de devoir « jouer les baby-sitter pour une tête de mule à la place de ma propre fille ». Mais Lincoln, qui était aussi de la partie, avait insisté une heure auparavant pour se rendre chez un ancien ami et informateur, et ils avaient décidé de se scinder en deux groupes, plus discrets.

Finn jouait les gardes du corps distants pour Clarke selon son désir de se débrouiller un peu seule. Conscient qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment plus de chances que les hommes d'Abby de pouvoir retrouver la trace de ses amis - étant étrangère à cette ville qui lui était encore clairement hostile une semaine avant et surtout habillée comme un garde – et sachant très bien ce pour quoi il avait signé en l'accompagnant ce jour-là, il s'était contenté de satisfaire son petit caprice, et la suivait depuis comme son ombre au cas où elle ait un problème.

Clarke elle-même ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle espérait, mais elle était au moins sûre de ne pouvoir décemment laisser tomber les recherches si elle ne s'assurait pas d'abord en personne que Bellamy et Octavia n'étaient plus dans Hon Buirgen. Elle espérait très fort qu'ils soient toujours vivants, et savait qu'elle ne se tranquilliserait qu'après avoir obtenu ne serait-ce qu'un indice de leur passage quelque part. Jasper, resté avec Raven pour l'aider à remarcher, lui faisait confiance pour ça, et elle ne devait pas les décevoir, eux non plus.

Mais à côté de cet objectif, cette petite promenade à l'extérieur était aussi un prétexte pour sortir de ces murs qui, s'ils la protégeaient plus qu'autre chose, lui donnait une croissante impression d'enfermement. Elle n'était pas habituée, et peut-être pas faite, pour cette vie d'intérieur et, si elle aspirait au calme après toutes ses aventures, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir trouver le repos un jour. _En tout cas, ce ne serait pas comme cela_ , dans cette situation si bancale entre l'influence de sa mère, la réprobation visible de Kane, l'ambiguïté des concessions de Jaha, et le léger malaise qu'elle éprouvait sans bien trop savoir pourquoi au fil de journées monotones globalement constituées de discussions avec sa mère ou ses amis.

Progressivement, sa torpeur versait presque dans une frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire de vraiment utile pour Raven, qui rééduquait lentement ses réflexes, ou le frère et la sœur Blake qui devaient gambader dans la nature. Elle sentait aussi un léger trouble chez Finn et Lincoln qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu des progrès quand ce dernier avait finalement accepté de leur expliquer un peu que _oui, en effet, il appartenait à ce même peuple, Komtrikru, dont Lexa dirigeait la fraction en mouvement qui éveillait la méfiance de Jaha_. Il en descendait, du moins. Mais il n'avait que ses tatouages en commun avec « eux », et avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie avec un petit groupe de marchands qu'il n'avait quitté que pour participer à la Motorholics. « Rien à ajouter », avait-il achevé pour couper court à toute discussion.

Mais même après l'arrangement qu'ils avaient conclu avec Jaha et Kane concernant le « clan Trikru » – Lincoln avait insisté pour qu'on distingue bien son ethnie venue de l'est et ce groupe actif à l'intérieur - , et en attendant de pouvoir s'assurer pleinement de ses intentions malgré le récit de Clarke et la trève qui avait suivi, Jaha avait tenu à faire garder un œil sur Lincoln. C'était pourquoi Tor l'avait accompagné, lui aussi certainement à distance raisonnable.

En attendant, Clarke avait obtenu une pause dans la répression du clan de Lexa, en assurant par tous les moyens de persuasion possibles qu'il ne faisait qu'émigrer hors de la ville et non pas se préparer à revenir l'attaquer sous peu.

 _De toute façon, le brusque arrêt de tout mouvement sembler prouver qu'ils avaient fini par tous quitter Hon Buirgen_ – ou bien, au contraire, que les mises à prix les paralysait. Selon Abby, cette incertitude rassurait et inquiétait Jaha tout à la fois.

Au milieu de la foule, ce qui était devenu une habitude, elle laissait ses pieds avancer tout seuls.

 _Lincoln avait annoncé qu'il quadrillerait discrètement les quartiers Nord et interrogerait quelques connaissances en chemin._ Elle, elle n'avait pas ces relations, et s'était contentée de déambuler du côté des rues fréquentées, dans l'idée de se fondre dans la foule pour pouvoir éventuellement repérer des passants plus discrets que les autres - de ceux qui auraient quelque chose à se reprocher et dissimuleraient sciemment leurs traits, comme elle-même l'avait fait, derrière un voile ou... un... casque ?

Clarke se frotta les yeux pour y chasser les éventuelles poussières qui auraient pu troubler sa vue. Mais elle ne rêvait pas : à vingt mètres devant elle, elle avait soudain remarqué une haute silhouette qui se détachait des autres par le casque noir opaque qui couvrait son visage, et incitait les badauds, intrigués et quelque peu impressionnés par cette carrure, à s'écarter sur son passage. Ce qui attira encore un peu plus l'attention de Clarke, et même éveilla sa vigilance, c'était la grosse éraflure qui enfonçait légèrement son côté droit, et surtout la couleur du casque, qui ne reflétait rien et absorbait même toute lumière.

 _C'était le casque, noir mat, de Lexa._

 _Sans Lexa en-dessous._

Clarke en était sûre au vu de la carrure d'homme, bien plus haute et large que la sienne, qui se déplaçait tranquillement, comme si un tel accoutrement était normal en l'absence de toute course.

Elle se faufila un peu plus avant, en passant par la droite pour se rapprocher du mur et traverser là où la foule était la moins épaisse. Concentrée pour ne pas perdre l'homme des yeux, elle n'en oubliait pas de scruter les gens qui l'entouraient à la hâte, pour voir s'il était accompagné.

 _Pourquoi ce casque était-il ici, et non pas avec Lexa, loin dans le désert de Polis ? Avait-elle envoyé un homme récupérer quelque chose avant leur départ, comme des armes ou des recrues ? Pourquoi revenir alors que leurs têtes étaient mises à prix il y a trois jours encore ? Et surtout, pourquoi le casque, qui attirait clairement le regard ?_

Son regard sautait d'un visage à l'autre, faisant défiler les sourires édentés, les yeux sombres, les joues crasseuses, les fronts voilés et les foulards ternes qui les protégeaient de la poussière ambiante. Elle n'accrochait les yeux de personne ; tous étaient inconnus et occupés à autre chose, et semblaient plutôt du genre à se soucier de ne pas se faire repérer par le marchand dont ils étaient sur le point de subtiliser la marchandise. _Pas par les gardes de Jaha ou d'Abby qui cherchaient seulement des ennemis publics et officiellement dangereux._

Elle trébucha presque sur un garçon qui venait de lui couper la route et s'excusa confusément tout en se pressant pour rattraper le casque qui s'éloignait, à présent. Mais en reportant son regard en face d'elle pour voir où elle mettait les pieds, elle croisa un regard. Elle faillit ne pas y faire attention, mais y revint brusquement quand quelque chose la frappa à retardement. Devant elle, à quelques mètres, la jeune femme au visage sale n'avait pas bronché, et la fixait toujours.

Clarke se précipita à sa suite quand, après un contact visuel de deux secondes, elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle et disparut de son champ de vision.

Elle eut la présence d'esprit de lever le pouce en l'air à l'intention de Finn – elle espérait vaguement qu'il comprendrait ainsi qu'elle ne risquait rien, à défaut de pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait-, puis elle bifurqua elle aussi dans la traverse sombre. La silhouette encapuchonnée l'attendait sous un porche, dans le silence frais.

« Lexa ? »

Clarke s'approcha gauchement, mais elle était certaine de l'avoir bien reconnue, sous la couche de crasse qui assombrissait son visage, et le pan de tissu brun qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds.

Lexa, puisque c'était elle, découvrit son visage pour toute réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est toujours dangereux ! Et que...

\- Chut, lui intima-t-elle en jetant un œil alerte vers l'entrée de la ruelle. Je suis venue chercher le restant de mes hommes.

\- En personne ? chuchota Clarke encore un peu fort.

\- Certains veulent voir l'espoir de leur propres yeux, avant d'y croire. » marmonna-t-elle avec un léger haussement de sourcils et d'épaules.

Clarke, malgré la situation, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer un peu :

« C'est toi, l'espoir ? »

Mais quand Lexa reporta sur elle ses yeux graves, elle reprit immédiatement son sérieux.

« Oui, je sais, pardon... Mais il y en a encore ici, alors ? Jaha veut...

\- Jaha retarde de trop mon armée, laissa-t-elle échapper entre ses dents d'un air courroucé. La plus grande partie est déjà rassemblée en des points sûrs du désert, mais ce n'est pas assez. Est-ce que tu... »

En posant machinalement le regard sur sa veste, elle sembla brusquement se rendre compte de quelque chose et effectua un léger mouvement de recul.

« C'est un de ses uniformes ! » dit-elle d'un air incertain.

« Je... l'ai rencontré. J'ai obtenu ma grâce et j'essaye d'obtenir l'amnistie des tiens, s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer. Ils ont suspendu les recherches depuis trois jours, mais je ne pense pas que ça dure beaucoup plus longtemps. »

Lexa la regardait toujours avec un air indéfinissable qui mêlait méfiance, surprise, et peut-être un peu de... d'admiration ?

« Mais... tu es avec lui ? Comment as-tu... ?

\- Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même, avoua-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Mais non, je suis plutôt du côté de ma mère, je... Tout est si compliqué... Mais tu es pressée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Et Gustus doit s'inquiéter. Mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir te trouver, ici... »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, et Clarke remarqua alors qu'elles étaient très proches, au point qu'un pan de sa cape froissée effleurait sa main au plus léger mouvement de Lexa. La ruelle était heureusement encore déserte, et le bruit confus de l'allée centrale était étouffé par l'atmosphère confinée des murs épais qui les entourait.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles la surprise de se croiser encore en vie dans un endroit si inattendu les frappait toutes deux, puis Lexa reprit, un peu plus posément :

« Quand tu dis que tu as convaincu Jaha...

\- Presque, s'empressa-t-elle de rectifier.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Clarke ressentit soudain un léger froid dans son attitude, comme si, en reprenant le contrôle de la situation, elle revêtait aussi sa méfiance habituelle.

« Euh... simplement que vous ne vouliez pas renverser son pouvoir, ce genre de choses. Mais... il ne voulait pas me croire, du moins c'était difficile de parler en votre nom, mais...

\- Tu lui as parlé de Polis ? »

Son air était à présent clairement inquiet et soupçonneux, et Clarke se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise en se remémorant jusqu'où elle avait dû aller dans ses arguments pour pouvoir persuader Jaha. La pensée que Lexa ne voulait peut-être pas que quiconque soit mis au courant ne l'avait pas effleurée à cet instant, et la giflait à présent en pleine face.

« Je lui ai dit que... vous vouliez reconquérir des terres à l'Est, sur les sables mouvants. Sans détails. J'ai juste insisté sur le fait qu'il n'y avait _aucune_ preuve que vous vouliez l'attaquer ou autre... »

Mais ses mots sonnaient creux à ses propres oreilles, comme elle mesurait la faiblesse de sa conviction.

Lexa ne changeait pas d'expression, et cela accroissait son malaise. Elle avait l'impression confuse d'avoir peut-être trahi sa confiance, celle qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à obtenir, et tout ça pour la foutre en l'air d'un geste inconsidéré.

 _Mais c'était pour les aider... Tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire, c'était lever la menace qui planait sur leur tête._

Mais elle réalisa qu'il y avait peut-être une raison pour laquelle le commandant faisait autant d'efforts pour entretenir le mystère – une raison pour elle de ne pas afficher clairement ses intentions, même lorsque le feu des projecteurs avaient été braqué sur elle à la finale de la Motorholics. Et quelle qu'en fût la nature, elle l'avait trahi - peut-être pas dans le fond, mais dans la forme. Et l'hésitation blessée qu'elle croyait déceler au fond de son regard la déchirait.

« Lexa, je... Je n'aurais pas dû ? »

Elle cligna des yeux une ou deux fois en réfléchissant, puis lui répondit d'un ton neutre :

« Je suppose que... »

Elle croisa le regard presque affolé de Clarke, celui qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien à force de le soutenir quand elle se réveillait trempée d'angoisse dans l'abri qu'elles avaient partagé.

Sa colère sourde chuta brutalement, sans effacer toutefois l'arrière-goût un peu amer qui teintait ses mots :

« Sans connaître les détails, tu a dû faire pour le mieux. Je... excuse-moi, je devrais te remercier, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas définitif... » hasarda-t-elle anxieusement, toujours à la recherche de quelque chose auquel se raccrocher dans son expression formelle.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu achèves rapidement de rassembler tes hommes, au cas où Jaha... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase comme Lexa esquissait un léger sourire.

« Oui. Merci, Clarke. »

Et après un nouveau coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule :

« Il faut que je parte, mais j'ai une chose à te dire : Bellamy et Octavia sont avec Indra. »

La surprise et le soulagement qui la frappèrent effacèrent temporairement son malaise.

« Dieu merci ! Que font-ils ?

\- Ils sont bien traités, la rassura-t-elle. Son camp est un peu plus loin dans le désert, nous devons nous rejoindre. »

En disant cela, vraisemblablement absorbée par quelque chose du côté de l'allée qu'elles avaient quitté pour se parler, Lexa commençait à y retourner. Déjà, elle enveloppait de nouveau son étoffe épaisse autour de ses épaules et de son visage.

« Je dois y aller, Clarke. » dit-elle avec une pointe de regret dans la voix et un dernier regard.

« Attends ! lança celle-ci avec un geste pour la retenir. Ta... ta proposition tient toujours ? »

Lexa se figea sur place, très exactement au milieu de la distance qui séparait Clarke du flot de lumière déversé par l'allée centrale. Elle réfléchit, le visage indéchiffrable.

Puis, au moment de se tourner vers la foule pour y replonger de nouveau, elle croisa encore ses yeux si résolus d'habitude et en cet instant précis si désemparés, et hocha la tête doucement en murmurant : « oui ».


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut dans des draps moites. Son premier réflexe fut d'esquisser un mouvement pour se redresser, mais une douleur lancinante la cloua à son oreiller et l'obligea à basculer sur le côté. Dans cette position tordue elle attendit, le souffle court et les tempes brûlantes, que les brumes de son cauchemar et sa violente nausée s'estompent.

Elle avait l'impression de s'entendre gémir, à travers ses dents serrées. Mais mis à part le bourdonnement qui provenait de son propre crâne en feu et le boum-boum lourd de son cœur, il n'y avait aucun bruit décelable dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Elle se rappela, avec une pointe de panique instinctive, qu'elle était seule – sans personne à appeler en cas de détresse. _Mais qui aurait-elle pu appeler ?_ Elle ne voulait pas dormir avec sa mère, et refusait de toute façon de laisser apparaître ses faiblesses psychologiques, qui pourraient inquiéter les autres inutilement.

Ses côtes souffraient sous son poids inégalement réparti. Elle se déplaça un peu puis les tâta avec précaution, pour s'assurer pour la dixième fois qu'aucune n'était cassée et que ses mésaventures de l'après-midi ne lui causeraient que de gros bleus. Mais son cœur battait encore à tout rompre, et malgré ses efforts pour se rassurer, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'angoisse de son rêve.

Quand ses idées se furent éclaircies un peu, elle se leva douloureusement, traversa sa chambre vide à l'aveuglette, et effectua ce chemin à travers les couloirs qu'elle connaissait désormais presque par cœur. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie avec d'infinies précautions et s'approcha du lit de Raven sur la pointe des pieds. Incapable de se décider à la réveiller même si elle en crevait d'envie, elle posa la main sur le matelas près d'elle. A ce léger geste, la convalescente ouvrit les yeux :

« Clarke ! Qu'est-ce que... »

Sa voix était ensommeillée mais elle avait le regard assez alerte. L'arrêt progressif des antidouleurs qu'Abby avait imposé rendait son sommeil plus léger ; suffisamment pour qu'elle demeure inconsciemment sur le qui-vive.

Clarke, avant même qu'elle ait le temps de finir sa phrase, sentit un sanglot monter à la surface.

« Hey... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, princesse ? »

Elle lui prit la main et l'invita à s'asseoir au bord du matelas en s'écartant un peu. Surprise par ses propres larmes, mais terriblement épuisée après les derniers événements de sa sortie en ville et son sommeil de plus en plus agité, Clarke les essuya rapidement avec sa manche.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, et je... je suis qu'une enfant qui a encore besoin d'être rassurée. » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter dans un demi-sourire.

Elle frissonnait, et les coins de sa bouche restaient tordus vers le bas. Raven remarqua aussi qu'un bleu très sombre était apparu sur sa pommette, mais que son œil avait un peu dégonflé. _Les salopards qui l'avaient attaquée cet après-midi sur le chemin du retour avaient eu de la chance de pouvoir s'échapper._ Finn n'avait pas suffi à les faire fuir tout seul, mais il avait au moins évité que les conséquences ne soient trop graves.

« J'ai... peur, Raven. Et c'est même pas à cause de ce rêve – enfin, pas seulement lui. »

Elle renifla et prit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses mots.

« C'était parti, Rae. J'avais réussi à... pas à m'en débarrasser, mais presque à plus y penser, et à dormir une nuit d'une traite. Mais là, je... je sais pas, ça marche pas... »

Raven savait que ce n'étaient pas les attaques physiques qui la bousculaient plus que ça : son amie avait l'habitude de ce genre d'altercations énergiques. Mais elle avait bien perçu ce changement discret dans son comportement, ces légers réflexes inhabituels qui trahissaient son attention permanente à ce qui l'entourait, et ce depuis le milieu de la Motorholics. Elle tenait au mental, comme Octavia et elle, et, confiante en ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de douter de ses propres pensées.

Quelque chose avait cassé, de plus profond et plus sournois qu'un handicap physique ou matériel. Elle semblait effrayée par quelque chose enfoui au fin fond de sa propre tête, et cela inquiétait aussi son amie.

Raven attendit quelques secondes qu'elle essuie rageusement et inutilement les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues endolories, et répondit :

« Ça va aller... Tu sais qu'on se débarrasse pas facilement de ce genre de trucs – surtout vu les traumatismes auxquels t'as eu droit.

\- Mais c'est pas ça, je... je devrais pas être encore paralysée par ce que j'ai fait ! C'est passé, et j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, alors... je devrais pas regretter, hein ? »

Elle réprima un nouveau sanglot et lâcha :

« Je m'en veux, Rae. Je m'en veux tellement ! »

Celle-ci ne savait pas bien de quoi elle parlait, et n'était même pas sûre que Clarke le sache elle-même. Mais elle était pleinement consciente que dernièrement, elle avait eu à plonger ses mains dans un sang qui n'était plus celui des blessés qu'on lui amenait pour qu'elle les aide avec ses quelques compétences en médecine. Il y avait eu ces situations critiques de meurtre, de compétition, dans lesquels on décidait difficilement du bien-fondé des motifs de l'un ou l'autre. Une culpabilité confuse la hantait, et elle luttait désormais contre une terreur à laquelle elle était étrangère jusqu'à ces derniers mois.

La brune avait la gorge nouée ; _c'était pas son job, de consoler les gens_. Surtout quand elle se sentait aussi impuissante. Et surtout quand il s'agissait de Clarke, qui avait toujours été un pilier pour elle.

« Pas facile d'être une héroïne badass tous les jours, hein ? dit-elle dans un sourire grimaçant. Mais je... je te promets que ça va aller mieux. Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, t'as pris un peu cher, alors tu craques un peu... Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, ça _allait mieux_ récemment, hein ? C'était quand ?

\- Avec... Quand j'étais cachée chez Lexa... Je croyais que je pouvais maîtriser mes crises, mais j'ai de plus en plus de cauchemars, ici. Et pourtant, on se réconcilie, avec ma mère ! Et... et tu vas mieux, et Jasper et Monty sont là, et...

\- Là, là, shhh... »

Elle s'était un peu redressée dans ses oreillers, tant bien que mal, mais n'osait pas trop toucher Clarke de peur d'appuyer sur un endroit douloureux. Mais elle sentait que ses yeux commençaient à picoter aussi.

« Pourquoi ça allait mieux ? Parce que le monde te foutait la paix ? Ou... elle t'a fait prendre un truc particulier ? »

Clarke était restée très évasive sur les semaines de sa disparition, se contentant de leur dire – et c'était parfaitement exact – que quand elle y repensait, elle avait l'impression de n'y avoir presque rien fait ; sa convalescence avait été très lente, elle s'était vaguement promenée dans les bois et occupée un peu d'elle-même, et n'avait même que très peu parlé avec Lexa, finalement. Tout s'était déroulé dans sa tête, tout compte fait, quand elle luttait contre les angoisses et les hallucinations.

« Non, y avait que des racines et un peu de viande séchée et de manioc, dit-elle en se frottant les yeux d'un air épuisé. C'était peut-être la solitude, oui. Et Lexa me laissait tranquille. »

Ici, et elle s'en rendait compte à présent, les rares moments où elle pouvait vraiment se retrouver seule sans risque d'être interrompue, c'était le soir, la nuit – bref, quand tout ce qu'elle voulait était dormir. Mais moins elle prenait le temps de s'ennuyer et de laisser son esprit vagabonder dans le vague, plus ses cauchemars se faisaient réels, _c'était un fait_. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser, de se raisonner sur ce qui était bien ou mal. Et ça la rattrapait sitôt qu'elle baissait sa garde.

« Y a trop d'agitation, ici. Entre ta mère qui veut à tout prix rattraper le temps perdu, et Jasper et Monty qui ne sont pas le duo le plus discret, je comprends que tout ce qu'il te reste, ça soit ton inquiétude pour Octavia et Bellamy. Mais Lexa t'a dit qu'ils étaient en sécurité, non ? Tu ne devrais plus craindre pour eux. Ni même pour toi.

\- Je sais, renifla-t-elle. C'est ça le problème. Je devrais pas, mais... j'y arrive pas. Et je sais pas si je pourrais attendre ici sagement qu'ils reviennent, ou même... je me vois pas rester ici toute ma vie. Y a... quelque chose qui manque... »

Raven réfléchit un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Je te dirais bien de faire comme tu le sens, mais c'est pas le meilleur des conseils. »

Clarke était paumée, fatiguée, et elle pleurait – _ohmondieu, Clarke pleurait_. Ça la frappait vraiment, à présent. Elle n'avait vu ça que trois fois dans sa vie, peut-être, et ça lui mettait toujours autant les nerfs en pelote. Avant, elle aurait réagi comme Octavia, par une furie rageuse de vouloir défoncer tout ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Mais là, cassée elle-même, elle se sentait plus triste qu'autre chose.

 _Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle se débarrasse de tout ce qui alourdissait ses épaules, et qu'elle retrouve une autre motivation que celle, harassante, des malheurs qui menaçaient de lui bouffer les mollets._

« Je pense que t'as besoin de calme, en fait. Même juste un mois, ou une semaine. Tu vas finir par t'effondrer, princesse. Ça fait un moment que t'es derrière nous tous, à vérifier qu'on se mange pas trop de murs. Et t'as toujours bien fait ton job. »

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour faire une objection, mais Raven la devança :

« Je sais, je sais, mais pour ma jambe, je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi – ou à personne. T'as pas à te blâmer pour quoi que ce soit, t'as eu raison sur tous les tableaux. Et puis... de toute façon, je _peux_ marcher. C'est difficile, et tout, mais je peux – tu l'as vu tout à l'heure. Et ça... j'y aurais jamais cru, alors... C'est ok, je suis juste super contente de voir que t'es là... mais ça me tue de te voir comme ça. T'as le droit de vivre comme tu le souhaites, Clarke. Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord là-dessus. Si tu veux sortir de Hon Buirgen – et je pense que c'est une bonne idée, vu ce que ces crétins sont prêts à faire pour un peu de fric – fais-le. Va rejoindre Lexa, si tu penses que ça t'aidera. Tu m'as dit qu'elle était en pleins préparatifs de guerre, mais si tu penses que c'est une cause juste, et que tu veux l'aider ou je ne sais quoi... vas-y. T'as pas à te sentir responsable de nous. »

Clarke lui adressa un pâle sourire brouillé de larmes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle les avait presque tous réunis dans la salle à travers laquelle Raven effectuait des traversées maladroites, aidée par Finn. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle en avait touché deux mots à Lincoln, à présent appuyé contre un mur, et n'avait en fait plus qu'à faire part de sa décision à Monty et Jasper, qui pressentait que quelque chose d'important se tramait :

« On a été convoqués pour un meeting de la plus haute importance, c'est ça ? Jaha ravale sa générosité et nous reprend notre liberté ? »

Raven grimaçait un peu comme elle cherchait son équilibre, mais elle prit le temps de lui décocher un clin d'œil rassurant.

« Quoi, se tourna-t-il vers Clarke d'un air plus inquiet encore, y a plus de galette pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur la table en bois un peu lourdement à cause de ses blessures récentes. Monty donna à Jasper une petite claque sur l'épaule pour le faire taire, et attendait sagement qu'elle veuille bien s'expliquer.

« J'ai, euh... rencontré Lexa hier comme vous le savez, Bellamy et Octavia sont avec eux, etc. »

Tous la scrutaient attentivement pour essayer de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Et en fait, euh... J'ai décidé d'aller les rejoindre. Voilà, je sais que c'est encore un peu dangereux pour nous de sortir de ce bâtiment... »

En disant cela, elle se frottait machinalement la joue.

« … mais justement j'ai l'impression qu'on ne sera jamais tranquilles, si on reste ici.

\- Quoi ? Mais on a à manger tant qu'on veut, un toit, et personne pour nous attaquer - du moins tant qu'on sort pas ! s'exclama Jasper.

\- Oui, mais... je ne sais pas si ça va durer très longtemps... Ma mère a des difficultés à retenir Kane et Jaha, je le sens bien. Ils sont toujours partiellement en négociations. Et puis notre présence ici n'est clairement pas la bienvenue...

\- Mais non, maman Griffin va bien réussir à les contenir, les deux furieux !

\- Chut, intervint Monty pour lui faire fermer sa grande bouche. Répète-moi ça, Clarke ? Tu veux partir ? »

Elle se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres mais soutint son regard peiné.

« Je... ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vivre ici toute ma vie... J'étouffe déjà un peu, j'ai l'impression que tout ne consiste qu'à se prendre la tête pour des futilités. La politique, c'est pas mon truc, et je dérange certainement ma mère, en en demandant autant. Et puis d'un autre côté... Même si Lexa a promis de nous renvoyer les Blake dès que possible, je ne pense pas que ça arrangerait les choses. Vous vous voyez vivre ici jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, vous ? »

A côté d'un Jasper éberlué qui hochait vigoureusement la tête, Monty tentait de comprendre.

Raven et Lincoln, déjà au courant, demeuraient silencieux, mais Finn s'était immobilisé, la laissant continuer de se mouvoir toute seule.

« Mais Clarke, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, ici ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à récupérer les autres et c'est bon... »

Avant de finir, Jasper se fit légèrement bousculer par Monty. Celui-ci avait remarqué la détresse qui commençait à poindre chez leur amie, et, pour le faire taire, lui rappela d'un air réprobateur :

« Justement, t'as déjà oublié ton père ? »

Comme aspergé par un grand baquet d'eau froide, il resta interdit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Clarke, l'écoute pas, je suis sûr que t'as déjà tout bien considéré sous tout les angles, comme d'habitude. »

Ils échangèrent un mince sourire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, exactement ? Rejoindre Bellamy et Octavia, et puis ensuite ? »

Elle effectua un geste vague.

« Je ne sais pas, je me dis que... peut-être que... j'aimerais voir si je peux l'aider. A récupérer sa ville, rassembler son peuple, ce genre de choses... Je veux dire... c'est personnel, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir une dette ineffaçable envers elle.

\- Et puis ça te changerait un peu, hein ? intervint Raven avec ironie. La guerre, les dangers de mort, tout ça... »

Elle sourit.

« Je voyais plutôt ça comme apporter mes maigres compétences technologiques et médicales, mauvaise langue. Enfin de toute façon... vous êtes libres, bien sûr. Et je comprends très bien que vous vouliez rester ici – je pense que ma mère n'y verra pas trop d'inconvénient. Mais moi... je crois que je vais y aller. »


	19. Chapter 19

Deux jours après, ils était sur le départ. Tout était finalement allé très vite – en fait, le plus gros déclencheur de leur nouvelle précipitation, ça avait été le moment où une Abby légèrement affolée avait fait irruption dans la chambre de Clarke pour la prévenir qu'elle avait surpris une discussion de Jaha et Kane. Elle n'était plus sûre du tout de pouvoir assurer leur sécurité, à eux tous, et avait finalement changé d'avis sur le départ que sa fille lui avait annoncé : « il vaudrait mieux que tu les emmènes avec toi – pas longtemps, juste quelques temps, au cas où », avait-elle dit d'une voix brisée.

Visiblement, cet éloignement _temporaire_ , avait-elle bien insisté, lui faisait l'effet d'un deuxième abandon de sa fille. Mais elle craignait que le séjour des deux grands, étrangement prolongé, ne finisse par se retourner contre eux, si jamais ils revenaient à leurs anciennes positions. Écarter Clarke et ses amis les mettrait au moins hors d'atteinte.

« Et toi, maman ? » avait répliqué Clarke.

Elle avait désormais toute confiance en elle, après l'avoir vue se dresser férocement contre ses adversaires politiques pour réparer ses erreurs d'autrefois vis-à-vis de sa fille. Et elle non plus, ne voulait pas perdre encore une fois ce qui lui restait de famille.

Mais Abby avait secoué la tête en affirmant qu'il était mieux qu'elle reste sur place pour continuer les négociations et s'assurer qu'ils ne les poursuivent pas.

Et après deux nuits de préparatifs discrets avec la complicités de quelques hommes de confiance, deux chariots avaient été préparés pour eux, ainsi que quelques sacs emplis de vivres.

« C'est bon, je peux marcher, les gars ! … laissez-moi au moins essayer, on a toujours les charrettes au cas où. »

Clarke sourit en voyant Raven râler face à Jasper et Monty qui voulaient déjà l'obliger à rester assise. Elle avait insisté pour commencer le trajet comme les autres, à pied.

C'était l'aube, et ils ne devaient pas faire trop de bruit pour éviter de se faire repérer. _Mais normalement_ , pensa-t-elle, toute la garde de Jaha avait été envoyée promener sous un quelconque prétexte, et ceux de Kane occupaient des quartiers opposés à l'endroit d'où ils devaient quitter le quartier général d'Abby.

 _Ils avaient tous accepté de venir avec elle, finalement_. Et si Clarke se doutait que c'était certainement plus à cause de la menace qui pesait encore sur eux que pour la suivre dans sa nouvelle aventure, ça lui faisait quand même chaud au cœur de ne pas devoir être seule pour affronter la suite des événements.

« Clarke ! »

Finn s'approchait avec deux sacs à dos à la main, un qu'il l'aida à enfiler, et l'autre pour lui. Ils allaient devoir traverser une petite partie du désert, ce qui impliquait de pouvoir marcher malgré la chaleur, manger et boire, et dormir malgré le froid. Abby leur fournissait quantité de matériel et même un homme en la présence de Finn, qui avait insisté pour les suivre, arguant que lui non plus n'était pas tranquille, ici. Pour effacer tout reste de résistance de la part de Clarke, il avait rajouté que sa mère tenait en fait à leur « coller un garde du corps », et que tout irait mieux comme ça.

« Je la protégerai » avait-il promis à Abby en lui faisant ses adieux, croyant que Clarke ne pouvait les entendre. Mais celle-ci fut appelée par Raven quelques secondes plus tard, et ne put donc voir qu'Abby glissait un petit paquet dans sa poche, le regard inquiet et avec quelques ultimes messes basses.

Enfin, ils furent fin prêts. Après les dernières recommandations d'Abby à une Raven revêche, et même une étreinte inattendue mais bienvenue de sa part, elle se tourna vers sa fille :

« Je vais tout faire pour que tu puisses revenir le plus vite possible, d'accord ? »

Elle passa une main rassurante sur sa joue, mais ses propres yeux étaient humides.

« Merci, maman... Je... »

Incapable d'exprimer tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, à cause de ce tout petit fond de rancune tenace qui la poursuivait depuis ses douze ans, elle finit par articuler :

« Viens avec nous...

\- Je ne peux pas... Et ça ne servirait à rien. Je suis bien plus utile ici. Tu es sûre que tu seras en sécurité avec Lexa ? »

Clarke effectua un mouvement de recul, et retint de justesse une réflexion sur le fait qu'elle était bien plus autonome que ce que sa mère voulait bien croire.

« Ça ira. »

Elles s'étreignirent, et tous achevèrent de lui faire leurs adieux, avec une mention spéciale de Jasper, particulièrement satisfait et reconnaissant d'avoir pu manger à sa faim pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lincoln et Monty prirent chacun une branche du premier chariot, Jasper et Finn celles du second, et, avant que la ville ne commence à s'éveiller et s'agiter, ils étaient déjà sortis de la ville et éloignés de quelques centaines de mètres.

« Bon, tu nous dis enfin où on va ? » demanda Jasper à Clarke.

Lors de leur deuxième rencontre – beaucoup moins fortuite cette fois, comme Lexa avait, grâce à la surveillance de ses hommes, retrouvé sa trace -, cette dernière avait insisté pour qu'elle ne révèle à personne le lieu de rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait indiqué. C'était sa seule condition pour laisser venir toute la petite troupe avec elle, condition que Clarke avait respectée jusqu'au bout.

« TonDC, dit-elle en sortant une petite carte de parchemin de sa poche. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette bourgade, il paraît que c'est dans la vallée des mirages un peu plus au nord. »

Lincoln tiqua, en entendant le nom de la ville.

« TonDC, tu dis ?

\- Oui, tu connais ?

\- Je viens de là-bas. »

Un silence se fit et ils continuèrent à marcher quelques instants, avant que Raven ne se risque à poser la question qu'ils avaient tous aux lèvres.

« Tu nous en dis plus ou pas ?

\- C'est... une ville de renégats. En fait... En fait, après l'effondrement de Polis, tout mon peuple s'est dispersé, mais en dix ans, on a eu le temps de s'organiser en criminels et gens respectables. Les bannis, voleurs, menteurs, crapules, se sont rassemblés et ont construit TonDC. Les autres... sont allés ailleurs. »

Et après une pause :

« Ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup, qu'elle soit la prochaine destination du... commandant. Si elle a vraiment encore besoin d'hommes, elle en trouvera là-bas. Par contre, s'ils seront très enclins à la suivre, ça...

\- C'était pas la ville d'origine du chevalier noir ? se rappela Monty.

\- Si, sourit Lincoln. Enfin, c'est là qu'on a commencé à parler de lui. Un pilote tout en noir est arrivé un beau jour au milieu de nos petites courses illégales, et a commencé à rafler toutes les mises. On était en rogne, parce qu'on ne savait pas d'où ce mec sortait... Et dire que c'était en fait _Ha Samka Lexa kom Trikru_ , princesse héritière du trône de Polis, commandant du clan Trikru et futur symbole de la révolution...

\- Elle porte tous ces titres ? Pas mal, pour son âge... dit Jasper d'un air rêveur.

\- T'as intérêt à t'adresser à elle avec respect, morveux, intervint Raven d'un air taquin. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté sur elle, elle n'aime pas beaucoup plaisanter. Pas vrai, Clarke ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air amusé, sans oser lui parler de toutes les fois où le « commandant du clan Trikru » l'avait réprimandée après une plaisanterie puérile. Mais il y avait effectivement toujours son côté terrifiant et froid, le seul, très certainement, qu'elle verrait durant les prochaines semaines.

* * *

Après trois jours de voyage seulement, la silhouette fantomatique de TonDC était en vue.

Le périple n'avait pas été de tout repos, entre l'endurance réduite de Raven, les campements montés à la va-vite dans le froid vigoureux du désert nocturne, et même les mirages qui les avaient plusieurs fois fait changer de direction. Ils s'étaient aussi perdus pendant quelques heures, désorientés par la tempête de sable qui avait fait rage la nuit précédente et effacé tous leurs repères ; la boussole était perdue à cause des modifications de champs magnétiques, les nuages étaient trop opaques pour laisser deviner la place du soleil et des autres astres.

Et puis il y avait eu une rencontre tendue avec une caravane de marchands, qu'ils avaient soupçonnés n'être que des bandits de grand chemin déguisés. Mais ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de le vérifier ; ils avaient affiché l'armement qu'ils possédaient, les quelques fusils portés au côté par Finn, Jasper et Clarke, les sabres qui brillaient sur les bords des chariots. La caravane avait tranquillement continué son chemin, et aucun accrochage n'avait eu lieu.

« Pour une fois », avait pensé Clarke en croisant les doigts pour que cette chance se poursuive.

Et là, après plusieurs heures et changements de température, et au fur et à mesure que la tache sombre et métallique qu'ils percevaient grossissaient à leur approche, ils pouvaient être sûrs qu'il s'agissait bien de TonDC, lieu du rendez-vous.

Lincoln avait émis quelques doutes sur l'accueil amical des habitants, mais Clarke avait répliqué que Lexa lui avait assuré que « ça irait », et qu'elle était peut-être même déjà là-bas. En arrivant à la bordure du bidonville, ils ne s'étaient donc plus ou moins préparés qu'à l'hostilité contenue des habitants.

Mais leur entrée ne se passa pas du tout comme prévu.

« Vous me rappelez ce qu'on est censés trouver, ici ? demanda Monty à voix haute.

\- Des alliés de Lexa, voire des ennemis.. ? Ou même, des... gens tout court ? » hasarda Raven.

Ils étaient au milieu d'une petite place, après avoir traversé une petite ruelle ponctuée de bunkers très semblables à ceux de Ray Jow. Tout semblait normal – _excepté qu'il n'y avait personne._

Le lieu était entièrement désert.

« Ça sent mauvais » dit Finn.

Clarke ne disait rien, trop occupée à regarder de tous côtés. Son instinct s'affolait devant les pans battants des entrées des habitations vides, les boîtes de conserve abandonnées à même le sol, et la... _paire d'yeux qui la fixait de derrière un mur_.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu prévenir les autres de la présence de quelqu'un qui les observait, des dizaines d'autres sortirent d'un coup en criant de leur cachette et les entourèrent instantanément. Ils furent rapidement pris en tenaille avant d'avoir eu le temps de bouger, menacés par un cercle d'hommes belliqueux et armés.

 _C'était une embuscade._

« Bravo, ma vieille, bien deviné » se dit-elle à elle-même, fâchée de s'être laissée avoir comme une débutante.

Elle avisa d'un coup d'œil les armes à feu qui étaient à leur à disposition ; Finn avait la main à deux centimètres de la sienne à son côté, celles de Monty et Jasper étaient posées près d'eux sur le chariot. Ils hésitaient, et Clarke aussi, comme elle voyait que leurs assaillants, qui s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants, n'avaient que des armes blanches à la main. Même s'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, ils avaient toujours une chance de – _non, stop. A quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait, là ? Ils n'étaient pas venus pour ça._ Et elle était fatiguée de se battre.

Un des hommes s'avança vers eux, et elle remarqua des tatouages de guerrier sur ses bras musculeux.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? » dit-il avec un très fort accent.

Lincoln sembla chercher l'approbation de Clarke, puis il commença à lui parler dans une langue qu'elle reconnut comme étant du trigedasleng.

Pendant qu'il tentait apparemment de négocier, Raven, épuisée d'être debout depuis si longtemps, revint s'appuyer contre un des chariots. Inconsciemment, leur petit groupe se resserra derrière leur porte-parole improvisé, lentement pour ne pas brusquer leurs assaillants. Son interlocuteur semblait très calme, même si furieux, et il écoutait ses explications, toujours incompréhensibles pour ses amis.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il prit enfin la parole pour s'adresser à ses hommes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Clarke à Lincoln quand elle vit qu'ils se rapprochaient – _trop, beaucoup trop près_.

« J'ai échoué, répondit-il déçu. Ils nous font prisonniers. »

Elle put en effet le constater, alors qu'ils s'emparaient d'eux et de leurs bagages en quelques gestes sans ménagement, et les menaient vers un petit bâtiment sans fenêtre.

« Je dois avouer que ça commence à me fatiguer un peu, d'être constitué prisonnier », lui glissa Monty avec un demi-sourire.


	20. Chapter 20

« Au moins, on a évité la bagarre, assura Monty.

\- Oui, enfin tu verras ce qu'il va nous arriver, quand ils auront décidé de notre sort. On va finir pendus, mangés, écorchés vifs, tu vas voir !

\- Calme-toi, Jasper », lui intima Raven.

Ils étaient enfermés depuis à présent quelques heures, peut-être. Raven était sagement assise contre un angle à même le sol. Finn et Lincoln, chacun appuyés contre un mur, restaient silencieux. Et pendant que Jasper sentait le stress monter et que Clarke réfléchissait à la situation, Monty demeurait à l'ouverture de la porte fermée à double-tour, les bras passés à l'extérieur entre les barreaux, et décrivant aux autres tout changement dans son champ de vision réduit.

Il ne voyait qu'une partie de la place centrale, mais pouvait deviner que des préparatifs avaient lieu, à présent que les habitants étaient ressortis de leur cachette. Il voyait des armes, des véhicules, des tenues de combat.

« Ils ont même pas voulu écouter Lincoln ! Et ils étaient pas censés nous accueillir à bras ouverts ? »

Jasper lança un regard accusateur à Clarke, qui déglutit.

« L'information n'est peut-être pas encore arrivée. Je... je ne sais pas, Jasper. Lexa ne va certainement pas tarder.

\- Tu lui fais confiance, hein ? » demanda Raven.

Face à son air mi-inquiet mi-soupçonneux, elle ne fit que hocher la tête. _Elle allait arriver. Il ne restait qu'à attendre._

* * *

« Ils sont à mes ordres », avait déclaré Lexa d'un air autoritaire.

C'était cette phrase qui avait fait ployer le responsable de la prison où ils avaient passé la nuit, et leur avait permis d'en sortir sans dommages. Mais c'était cette phrase aussi qui n'avait pas beaucoup plu à Clarke.

Elle se doutait que pour diriger tant d'hommes et affirmer son autorité sur d'autres que le clan Trikru, Lexa, à qui elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler en privé depuis leur dernière rencontre à Hon Buirgen, devait se montrer ferme et puissante. Mais elle se demandait encore ce que serait leur place, à ses amis et elle, parmi les préparatifs de cette guerre imminente. Et elle espérait bien que ce ne serait pas comme simples inférieurs.

Enfin libérés, donc, par une Lexa impassible qui avait tourné les talons dès que le garde avait bien voulu obtempérer, ils avaient été conviés à ne pas trop s'éloigner pendant que celle-ci négociait avec la vraie chef de la ville, d'après ce que Lincoln leur avait expliqué. La dénommée Anya était en effet apparue quelques minutes après le commandant, ce qui avait intimé le silence à tous les habitants, et fait froid dans le dos aux autres. Clarke, en voyant ce visage fier et cette démarche de prédateur, s'était fait la réflexion qu'elle avait le même genre d'aura dangereuse que Lexa dans son rôle de chef. Mais Anya, avec son regard lourd, son expression hautaine et le respect teinté de peur qu'elle semblait inspirer à tous ceux qui vivaient sous ses ordres – qui étaient pourtant en grande partie des crapules et indomptables en tout genre – donnait l'impression d'un caractère implacable et dur, d'un chasseur qu'on ne pouvait détourner de sa proie, une fois celle-ci fixée. Lexa, Clarke le savait bien, pouvait être raisonnée – _pas trompée ou influencée, mais raisonnée_. _En lui faisant voir les choses sous un regard neuf, elle pouvait infléchir une décision malheureuse_. Pour Anya... elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Avant d'entrer dans un petit bâtiment avec Lexa, celle-ci avait jeté un regard noir aux intrus qu'ils étaient. Ce signal supplémentaire qu'ils n'étaient décidément pas vus avec bienveillance confortait Clarke dans sa méfiance croissante du lieu.

« Clarke ? » demanda un petit garçon blond-roux effronté.

Quand celle-ci se tourna vers lui, cependant, le rose lui monta aux joues et il sembla tout à coup un peu plus timide.

« Heda demande que vous envoyiez le responsable de votre groupe pour le conseil qui aura lieu dans dix minutes » expliqua-t-il avec un léger accent.

Finn, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Raven et elle étaient assis en cercle en périphérie de TonDC, à quelques centaines de mètres de distance du Quartier Général où avaient vraisemblablement lieu les grandes discussions. On ne leur avait rien demandé depuis leur libération, et cela faisait une heure qu'ils débattaient sur le rôle qu'ils pourraient jouer ici, et sur la situation de Bellamy et Octavia.

Ils se regardèrent en hésitant visiblement sur celui qu'il convenait de choisir, du moins entre Lincoln et Clarke, mais le petit garçon tira doucement sur la manche de cette dernière, semblant s'enhardir.

« En fait, Heda préférerait que ce soit vous, chuchota-t-il presque à son intention. Elle m'a demandé de vous prévenir aussi qu'il s'agit d'un grand conseil avec les généraux les plus importants, et qu'elle ne peut pas vous voir avant. Mais elle souhaiterait vous parler en privé ensuite. »

« Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi, en effet. Les chefs de guerre utilisent l'anglais, ça ira » confirma Lincoln.

La décision semblait unanime tout autour de lui. _Eux attendraient simplement quelques heures de plus, voilà tout._

« D'accord, tu pourras m'y conduire ? » demanda-t-elle à ce charmant messager.

« Tout de suite, si vous voulez. Je m'appelle Aden, ajouta-t-il sur une impulsion qui fit rougir jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Eh bien merci beaucoup, Aden. »

Elle se leva et le suivit dans les petites ruelles jusqu'au quartier général.

Tout autour d'eux, l'agitation se poursuivait sous la chaleur écrasante de ce bidonville du cœur du désert ; dans les rues, des hommes de toutes les tailles et de tous les âges, mais aussi des femmes, des enfants, s'affairaient à transporter des vivres, différents paquetages, des armes. A l'intérieur des bunkers entrouverts, on apercevait des habitants lourdement tatoués en train de repriser des vêtements ou d'aiguiser des lames. Clarke aperçut aussi de loin des espaces bondés et bruyants où avaient vraisemblablement lieu des entraînements énergiques.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Aden dut l'abandonner à l'entrée du bâtiment grisâtre encadrée par quatre gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le remercier, il s'était volatilisé, et elle se sentit soudain très seule en passant sous le lourd drap de velours cramoisi qui recouvrait l'ouverture.

La scène sur laquelle elle pénétra lui donna une forte impression de déjà-vu : autour d'une table de bois qui croulait sous les documents, les cartes, et même quelques armes, des personnes d'importance et arborant fièrement leurs attributs guerriers se tenaient debout et espacés de manière régulière. Tous la regardaient de ce même air farouche, à différents degrés, qu'elle connaissait à Lexa quand elle reprenait son habit de commandant.

Justement, _elle_ n'était pas encore là. Ne sachant comment se comporter, et ne reconnaissant personne parmi ces généraux qui s'échangeaient une messe basse de temps à autre, Clarke se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête à tout hasard et, voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas vraiment de réaction, vint se placer légèrement en retrait de l'ouverture de la pièce. Quand ils se furent désintéressés d'elle au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, elle put détailler tranquillement le cadre de cette réunion qu'elle pressentait cruciale.

 _Il devait y avoir tout le gratin du Komtrikru_ – des chefs guerriers assoiffés de vengeance et disposés à se mettre au service de leur guide pourvu qu'elle les mène à la victoire. L'atmosphère était fébrile, les gestes impatients. C'était ça, la vraie différence avec le genre de conseil politique dont elle avait eu un bon aperçu chez sa mère : ici, il allait être question de guerre, d'épreuves de force certainement, mais pas de la manière perfidement calme dont Jaha et Kane avaient pu traiter sans armes ni hommes dans une petite pièce et sous couvert de courtoisie arrangeante. En observant la poignée de généraux aux visages rudes et éprouvés par la dure vie qu'ils avaient dû mener pendant ces dix ans d'entraînement, elle pouvait facilement deviner que les mettre d'accord et leur faire accepter la soumission ne serait pas une mince affaire en cas d'indiscipline.

Les deux plus jeunes à sa gauche affichaient le même calme assuré que leurs confrères, mais Clarke pouvait les sentir piaffer d'impatience comme ils trituraient le coutelas à leur ceinture ou remuaient leurs pieds. Le plus vieux, vieillard honorable aux yeux perdus parmi les plis de son visage, se tenait bien trop droit pour l'âge que lui donnaient ses cheveux blancs. Le reste de l'assemblée affichait un calme contenu en échangeant des regards quelquefois défiants.

La main gantée sur le pommeau de son épée pour se donner une contenance, la tête fière à la veine saillante, les cicatrices qui parcouraient ici et là une peau tannée par le soleil, les tatouages disparaissant sous les couches d'épais manteaux renforcés par de lourdes pièces métalliques : tous inspiraient le respect, et une certaine crainte de se voir décapiter pour un mot de trop.

Clarke croisait les souvenirs de ce que lui avait dit Lexa avec ce qu'elle pouvait retirer de cet assemblage de puissances contenues. Si elle avait bien compris, ce serait la première réunion au complet de ces généraux qui ne l'étaient pas encore vraiment, et qui avaient attendu dix ans pour ne serait-ce que voir de leurs propres yeux l'espoir qu'incarnait l'héritière de la famille royale de Polis. Unifier leurs caractères farouches sous son commandement ne serait pas une mince affaire. _Et puis quelle serait sa place à elle, parmi ces bêtes de guerre déjà remontées les unes contre les autres ?_

« _Spek daun fou Heda !_ »

Clarke reconnut la voix de Gustus, puis son visage autoritaire alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, se souvint-elle brusquement, c'était sous le casque de Lexa ; il avait insisté pour le porter lui-même et jouer l'appât au cas où les choses tournent mal, et pour laisser Lexa s'immerger tranquillement dans la foule à l'insu des autorités. Clarke réprima un sourire.

Derrière lui, justement, Lexa, dont il énonça tous les titres en Trigedasleng puis en anglais, et, pour fermer la marche, Anya.

Tout autour de la table, les généraux inclinèrent respectueusement la tête, et Clarke en fit de même.

Et puis, quand le commandant se fut placé devant le trône en bois que Clarke avait déjà vu quelque part, à l'opposé de l'ouverture déjà bloquée par deux gardes dehors, il entama un discours, bel et bien en anglais :

« Nous voilà enfin réunis en ce jour qui consacre dix ans d'efforts, d'attente, de patience. »

Sa voix était forte et solennelle. Tous l'écoutaient attentivement, et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre un autre des aspects qui l'avaient fait se maintenir au sommet de la chaîne de son clan si longtemps et si fièrement : le rythme de ses mots justes et lourds, martelés avec juste ce qu'il fallait de rythme et de regards persuasifs, captivait l'auditoire.

« Dix ans passés à nous rassembler, à nous battre pour survivre, à compter nos morts et faire notre deuil. Mais c'étaient aussi dix ans de préparation, d'entraînement et de persévérance – tout cela pour faire en sorte que _ce_ jour arrive enfin. Généraux et dirigeants de tous les clans combattants du Komtrikru, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. »

Ils lui répondirent par des saluts sonores en trigedasleng. Après quelques secondes, elle leva la main pour leur intimer le silence et reprit :

« Nous allons devoir organiser les choses de manière rapide et efficace. Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est tant pour le symbole que pour nous accorder sur l'atteinte de notre objectif. Nous savons chacun pourquoi nous sommes là : pour reprendre ce qui nous appartient, ce qui appartient à nos pères, à nos enfants. Le peuple Komtrikru a été dépossédé de son royaume, mais surtout de ce qui en faisait le cœur ; il est temps pour nous de reprendre Polis ! Et cela ne se terminera par rien d'autre que la victoire ! »

Une grande clameur se fit alors entendre autour de la table. Clarke fit inconsciemment un mouvement de recul, toujours en alerte.

Le commandant reprit une voix posée :

« Chacun de vous m'a juré fidélité : serez-vous prêts à me suivre, à m'offrir votre bras et à obéir sans réserve à mes commandements ? »

Là, Clarke sentit un léger frisson d'hésitation dans l'assistance. Quelques uns des généraux s'étaient regardés en coin, avant d'observer la réaction des autres.

« Anya, général des plaines de l'Ouest, réitérez-vous votre serment envers votre commandant ? »

Elle avait porté son choix sur elle, qui se trouvait exactement de l'autre côté de la table. Après une seule seconde d'hésitation, elle releva le menton et tonna :

« _Sha, Heda_. Moi, Anya des plaines du Sud, je remets mes armes et mes hommes à votre commandement, pour sauver Polis et mon peuple ! »

Elle avait dit cela en regardant les autres autour d'elle avec un air défiant, les dissuadant par-là d'oublier ce pour quoi ils acceptaient la soumission. C'était un geste habile, de faire parler cette lionne à l'air si fier et si respecté, surtout si celle-ci affichait son adhésion sans réserve au pouvoir de ce commandant si jeune. Et son regard menaçant dirigé vers les hésitants en disait long sur le choix qu'elle leur laissait.

Ayant fini de parler, elle inclina respectueusement la tête.

« Tomac, chef de la horde de Hon Buirgen, réitérez-vous votre serment envers votre commandant ? »

Un seul coup d'oeil à Anya lui suffit pour répondre « _Sha, Heda_ » et s'incliner. Lexa poursuivit alors avec chacun des membres de l'assemblée dans un ordre rigoureux qui échappait à Clarke. Il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement pas d'un rang d'âge, ou de situation géographique ; elle venait d'appeler Indra, ou plutôt, comme elle était absente, l'ambassadeur qui parlait en son nom...

 _Indra qui était certainement sa plus proche alliée en dehors de Gustus_ , celui-ci ne semblant pas participer comme chef de guerre au vu de sa position légèrement en retrait de son commandant.

 _Lexa appelait ses chefs selon leur fidélité déjà acquise d'abord ceux qui lui étaient résolument dévoués, pour dissuader inconsciemment les autres de s'élever publiquement contre eux tous._

Clarke sourit discrètement en comprenant cette psychologie efficace. Même ceux qu'elle sentait les plus réticents avaient affirmé de nouveau leur soutien et leur allégeance. Unis sous le pouvoir de Lexa, tout homme qui tenterait d'agir hors ou contre son ordre se rendrait coupable de haute trahison. Cela aussi, elle le rappela solennellement.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez – mais je le rappelle – trois ailes de notre armée, dont celles de Quint... »

Ils se saluèrent mutuellement d'un bref hochement de tête.

« ... sont à quelques miles d'ici, et se regroupent à l'heure actuelle. Des missions de repérage ont été effectuées aux alentours de Polis, et nous en attendrons le rapport. Dans les jours à venir, nous achèverons notre grand rassemblement hors d'ici, lorsque nous établirons un camp proche de notre cible, prêts à attaquer. Mais pour cela, il nous faut les informations que l'escouade d'Indra devrait nous ramener demain. »

Clarke pensa brusquement à Octavia et Bellamy. _Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'ils la rejoignent ? Allaient-ils bien ?_

Le silence s'était fait. La présence du commandant et son discours autoritaire semblaient avoir apaisé l'agitation de ses généraux, pour le moment du moins.

« Des questions ?

\- Qui est-elle ? »

Quint pointait Clarke du doigt d'un air mauvais, et tous les autres braquèrent aussitôt son regard sur elle. Lexa parla pour elle.

« Clarke, _gona kom nonsankru_ , et notre alliée. Elle et ses hommes sont là pour nous aider à annihiler la technologie défensive des _mauna_ , qui est un peu plus perfectionnée que ce que nous pensions. »

 _Première nouvelle_ , pensa Clarke.

« Depuis quand acceptons-nous des étrangers ? reprit Quint avec agressivité. Nous avons des ingénieurs, nul besoin de...

\- Ils travailleront ensemble, interrompit le commandant. Ce sont des alliés de confiance, tout autant que chacun d'entre vous. »

A cette dernière phrase, des chuchotements dubitatifs agitèrent l'assemblée.

« Elle n'appartient pas à notre peuple ! protesta l'un. Pourquoi se mêlerait-elle de notre reconquête ?

\- Elle est recherchée par Jaha, je la reconnais, intervint un autre. Il va nous poursuivre jusque dans le désert ! »

Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre, ou même si elle devait le faire. Lexa ne lui avait pas encore dit quelle serait sa place, et si elle venait de l'énoncer tout haut... _comment se justifier aussi devant toute cette hostilité ?_ Elle croisa par hasard le regard d'Anya, qui lui fit de nouveau froid dans le dos. Celle-ci était la seule à ne pas s'émouvoir plus que ça, et se contentait de la fixer en silence en scrutant ses réactions.

Clarke était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre.

« Paix ! tonna Gustus. On ne discute pas les décisions du commandant. »

Le silence se fit aussitôt, même si la lueur de rébellion qui s'était allumée dans certains regards demeurait vivace.

Lexa le remercia d'un geste de la main, le visage impassible.

« Clarke est une alliée, répéta-t-elle, et devra être considérée comme telle, ainsi que ceux qui l'accompagnent. Son action à nos côtés sera clarifiée dès que nous en saurons un peu plus sur les défenses qui gardent Polis hors de notre portée. »

Se passant encore une fois de l'autorisation de prendre la parole, Quint éclata :

« Nous sommes presque tous réunis ! Quel besoin avons-nous de nous associer à ces gens pour récupérer ce qui est à nous ? Notre armée est fin prête, Heda ! Un ordre de vous, et nous attaquons !

-… et vous vous faites anéantir avant même d'avoir pu atteindre les fortifications intérieures, acheva Lexa dans un grondement. Faut-il vous rappeler combien d'hommes nous avons perdus au cours de ces dernières années, quand certains pensaient encore pouvoir suffire à prendre cet endroit lourdement défendu ? Combien d'inconscients ont ralenti notre marche par une impatience idiote qui nous a tous mis en péril ? Il y a un temps pour tout, Quint. Celui de la guerre viendra bien assez tôt ! »

Elle sonda l'ensemble des généraux du regard, s'adressant à tous :

« Nous en sommes justement tout proches, et il n'est pas temps de tout ruiner parce qu'après dix ans, vous ne pouvez pas attendre quelques jours de plus que nous détruisions leurs défenses les plus déloyales ! Et cela, c'est Clarke qui va nous y aider. J'ai dit ! »

A ces derniers mots, le calme se fit enfin. Le regard de Lexa, du commandant, défiait quiconque d'élever une nouvelle objection ; le conseil était terminé, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Après quelques formules d'usage pour congédier ses hommes avec respect, Lexa décréta la séance terminée, et tous sortirent dans un léger brouhaha de chuchotements rauques et de cliquetis.

Ignorant les regards en biais qu'elle récoltait à leur passage, Clarke resta immobile en attendant un signal de Lexa. Quand tous furent sortis, celle-ci renvoya Gustus d'un mot, puis lui fit signe d'approcher.


	21. Chapter 21

« Vous faire accepter ici va être difficile. »

Ce constat de Lexa résumait plutôt bien le débat qui faisait rage entre elles depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Seule à seule, elle et Clarke discutait de la place de cette dernière dans la perspective de cette guerre à laquelle elle n'appartenait pas, d'une manière un peu étrange. Elle restait « Lexa » pour elle, mais avait conservé partiellement son masque de commandant, et donc son ton neutre dans l'expression, autoritaire dans les intonations. Pas de petite discussion d'usage sur leur santé physique ou mentale pour ouvrir l'échange. Pas de trace d'une quelconque émotion personnelle.

Il était question de statut, de rôle, de pragmatisme.

Cela avait un peu surpris Clarke, mais elle le comprenait finalement très bien : elle n'était même plus là en tant qu'invitée comme elle avait pu l'être dans l'abri de la montagne. Il n'était pas question de revenir profiter des avantages gracieusement fournis par Lexa, mais de se rendre utile, voire indispensable, condition essentielle pour pouvoir suivre son armée.

Elle n'était pas censée être seulement Clarke Griffin, embarquée là avec ses amis parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller et que Lexa lui en avait fait l'aimable proposition. Elle était là comme opérateur, aux compétences cruciales pour pouvoir attaquer Polis en tant que représentante de son petit groupe, qu'elle avait le devoir de protéger et intégrer selon leurs facultés en tant qu'« alliée », comme cela avait été bien précisé, qui devait à présent composer avec le « Commandant ».

Et celui-ci, droit et imposant comme jamais dans son uniforme retrouvé de chef de clan, s'adressait de nouveau à elle comme lors de leurs premières rencontres. _Il s'agissait d'un nouvel accord, rien de plus._

« Si nous nous montrons utiles, tes hommes seront contraints de plier » reconnut Clarke.

Lexa la regarda de biais et répondit d'un ton un peu surpris et sec :

« Oui, c'est le plan ! Je ne peux pas leur faire accepter la compagnie de gens qu'ils détestent sans leur faire voir de leurs propres yeux que vous servez notre cause de manière indispensable.

\- Parle-moi encore de leurs défenses externes. »

Elle essayait de se concentrer sur les faits en remettant à plus tard la question de savoir pourquoi elle avait autant l'impression que Lexa était agacée par leur échange.

D'après ce que celle-ci lui avait résumé, son peuple, qui avait migré dans différentes directions, avait eu des contacts inégaux avec les « gens de l'ouest », soient ceux qui n'étaient ni du Komtrikru, ni des « _maunon_ », ce peuple descendu des montagnes qui s'était emparé de Polis – _cette désignation regroupait_ _tout le reste du monde connu, en fait_. Et l'hostilité réciproque et la violence qui avaient pu se dresser entre les exilés et les eux avaient développé une haine de ces derniers et une tendance à se regrouper.

En dix ans, de ceux qui vivaient depuis les Catastrophes successives en paix à Polis, loin du souci de la technologie et de la mécanique que des villes comme Ville Nouvelle ou Hon Buirgen avaient pu avoir développé, bien peu avaient eu l'occasion d'apprendre tout cela. Si certains s'étaient faits apprentis voire pilotes, comme Lexa, la majorité avait offert ses services comme mercenaires, tisserands ou soigneurs. Et même les connaissances de Lexa s'étaient bornées à la mécanique de sa moto de toujours.

 _Sauf exception, qui n'était pas connue par le commandant dans ses rangs, pas de génie de l'électricité, des champs de force, de l'électronique_. Mais Raven s'y connaissait, comme Jasper et Monty, nés dans les vieux circuits de la décharge de Ray Jow. Clarke elle-même avait des connaissances plus basiques, mais pensait pouvoir croiser son savoir médical poussé avec celui, plus traditionnel, des soigneurs qui avaient rejoint son armée.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, des choses que nous avons vues de loin, comme personne ne revient jamais de là-bas, rappela Lexa en soupirant. Mais certains disent avoir vu des éclairs qui brûlaient la plaine, juste en certains endroits. Par temps clair, et sans jamais toucher Polis. On dit que quiconque de mon peuple approchant les remparts sera foudroyé sur place ou attrapé par les hommes de la montagne. »

Ça ressemblait en effet assez fortement à une manipulation électrique sans une quelconque intervention divine. _Le soleil n'apparaissait d'ailleurs que très rarement, quant aux orages... Ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'ils découvriraient ce qu'était la pluie..._

« Peut-être qu'on en saura plus avec le retour d'Indra, comme tu l'as dit. Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle ait pu obtenir des informations si tu viens de dire que vous ne pouviez pas revenir indemnes de là-bas ? »

Lexa se contenta de secouer la tête, refusant de répondre.

 _Elle ne devait pas bien le savoir, encore..._

Elle posa ses paumes sur la table et se pencha vers elle d'un air grave :

« Penses-tu pouvoir expliquer ce phénomène et au besoin le rendre inefficace ? Il faut que je m'assure de pouvoir au moins mener mes soldats jusqu'aux portes de la ville. »

Clarke vit alors dans cette position le Commandant qu'elle avait rencontré à Ray Jow, celui avec qui il fallait savoir parlementer habilement, et surtout argumenter avec force. Lexa lui demandait si elle pouvait justifier d'une quelconque utilité – _sans cela, son groupe serait laissé derrière_ , elle le sentait. _Et avec la menace persistante d'un retournement de veste de Jaha qui leur collait aux basques, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire marche arrière._

Alors, elle avança d'un pas et plongea son regard le plus persuasif dans le sien :

« Oui, assura-t-elle sans faiblir. Avec Raven, Jasper et Monty, nous serons capables de débrouiller ces informations, s'il y en a. »

Sans trop bien savoir pourquoi, elle sentait qu'insister un peu était nécessaire, parce que Lexa était dans une position dangereuse vis-à-vis de son peuple. Elle n'était pas obligée de les recueillir, encore moins de la croire et d'imposer à ses hommes la charge supplémentaire, en nourriture, matériel et maîtrise de soi, que représentait leur venue. Et elle avait suffisamment fait comprendre à Clarke tout au long de leur fréquentation chaotique à quel point son peuple passait en premier, avant tout le reste, en particulier elle-même.

Toute sa vie depuis ses dix ans, elle n'avait vécu que pour sa vengeance, qui n'était pas personnelle mais tout entière consumée dans cette responsabilité de meneur qu'elle avait endossée. Tout ce qui se dresserait sur son chemin devait être éliminé, à présent. Clarke n'avait pu traverser sa vie récemment que parce qu'elles y avaient des intérêts réciproques, et des dettes à effacer.

Celle-ci ne savait pas s'il existait encore quelque chose qui les reliât objectivement et qui justifie devant le reste du monde sa présence ici : elle devait se montrer indispensable.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Clarke flancha légèrement :

« Pratiquement. Évidemment, je ne peux rien promettre, mais... On va faire de notre mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant » rétorqua Lexa en parcourant d'un regard contrarié les documents étalés devant elle.

Clarke ne savait si elle parlait du point de vue de ses hommes, visiblement si prompts à rejeter leur présence, ou si elle le pensait vraiment. Elle était hermétique, depuis leur dernière rencontre à Hon Buirgen où elle lui avait donné les indications pour rejoindre TonDC, et ne laissait filtrer que des émanations irritées mal contenues au milieu de son comportement implacablement froid envers elle.

Clarke ne comprenait pas mais sentait confusément un reste de culpabilité à son égard.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de laisser apparaître son propre mécontentement sous la forme d'une obstination forcée :

« Oui Lexa, nous pouvons trouver ce qui se cache derrière ce bric-à-brac qui fait visiblement joujou avec les charges magnétiques. »

A la mention de son nom, un éclair passa dans son regard qui se durcit instantanément. Clarke crut avoir déclenché quelque chose de terrible – _était-ce la simple mention de son nom au lieu de son titre, dans cette pièce qui incarnait son pouvoir absolu ?_ \- mais après l'avoir fixé une seconde, Lexa ne dit rien et se contenta d'un léger mouvement de la mâchoire, comme si elle s'était contenue.

 _Alors c'était comme ça ? On allait devoir à nouveau faire ce jeu de la hiérarchie ?_

Clarke réprima son envie de rectifier insolemment par un « _excusez-moi, commandant_ », mais elle se sentait plus frustrée qu'autre chose de cette irritation qui les gagnait toutes deux. Elle ne voulait cependant pas forcer Lexa à la confrontation, déjà parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait donner, qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ça soit dirigé contre elle, et puis surtout parce qu'elle avait désormais la responsabilité d'assurer la sécurité de son petit groupe. Et cela ne se ferait qu'en se plaçant sous les bonnes grâces du « commandant ».

Il fallait oublier toute autre considération personnelle, même si Clarke rongeait son frein.

 _Elle qui pensait que cette entrevue serait le moyen de voir Lexa confirmer sa bienveillance – c'était tout le contraire_ ; elle lui demandait – elle l'obligeait, même – à se démener pour faire valoir les services qu'elle apportait, seul moyen de s'assurer de l'obligeance de ce chef de guerre. D'un côté, elle comprenait ses motifs. De l'autre, elle aurait vraiment souhaité considérer sa place d'égale comme un acquis, depuis ces semaines qu'elles avaient passé ensemble dans la montagne à guérir lentement.

Ce fut ainsi que leur entrevue se termina quelques instants plus tard seulement, sans qu'elle pût obtenir de réelle avancée. Lexa lui garantissait, devant Gustus qu'elle avait rappelé à cette fin, autant de tentes que nécessaires pour elle et ses amis, un accès aux ressources communes en tant que guerrier à égalité avec les autres – _bref, elle lui accordait ce statut qui la faisait entrer avec les siens parmi leurs troupes_. Mais cela fut fait avec toujours ce même ton officiel et neutre, qui n'inspirait à Clarke qu'un mouvement de recul. Lexa, qui avait de nouveau dressé des murs autour d'elle, ne semblait pas disposée de sitôt à les baisser pour elle.

C'était la nouvelle configuration de la situation ; _elle allait faire avec_. Elle inclina alors la tête de bonne grâce et se retourna pour sortir. Mais une dernière question lui revint :

« Que fait-on de Bellamy et Octavia ? »

Lexa et Gustus échangèrent un regard, et ce fut ce dernier qui répondit :

« Ils se portent bien, et disposent des mêmes conditions que séjour que vous. Vous les reverrez demain, ils rentrent avec Indra. »

Ce fut tout. Avec un dernier regard lancé à Lexa, Clarke sortit de l'entrevue avec empressement.

Un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules, grâce à ce qu'elle avait obtenu. Mais quelque part, son ventre était toujours noué sans bien qu'elle sache pourquoi.

* * *

« Tu m'étonnes, qu'elle ne soit pas contente. Vu comme t'as présenté ça, on dirait un peu que tu les as vendus contre notre vie. »

La nuit était en train de tomber, et leur petit groupe était réuni autour d'un feu de camp allumé devant les deux tentes qu'ils avaient montées un peu à l'écart des hommes de Lexa. Clarke leur avait expliqué rapidement la situation en revenant avec le matériel promis ; Raven et Jasper avaient répondu une condescendance amusée que le job était à leur hauteur, Lincoln était demeuré obstinément muet, et ils avaient fini par monter les tentes, y ranger leur matériel et se réchauffer des conserves prises chez Abby.

En remarquant son air contrarié comme elle était assise un peu à l'écart pour réfléchir, Finn s'était rapproché et lui avait demandé s'il y avait un problème en utilisant son vieux surnom de « princesse ». Vaincue par ses doutes, elle lui avait brièvement expliqué le comportement curieusement refroidi de Lexa pendant leurs trois dernières rencontres.

Et il venait de pointer du doigt ce qu'il pensait être l'origine de tout ça : ce qu'elle avait divulgué de toute l'opération devant Jaha.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un air outré. Jamais je ne...

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris, la coupa-t-il d'un air rassurant, mais ça en donne l'impression. Je veux dire, si elle est vraiment attachée à ses petits secrets d'habitude, pas étonnant que ça la contrarie, quand tu offres ses plans sur un plateau d'argent à quelqu'un qui avait déjà lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre elle. T'as merdé là-dessus, c'est tout. »

Clarke fixait les longues flammes du feu de camp en fronçant les sourcils. Elle essayait de convoquer ses souvenirs du conseil où elle aurait « vendu » les hommes de Lexa à Jaha ; _mais ça avait été tout le contraire, elle croyait avoir réussi à le dissuader de les poursuivre. D'ailleurs, elle avait bien réussi à lui faire arrêter les recherches, et c'était bien fini, maintenant, non ?_

Mais elle comprenait très bien ce que Finn voulait dire. De l'extérieur, voire du point de vue de Lexa elle-même, elle avait en quelque sorte trahi sa confiance. Qui savait ce que Jaha pouvait faire de telles informations ? Clarke n'était même pas sûre qu'il fût au courant de l'existence de Polis, avant son intervention.

Décidément, elle avait des raisons de se sentir coupable.

« Mais eh, je vois bien que tu fais ce que tu peux – on le voit tous ! Tu prends la responsabilité de nous représenter, et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt sympa. Et courageux. Arrête de te tracasser, ok ? On échappe à Jaha et Kane, comme ça. »

On aurait dit le Finn d'autrefois, le gentil esprit libre qui l'encourageait il y a des années de cela.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ses paroles étaient complètement rassurantes, ni enthousiastes ; il n'enjolivait pas les choses, en lui confirmant qu'elle avait certainement « merdé ». Mais il reconnaissait sa bonne volonté, et rendait justice ce qu'elle avait toujours essayé de faire pour ses proches. Et ça, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle, toujours sans bien savoir comment se comporter devant lui.

Il hocha la tête et se remit à manger, plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle se souvint alors qu'il lui avait dit, plusieurs semaines auparavant – ce qui lui semblait être des années – qu'il l'aimait encore. A l'époque, elle avait mis ça sur le compte de sa tentative toxique de la dissuader de risquer sa vie à la Motorholics. Et puis, en le voyant l'aider avec Raven, se ranger de son côté de plus en plus souvent, approuver tacitement ce qu'elle faisait, et même se montrer plus agréable qu'au début de leurs retrouvailles avec elles, elle s'était dit qu'il restait peut-être quelque chose, après tout. Peut-être plus le même type d'attraction qui s'était brisée avec son départ brusque sans explications, mais une sorte d'attachement, en souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, quelques années plus tôt. Elle le voyait changé, mais pas tant que ça. _Peut-être que s'ils se donnaient un peu de temps, s'ils finissaient par s'expliquer, ils pourraient retrouver un semblant de complicité, voire redevenir amis. Peut-être..._

Clarke essuya discrètement une larme qui menaçait de couler et fixait sans les voir les braises que remuait Jasper en discutant gaiement avec Raven et Monty.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup de choses, depuis le début de la Motorholics, notamment des parts d'elle-même – son innocence, sa gaieté insouciante. _Mais elle savait qu'elle avait conservé le plus important, au moins en ses amis toujours présents et dans un pas trop sale état, et en cette capacité à survivre dont elle avait repoussé les limites, ces derniers temps._

Et, curieusement, au milieu des cendres de son existence passée et ancrée à Ray Jow, elle crut reconnaître un peu de ce qui ressemblait à de l'espoir, parmi les braises qui couvaient encore.

 _Il fallait juste continuer à tenir bon._ Peut-être qu'un jour cette vague crainte de voir tout ce à quoi elle se raccrochait s'écrouler s'en irait, avant même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Peut-être, un jour...


	22. Chapter 22

Le lendemain, le camp fut réveillé au son des pas lourds d'une armée de retour. Le détachement d'Indra était revenu, et entrait dans le camp dans la lumière faible du petit matin.

Clarke était déjà debout ; incapable de calmer ses pensées sur le qui-vive, elle était partie faire un tour seule dans les environs du village. Elle avait aperçu la colonne de guerriers du côté opposé de TonDC, et s'était précipitée vers elle à la recherche d'Octavia et Bellamy.

A quelques dizaines de pas, elle la reconnut. Au milieu de la foule en armure, elle était presque méconnaissable dans sa tenue en sale état, brunie par le climat du désert, et recouverte de la fine couche de poussière terne qui menaçait tout ce qui restait à l'air libre trop longtemps. Mais, sentant que c'était elle malgré sa coiffure différente et l'ecchymose noirâtre qui lui mangeait une partie du visage, Clarke n'hésita pas à courir vers elle.

Octavia grimaça sous l'impact et faillit décocher instinctivement un coup de poing au malotru qui osait se jeter contre elle et rappeler douloureusement à ses os la dérouillée qu'ils avaient pris moins de dix jours plus tôt.

« Clarke ! s'exclama-t-elle en avisant soudain la tignasse blonde. J'ai failli te frapper, annonce-toi ! »

Elle l'enlaça tout de même avec précaution, ignorant toujours la protestation indignée des parties de son corps que son amie serrait avec force.

« J'ai cru que t'étais morte, tu sais.

\- C'est pas une raison. »

Alors qu'elles se détachaient enfin, Octavia fit tout de même l'effort de grimacer un sourire, mais le bleu qui paralysait sa mâchoire rendait ce petit geste difficile.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Clarke d'un air soupçonneux en remarquant alors ses blessures.

\- Mademoiselle a voulu faire la maligne » répondit Bellamy à sa place en s'approchant par surprise.

Il était en meilleur état, mais Clarke ne prit pas le temps de le lui faire remarquer avant de le serrer dans ses bras lui aussi. Autour d'eux, le flot de guerriers passaient avec des armes et du chargement qu'ils déposaient dans des dépôts.

Bellamy était aussi poussiéreux qu'Octavia, avec cette odeur caractéristique d'un séjour prolongé entre la chaleur sèche du sable et les tempêtes épisodiques, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Lui aussi, elle avait cru qu'il était mort. Quelque part au fond d'elle, il y avait toujours cette vague crainte, tant qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas bien vivants devant ses yeux. Crainte qui venait de s'envoler : _ils étaient là, et bien vivants... et il déjà était temps de passer à autre chose ; on ne pouvait trop faire durer le sentimentalisme_.

« On a pas mal de choses à se dire, se reprit-elle alors qu'ils se séparaient. Les affaires reprennent » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention Octavia qui roula des yeux.

Elle les mena jusqu'à leur petit campement, et, après quelques embrassades – sans trop d'effusions pour Lincoln sous le regard sourcilleux du grand frère - la situation fut résumée en quelques minutes, et Octavia et Bellamy firent le récit conjoint de leurs derniers jours passés en compagnie des soldats d'Indra, qui n'étaient « pas très accueillants au début » :

« Ils nous ont gardés attachés pendant trois bons jours, en tant que prisonniers.

\- Estime-toi heureuse qu'ils nous aient gardés tout court, avait lancé Bellamy encore irrité de son geste impulsif. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y passer, à cause de tes bêtises.

\- Toujours fâché, hein ? »

Elle répondit à son regard scandalisé en haussant les épaules. Visiblement, malgré son passage à tabac, Octavia ne regrettait rien.

« Bref, on s'est plutôt bien débrouillés, en fait.

\- « On » s'est plutôt bien débrouillés ? On s'est bien fait manipuler, oui ! Ils nous ont utilisés comme appât pour leurs histoires d'espionnage ! » s'exclama Bellamy en s'adressant aux autres.

\- Comment ça, s'alerta Clarke, vous avez _participé_ à la mission de repérage ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on est encore en vie, à présent ? On a dû se débrouiller pour ressortir de Polis par nous-mêmes. Ils nous ont jeté là-dedans sans nous laisser le choix ! »

Face aux regards alarmés des autres, Octavia s'empressa de résumer :

« Après quelques jours à nous trimballer dans le déserts, ils nous ont proposé un marché : l'un de nous devait se faire passer pour un voyageur égaré pour essayer de rentrer dans la ville, pendant que l'autre était gardé en otage. On a un peu insisté, donc ils nous ont laissé partir tous les deux, et... quand on est revenus avec nos infos, ils ont accepté de nous ramener avec eux. Au début, on cherchait à retrouver Lexa, on se disait que... enfin, qu'elle pourrait nous dire ce que t'étais devenue, acheva-t-elle en s'adressant à Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu là-bas ? Demanda Jasper d'un air curieux.

\- On s'est faits passer pour des voyageurs perdus, donc on n'en a vu que ce qu'ils ont bien voulu nous laisser voir, mais... Je n'avais jamais vu de ville pareille ! Je ne savais même pas que Polis existait, expliqua Octavia. C'est un genre de grande cité fortifiée, construite sur plusieurs niveaux, mais... entourée de remparts. Indra m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient en guerre ; on a pu repérer quelques gadgets assez perfectionnés. Je pense qu'ils ont une technologie au moins aussi avancée que celle de la mère de Clarke – qui est déjà à la pointe, dans le coin.

\- Techniquement, intervint Bellamy, ils nous ont fait rentrer dans cette citadelle et ont vérifié notre identité. On était encore salement amochés, donc ils ont accepté de nous amener plus loin et de nous faire soigner par un médecin. On a vu la partie basse de la ville, l'intérieur des fortifications et de deux-trois bâtiments, jusqu'à une infirmerie... beaucoup trop propre.

\- Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de me recoudre ça, dit Octavia en montrant une mince plaie à son bras, Bell s'est esquivé et à réussi à parler avec des... esclaves. »

« Des esclaves ? pensa Clarke. C'est donc ce qu'ils ont fait du restant de la population, il y a dix ans ? »

Octavia continuait sans se laisser interrompre par les exclamations de Jasper et Finn :

« Oui, parce que la ville fonctionne sur le trafic d'humains, et pas tous du Komtrikru. J'avais senti que l'ambiance était bizarre, les habitants ont l'air très méfiants avec les étrangers. Mais quand on a appris qu'ils avaient des esclaves... On a prétexté n'importe quoi pour repartir rapidement, et ça a eu l'air de soulager le médecin.

\- Mais du coup, pour les informations promises à Indra ? » s'enquérit Raven.

Octavia et Bellamy n'étaient pas encore au courant de l'intention de Clarke de participer aux côtés de l'armée de Lexa. Mais outre l'aspect offensif, la curiosité de l'ancienne mécanicienne avait été piquée par les descriptions étranges qui avaient été faites du système de défense apparemment très avancé de Polis.

Avant qu'Octavia ait eu le temps de répondre, Jasper ajouta :

« Et je n'ai pas tout compris : si personne du Komtrikru n'a pu revenir de la ville, comment ça se fait que vous ayez réussi ?

\- Apparemment, ils tirent à vue uniquement sur ceux qui semblent appartenir à son peuple.

\- Ils « tirent » ?

\- Oui. On a eu le temps de fouiner un peu grâce aux nouveaux amis de Bell. »

A ces mots, elle fronça les sourcils en semblant se rappeler quelque chose, mais elle poursuivit malgré tout, non sans avoir jeté un regard soupçonneux à l'intéressé :

« Certains des esclaves qui nous ont aidés, je veux dire. Polis possède un centre de commandement dans les remparts, où ils gardent plein de systèmes électroniques et autres, des ordinateurs comme j'aurais jamais cru en voir. Et avec ça, ils activent un genre de canon qui se sert du soleil ou des courants électro-magnétiques, je crois... et ça leur permet de viser n'importe quelle petite silhouette à plusieurs kilomètres autour. Apparemment, ça foudroie ou ça crame sur place tout ce qui leur chante. Plutôt pratique, quand on veut pas être approché...

\- D'où le fait que personne du Komtrikru n'en soit revenu, ces dernières années, conclut Clarke tout haut.

\- J'imagine, oui... »

Octavia semblait attendre qu'elle continue, mais elle resta silencieuse. Autour du camp de fortune qui leur était réservé, personne n'osait parler : ceux qui connaissaient les plans de Clarke, et donc de Lexa, attendaient que la blonde prenne l'initiative de l'expliquer aux Blake, qui commençaient à sentir qu'on ne leur avait pas tout dit.

Bellamy restait muet et fixait tour à tour Finn et Clarke. Sa sœur, fronçant les sourcils, finit par formuler leurs interrogations tout haut :

« Au fait... je n'ai pas bien compris ce que vous faisiez tous là... Je veux dire, vous êtes partis de chez Abby parce que Jaha est toujours un peu chatouilleux ; ça, d'accord. Mais si vous vouliez juste nous retrouver, vous auriez seulement pu demander à Lexa de nous dire où vous étiez et on vous aurait rejoints, puisqu'on semble condamnés à se planquer dans le désert jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent... qu'est-ce que... »

Elle regardait à présent Lincoln d'un air interrogateur. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, quand Clarke répondit à sa place :

« On n'a pas encore réfléchi si loin, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-coupable. Mais pour l'instant, maintenant qu'on vous a enfin récupérés, le plan c'est de finir ce que vous avez à faire : on verra tout ça après le compte-rendu d'Indra. D'ailleurs, il faut y aller, Lexa m'a laissé une heure seulement pour nos retrouvailles.

\- On doit tous venir ? demanda Jasper.

\- Oui. Allez, allez ! » dit-elle simplement en se levant à la hâte pour éviter le regard d'Octavia.

Elle détestait lui mentir, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'ordinaire, mais elle avait été prise d'une brusque impulsion ; son instinct lui disait que révéler ses intentions de participer à une nouvelle bataille, qui n'était même pas pour eux, ne recevrait pas un accueil enthousiaste - surtout de la part de Bellamy, dont elle avait remarqué les regards soupçonneux et le mutisme attentif.

Elle pressa les autres et les guida vers le fameux point de rendez-vous.

* * *

Une heure plus tard encore, les jeux avaient été faits. Dans la grande réunion sur la place centrale du village, Indra avait fait son rapport, désignant Octavia et Bellamy du doigt, et soulignant leur utilité. Un exposé du premier moyen de défense de Polis avait été brièvement fait, et soumis aux ingénieurs désignés, à savoir Monty, Raven et Jasper. Entourés par les généraux, et derrière eux les lieutenants et soldats curieux, ceux-ci avaient dû improviser, pour Clarke, et comme elle-même avait dû le faire, et s'engager à pouvoir désamorcer le dispositif, pourvu qu'on les introduise en son cœur.

Raven avait réprimé de son mieux le ton insolent qui avait percé quand elle avait été certaine de ce dont il s'agissait ; d'après elle, le mécanisme ne devait pas en être bien sorcier, et avec le matériel adéquat, elle aurait pu en construire un seule. Monty et Jasper avaient résumé de leur mieux les systèmes électriques qui selon eux intervenaient lors de la mise à feu. Aux yeux d'une Clarke tendue, ils s'étaient parfaitement bien débrouillés, et avaient même bien pris garde à ne s'adresser à Lexa que sous le nom de « Commandant », comme leur avait conseillé Lincoln avec empressement.

Ce que celle-ci redoutait à présent, c'étaient bien les regards d'incompréhension et de colère que lui lançaient les Blake, qui étaient restés muets malgré tout. Au fil des échanges entre les généraux et Lexa, ils semblaient avoir désormais compris que Clarke avait l'intention de rester aider. Celle-ci réfléchissait à plein régime.

 _Une partie de la population était constituée d'esclaves, là-bas._ Mais ça ne serait certainement pas suffisant comme raison : ils n'étaient pas de bons samaritains, et avaient toujours appliqué d'abord le principe de leur propre survie. Clarke pensait fermement qu'accompagner les troupes de Lexa restait le meilleur moyen d'être protégés du reste du monde qui risquait de vouloir encore leur peau. Mais comment le faire comprendre aux autres ? Et n'y avait-il vraiment que cela, qui la poussait à se lancer dans un danger pareil ?

Mais elle sortit bien vite de ses pensées en remarquant un remue-ménage à sa droite. La réunion touchant à sa fin, après les nouvelles affirmations de Lexa en faveur de la protection de ses hôtes, les hommes avaient commencé à se mouvoir pour retourner à leurs occupations. Mais ce qui attirait son attention étaient les éclats de voix qui s'élevaient anormalement de plus en plus proches. En tournant la tête, elle remarqua qu'Octavia, qui s'était rapprochée certainement pour lui demander des explications, s'était elle aussi figée pour écouter.

« Il a tué mon frère ! Mes parents ! Et toute ma famille ! » rugit un homme.

Dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, elle aperçut un petit groupe de deux guerriers qui en retenaient visiblement un troisième. C'était lui qui avait parlé, et qui se démenait tout en braquant un regard haineux dans sa direction.

 _C'était après quelqu'un de son groupe, qu'il en avait_. Mais Clarke n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus encore à celui qu'il accusait aussi violemment : l'homme en furie s'était dégagé d'un coup de coude, et il avait bondi dans leur direction. En quatre foulées, il fut sur eux. Octavia, par réflexe, se dressa devant Clarke, qui était la plus exposée, mais il les balaya d'un geste. La blonde, plus désorientée par la surprise que par sa perte d'équilibre, se retourna juste à temps pour le voir être assailli par des généraux de Lexa, qui suivait immédiatement.

Il s'était jeté sur l'un des garçons qui étaient demeuré en retrait lors de la réunion, mais fut presque aussitôt plaqué à terre et séparé de lui sur ordre du commandant. Il continuait cependant à beugler à plein poumons en trigedasleng, crachant sa haine sur celui à qui il s'était attaqué. Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant Lexa qu'il sembla se calmer un peu, au moins pour articuler intelligiblement sa requête en anglais :

« Je demande la justice, Heda ! Laissez-moi égorger ce traître, celui qui est responsable du malheur de chacun d'entre nous, et de la mort de centaines des nôtres ! »

Clarke cherchait à reconnaître celui sur qui il s'était violemment jeté au milieu de la mêlée, inquiète de la réaction de Lexa, qui ne semblait pourtant pas mieux comprendre la situation qu'elle. L'homme en rage continuait de vociférer à son intention.

« Paix ! » s'exclama alors le commanda en reprenant le contrôle de la situation.

Placée entre les deux hommes toujours solidement maintenus par ses soldats, Lexa passait son regard de l'un à l'autre.

« Que dis-tu ? Parle vite et bien, je veux seulement savoir ce qui peut bien justifier un tel comportement », menaça-t-elle.

Octavia, que Clarke n'avait pas remarqué près d'elle, s'élança soudain dans leur direction.

« Lincoln ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le rejoignant.

 _C'était lui._ C'était Lincoln, que les hommes de Lexa tenaient bien en place pour éviter du nouveau grabuge. Il ne cherchait pas à se dégager, mais fixait seulement celui qui l'accusait avec les sourcils froncés.

Pendant ce temps, son assaillant avait laissé une haine froide prendre le dessus sur sa rage, et il répondit au commandant :

« Ce chacal a ouvert les portes de Polis aux _maunon_ , grogna-t-il d'un air mauvais, c'est lui ! Il a tué votre famille ! Il a détruit Polis ! »


	23. Chapter 23

« Son sort sera donc réglé par l'issue de ce combat. Seule la mort, ou le déshonneur, en marqueront la fin. »

Clarke parcourait d'un regard anxieux l'arène improvisée au centre de laquelle se dressaient face à face Lincoln et son adversaire, dépouillés de toute arme. La raison, Clarke pouvait le deviner, en était certainement que Lexa n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de perdre deux hommes au lieu d'un à cause de blessures trop graves. Et puis, leurs mains nues suffiraient déjà à causer de sérieux dégâts.

Pendant donc que le commandant énonçait brièvement les termes du combat qui mènerait à sa mort l'un de ses participants, Clarke se repassait mentalement les images de cette dernière heure accordée à Lincoln après la décision prise de régler la chose par le sang. Elle revoyait la haine féroce dans l'œil de l'inconnu, le masque indéchiffrable de Lexa, l'hésitation de Lincoln et la peine qu'elle avait sentie chez lui lorsqu'il leur avait finalement raconté toute l'histoire.

 _C'était bien lui qui avait ouvert les portes aux gens de la montagne._ Il avait tenu à assumer cette accusation que l'autre lui avait craché à la figure. Et il avait accepté aussi l'air de profonde déception d'Octavia dans les premières secondes.

A quelques mètres de Clarke, Lexa achevait de poser ses conditions :

« ...Et quel qu'il soit, le vainqueur ne subira aucune représailles : il aura gagné sa vie et son droit par sa vaillance. Allez ! »

 _C'était le signal._

Sans attendre, l'adversaire enfin nommé, Porter, se rua sur Lincoln, qui demeurait immobile les bras le long du corps et serrait les dents. Une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne pénètre son espace de défense, il jeta un coup d'œil à Octavia, à la gauche de Clarke.

Cette dernière se souvint de la colère de son amie, face à l'injustice de la situation, peut-être même aussi face à ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore de Lincoln jusqu'à ses aveux. Mais elle était vite retombée quand elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser son amant se rendre dans l'arène, et croiser les doigts pour qu'il en ressorte vivant. Toujours amère, elle l'avait exhorté à se battre, parce qu'elle voulait qu'il « revienne » avant tout. _On réglerait le reste plus tard_. Clarke entendait encore résonner ses mots étranglés quelques minutes auparavant.

A présent, Octavia était silencieuse et impassible, debout à côté d'elle. Elle fixait les deux hommes, et rendit à Lincoln son regard.

Alors, celui-ci éleva le poing, et se dégagea prestement de la charge de Porter en lui assénant un coup. Préparé, celui-ci ne fit que se laisser repousser un peu, et revint immédiatement attaquer de face. S'ensuivit un échange de coups de poings puissants mais inefficaces, bloqués et déviés à chaque fois.

Ils semblaient de force égale, jusqu'à ce que Porter attrape le bras de Lincoln, le forçant à se pencher, et le frappe du coude à la tempe. Tous les deux grognèrent, l'un d'excitation, l'autre de douleur. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, il envoya son genou contre sa mâchoire et le poussa violemment à terre d'un geste égal. L'assemblée excitée sembla frissonner.

Octavia n'avait pas bronché.

 _Lexa avait refusé de faire justice elle-même._ Elle ne s'était pas expliquée sur ses raisons, mais sa position délicate entre Clarke et ses hommes l'empêchait de prendre des décisions aux conséquences trop fâcheuses pour ses troupes. En un sens, il était logique qu'elle en fasse un duel qui garantirait à Lincoln, si jamais il s'en sortait, de ne plus être inquiété pour ses prétendus crimes passés, ou à Porter, s'il le tuait, de pouvoir rester sous ses ordres sans qu'elle ait à le punir pour s'être attaqué à l'un de ses « protégés ». Mais une sensation désagréable inquiétait encore Clarke ; elle perdait pied dans la nouvelle configuration de la situation. Et puis, que penser de Lincoln ?

Elle le croyait, quand il leur disait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu causer la chute de Polis. Il en avait été un habitant lui-même, et il était encore jeune, au moment des faits.

Bien sûr, il leur avait menti plus tôt en leur laissant croire qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le Komtrikru, mais aussi en soutenant mordicus qu'il était étranger au clan de Lexa : il était bel et bien né à Polis, et, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et des rumeurs qui avaient couru pendant toutes ces années, certains des soldats actuels le tenaient pour responsable de la perte de leur famille à l'époque, à l'image de Porter.

Au milieu de l'arène, c'était à son tour d'être précipité dans le sable par un coup de pied de Lincoln. Ce dernier se redressa et frotta rapidement la poussière de ses yeux à bonne distance, et attendit qu'il se relève. Plongée dans ses pensées, Clarke prit quand même le temps de remarquer que Lincoln n'attaquait jamais en premier, se contentant de laisser l'autre venir à lui. Combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Faisait-il cela pour agacer l'adversaire ou parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être le premier à faire mal ?

L'autre se jeta de nouveau sur lui, de plus en plus véhément. Il parvint à atteindre sa tête de nouveau et para la défense de Lincoln. Il le frappa à l'estomac, au menton. Sonné, celui-ci parvint tout juste à esquiver le dernier coup qui visait son nez, et attrapa le bras musculeux de son adversaire, qui se dégagea et lui envoya un coup de pied à pleine puissance. Lincoln tomba à genoux.

Jasper, Monty et Raven, aux premières loges, étaient fascinés comme beaucoup d'autres par ce spectacle qui commençait à éclabousser de sang le sol sec. Le nez de Porter, touché un peu plus tôt, semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de couler, et lui-même commençait à fatiguer. Lincoln avait encaissé sans broncher les dernières frappes, et il semblait encore attendre patiemment que l'autre finisse de le rosser de sa rage. Mais Clarke avait repéré où il avait été touché ; s'il ne haletait pas, c'était qu'une côte choquée l'en empêchait. Sa résistance tranquille n'était qu'apparente.

« T'as assassiné ma famille ! » hurla son adversaire brusquement.

Lincoln releva les yeux. Porter, défiguré par la haine, s'approchait avec une démarche moins souple, mais plus terrifiante encore qu'au lancement du signal.

« Et tu vas enfin payer ! »

Il lui décocha un nouveau coup de poing, mais cette fois Lincoln réagit prestement : toujours à genoux, il attrapa son poignet, le retourna brusquement et le força à ployer en pesant sur son bras. Un craquement sonore retentit quand il se dégagea furieusement, sacrifiant presque son articulation pour l'assommer de coups de tête, et l'entraîner avec lui dans une mêlée furieuse. Ils roulèrent dans la poussière en un corps-à-corps déchaîné, qui permit à Porter de prendre le dessus un instant ; juché sur son adversaire et bloquant sa fuite, il l'assomma de coups rageurs mais bien placés. En quelques secondes, l'avalanche coupa le souffle de Lincoln, qui dut mettre toute sa force dans sa dernière tentative pour le déloger.

Dans un grognement bestial, il l'attrapa à la gorge, enfonça ses ongles dans la chair épaisse mais vulnérable, et l'envoya contre terre malgré la frénésie qui précipitait ses poings vigoureux contre sa poigne. Enfin dégagé, Lincoln se redressa immédiatement à quatre pattes, mais ce fut pour tousser douloureusement. Un long filet de sang visqueux glissa sur son menton plein de sable.

 _Il était mal en point._ Au mieux, il s'était mordu la langue ; au pire, il avait une hémorragie interne. Clarke jeta un regard nerveux à Octavia. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher une partie d'elle-même d'analyser froidement et médicalement les conséquences de chacune des atteintes à leur combattant, et l'évolution de ses chances de vaincre. Peut-être était-ce pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de rationnel, de logique, et ne pas se laisser entraîner par les émotions primaires qui l'envahissaient en voyant Lincoln encaisser ainsi – _peur, frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire, et... peut-être aussi adrénaline instinctive_. Le sang battait violemment dans ses veines, excité par la vue de celui qui rendait déjà le sol poisseux.

Mais cette excitation malsaine s'évanouit quand Clarke vit les sourcils froncés de son amie.

 _Octavia avait peur._ Elle pouvait le sentir.

Tout l'attachement qu'elle lui connaissait pour cet homme tranquille qui se faisait à présent copieusement tabasser lui revint en pleine figure.

Évidemment, Clarke le connaissait bien moins qu'Octavia. Mais d'après ces dernières semaines de fréquentation, elle l'avait toujours vu doux pour elle, empli d'une puissance tranquille et étrangement rassurant. Elle avait eu du mal à croire qu'il ait pu provoquer la mort de Murphy, et tout avait semblé immédiatement plus cohérent quand elle avait été justifiée par l'influence de cette drogue hallucinatoire.

Sa présence rassurait Octavia ; la blonde ne pouvait nier ce changement qui avait apaisé quelque peu cette ancienne hyperactive qui avait toujours eu l'impression de ne jamais être à la bonne place, hantée par son enfance semblant faire d'elle un fardeau et un porte-poisse pour ceux qui s'en étaient occupés. Depuis Lincoln, elle semblait plus sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, plus tranquille dans ses décisions. Et si elle ne le montrait pas pour l'instant, parce qu'il l'avait justement rendue plus forte, le perdre définitivement pourrait la briser.

Un étranglement inhumain attira son attention du côté du duel. Impossible de savoir à qui il appartenait dans le nuage de poussière qui enveloppait les deux corps, mais aucun ne semblait avoir repris le dessus. Enfin, les silhouettes semblèrent s'immobiliser dans des grognements confus.

Lincoln, au prix d'un futur œil au beurre noir, avait réussi à bloquer son adversaire sous son poids, entourant sa gorge de son large bras replié, et agrippant sa tignasse emmêlée. Il le forçait à garder la tête relevée et resserrait insensiblement sa prise.

« Allez, articula-t-il difficilement à cause de la douleur qui irradiait sa mâchoire et de sa salive pâteuse, dis-le. Abandonne, et tu peux vivre. »

A plusieurs mètres autour d'eux, personne n'entendit ce début de dialogue, mais tout le monde retenait son souffle face à ce qui semblait être l'issue du combat. Porter essaya de se dégager, mais en vain ; Lincoln appuya encore un peu plus contre sa trachée, bloquant sa respiration.

C'était la seule issue possible, la seule issue acceptable pour lui. _Il ne voulait plus tuer._

Alors, la voix toujours rauque, il insistait d'un air menaçant :

« Abandonne. C'est fini, reconnais juste ta défaite. »

Il relâcha un peu sa prise comme son visage s'empourprait, et attendit un peu qu'il reprenne son souffle et donne sa réponse. Mais ce fut l'hésitation de trop : profitant de ces quelques secondes, Porter rejeta la tête en arrière pour heurter la sienne en même temps qu'il frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre derrière lui. Il lui échappa et cogna encore, cette fois-ci droit dans la gorge, puis roula loin de Lincoln, et se releva en titubant. Celui-ci gisait encore recroquevillé à terre, le souffle coupé. Mais il n'attendit pas avant de revenir à la charge : le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il le martela de coups de pieds, frappant méthodiquement son visage puis son torse, et enfin partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. Son énergie semblait ne provenir que du désir de le détruire entièrement, motivé par la vengeance.

« Tu voulais que j'abandonne ? s'exclama-t-il dans un éclat de rire sans joie. J'ai tout perdu, déjà, tu sais. »

Il se baissa brusquement et le retourna sans ménagement sur le dos, avant de le frapper de nouveau, encore et encore. Lincoln ne parvenait pas à se protéger des coups, déjà trop épuisé. Son adversaire aussi haletait et semblait mettre sa dernière énergie dans ce qu'il lui infligeait, mais il avait pris l'ascendant. Si Lincoln ne se relevait pas promptement pour lui échapper, c'était fini ; ses os menaçaient de rompre à tout moment, ses organes d'éclater sous la pression répétitive de Porter.

Enfin, celui-ci sembla se lasser de le rouer de coups de cette manière.

« L'honneur, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. »

Il recula d'un pas, attendit deux secondes pendant lesquelles Lincoln fit un effort surhumain pour se redresser, puis il prit son élan et lui décocha un coup de pied effroyable.

Lincoln retomba lourdement ; Octavia cria.

Elle avait plutôt laissé échapper un gémissement, le seul qu'elle n'avait pu contenir. Mais pour Clarke, cela sonna plutôt comme un long hurlement qui envahit sa tête et engourdit ses membres. Un hurlement qui ressemblait à tous ceux qu'elle avait entendus – qui ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait elle-même poussé, des années auparavant, au moment où elle avait vu tout un pan du bâtiment s'écrouler sur son père. Le cri que font les cœurs lorsqu'ils sentent qu'ils vont perdre un être cher.

Lincoln gisait sur le sol, immobile.

Dans ce qui sembla durer une éternité, Clarke se sentit soudain giflée par la réalité ; le sang qui s'était remis à battre dans ses veines se faisait maintenant insupportable, la vie bien trop présente. _Lincoln allait mourir._ Il allait mourir à cause de sa gentillesse, parce qu'il avait hésité à frapper trop vite celui qui allait à présent se faire une joie de le tuer pour toute récompense. Il allait mourir parce qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois, cette pitié qui était la sienne avait été la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Et elle avait fini par le conduire ici.

Refusant de n'être qu'un monstre, il avait conservé durant toutes ces années cette même générosité qui avait fait de lui un banni, un paria, un meurtrier. Et à présent, le monde le lui faisait payer cher.

Toujours trop alerte, l'esprit de Clarke lui repassait les mêmes images très précises qu'elle avait vécues quelques instants plus tôt : devant ses yeux, il y avait Lincoln, qui racontait en détails à Octavia tout ce qu'il s'était passé dix ans plus tôt. _Oui_ , Lincoln avait ouvert en grand les portes de Polis à quatorze ans seulement, permettant à toute une armée hostile d'entrer et de massacrer tous ceux qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage. _Oui_ , son acte avait entraîné le pire carnage que le monde ait connu depuis les grandes Catastrophes. Mais Lincoln ne savait pas, Lincoln n'aurait jamais voulu ça : tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été recueillir et soigner en cachette un homme grièvement blessé - le même homme qui s'était empressé de retourner chercher ses amis venus des montagnes et désespérés de survivre au point de prendre la place d'un autre peuple. C'était lui, le véritable assassin, et pas Lincoln. Il avait seulement eu le malheur d'être complice – et il avait en fait causé tout cela.

D'après ce qu'ils connaissaient de lui, toute sa vie Lincoln n'avait été que douceur, courage et bienveillance. Pour Octavia, mais aussi pour ses amis, à qui il avait insensiblement fini par s'attacher, il avait apporté son aide, sa force et son soutien à chaque fois que cela avait été nécessaire. Il avait sauvé Clarke quand elle était revenue à Ray Jow, il avait protégé Jasper dans Hon Buirgen, il avait écouté ceux qui étaient désormais ses amis chez Abby, tout cela toujours dans l'intérêt de tous. Sa crise de folie qui l'avait conduit à saboter le véhicule de Murphy pouvait même être considérée comme une tentative de protéger ceux à qui il voulait du mal – la drogue avait simplement étranglé ses inhibitions, le poussant à l'acte.

Clarke se sentit soudain comme étouffer. Il ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps que cela, mais il faisait partie des siens. Et elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre en lui qu'un profond désir de faire ce qui était juste. Le laisser mourir ici et payer pour un crime qui n'était pas le sien serait _injuste_.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il le leur avait interdit, justement ; « _je dois régler ça personnellement_ ». Et à présent, vraisemblablement vidé de toute énergie, de toute rage de vaincre, il restait étendu face contre terre.

« Relève-toi », suppliait Clarke silencieusement.

Dans le coin de son champ de vision, elle vit Octavia porter silencieusement la main à sa bouche, les yeux toujours inquiets et grand ouverts.

Porter, couvert de sable bruni par le sang et les vêtements déchirés, affichait cependant un air aussi jubilatoire que ses lèvres fendues lui permettaient. _Il ne lui restait plus qu'un coup pour achever sa victime ; plutôt lui briser la nuque ou continuer de le battre à mort ?_

Il s'approcha lentement, moins par crainte que par difficulté à mouvoir son corps harassé. Parvenu près de Lincoln, il s'accroupit et prit son temps pour observer sa réaction. Rien. Il respirait encore, mais il ne broncha pas.

Autour d'eux, l'assemblée demeurait complètement silencieuse après le tonnerre d'acclamations qu'avait suscité leur dernière démonstration de force.

Il le prit par la nuque et l'obligea à relever la tête.

« Regarde. Ils t'attendent. »

Son ton était étrangement calme. C'était celui de quelqu'un qui ruminait sa vengeance depuis si longtemps qu'il en appréciait chaque instant, dépourvu cependant de toute l'excitation qui lui avait précédemment permis de mettre son adversaire à terre.

Lincoln, qui était encore conscient, ouvrit les yeux non pas pour croiser le regard de son ennemi, mais pour regarder ce qu'il lui indiquait.

Là-bas, à quelques mètres, ses compagnons retenaient leur souffle et le fixaient fébrilement. Jasper semblait terrifié, Clarke avait dans le regard quelque chose de vide face à la mort prochaine – _une de plus,_ semblait-elle se dire. Mais Lincoln ne voyait que le visage d'Octavia. Sombre et vaillant, prêt à demeurer stoïque face à l'inévitable, mais en même temps si près de se briser au coin des lèvres et au bord des larmes... Ces traits qu'il avait dessinés si souvent, surtout lorsqu'il était enfermé dans le trou à rat de Kane, et aussi sur un morceau de papier dont il savait qu'il était précieusement conservé par elle dans un repli de sa veste.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard à travers ses paupières mi-closes et enflées, elle redressa subrepticement la tête d'un air fier. Elle ne le laisserait pas avoir une dernière image d'elle faible et abattue.

Porter se remit à susurrer doucement à son oreille :

« Moi, j'ai perdu les miens. »

Il resserra sa prise sur sa nuque, appuyant sur ses tendons jusqu'à le faire grogner de douleur.

« T'inquiète pas, ça sera bientôt leur tour », ajouta Porter.

Et il serra encore.

Au moment où une vague de douleur insupportable irradiait son cou et le submergeait, Lincoln ferma les yeux et serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire émit un craquement quelque part. Mais il avait très distinctement entendu la dernière promesse de Porter, et devant ses paupières où dansaient des étoiles, il revoyait encore Octavia relever la tête si courageusement après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Alors, comme Porter prenait du recul pour lui asséner le coup de grâce, Lincoln se cabra dans un sursaut de rage et lança ses bras vers lui. Au moment où il allait lui fracasser le crâne contre le sol, il l'agrippa par les deux oreilles et tordit violemment sa tête.

Dans un craquement mat, sa nuque se rompit. Porter tomba sur le sol, le regard vide.

Mort.


	24. Chapter 24

Les mains tremblantes, Clarke jeta négligemment le chiffon imbibé de sang qu'elle tenait à la main, et qui rencontra le sol dans un bruit feutré.

Elle était épuisée.

« Raven, tu peux prendre le relais ? »

Celle-ci se leva et s'approcha en silence, mais Finn, à quelques pas de là, offrit ses services:

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe. Prends la garde, si tu veux. »

Clarke s'éloignait déjà, les laissant s'arranger entre eux.

Elle, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour Lincoln, pendant ces dernières heures plus longues pour elle que n'importe quelle autre nuit sans sommeil.

Le camp autour d'elle était plongé dans la pénombre, et elle déambulait à présent au hasard, laissant ses pieds harassés l'éloigner de la tente où Lincoln luttait encore pour survivre, veillé par Octavia.

 _Elle avait fait tout son possible._ Des côtes cassées, qu'on ne pouvait que laisser en l'état en espérant qu'elles se ressouderaient d'elles-mêmes ; peut-être un traumatisme crânien, qui l'avait plongé dans cet état partiellement inconscient sitôt qu'ils l'avaient allongé avec précautions sur le lit de camp ; des muscles en partie déchirés ou élongés ; deux dents fendues ; et surtout, une abondance de sang coagulé qui n'avait presque pas cessé de déborder de sa bouche, et qui lui faisait craindre une hémorragie interne quelque part dans les poumons. Mais son état s'était quelque peu stabilisé : _au moins, il respirait._ Irrégulièrement, mais il vivait encore.

Elle avait déjà expliqué à Raven ce qu'il fallait faire jusqu'à ce qu'un quelconque changement se produise. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Toujours sans voir vraiment où elle allait, Clarke ne faisait pas plus attention aux murmures nocturnes qu'à ses vêtements et ses bras tachés de sang séché.

Elle pensait à Lexa, qui avait été immédiatement prise à parti par ses généraux sitôt l'issue du combat et le retrait du corps de Porter. Depuis lors, ils étaient restés enfermés sous sa tente en conseil privé, strictement interdit d'accès à toute personne de leur groupe.

 _Tant mieux_ ; Clarke s'en fichait royalement ; après tous ces efforts pour sauver son ami, elle n'attendait plus qu'ils décident à sa place s'ils pouvaient rester ou non. _Leur décision finale, ils la connaîtraient bien assez tôt, certainement dans quelques heures, au lever du jour._

« Hey... »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner en entendant la voix grave de Bellamy, qui remontait à sa hauteur en quelques enjambées.

« Si tu vas plus loin, on entre dans le village. »

 _Et ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sûrs que la tension se soit totalement calmée entre leurs groupes._ Sans mot dire, elle dévia légèrement sa trajectoire et poursuivit vers le désert, cette immense plaine bleu sombre qui absorbait toute lumière.

Il savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'il était inutile de se demander si ça allait – _si ça allait aller_. Mais il restait des choses qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dites. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait suivi à distance depuis son départ du camp. Ça, et aussi parce qu'il s'inquiétait.

« On peut parler ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement, le regard toujours rivé sur le sol.

« Clarke », tenta-t-il avec plus de conviction en lui touchant le bras.

Quand il retira sa main, ses doigts étaient humides. _Sa manche était imbibée du sang de Lincoln, qu'elle avait épongé pendant une partie de la nuit sans pouvoir le lui rendre._

Au moins, elle s'était arrêtée, et attendait à présent qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire, ses yeux las posés sur lui.

Sans savoir quelle formulation adopter, il haussa les épaules et demanda directement :

« C'est quoi ce plan ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de tout ça ?

\- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? répondit-elle d'une voix sourde qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- N'importe où ailleurs, mais pas ici. Tu vois bien que c'est dangereux ; nous sommes des étrangers, ici. »

Elle se contenta de soupirer légèrement. Bellamy serra les dents, contrarié qu'elle ne lui rende pas la tâche facile. Mais il restait patient.

« On pourrait retourner chez ta mère, faire enrager Kane encore un peu, et... »

Elle secoua la tête :

« Trop dangereux. Il doit encore vouloir ta peau, à l'heure qu'il est. Et peut-être même la nôtre.

\- D'accord, mais ça sera toujours mieux qu'avec les hommes de Lexa. On est en terrain connu, à Hon Buirgen. Ici, on ne sait pas ce qu'il nous attend au coin des bunkers. Aujourd'hui, Lincoln s'est fait tabasser. Demain, quoi ? Ils nous lapident tous parce qu'on leur a ramené un traître ?

\- Lincoln n'est pas un traître, grogna-t-elle d'un air buté.

\- Non, mais c'est la même chose, pour eux. Ils n'ont pas l'air prêts à lui pardonner, qu'il ait été mal intentionné ou pas. Je sais que tu as confiance en Lexa, mais... sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Tu veux nous impliquer dans une guerre qui ne nous appartient pas, toute la situation est beaucoup trop grande pour nous, on... »

Au fil de ses paroles, le visage de Clarke s'était insensiblement assombri. Bellamy aurait juré voir briller une larme au coin de ses yeux.

« Je croyais que tu en avais marre de toute cette violence ? Comme... moi, quand j'ai lâché Kane. »

Elle avait tourné la tête en entendant son ton radouci, et attendit quelques secondes. Après un silence, elle releva les yeux vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne... sais pas. »

Encore un silence.

« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- Allons-nous-en, proposa-t-il. On prend par le désert bien à l'opposé de Polis, on gagne les montagnes, n'importe quoi... »

Il la suppliait presque. Mais Clarke était lasse de fuir.

Ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'était qu'une chose plus effrayante que n'importe quel danger de mort immédiate s'était immiscée dans sa tête. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait de dormir trop longtemps, et qui revenait à chaque fois que son esprit était inoccupé. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se contenter de changer de décor. _Son problème, elle devait le régler d'elle-même, de l'intérieur._

Mais comme elle hésitait à en faire part à Bellamy, lui qui pourrait peut-être la comprendre après tout, une rumeur sourde commençait à s'élever du côté du camp de Lexa. Une lueur orangée indiquait qu'on y allumait des torches un peu partout.

Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de s'ouvrir un peu à son compagnon, ils entendirent des cris guerriers et des mots scandés en rythme leur parvenir.

Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de reconnaître ces paroles qui sonnaient familièrement à ses oreilles, entendues dans un contexte tout différent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? se demanda Bellamy à voix haute.

 _\- Jus drein jus daun_ , murmura Clarke tout bas.

\- Quoi ?

\- « Le sang appelle le sang ». Ils demandent la vengeance ! »

Soudain prise de panique pour les siens, elle se rua vers l'agitation qui mettait déjà en branle tout le village, Bellamy derrière elle.

 _Ils ne retournaient quand même pas achever Lincoln ?_

Mais comme ils arrivaient essoufflés près de la foule de guerriers qui continuait de marteler ses paroles avec impatience, ils purent vite constater que ce n'était pas vers leur camp qu'ils se dirigeaient. Avec ses quelques tentes silencieuses, le coin qui leur était réservé était quasi désert, et éclairé seulement par la lueur vacillante du feu à l'agonie. Leurs amis n'étaient pas en vue, certainement encore au chevet de Lincoln.

Clarke hésita à s'assurer d'abord qu'ils allaient bien. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Bellamy, qui posa la main sur son arme d'un air entendu, elle décida que la curiosité était plus forte. D'un accord tacite, ils continuèrent dans le village, suivant une colonne de soldats qui ne leur prêta pas attention ; seulement quelques regards hostiles et un pas de côté pour les laisser passer.

Ils se rendaient sur une petite place ouverte, tout au centre de TonDC, mais Clarke n'alla pas jusque là : elle avait aperçu Lexa à quelques pas, avec tous ses généraux autour d'elle. Elle crut apercevoir une expression inquiète passer fugitivement sur ses traits, quand elle regarda à sa gauche. Suivant la direction de son regard, elle vit Gustus. Le visage grave, impassible, lui aussi contemplait la scène sans sembler vraiment la voir.

« Heda ! Heda ! Heda ! »

Le contenu des appels des soldats avait progressivement changé ; semblant fin prêts à faire Dieu savait quoi, ils appelaient à présent leur chef.

Clarke sentit quelque chose chatouiller son coude à travers le tissus de son tee-shirt ; Bellamy s'était rapproché insensiblement, et la collait presque, surveillant d'un air inquiet ceux qui passaient trop près d'eux, le pouce caressant nerveusement la surface de son arme. Il semblait bien plus en alerte que la blonde, dont l'esprit éreinté tentait vainement de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici.

Elle regarda une fois de plus l'endroit d'où s'élevaient à présent des bruits de tambours et où s'était figée la foule à présent compacte et à l'affût. Au centre de la place se dressait un poteau de bois nu qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Tous semblaient faire cercle autour à une distance respectueuse.

Tentée de se faufiler discrètement vers Lexa pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, et surtout pourquoi elle avait un si mauvais pressentiment, elle fut retenue par le bras de Bellamy : il n'était déjà plus temps. Appelé à son devoir, le commandant avait pris la tête du groupe formé par ses officiers et marchait à son tour vers la place. Gustus la précédait. Seulement, quelque chose clochait : sa carrure était moins impressionnante que dans le souvenir de Clarke, et pour cause ; privé de sa lourde veste à épaules de cuir, il ne portait plus qu'un tee-shirt déchiré aux manches. Ses insignes de conseiller n'étaient plus là. Et, s'il était encadré de très près par deux hommes masqués, ce n'était pas en guise d'escorte de courtoisie.

Les bras tordus dans son dos, Gustus était enchaîné. Et, irrésolument calme mais poussé de force par ses gardes, il était emmené en direction du poteau qui se détachait sur la nuit d'encre, dressé comme une menace au centre de son peuple assoiffé de sang.

Le conseiller de Lexa fut attaché au poteau sans ménagement, les bras en l'air et le tee-shirt lacéré pour dégager son torse.

Alors celle-ci, avec son ton de commandant, prit la parole dans un silence heurté seulement des crépitements des torches qui consumaient leur graisse en étincelles orangées. Comme lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le combat à mort entre Lincoln et Porter plus tôt, elle parlait en anglais, mais Clarke ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux durs mais sa bouche dont le repli rageur contrastait avec son ton grondant. Elle ne voyait que Gustus qui écoutait avec calme, la tête haute et le regard résigné résolument braqué sur Lexa – _elle qui avait été sa protégée, sa favorite depuis des années_. Cela, Clarke l'avait appris et compris pendant son séjour, dans sa façon respectueuse de proférer des menaces à son intention si elle se mêlait trop de leurs affaires.

 _Pourquoi étaient-ils là, tous les deux, opposés comme pour un sacrifice rythmé par l'annonce de Lexa ?_

Celle-ci parlait de trahison, de traîtrise, et de justice réclamée. « _Jus drein jus daun_ », Clarke entendit-elle encore, repris en écho par l'assemblée bruyante autour d'elle.

Mais ça ne faisait pas sens, pour elle.

Elle ne comprit pas l'accélération excitée des tambours lorsqu'elle se tut, cédant la place à l'un de ses généraux qui dégaina son épée pour la faire glisser d'un air théâtral contre la peau rude de Gustus et y laisser une longue entaille dégoulinante. Elle ne comprit pas le geste similaire d'un autre homme qui lui succéda avec une dague effilée, puis du suivant qui coupa sa joue, et du suivant – encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le torse et les bras de Gustus soient si bien tailladés qu'il n'était plus possible d'ajouter une nouvelle entaille sans en croiser une autre.

Cela dura quelques minutes, ou bien plusieurs heures. Hypnotisée, Clarke ne savait même plus si Bellamy avait vraiment chuchoté à son oreille qu'ils ne devraient pas rester là, ou si c'était seulement une hallucination de son inconscient essayant de lui dire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait bouger, comme irrémédiablement attirée par ce spectacle malsain. A peine capable de respirer régulièrement, la vision du corps sanglant de Gustus à qui on arrachait lentement la vie à force de multiples blessures de plus en plus profondes la happait tout entière.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que le ciel s'était éclairci, rendant inutiles les torches progressivement abandonnées à terre.

La lumière du jour avivait à présent la couleur vive du sang fraîchement coulé qui formait une flaque aux pieds du martyr. Le sol, ordinairement si sec, en était tellement imbibé qu'il le rejetait en longs filaments irréguliers.

Tous les hommes du clan Trikru étaient passés devant le poteau, et avaient effectué leur geste. Alors, le commandant, demeuré impassible tout au long de la cérémonie, rejeta lentement son écharpe cramoisie sur son épaule puis s'avança solennellement. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau dans un chuintement métallique. Le regard plongé dans celui du condamné, il ne cilla pas une fois, ne flancha pas.

Lexa faisait face à Gustus, sans se dérober et sans mot dire.

Dans un geste souple, elle pointa sa longue épée immaculée à deux centimètres de son torse. Haletant et déjà à l'agonie d'avoir survécu déjà si longtemps à ses profondes coupures qui le vidaient de son sang, il prononça deux mots inaudibles pour le reste de l'auditoire.

Sans plus hésiter, le commandant inclina légèrement sa lame, posa sa main gauche à l'arrière du pommeau.

Il plongea son épée dans le corps mourant de Gustus, et sa tête, après un léger sursaut, retomba mollement, toujours dans le plus grand silence.


	25. Chapter 25

Finn venait de sortir pour aller se reposer dans l'une des autres tentes. Octavia les avait quittés plus tôt ; en effet, Jasper et Monty, après une excursion furtive dans les alentours du village, étaient revenus chargés de matériel subtilisé dans un hangar et d'infos sur le tumulte qui avait duré toute la seconde partie de la nuit. La mécanicienne, de fait responsable d'eux en l'absence de Clarke, avait décrété qu'Octavia avait besoin de repos, et les deux l'avaient emmenée sans trop de difficulté ; les yeux gonflés et l'air hagard, elle tombait d'épuisement.

En ce tout début de matinée après cette nuit bien longue, Raven se retrouva donc seule à veiller Lincoln, ainsi que le tas de bric-à-brac métallique que les garçons avaient trouvé bon de ramener et qui éveillait sa curiosité.

Quand quelqu'un écarta la pan d'entrée de la tente, elle s'attendait à voir rentrer Clarke ou Bellamy, voire à Finn qui aurait changé d'avis sur ses besoins en sommeil. Mais la tête qui passa à l'intérieur ne lui revenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle avait attrapé instinctivement la seule chose qui se trouvait à sa portée : le bâton chargé électriquement que Clarke avait utilisé pour faire repartir le cœur de Lincoln à deux reprises, cette nuit.

L'homme leva les mains pacifiquement sans cesser d'avancer et la fixait de ses yeux perçants. Il avait de longs cheveux sombres ramenés en nattes grossières en arrière, et de larges traces tatouées sur son visage. _Un des hommes de Lexa_.

« Nyko. Je suis venu aider Lincoln. Il en a gagné le droit », se justifia-t-il en voyant son froncement de sourcils dubitatif.

Fatiguée elle aussi après cette nuit agitée, Raven abaissa lentement son arme improvisée. Elle demeurait vigilante malgré tout, mais le laissa rejoindre le lit de Lincoln.

« Vous êtes un genre de soigneur ? » demanda-t-elle en avisant ses sacoches de toile d'où dépassaient des touffes de plantes sèches.

Il hocha la tête, absorbé par son observation minutieuse des signes vitaux de Lincoln.

« Je connais Lincoln depuis longtemps.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes amis ? »

 _Elle comprenait ça._ Alors, elle relâcha la tension de ses épaules et se contenta de le regarder ouvrir ses paquets avec curiosité.

Il sortit un petit rouleau de peau usée jusqu'à la corde, qu'il déroula sur le matelas, tout près du bras du malade. Celui-ci respirait encore très difficilement et faiblement, mais on entendait son souffle ténu qui chuintait depuis sa trachée. De toute façon, si Clarke avait jugé qu'elle pouvait s'éloigner un peu, c'était qu'il n'était plus en danger de mort immédiat – _ou bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire, de toute façon._

Raven se demandait ce que le dénommé Nyko allait bien pouvoir effectuer comme genre de magie miraculeuse digne d'être proposée en ultime recours. Lorsqu'il porta son choix sur un petit flacon de liquide translucide, sa perplexité n'en fut que plus grande.

Il déboucha lentement le petit contenant, l'agita à la lumière et sembla réfléchir. Puis il effectua un dernier examen rapide du torse de Lincoln, posant ses mains sur ses côtes malmenées en écoutant sa respiration. Alors, il s'approcha avec précautions et entrouvrit sa bouche délicatement.

Nyko ferma brièvement les yeux, inspira trop profondément au goût de Raven. Enfin, il se plaça au-dessus de son ami entre la vie et la mort, et inclina doucement le flacon.

« Hé là ! » s'exclama brusquement Raven avec agressivité.

Elle s'était redressée d'un coup, ignorant la douleur sourde de sa jambe, et avait repris le bâton électrique.

« Repose ça tout de suite », grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas jouer au plus malin avec elle.

Pour appuyer sa menace, elle activa à moitié le bâton qui crépita, traversé par un courant bref. Nyko s'immobilisa subitement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'allais faire ? Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ? Pose ça tout de suite ! »

A présent, elle était sûre d'avoir raison : _Nyko n'était pas venu aider son ami à guérir, mais bien plutôt à mourir_. Et elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

Celui-ci obéit à son ordre, toujours très calme. Une fois le flacon dangereux rebouché soigneusement et posé à terre, Raven oublia momentanément sa crainte et laissa la place à une colère mal contenue :

« Sors d'ici. »

Mais il ne broncha pas, l'affrontant du regard. Evitant de se demander ce qu'elle ferait s'il résistait un peu trop, elle répéta, plus fort :

« Dehors !

\- Qu'est-ce que.. ? »

Finn était entré dans un bruissement sec de tissu violemment écarté, et s'immobilisa face à cette scène. D'un coup d'œil, il apprécia la situation : un homme de Lexa était à genoux devant le lit de Lincoln, les mains en évidence face à Raven, qui brandissait une tige à quelques centimètres de son nez d'un air furieux. Mais l'inquiétude dans la voix tremblante de Raven et la tension qui régnait au chevet du mourant lui intimèrent de garder son calme, et le contrôle de la situation.

« Il voulait tuer Lincoln », expliqua-t-elle.

Sa lèvre frémissait légèrement, son visage était toujours très pâle.

« Laissez-moi agir, dit Nyko. C'est pour lui, que...

\- Que tu veux l'achever ? »

Finn se sentit également gagné par une colère sourde face à ce qui avait failli arriver en son absence.

« Lincoln _veut_ vivre. Je crois qu'il l'a montré de manière suffisamment claire quand il ne s'est pas laissé achever dans l'arène.

\- Il souffre bien trop, et son corps ne tiendra pas plus longtemps. Le maintenir ainsi...

\- Laissez-le vivre, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Si sa santé vous importe autant, laissez son corps en décider seul. »

Puis, presque implorant malgré l'arme qu'il avait imperceptiblement dégainée à son tour :

« Donnez-lui au moins vingt-quatre heures. Vingt-quatre heures de plus seulement, après quoi nous déciderons. »

Finn avait proféré cela sans prendre le temps de réfléchir : le laisser rester ici une minute de plus était une menace pour Lincoln, et même pour Raven, qu'il sentait terrorisée malgré son regard noir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il s'en aille hors de sa vue. _Et vite_.

Nyko sembla considérer l'idée. Son regard passa du visage crispé de Raven au revolver de Finn, pas encore pointé vers lui, mais fermement agrippé dans son poing. Enfin, il ramassa ses affaires, à l'exception du flacon que la mécanicienne le dissuada de reprendre d'un geste de son arme, et se releva.

« Si d'ici demain il ne s'est pas réveillé, il faudra le laisser partir. »

Avec hésitation, il fit un geste vers le malade. Raven retint son souffle, Finn tendit son bras armé. Mais Nyko passa seulement trois doigts sur son front brûlant et murmura quelques mots en trigedasleng. Puis, avec un dernier regard pour Raven, il sortir sans mot dire.

« Nyko ? » entendirent-ils depuis l'extérieur.

Ils n'eurent pas même le temps de reprendre leur souffle : une seconde plus tard, Octavia rentra comme une bourrasque sous la tente, transfigurée par l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien... Rien, assura doucement Raven en reprenant ses esprits. Il est juste venu lui rendre une petite visite. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Les gardes de Lexa avaient bien tenté de rattraper Clarke quand elle était rentrée en trombe, mais le commandant les avait renvoyés d'un geste négligent. Seul Bellamy avait été refoulé, réduit à attendre dehors qu'elle obtienne elle-même des explications.

Lexa, à qui elle avait tout juste laissé le temps de regagner sa tente après l'exécution de Gustus, tenait encore son épée souillée à la main. Avant de lui répondre, elle fouilla la pièce fébrilement à la recherche d'un morceau de chiffon avec lequel elle se mit en devoir de frotter toute la longueur de sa lame. C'est là que Clarke remarqua son agitation. Hors de la vue de ses hommes, dans l'intimité de sa tente, elle semblait soudain affectée par les événements, malgré son impassibilité une demi-heure plus tôt.

« Gustus... »

Comme elle hésitait, Clarke reprit à sa place. Elle se souvint de son accusation officielle quelques heures auparavant :

« Gustus vous a trahi, c'est ça ? Tu as dit qu'il a tué une trentaine de tes hommes. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Oui, il nous a... trahi. Pas moi, mais... tous mes hommes, et toute notre entreprise. »

Clarke se plaça face à elle et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, mais Lexa, ayant terminé de nettoyer son épée, se détourna pour la reposer. Elle poursuivit cependant, la voix légèrement plus forte :

« Il a tué et laissé mourir une escouade entière qui était sur le point de rejoindre nos rangs. Dans une guerre telle que celle que nous préparons, les dommages que cela entraîne sont considérables ; nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de telles pertes. Et puis, tout traître à sa patrie, à son sang, doit être puni à la hauteur de son crime. »

Elle avait comme récité ces dernières phrases avec un ton grave ; rapidement ressaisi, le commandant reprenait son masque habituel et se contentait d'exposer froidement les raisons de cette exécution primaire.

Essayait-elle de convaincre Clarke ou elle-même qu'elle avait bien agi ?

« Gustus n'était-il pas censé être votre meilleur pilier ? Et même ton conseiller le plus proche ? »

Dos à Clarke, Lexa s'était remise en mouvement, entamant les cent pas d'un air nerveux, refusant toujours de lui laisser voir son visage de face. _De toute façon, d'après ce que celle-ci pouvait en voir au fil de ses courtes déambulations, il restait impénétrable –_ tout juste sa mâchoire était-elle plus crispée que d'habitude.

« Gustus a aussi trahi son commandant. Il m'a menti et désobéi.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Il y a un mois, alors que nous en étions toujours à nous rassembler, il a purement et simplement égorgé deux chefs de guerre et laissé leurs hommes se faire surprendre par ceux de Jaha. Ils ont bien sûr résisté, et se sont fait massacrer. Vingt-six hommes perdus pour nos rangs, compta-t-elle, vingt-six victimes parmi des membres de son propre sang. Il les a payées de sa vie. »

Un court silence se fit pour mieux apprécier ces glaçantes informations, durant lequel Lexa, qui faisait à Clarke l'honneur de lui adresser un regard, lui fit presque effectuer un pas en arrière tant celui-ci était mordant. Elle portait encore ses peintures de guerre qui lui mangeaient le visage, et qu'elle n'avait vues qu'en de rares fois où il était question de se battre ou de faire valoir son autorité. Lorsqu'elle avait guidé ses officiers vers le jugement sommaire de Gustus, Clarke avait inconsciemment noté qu'elle était la seule à les arborer, à l'exception de l'accusé lui-même.

Depuis l'extérieur, le jour filtrait allègrement à travers la lourde toile qui les environnait. Mais même sous cet éclairage franc et lumineux, son allure inspirait le respect, voire une certaine crainte. Clarke ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il serait sage de tenter d'atteindre la fissure qu'elle avait cru apercevoir à la mention de sa relation avec son ancien mentor.

« Il a fait cela pour vous nuire ? Difficile à croire. »

Lexa cligna des yeux rapidement, semblant flancher.

« Non, il a... Les chefs qu'il a assassinés étaient sur le point de créer une contre-alliance qui menaçait mon autorité sur tous ceux impliqués dans la libération de Polis. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec mes vues, voulaient attaquer plus vite... Mais cela aussi, c'est de la faute de Gustus. Il a refusé le duel que me proposait la tête de ces rebelles. »

Son ton s'était insensiblement radouci, mais son expression demeurait la même. Butée. Dure. Inaccessible.

« Il pensait que cela m'affaiblirait par trop, tant symboliquement que physiquement. Il a eu tort : ça l'a obligé à s'en charger lui-même. Et à présent, justice est faite. »

La discussion semblait avoir été fermée, mais Clarke réfléchit un instant, plus sur la manière de répliquer que sur le fond de sa nouvelle question :

« Mais alors... il a fait ça pour toi... Il a fait ça pour son commandant, et certainement pour tout ce que vous comptiez accomplir ! Pourquoi le désigner comme un traître ? »

Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas afficher son dégoût face à ces manières toujours si violentes de régler les confits, mais ses sourcils restaient résolument froncés. Avant qu'elle ait pu le voir venir, Lexa, s'était rapprochée d'un air menaçant et la fixait d'un regard noir.

« Il a tué des nôtres, gronda-t-elle entre ses dents. Bonne intention ou non, il a payé pour tout ce sang versé à perte. »

Mais brusquement elle sembla se reprendre, et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière.

« Et tu le comprendras, reprit-elle avec dédain. Ou bien il te faudra partir. Je ne souffrirai plus aucune dissension dans mes rangs. »

Clarke brûlait de l'attaquer verbalement avec une pique cinglante, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de jouer avec sa vie simplement parce qu'elle supportait difficilement de se sentir aussi soumise à son bon vouloir. _Il n'y avait pas qu'elle et sa petite fierté, derrière le rôle qu'elle avait pris ; il y avait Monty et Jasper, à qui elle avait promis un peu plus de calme, tous les autres, aussi, qui avaient placé leur vie entre ses mains, et sa mère, qui lui avait fait promettre de revenir en un seul morceau._

Elle avait, tout compte fait, compris très vite les enjeux de tout cela ; le langage corporel de Lexa, bien que parfaitement maîtrisé, trahissait quand même un grand malaise face à la situation. Elle la sentait constamment hésiter entre plusieurs attitudes.

Mais ce qui l'irritait au plus haut point, c'était qu'elle avait choisi la force, avec elle. Et Clarke n'aimait pas ça du tout ; elle n'aimait pas qu'on ne la considère pas capable, pas digne de la laisser entrer dans la confidence, pourtant si évidente pour elle : _Lexa avait répugné à tuer Gustus, parce qu'elle savait très bien pourquoi – ou plutôt pour qui - il avait fait tout ça : pour elle. Que ça soit parce qu'il la pensait seule capable d'accomplir sa mission ou bien par affection, Gustus n'avait agi que pour Lexa._

Et elle, elle avait dû faire son devoir, certainement pour en imposer à ses généraux qui avaient demandé sa tête, mais aussi pour satisfaire la soif de justice de son peuple. Si Lexa n'imposait pas sa loi dès le tout début de cette guerre, elle n'aurait aucune chance de tous les réunir sous son autorité, et elle risquerait de nouveaux fractionnements entre tendances opposées. C'était logique.

Tout cela, Clarke l'avait très bien vu. Mais que Lexa nie sa clairvoyance et considère qu'elle n'avait qu'à obéir stupidement à ses ordres, et surtout qu'elle croie réussir à la bluffer comme n'importe quel autre de ses larbins, c'était se tromper lourdement. Et elle comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

« Nous ne faisons pas partie de _tes_ rangs – du moins, pas encore. Nous ne sommes pas comme tes soldats dressés pour faire tout ce que tu exiges d'eux. _Je_ ne suis pas un de tes soldats. »

Elle commençait à bouillir intérieurement, se préparant presque à l'affrontement. Ce qu'elle faisait là, c'était de la provocation, pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller avec Lexa. _Elle avait cru qu'elle se satisferait des plus infimes miettes que le commandant voudrait bien lui donner, mais elle avait eu tort_. Clarke aussi voulait avoir son mot à dire, si elle s'engageait plus avant.

Lexa se contenta de se retourner une fois de plus vers elle, sans se départir de son air supérieur :

« Que veux-tu de plus ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton insensiblement moqueur.

L'idée était en effet risible, après sa générosité première : offrir le gîte et le couvert à Clarke et ses amis, les protéger à l'encontre même de ses propres hommes, ce n'était pas rien. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir l'outrecuidance de réclamer de plus ?

Clarke hésita un instant face à cette réaction presque inattendue. Elle aurait pensé que dans cet état d'agitation, et au vu de son attitude toute récente de vouloir l'écraser sous son poids de grand chef incontestable, elle aurait immédiatement réagi à son insolence. Mais Lexa avait pris ce ton doucereux qui la déstabilisa et lui fit aller encore plus loin, agacée :

« Je veux comprendre, énonça-t-elle clairement en se rapprochant d'un air assuré. Tu as tué Gustus sans ciller parce qu'une poignée de généraux te l'a demandé ? Tu as achevé de tes mains celui qui t'a guidé une bonne partie de ta vie au nom d'un crime qu'il a été jusqu'à commettre pour toi, et ce pour faire plaisir à des inconnus prêts à te faire assassiner en douce au moindre écart, Lexa ? Et tu veux me faire croire que ça ne t'a rien fait ? »

Son aplomb lui avait fait se camper face au commandant, le menton relevé et un peu de mépris dans la voix. A ses paroles, elle avait cru voir passer un éclair de détresse dans le regard de son interlocutrice, ce qui l'avait encouragé à poursuivre pour tenter d'en tirer profit. Mais elle était en fait allée trop loin ; à la fin de sa question rhétorique, elle vit celle-ci plisser les yeux d'un air féroce et s'avancer pour la dominer de sa hauteur.

« Cette nuit, j'ai exécuté un traître, siffla-t-elle. Et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer autant de fois que nécessaire pour éradiquer toute forme de rébellion dans _mes_ rangs. »

 _C'était une menace, toute dirigée à son intention._ Et sans cette étincelle de colère qui l'agitait dans cet échange, Clarke se serait empressée de battre en retraite. La vérité, c'était que le regard que lui adressait Lexa, et qu'elle faisait tout pour soutenir, était terrifiant. Et elle était terrifiée.

Sa lèvre retroussée, qui découvrait ses dents à la manière d'un animal sauvage prêt à attaquer, ne tremblait pas, cette fois. Elle avait compris ce que Clarke cherchait à faire. Et, loin de se laisser retourner l'esprit comme tant d'autres avant elle, elle répondait sans lui laisser aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins.

« Tu peux te cacher derrière ces mots officiels, Lexa, tenta encore Clarke avec tout le dédain dont elle était capable. Mais si tu te laisses griser par l'impression de pouvoir que ça te donne, tu risques bien de...

\- C'est « commandant » ! » tonna Lexa.

Elle l'avait coupée sans égard pour ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter, signalant par là que c'était fini ; Clarke avait laissé passer sa chance. En tentant de s'assurer sur elle une prise par la force, elle s'était heurtée à une résistance inattendue. Elle avait bêtement cru Lexa fragile, mais ça n'avait duré que quelques instants. Dès que sa proie avait compris ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire perfidement, elle s'était braquée.

Clarke avait réussi son coup, en un sens : elle avait fait réagir Lexa. Mais ça venait de prendre un tour inattendu, et dangereusement imprévisible.

Il n'y avait plus de « Lexa ». Elle venait de le lui signaler vertement, avec ce ton d'importance qu'elle prenait face à tous ses autres sujets. Clarke, qui avait sursauté face à cette brusque explosion, se retrouvait à présent seulement face au commandant, à cette menaçante entité toute-puissante, qui n'était tenue de la laisser vivre que par son bon plaisir. Seule face à elle dans cette tente, elle se sentait à présent plus en danger qu'au milieu de n'importe quelle bagarre imprévisible ; Lexa ne se laissait plus aller à l'indulgence pour elle. _Au moins, les ennemis déclarés se montraient clairement hostiles._ Elle, son alliée, sa protectrice, venait de lui signaler qu'elle franchissait une limite dans sa bienveillance.

 _Elle avait perdu._ Perturbée, et reprenant soudain conscience de son audace inconsidérée, Clarke battit prudemment en retraite. Le malaise et la crainte qui l'avaient quittée aussitôt qu'elle avait décidé de faire rentrer Lexa dans ce jeu de domination intangible la giflaient à présent. Peut-être même venait-elle de passer à deux doigts d'une exécution similaire à celle de Gustus, à cause de ce manque de respect qui ne serait certainement pas passé en public.

« Bien... _Commandant_ », parvint-elle tout juste à articuler sèchement sans trop trembler.

Sans attendre de réponse, et avant de laisser voir qu'elle n'était plus aussi hardie qu'elle en avait l'air, elle fuit la tente et la proximité étouffante de Lexa.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, après ce cuisant affrontement verbal, c'était s'échapper loin des ces yeux désormais froids et durs.

 _Elle pouvait s'estimer chanceuse de ressortir indemne._


	26. Chapter 26

Aussitôt qu'elle était ressortie de la tente du commandant, Bellamy lui avait emboîté le pas et posé quelques questions. Mais le souffle court, toujours tendue après leur confrontation, Clarke était demeurée muette le temps de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées à une distance suffisante du quartier général.

« Hey, Clarke ! Ça va ? »

Elle prit soudain conscience qu'il avait abandonné toutes ses autres questions pour répéter celle-ci à plusieurs reprises et la faire revenir à la réalité. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'attraper par le bras, cette fois ; elle s'était arrêtée d'elle-même dès qu'ils avaient atteint les limites du village.

Elle secoua la tête :

« Non ! Non, elle a...

\- Elle t'a fait quelque chose ? »

Il semblait commencer à s'échauffer à son tour, un air de colère peint sur le visage. Avant qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées, elle le détrompa, en secouant encore la tête.

« Non, j'ai juste... J'ai fait une connerie », avoua-t-elle, tant à Bellamy qu'à elle-même.

Les yeux rivés sur elle et les mains toujours posées sur son arme prêt à dégainer, il attendait impatiemment qu'elle s'explique, n'osant cependant pas la brusquer.

« J'ai... j'ai cru que je pouvais reprendre un peu de contrôle, pour tester si elle était toujours disposée à nous garder sous sa protection, mais... j'ai merdé, répétait-elle presque horrifiée.

\- Quoi, il faut qu'on parte ? Elle revient sur sa parole ? »

Elle était très agitée, mais il posait ses questions par ordre de priorité. Clarke semblait trop perturbée pour les décisions réfléchies, qu'il prendrait lui-même s'il le fallait.

« Non, non... C'est juste que... Enfin, je croyais qu'elle m'écoutait encore assez, qu'il n'y aurait pas à tout recommencer en négociations, en jeu de purs intérêts et tout ça, comme à Ray Jow, mais... si. »

Elle commençait presque à s'affoler, se tordant les mains. Bellamy ne comprenait pas grand chose à cette inquiétude visiblement démesurée. _Il ne s'était donc rien passé ?_

« Hey, doucement, dit-il en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui a changé, tu savais qu'elle te demanderait quelque chose en échange.

\- Oui, mais je... ça aurait dû être plus facile, je...

\- Clarke...

\- Je n'aurais pas dû la pousser dans ses retranchements...

\- Clarke ! »

Elle sortit soudain de ce qui était devenu un monologue nerveux, et sembla alors l'écouter.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Clarke se tut tout à fait. Il avait posé la bonne question, et touché du doigt quelque chose qui, loin de la calmer, renforça en fait sa nausée au point de lui faire cesser instantanément tout mouvement.

« C'est elle ? C'est elle qui te fait peur ? »

Les yeux embués, elle fit lentement « oui » de la tête.

Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi tout la perturbait à ce point : en revenant près de Lexa, loin des manigances de Jaha et Kane, elle avait pensé s'éloigner des machinations politiques et des relations à double tranchant. Elle avait pensé retrouver cette sensation de calme qu'elle avait ressentie pendant sa convalescence. Elle avait pensé, tout au fond d'elle-même, et en se mentant sur sa propre lucidité, qu'elle retrouverait la jeune femme tranquille et bien intentionnée qui l'avait aidée à reprendre le contrôle de sa tête et de ses moyens.

A présent qu'elle redécouvrait le commandant sous ses traits violents comme à leurs premières rencontres, elle perdait pied. Toute l'histoire depuis sa rencontre dans les circonstances de la Motorholics semblait recommencer, et mener, une fois de plus, tout droit vers la catastrophe.

 _Elle avait merdé. Et maintenant qu'elle avait fait la maligne en bluffant devant Lexa sur ses propres forces, elle l'avait obligé à répliquer et à se rebiffer_.

« Clarke. C'est décidé, on va partir. Je vais prévenir les autres qu'on lève le camp avant le coucher du soleil.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on partirait ? »

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule :

« Comment ça ? On n'a plus aucun intérêt à rester ici, et d'après ce que tu viens de dire, ça commence même à chauffer. Je...

\- Mais pas du tout ! Il faut qu'on reste ! T'as déjà oublié Kane, et... »

Elle cherchait à le retenir à tout prix pour le raisonner. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait dans ses grands yeux clairs, c'était qu'elle était encore remuée par les récents événements et son manque de sommeil. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait conservé son sens des réalités :

« Clarke ! aboya-t-il alors pour la secouer un peu. On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il ait recommencé à nous chercher. Mais ce que je vois, c'est que Lincoln a été tabassé à mort et que des dizaines de guerriers nous regardent toujours passer en craquant leurs phalanges ! Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité !

\- Mais...

\- Non, tu vas m'écouter cette fois ! se fâcha-t-il. Il faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu veux rester avec quelqu'un de visiblement si dangereux. Ça t'a pas déjà remué assez, de la voir éprouver aussi peu de considération pour la vie de ses hommes ? T'as pas fini par comprendre que tout ce qu'elle peut trouver comme raison de nous garder en vie, c'est un peu de savoir scientifique dont elle se débarrassera d'un claquement de doigts quand elle en aura plus besoin ? Depuis Ray Jow, elle a toujours été dirigée par son seul intérêt ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passera quand on n'aura plus aucune valeur à ses yeux ? »

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite, libérant tout ce qu'il avait réprimé depuis son retour vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, et ruminé depuis leur séparation à la finale de la course. _Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours patiemment suivi les directives dans l'intérêt de tous, pour protéger Octavia et les autres. Mais là, il ne comprenait plus les motifs de Clarke. Et il n'était plus disposé à la laisser les diriger si c'était pour les entraîner au casse-pipe._

Mais face à ces récriminations, loin de se laisser enfoncer encore plus, Clarke sembla se ressaisir. Ce fut d'une voix bien plus ferme qu'elle lui répondit :

« Tu ne la connais pas ! Elle ne...

\- Mais toi non plus, la coupa-t-il avec force. J'ai bien vu ton regard, quand elle a achevé son _propre_ général ! J'ai bien voulu te suivre jusqu'à maintenant, ainsi que ma sœur, et toujours dans son intérêt. Mais maintenant, explique-moi : pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? T'en as pas marre de toute cette violence ? »

Il avait commencé énervé, mais peu à peu son regard s'était attristé. Il ne cherchait pas à s'acharner sur elle, et cela, Clarke l'avait bien compris. Mais il ne voulait plus la suivre. _Pas comme ça._

« Je fais tout ça pour que ça s'arrête, justement ! On ne peut pas retourner à Hon Buirgen, mais peut-être qu'à Polis, ou... »

Sa voix commençait à se briser et ses yeux à se remplir de larmes d'épuisement. Elle avouait son impuissance à Bellamy, qui semblait comprendre en partie, mais refusait toujours de ployer face à ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« Clarke, c'est quoi, ce que tu cherches encore à combattre ? Ouvre les yeux, on n'est plus traqués comme des bêtes. On pourrait retourner tranquillement s'installer quelque part, même très loin du territoire de Jaha - ce que tu veux ! »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, face à ce qu'il perçut comme une réticence chez Clarke, il réalisa en fronçant les sourcils :

« … mais ce que tu veux, c'est rester ici, reconnut-il toujours sans comprendre. Tu fais vraiment ça pour nous sauver la vie, ou pour te sauver toi-même ? »

Elle se sentit attaquée par cette insinuation, rendue plus mordante encore par la sensation coupable qu'il était dans le vrai. _Bellamy doutait d'elle. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait touché quelque chose._

Depuis le retour de ses hantises, elle s'était retrouvée à devoir gérer ses propres démons en même temps que le groupe d'amis innocents qu'elle avait entraînés avec elle. Elle avait cru faire tout cela uniquement pour leur bien, mais après tout... l'idée sournoise qu'il avait peut-être raison s'insinuait dans son esprit. _Et puis, elle était peut-être même aussi revenue pour finir quelque chose envers Lexa_ – peut-être pour tenter inconsciemment d'effacer sa dette, ou d'expier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et qui la hantait la nuit, en s'engageant dans une cause qui lui semblait juste, malgré les moyens discutables que celle-ci semblait prête à employer.

 _Mais Bellamy avait raison : quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas à traîner qui que ce soit là-dedans. Elle leur devait au moins d'être honnête._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » avoua-t-elle à demi en sentant les commissures de ses lèvres se tordre désagréablement.

Il sembla presque désarmé face à cette fragilité qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Une larme ignorée roula au bord de sa joue, ce qui n'était pas surprenant face à ce chaos émotionnel qu'elle était devenue.

« Partons, proposa-t-il doucement. Loin de Kane, loin de ta mère – et loin de Lexa. Octavia ne sera pas ravie, mais elle va comprendre que c'est mieux. Dis-moi seulement que tu es d'accord, et... »

Mais quelque chose dans ce qu'il venait de dire lui mit la puce à l'oreille : _évidemment, Octavia, qui avait commencé à adopter le mode de vie du Trikru en s'entraînant avec eux sous la protection d'Indra, ne serait pas d'accord pour repartir._ Mais ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde son frère, qui était prêt à rester sourd à ses désirs s'il estimait qu' _il_ avait raison.

Clarke se demanda soudain ce qui était arrivé pour que Bellamy ait autant changé depuis leur première rencontre, voire depuis cette fois où il avait délibérément tenté de la supprimer lors d'une course. Son cerveau, toujours sur la défensive, tournait à plein régime.

 _Se dévouer entièrement à la cause d'un autre ne lui ressemblait pas_ – il avait même trahi le gang de Kane, et donc plusieurs années d'engagement à ses ordres et ce juste à cause d'elle - _elle qu'il aurait pu balayer d'une pichenette sur le bitume au moment où ils étaient encore adversaires._

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi altruiste ? demanda-t-elle brusquement sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à tous nous protéger comme ça ?

\- J'ai toujours protégé ma petite sœur autant que je l'ai pu, rappela-t-il un peu décontenancé. Et comme apparemment ses intérêts sont liés aux vôtres...

\- Donc c'est ça... Tu te sens coupable envers elle, de l'avoir abandonné ou je ne sais trop quoi, et depuis, tu cherches à réparer tes erreurs, hein ?

\- Pas du tout ! Il faut que je te rappelle que je t'ai toi-même épargnée, et...

\- Oui, juste après avoir essayé de me mettre hors-course sans te soucier de savoir si ça allait me tuer au passage ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle se mettait à attaquer son interlocuteur au moment précis où elle se sentait craquer. Mais il y avait des raisons de ne pas se laisser faire. _Bellamy lui reprochait de penser surtout à elle, dans cette histoire ; mais lui était très loin d'être blanc comme neige._

Ce qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds, là, ce n'étaient cependant pas ces vieux griefs qu'elle avait pardonnés depuis longtemps – _il serait injuste de convoquer ces erreurs qui appartenaient au passé ; ça serait de la pure mauvaise foi_ – mais plutôt le fait que Bellamy, s'il ne mentait pas franchement à ceux qui se considéraient comme ses amis, faisait preuve d'un incroyable déni.

 _Évidemment, qu'il n'était pas du genre à tout sacrifier jusqu'à sa vie pour les autres._ Mais prétendre le contraire alors même que son comportement en fournissait la preuve éclatante, ça la fit soudain se rebeller face à ce qu'elle avait pris – _à tort_ – pour un geste des plus désintéressés chez lui.

Bellamy resta quelques secondes bouche bée, incapable de rétorquer.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu étais le martyr plein de bonne volonté envers nous, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en appuyant sur sa lassitude. Je reconnais que ton aide est appréciable, et honorable, quels qu'en soient les motifs cachés – et j'en ai besoin, assura-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. On en a tous besoin. Mais par pitié, ne prétends pas que tu ne fais pas tout ça pour toi et parce que tu estimes avoir une responsabilité envers Octavia, Raven, ou je ne sais qui d'autre. Je préférerais même que tu arrêtes complètement de faire semblant, si c'est juste par culpabilité.

\- Clarke, tu sais très bien que si je suis encore là, c'est aussi à cause de toi, reprit-il. Te suivre partout en attendant ton bon vouloir, t'écouter gentiment encore maintenant au lieu de prendre mes clics et mes clacs, c'est du bénévolat, à ce niveau !

\- Eh bien alors vas-y ! Va-t-en ! »

Elle éclatait :

« T'as besoin qu'on te pardonne, Bellamy ? Sans quoi tu ne te sentiras jamais assez libre de tes mouvements ? Cette culpabilité t'est insupportable ? Très bien ! Je te pardonne ! T'es libre de faire ce que tu veux, maintenant ! »

 _Elle, personne ne pourrait lui pardonner._ Personne ne pourrait effacer d'un geste ou d'une parole les images d'agonies fumantes qui lui revenaient à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la Motorholics. _Personne ne pourrait lui dire que c'était bon, qu'elle avait assez payé pour les vies qu'elle avait prises en échange de sa survie ou de celle de ses amis. Personne n'en avait le pouvoir, et de toute façon, personne ne le ferait._

 _Alors si elle pouvait accorder ça à Bellamy, parfait, il pourrait continuer tranquillement à choisir ce qui lui tient réellement à cœur et auquel il pourra se consacrer – Octavia, son ancienne passion pour les courses, qu'importe._

Clarke, elle, était à bout.

* * *

Raven, après le départ de Nyko, avait emprunté un revolver à Finn « juste au cas-où » pour veiller sur Lincoln. Elle était à présent postée à l'ouverture de la tente, profitant de la légère brise qui en faisait battre la toile doucement.

Dans le brouillard de sa somnolence, elle vit deux silhouettes se détacher sur les façades claires des bunkers du village : Octavia rentrait au camp. Indra, qui l'accompagnait jusqu'à la limite, finit par faire demi-tour et retourna se fondre entre les bâtiments.

« Eh, la héla-t-elle pour qu'elle la rejoigne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »

Octavia avait toujours l'air fatigué même après sa courte sieste, mais elle n'affichait aucune émotion après cette entrevue, ce qui était surprenant après ce que le peuple d'Indra avait infligé à Lincoln.

Elle s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la tente, et dit :

« Toujours pas réveillé ?

\- Pas une seule fois. Mais il respire mieux, il a ses chances. »

Elle renifla.

« Indra m'a demandé comment il allait. Elle aussi, elle le considère comme responsable de la chute de Polis. Mais il a prouvé sa valeur en se battant. Comme l'a décrété le commandant, et s'il s'en sort, ils n'ont plus le droit de lui reprocher ses vieilles erreurs. »

Raven remarqua qu'elle conservait un ton très calme et pas seulement dû à la fatigue de cette nuit qui l'avait littéralement vidée. Octavia était d'ordinaire très rancunière ; il était étrange qu'elle ait pu avoir une simple petite discussion amicale avec l'une des représentantes de ceux qui avaient mis Lincoln dans un état aussi lamentable. Quelques temps plus tôt, il suffisait que Murphy ou un autre idiot de Ray Jow insulte un peu l'un de ses amis pour qu'elle s'échauffe immédiatement et menace d'aller lui tordre le coup. Là, elle semblait seulement profondément lasse.

« Tu ne leur en veux pas ? s'étonna Raven. Ils l'ont quand même fait méchamment tabasser. C'est cher payé, pour un peu de gentillesse. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Ils ne perçoivent pas la situation comme ça. Lincoln a fait une faute, et comme elle a eu des conséquences très graves, il a dû payer. L'intention ne compte pas : œil pour œil, dent pour dent. C'est lui qui m'a appris ça. »

« Et tant d'autres choses encore », pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de regrets.

« Comme quand Lexa a fait exécuter son général, là ? Gustus, c'est ça ?

\- Ouaip. Lincoln devrait même s'estimer chanceux de ne pas y avoir eu droit. Ça aurait été la mort assurée, avec une expiation longue et douloureuse à la clé.

\- C'est joyeux », décréta Raven.

Après un court silence, pendant lequel Octavia céda à la tentation de se lever pour prendre le pouls de Lincoln et déposer un baiser sur son front, elle revint s'asseoir à côté de sa gardienne désignée et reprit :

« Indra m'a aussi proposé d'être son second.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Raven incrédule. J'y connais rien, mais... c'est une sacrée promotion, non ?

\- Plutôt, oui, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont déjà pris sous leur aile un quelconque étranger, ça ne se fait pas trop. Mais... apparemment, elle a trouvé ma... « détermination furieuse » digne d'être entraînée. Elle a vu en moi, euh... les qualités d'un grand guerrier. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle a dit... »

Raven siffla d'un air admiratif face à ces aveux gênés. Octavia n'avait pas l'habitude de se vanter, elle avait même plutôt tendance à minimiser sa part dans certaines histoires. Si elle se permettait de lui dire tout ça, on pouvait être sûr que l'impression qu'elle avait faite au chef de guerre avait eu un impact encore plus grand sur elle dans la réalité.

« Et c'est cette même générale toujours grognon qui t'a dit ça ? Que t'étais digne de recevoir son enseignement ancestral et tout le tintouin ? C'est celle qui t'avait déjà un peu entraînée quand vous êtes rentrés de Polis ? »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air modeste.

Octavia avait effectivement commencé à s'intégrer dès que certains avaient reconnu sa ténacité et son courage, à partir du moment où elle s'était attaquée seule à leur armée – action que la plupart avaient considéré comme totalement stupide au demeurant. Elle avait en particulier retenu l'attention d'Indra sans le savoir.

Après l'avoir observée durant leurs quelques jours de cohabitation, et l'avoir vue revenir intacte de l'opération-suicide dans laquelle elle les avaient précipités, celle-ci lui avait permis de se mêler un peu à la vie du détachement qui s'en retournait voir Lexa. Comme ils n'étaient plus considérés comme des prisonniers, Octavia en avait profité pour frayer un peu avec les guerriers du Trikru, à force de petites bagarres pour s'octroyer de quoi manger le soir et de témérité dans sa manière de s'adresser à eux comme à des égaux, tout cela sous le regard réprobateur de Bellamy.

Son manque de respect lui avait valu quelques nouveaux bleus, mais elle ne s'était pas laissée intimider et avait fini par se faire respecter. Elle avait notamment discuté un peu avec Nyko, qui lui avait parlé de cet ami d'enfance, Lincoln, après avoir compris qu'ils avaient cette connaissance en commun.

Raven fixait Octavia avec une sensation diffuse de fierté ; son amie, taillée pour la bagarre avec son tempérament volcanique mais maîtrisé, trouvait enfin une chance de faire ce qui lui collait le mieux aux basques. Après tout, son ancien objectif « de carrière » était de se faire un jour mercenaire ; exécuter des ordres de missions – et accessoirement des inconnus – pour de gros cachets bien plus rentables que son ancien job ennuyeux.

« Félicitations » dit-elle avec un large sourire qui lui fut rendu.

« Eh, Raven ! » entendirent-elles crier à leur droite.

Jasper et Monty, les deux « agités », comme elles les appelaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et demeuraient inséparables, faisaient des gestes dans sa direction, légèrement entravés par quelques nouvelles pièces métalliques à l'usage douteux qui leur encombraient les bras.

« On a trouvé des machins très intéressants, et il faut absolument qu'on discute du gros canon laser machinchose de Polis, parce que... »

Jasper s'agitait frénétiquement devant elle, à présent qu'ils étaient arrivés et déposaient leur butin sur le sol.

« Oui, enfin... si jamais on prend encore part à cette guerre, rectifia Monty, on sait comment faire rentrer l'armée, quoi. »

Octavia les regardait avec des yeux ronds, tandis que Jasper continuait à expliquer des choses dans le désordre à Raven d'un air excité.

« C'est certainement pas si compliqué que ça en a l'air, tu sais ! On a utilisé le même genre de truc électrostatique pour stabiliser Archibald – paix à son âme... »

A cette pensée, il posa solennellement la main sur son cœur d'un air grave, puis il reprit encore plus vite :

« … et je suis sûr que si tu m'aides à construire une réplique – on a trouvé des trucs sympas, dans la réserve des gars, là – peut-être qu'on pourrait recréer leur canon, et comprendre comment le désactiver – ou même le réutiliser à notre avantage, et... »

Monty assistait à son déballage d'informations et d'objets disparates avec un air résigné et un soupir.

« Attends, attends, attends... Tu veux dire que t'as compris comment ça marche ? Sans même le voir de tes propres yeux ?

\- Mais c'est faciiiiile, Rae ! Enfin, beaucoup moins compliqué que ce qu'on pensait, quand on a dû faire semblant de savoir de quoi on parlait. Avie m'a raconté ce qu'elle a vu en détails, Bellamy aussi...

\- C'est vrai, confirma Octavia en repensant aux moments où il l'avait quelque peu harcelée pour qu'elle lui répète tout sans rien oublier.

\- … et en fait, c'est pas seulement électrique, c'est _électrostatique_ , Raven ! On avait à moitié raison ! Ils se servent du climat radioactif et des modifications de pôles qui provoquent les tempêtes! En même temps, c'est normal, vu la quantité d'énergie qu'il faudrait pour une seule mise à feu. Mais plus besoin de prévoir de mission de repérage ou d'improvisation totale depuis le cœur du truc !

\- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire... Et si on arrive à reconstituer une simulation de la bête avec ce que vous avez ramené...

\- On n'a plus besoin d'aller nous-mêmes trifouiller à l'aveuglette un mécanisme qu'on ne connaît même pas, acheva Monty avec un enthousiasme croissant. Y a moyen qu'on se rende utile, finalement ! »

Un court silence suivit cette joie éphémère.

« De toute façon, il faut attendre que Clarke revienne, rappela Raven. Je m'inquiéterais bien, mais Bellamy est allée la chercher, il a dû rester avec elle. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'après les événements de cette nuit, les plans ont peut-être changé... »

Avec Octavia, elles échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

« J'ai hâte de pouvoir travailler sur ce truc, en tout cas », signala Jasper avec le regard brillant.

Monty leva les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami si excité pour quelque chose.


	27. Chapter 27

Lexa ayant refusé toute entrevue et demandé à ce qu'on ne la dérange pas jusqu'au soir, ses hommes, privés de nouvelles directives et de nouveau inoccupés, avaient encore passé cette journée à s'entraîner, aiguiser leurs lames, et fignoler leurs armures.

Du côté du camp de Clarke, elle et Bellamy s'étaient séparés fâchés, et presque tous avaient passé le reste de la journée dans leur coin, à se reposer ou prendre des tours de garde pour surveiller l'état de Lincoln jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait du nouveau. Mise à part une légère altercation entre Finn et Bellamy qui avaient fait l'erreur d'essayer de reparler du bon vieux temps, au sujet de Murphy et leur vie d'avant, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment communiqué avec les autres au-delà de courtes bribes d'informations relatives à l'état du blessé, ou à l'heure qu'il devait être. Seuls Raven et Jasper, stimulés par leur passion commune pour tout ce qui avait trait au bricolage de détritus, s'étaient mis en devoir de s'adonner à leur activité d'antan avec les objets dont ce dernier refusait toujours de dire s'ils avaient été « empruntés » ou purement et simplement volés à l'entrepôt de Lexa.

Ce n'était pas de l'ennui, juste un état de torpeur hésitante, pendant laquelle même Octavia, inoccupée tant que son entraînement officiel en tant que second ne débuterait pas – ce qui n'arriverait qu'après une alliance officielle entre leurs deux groupes – s'était aussi retenue d'aller trouver son frère pour enfin l'interroger sur ce qui le préoccupait tant depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de Polis.

Et puis, enfin, on vint les convoquer. Mais cette fois, ils n'eurent pas droit à un petit garçon en guise de messager : ce fut Indra qui se présenta comme escorte pour Clarke, Raven et Jasper, ainsi que Bellamy, accepté avec eux en tant que garde du corps.

Les autres chefs s'étant aussi fait accompagner chacun d'un homme, la tente de Lexa avait été trouvée trop exiguë, et l'on s'était rassemblé dans une large pièce au toit partiellement démoli, qui laissait entrer la faible lumière des dernières heures du jour. Après une explication sommaire de Raven avec démonstration à l'appui du petit mécanisme grésillant qu'ils avaient mis au point, elle et Jasper décrétèrent que pour désactiver le « grand frère » de leur chef-d'œuvre du jour, soit la défense principale de Polis, il serait nécessaire d'y rentrer une nouvelle fois, pour le court-circuiter de l'intérieur de son poste de commandes.

 _La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'on pouvait envoyer une poignée de guerriers à qui on aurait préalablement expliqué comment faire. La mauvaise, c'était qu'il fallait encore trouver le moyen de les faire rentrer._

Après cette intervention hautement pourvue en sciences des climats électromagnétiques et des circuits électriques, un débat fit alors rage entre les officiers, pour statuer sur quelques points : d'abord, s'il était sage de suivre ce genre de plan pour permettre ensuite à l'armée d'entrer une fois la voie dégagée ; puis, qui choisir pour constituer l'équipe digne de confiance à envoyer ?

Comme visiblement ils semblaient tous partir du principe que cette opération se ferait également en force, avec une intrusion plutôt du type effraction qu'espionnage, Clarke, qui ne se sentait plus concernée, observait chacun sans mot dire ; les plus jeunes chefs se disputant la gloire de mener cette première mission cruciale, le vieux barbu réticent à l'idée d'écouter les étrangers qu'ils étaient, Anya qui se pencha une fois pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'une Lexa impassible, Raven et Jasper qui s'échangeaient des regards complices, et enfin Bellamy, qui se contentait d'assister à la scène bruyante depuis l'un des coins sans broncher.

Malgré son insistance, ce dernier ne répondit pas une fois à son regard, semblant soit réfléchir intensément, soit avoir au contraire vidé son esprit de toute pensée, raidi par sa responsabilité d'assurer la sécurité de ses trois protégés au milieu du conflit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les discussions furent closes ; le commandant avait parlé : _il était hors de question de tenter de pénétrer de force._ A cette opposition, ses généraux outrés reprirent leurs invectives à grand cris : _que faire, alors ?_ Il était toujours impossible pour des hommes portant des tatouages visibles de s'approcher trop près ; sauf quelques exceptions, qui ne seraient certainement pas élues car leur manque de décorations signifiait seulement qu'ils n'avaient pas encore prouvé leur valeur en faits d'armes, personne ne survivrait au canon des _maunon_. Sauf, peut-être, Heda. Mais il était bien sûr risible de penser envoyer la tête de leur armée dans une mission de simple éclaireur, si exposée.

Dans un de ces gestes de la main qu'elle savait si bien faire, Lexa, leur intima une nouvelle fois le silence.

« C'est simple, répondit à sa place le plus vieux des généraux avec dédain. Ce sont eux qui vont devoir y aller, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il avait comme craché ces mots lourds d'ironie, comprenant ce que le commandant avait en tête derrière sa sérénité affichée. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, tout comme à ses égaux, qui la fixaient à présent d'un air mi-furieux, mi-incrédule, Anya la première.

« Cela serait plus sage, et surtout plus logique, en effet », déclara Lexa d'une voix calme et vibrante, une voix que Clarke reconnaissait à présent comme annonciatrice de tempête si l'on ne prenait pas suffisamment garde à ses propre réponses face à elle.

« Nous avons besoin d'hommes sur place, reprit-elle, des hommes qui savent ce qu'ils font et pourront pénétrer dans la ville sans être inquiétés. De plus, l'intérêt même de désactiver leur première défense est de pouvoir ensuite les attaquer par surprise, et non pas de les prévenir qu'il est temps de se retrancher derrière.

\- Mais pourquoi refuser d'utiliser vos hommes ? Chacun de nous est prêt à se sacrifier pour cette cause, à se battre et à suivre vos ordres quels qu'ils soient, à présent. Et vous le savez, Heda. Vous savez que leur loyauté à tous est acquise, et qu'il s'agit de leurs familles, de leur sang. Pourquoi diable remettre tout ceci entre les mains d'étrangers ? »

C'était le vieillard qui avait parlé, d'une voix bien plus forte et grave que son apparence chétive le laissait paraître. Ses yeux étincelants captivaient la pièce tandis qu'il s'exprimait avec assurance face à ce commandant fraîchement assis dans son pouvoir.

Cette animosité à leur égard avait toujours créé un malaise chez Clarke. Elle n'avait rien fait pour le mériter, elle représentait simplement un étranger qu'ils abhorrait – _ça, elle pouvait le comprendre_. Mais elle et ses amis, ils ne les avaient jamais trahis. Leur commandant affirmait clairement sa confiance en eux, confirmée par leur précédente alliance si bien conduite. Ils apportaient l'aide dont ils étaient capables, soit la possibilité d'entrer dans cette forteresse si redoutée sans prendre le risque de perdre des dizaines d'hommes supplémentaires. Et eux crachaient encore sur cette bonne volonté, qu'ils ne voyaient que comme une ruse, peut-être, ou une quelconque trahison à leurs propres valeurs.

Clarke était certes fatiguée physiquement et émotionnellement, mais elle savait toujours reconnaître une injustice.

Ce qui éveillait doucement sa colère n'était pas leur ingratitude, mais plutôt le fait de ne pas se voir accorder ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance. Elle avait beau s'être presque démontée face à l'étendue de la situation et surtout en présence de la supériorité flagrante de Lexa la veille, sa fierté n'en restait pas moins piquée par la condescendance de chacun de ces chefs qui ne leur adressaient pas même un regard.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux interlocuteurs avaient continué à argumenter sans monter le ton, mais leurs narines dilatées et l'atmosphère qui s'était épaissie autour d'eux servaient seuls de menace pour qui oserait les interrompre ou ne formuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot de trop.

Enfin, Lexa s'exclama :

« Il suffit ! J'ai perdu assez d'hommes durant toutes ces années – et ces dernières semaines, ajouta-t-elle en déglutissant très brièvement. Pour la première fois, nous avons de l'avance sur eux – ou du moins nous commençons à rattraper _leur_ avance. Il ne s'agit pas de tout gâcher maintenant que nous sommes si proches. Alors pour la dernière fois, je vous demande de consentir à ce qui est le mieux pour nous. Pour Polis, et notre peuple. »

 _Elle parlait presque trop_ , pensa Clarke.

Lexa, pour s'aménager la confiance de ses hommes, avait visiblement alterné entre force et douceur, manipulation et franchise, ordre et demande. Elle prenait soin d'expliquer ses décisions lorsque c'était nécessaire, pour ne pas se faire tyran implacable. Mais là, la blonde sentait que l'animosité était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse se permettre d'écouter encore les mécontents.

Lexa était loin de craquer malgré les récents événements, et ne se laisserait certainement pas complètement écraser par ces chefs bouffis d'orgueil et de haine à peine contenue. Mais si ça continuait comme ça, à trop les écouter, elle devrait à un moment abandonner l'idée des renforts extérieurs et retarder encore les opérations proprement dites pour tenter de trouver une autre voie...

 _Tout cela était inacceptable._

Clarke fulminait à cause de Lexa, à cause de Bellamy, à cause d'elle-même. Mais surtout, ce qui la poussa à poser presque inconsciemment un premier pied devant l'autre, ce fut un regard noir de trop que lui envoya un officier à peine plus âgé qu'elle depuis sa gauche.

Ce qu'elle allait faire n'était pas une bonne idée – _du tout_. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer tout le mépris qui transpirait de chacun des hommes et femmes qui lui faisaient à présent face, et sa propre frustration de ne plus se sentir contrôler sa propre vie.

« Je me porte volontaire, et avec moi qui voudra me suivre. »

Ces mots, dits d'une voix égale mais distincte, sonna la fin des disputes incessantes entre les généraux. Lexa tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, les autres se turent.

Clarke évita de chercher à voir la réaction de Bellamy ou Jasper. Elle se concentrait sur ses opposants, dont quelques rictus commençaient à se dessiner ou les sourcils à se froncer.

Ils ne daignaient pas porter les yeux sur elle par mépris, elle les obligerait à la regarder en face. Ils refusaient de l'écouter par orgueil, elle persisterait dans son effronterie.

 _Ils crachaient sur son aide, elle leur offrirait ses services jusqu'à plus soif._

A ce moment précis où elle défiait symboliquement tous les autres, elle se sentit presque revivre. Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose, un fond de sensation disparue qu'elle se rappelait à présent n'avoir jamais cessé de chercher. Le risque, le contrôle de ces sensations fortes, la marche au bord du précipice et des dangers ; elle ne savait pas comment nommer ce bond dans la poitrine qui impulsa un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle en avait marre de se laisser entraîner par les événements, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. L'inaction, la fuite, ce n'était plus pour elle. Elle avait bien essayé de faire profil bas, parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, après tout : pouvoir vivre sans être inquiétée, comme avant. Mais à quoi bon se terrer encore et encore ? Ce n'était pas en laissant les autres décider à sa place qu'elle la vivrait, cette vie-là. Et elle avait eu un aperçu trop électrisant de cette adrénaline pour pouvoir se contenter du silence et de l'humilité, dorénavant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on a besoin de votre aide ? siffla le vieillard piqué à vif par son geste.

\- Visiblement, vous en avez besoin. Pour les premiers temps, du moins. »

Peut-être avait-elle mis trop d'assurance dans cette réponse du tac-au-tac, peut-être sa nuance à la fin n'avait-elle pas suffi à effacer son mouvement de sourcil provocateur. Quoi qu'il en fut, la figure toujours si pâle de son interlocuteur s'empourpra soudain :

« Quelle effronterie ! Ce comportement est inacceptable ! Commandant... »

Il semblait sur le point de faire appel à elle, mais Clarke ne le laissa pas finir. Avant qu'on ait pu la retenir, elle s'approcha rapidement dans un geste de défi et lâcha d'un ton doucereux et provocant :

« Eh bien allez-y vous-même, général Ortan. Qu'y a-t-il ? La perspective de vous faire descendre à vue ne vous enchante pas plus que ça ? Alors quelle est votre solution ? » cria-t-elle presque.

Mais elle fut empêchée de poursuivre par un mouvement inattendu de son interlocuteur. Son visage s'était brièvement décomposé mais, à sa dernière question rhétorique, il rejeta vivement son écharpe derrière son épaule, découvrant l'épée à son côté, et s'avança vers elle bien plus vite que son âge semblait lui permettre.

Avant que quiconque put réagir parmi les hommes de Lexa, et une seconde avant que le général furieux n'ait pu dégainer son épée et l'en menacer, une haute silhouette s'interposa.

Sans un mot de trop, Bellamy posa une main ferme sur celle prête à sortir l'épée de son fourreau et articula distinctement :

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous rangiez ça. »

Son ton était grave et sans une once de défi. Seule l'arme à feu qu'il tenait au bout de son autre bras le long du corps annonçait ce qu'il pourrait se passer si l'autre n'obéissait pas.

Après une seconde de tension, durant laquelle tous les autres autour avaient commencé à sortir doucement leurs armes, le général Ortan rentra finalement la sienne et recula, encore plus méfiant qu'avant.

« Nous irons là-bas pour dégager la voie à votre armée, s'exclama alors Bellamy à la surprise générale. Vous pouvez refuser notre aide, mais sans elle, vous n'aurez aucune chance, et vous le savez. »

Sa voix sonore traversait la pièce et tenait les autres en respect.

« Nous vous avons expliqué pourquoi tant des vôtres ont disparu, nous nous sommes déjà infiltrés dans ces murailles mêmes que vous n'avez su franchir, et nous en sommes revenus. Nous vous avons présenté une faille dans leur système, montré comment en tirer profit pour vous permettre d'obtenir votre vengeance et votre victoire. Une fois encore, nous acceptons de retourner là-bas pour vous donner les clés de Polis et ce pas seulement vous faciliter la tâche, mais pour vous la rendre au moins possible ! »

Clarke avait été assez impressionnée par ce petit discours spontané et ces qualités d'orateur qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnées chez Bellamy. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde, puisque des moqueries avaient recommencé à fuser à la fin de sa tirade, et qu'un autre des généraux, celui qui arborait une large balafre le long du visage, était sorti de la masse pour l'apostropher :

« Mais quel est votre intérêt dans cette guerre ? Pourquoi justement tenez-vous tant à nous offrir gracieusement votre aide ? »

Bellamy ne se laissa pas démonter et répondit, non sans un regard à Clarke, puis un autre un peu plus appuyé sur Lexa :

« Nous sommes d'abord ici par reconnaissance... »

A cet échange de regard, Lexa releva un peu le menton comme pour appuyer ses propos.

« … mais aussi par intérêt, il est vrai.

\- Je vous l'avais dit Heda, tonna un autre. Quelque chose se cache derrière leurs _si nobles largesses_. »

Les derniers mots, prononcés sur le ton d'une ironie nauséeuse, poussèrent Bellamy à répliquer aussi sec :

« Oui, nous sommes partie prenante du conflit. Les esclaves de Polis ne sont pas tous du Komtrikru. Certains sont de mes amis chers, à qui j'ai promis il y a longtemps de venir les libérer. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Clarke était à moitié soulagée de l'issue de ce concile, qui s'était clôt sur l'assentiment de tous les généraux à leur plan d'infiltration de Polis, sous la direction autoritaire de Lexa qui avait fini par reprendre la main. A moitié soulagée seulement, car pour une autre moitié elle était aussi furieuse et incrédule après la révélation dramatique de Bellamy.

Ils étaient à présent dehors, à l'écart de Raven et Jasper qui les avaient laissés s'expliquer, et elle le força à lui répondre. Dès qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du bâtiment et des autres, il sembla perdre de sa belle assurance et consentit à parler.

« Je n'ai pas menti. A Polis, j'ai vu des... des anciens amis, esclaves avec moi quand j'ai été séparé d'Octavia. »

Son regard était fuyant, mais Clarke voyait qu'il était sincère. Il déglutit.

« J'ai... en partant, je leur ai promis de revenir les chercher plus tard, parce que je n'ai réussi à m'enfuir que seul. Mais... je les ai perdus de vue, et j'ai fini par abandonner cette idée.

\- C'était il y a combien de temps ?

\- Une bonne douzaine d'années. »

Il refusait toujours de croiser son regard soupçonneux.

«Et en tant de temps tu n'as jamais essayé de les retrouver ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de te le dire : je les ai perdus. Le monde connu reste une jungle quand on ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche. Mais la vérité, c'est que... J'étais lâche. Je _suis_ lâche. »

Cette fois, il la regardait bien en face, le regard un peu meurtri.

« Mais non, tenta maladroitement Clarke en le voyant fléchir autant.

\- Si. Pour ce qui ne me concerne pas, je n'ai aucun courage. Et pour être franc, je m'en fous un peu, de ce qui ne m'atteint pas, tu avais raison. Mais là, je... Je me dis que je pourrais peut-être honorer au moins _une_ promesse. Je les ai vus, là-bas. Et si c'est possible, je veux aller les chercher. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, le regard à l'horizon qui avait commencé à s'assombrir fortement. Quelques jours plus tôt elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils s'ouvrent autant l'un à l'autre, mais quelque part elle se sentait rassurée d'avoir gagné un pilier tel que lui. Et ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'avaient cru.

Elle ne savait quoi répondre, alors elle se contenta d'une question :

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- J'avais abandonné cette idée, répéta-t-il. Même en apercevant de loin Harper, une de mes anciennes amies, je ne pensais toujours pas tenter quelque chose en revenant de Polis.

\- D'où ton air préoccupé quand tu es revenu ? C'est Octavia qui l'a remarqué, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Certainement. En tout cas, maintenant que les toutous de Lexa m'ont forcé à déballer tout ça, et comme tu avais l'air de vouloir te mêler de leurs affaires, je participe – au cas où ce n'était pas assez évident, ironisa-t-il. D'ailleurs, désolé de t'avoir impliquée dans le « nous » quand je leur ai expliqué ce qui me retenait ici.

\- Pas grave, je n'avais pas d'autre justification pour les mettre en confiance, de toute façon.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit », répondit-il dans un sourire.

Comme ils arrivaient aux abords de leur camp, ils virent Monty sortir d'une tente et leur faire de grands gestes.

« Clarke, on a besoin de toi ! Lincoln s'est réveillé ! »


	28. Chapter 28

« Lincoln est presque sorti d'affaire. Le Bellamy qu'on connaît est de retour. Raven semble revivre depuis qu'elle trempe de nouveau ses mains dans le cambouis, et Octavia s'intègre de plus en plus au sein de l'armée, avec ses entraînements sous la direction d'Indra. »

Tout en ruminant ces pensées, Clarke ne s'apercevait même plus qu'elle marchait autour du village machinalement, et que cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle avait promis de revenir avec de l'eau potable.

Elle se sentait bien plus légère.

La décision irréfléchie qu'elle avait prise entraînerait certes bien des problèmes et des responsabilités, mais elle la libérait aussi, quelque part – au moins du poids de cette hésitation constante qui l'avait hantée ces derniers temps. _Depuis l'avant-veille, ses relations avec le commandant étaient claires, sa place ici aussi._

Elle participerait, et avec elle Finn, Octavia, Raven, Monty et Bellamy. Et pour couronner le tout, la cause était juste et ceux-ci avaient de moins en moins l'impression de la suivre par défaut, puisque c'était leur choix.

Son dernier petit souci, pensait-elle, c'était Jasper. Jasper qui était venu lui parler étonnamment sombre ce matin, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir et qu'il avait fini par prendre une décision.

Malgré son excitation quant à la perspective de travailler sur un dispositif très avancé technologiquement, il n'avait pas réussi à oublier totalement son père, seul et presque infirme à Ray Jow. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment ou le bon moyen d'y retourner, mais en apprenant que les choses sérieuses commençaient et les conduiraient à s'éloigner encore plus, il avait fait marche arrière.

« Je veux aller à Ray Jow et au moins m'assurer que tout va bien pour lui », lui avait-il dit.

Depuis elle y réfléchissait, parce qu'il était hors de question de le laisser s'aventurer seul dans le désert encore hostile. Elle devrait certainement en parler à Lexa, mais curieusement, elle n'était pas vraiment pressée de retourner la voir, surtout pour lui demander une faveur.

Alors Clarke continuait à se promener en attendant de se décider à aborder telle ou telle personne à l'air avenant qui voudrait bien lui fournir de quoi remplir leurs outres.

Pendant ce temps-là, au camp, Raven venait de passer le relais à Finn pour veiller Lincoln et l'aider à manger un peu. Elle-même, fatiguée après une longue garde de plusieurs heures durant laquelle ils avaient reçu la visite stressante de Nyko, prenait le temps de respirer profondément l'air brûlant du désert chauffé à blanc.

 _Tout s'était bien passé : Nyko n'était venu que pour saluer son ami et lui faire boire une tisane inoffensive, cette fois._ Et puis, Lincoln recommençait à pouvoir parler, malgré la faiblesse de sa voix et la douleur que lui infligeaient ses côtes.

Et elle, de son côté, avait enfin un nouveau projet sur lequel focaliser son attention. Depuis qu'elle avait promis à Jasper de redoubler d'efforts en son absence lorsqu'il irait voir son père, il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'elle pense aux dispositifs étrangement avancés des hommes de la montagne.

Elle venait de sortir de sa rêverie et de se décider à retrouver Clarke, quand elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Bellamy avachi face aux restes encore fumants de leur feu de camp de la veille.

Sur un coup de tête, elle se dirigea vers lui. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se parler depuis leur brève accolade de retrouvailles quelques temps plus tôt.

« Bonjour, beau ténébreux », lui fit-elle avec son ton le plus sarcastique.

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête seulement. Son regard sérieux et les petites plaies qui cicatrisaient sur son menton et ses pommettes lui donnaient un air plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu as décidé de te lancer volontairement dans la bataille ? Courageux. »

Pour occuper ses mains et sembler détachée, elle s'était accroupie près du foyer et s'était mise en devoir de réarranger les pierres malmenées par le vent de la nuit, et de trier les dernières braises des tas de cendres. Mais elle sentait le regard de Bellamy sur elle, qui n'était pas dupe de son petit manège.

Un sourire amusé dans les yeux, il répondit :

« Je ne suis toujours pas ce genre de chevalier, tu sais. Toujours pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Et pourtant, tu restes.

\- Soyons sérieux, j'ai Octavia, maintenant. Elle reste une grosse responsabilité.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas commode... Mais tu pourrais la planter là, elle n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de toi, ces dernières années. »

Le visage de Bellamy n'avait pas changé d'expression, toujours neutre et curieux quant aux vraies intentions de Raven, qui n'était certainement pas venue là seulement pour faire causette et tenter de le convaincre de son propre héroïsme.

Mais elle reprit après une courte pause calculée, comme s'il lui avait fallu réfléchir quelques secondes :

« Ah, c'est vrai... Tu n'as nulle part où aller...

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, rétorqua-t-il un peu piqué.

\- T'es plutôt dans le genre loup solitaire, hein ? Alors quel est-il, le problème, si rien ne te retient ici ? »

Là, elle avait arrêté de faire semblant d'être si absorbée par la manipulation de ses cailloux et avait tourné son regard vers lui.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle abandonna tout faux-semblant et le fit à sa place :

« Arrête ce petit jeu de gros dur solitaire. Bien sûr, que tu te soucies de tout ce bordel. Regarde les choses en face, Bell. T'es juste trop attaché. A Octavia, à Clarke, à tes amis quelque part dans la ville, alors que t'es même pas sûr qu'ils sont encore là. T'es dans la merde, mon gars. »

Elle avait dit cela avec douceur, mais sans se départir de son ton ironique et de ses mimiques moqueuses.

« Arrête.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'en as jamais marre, d'être aussi vulgaire ?

\- Pourquoi je le serais pas ? Ça te dérange ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tant pis pour toi. »

Un soupir las, puis un silence.

« Tu fais ça pour choquer un peu ? Parce que le monde est cru, tu dois l'être aussi, sinon t'as l'impression de te faire bouffer ?

\- C'est exactement ça », répondit-elle.

C'était en partie une réponse au tac-au-tac, mais aussi un aveu. Depuis son opération et cette expérience de mort imminente, Raven s'était surprise à être plus franche, et à se lasser plusieurs fois de ses petits jeux qui ne servaient finalement qu'à mettre encore un peu plus de distance entre elle et les autres, et même entre elle et ses sentiments. Tout compte fait, de la même manière que Bellamy refusait d'entrer dans son jeu, elle ne le trouvait plus aussi savoureux qu'avant.

« Et toi, depuis quand est-ce que t'admets tes faiblesses ? reprit un Bellamy plus intéressé qu'avant.

\- Je peux bien le faire, je suis estropiée. »

Encore du second degré, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Alors, il attrapa la perche.

« Arrête, t'as une jambe bionique, tu trouves pas ça mieux qu'avant ? Toi, la grande mécanicienne qui nous sauvera tous. Ça devrait te plaire.

\- C'est toujours pas une vraie jambe. Mais je ne demande pas de traitement de faveur. Et puis on s'éloigne du sujet, tu m'auras pas comme ça. Avoue-le, que t'as peur de décrocher de tout ce... gros bazar plein de dangers, de courses-poursuites et de coups de feu. L'adrénaline, c'était bien un des plus gros arguments de recrutement des troupes de Kane, non ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu lui as été fidèle aussi longtemps, principes ou pas, juste pour avoir de quoi manger ? »

 _Et voilà, on y était. Raven venait de dévoiler son vrai motif de venir le voir derrière ses taquineries agaçantes._ Particulièrement fier de l'avoir percé à jour – _mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais devant elle_ – il réprima un sourire.

« Oui c'est ça ! J'adore me faire menacer de pendaison et être trahi par tous ceux qui m'entourent, ça m'excite, rétorqua-t-il avec forces exagérations dans son jeu d'acteur.

\- Tu vois, c'était pas si dur. Y a vraiment aucune honte à avouer ce qui te botte. Et entre toi et moi, avoir ta tête mise à prix pour plus cher qu'un troupeau de mammoüks...

\- C'est le pied, répliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Et quand t'es obligé de te battre pour trouver de quoi manger un peu ?

\- J'adore !

\- Frôler la mort à chaque erreur de trajectoire et sentir son haleine fétide sur ta nuque, quand elle est prête à te manger tout cru, et que... t'as l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir rire à nouveau... parce qu'être heureux semble alors une idée tellement dérisoire que t'oublies ce que c'était... »

Cet échange avait été ponctué de regards entendus, de sourires goguenards et de singeries excessives. Ils auraient pu continuer un petit moment encore, mais la dernière suggestion de Raven la prit de court et lui rappela des sensations toujours bien vivaces qui firent retomber son humeur joueuse immédiatement.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se prononcer aussi sérieusement ces dernières paroles, mais il était trop tard, et Bellamy remarqua sans mot dire son regard soudain éteint.

Après un temps, elle balbutia qu'il était temps qu'elle retourne chercher Clarke, son ton redevenu neutre et un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Il attendit qu'elle se soit complètement relevée et qu'elle ait presque commencé à se détourner.

« Eh, Raven ! Je suis content de te revoir. »

C'était dit sans un sourire, charmeur ou non. Sincère.

Elle hocha la tête sobrement puis partit.

Mais après quelques enjambées, et avant de le regretter, elle finit par tourner la tête et lui lancer, avec un demi-sourire :

« Moi aussi ! »

* * *

« Je le ferai. »

Lexa cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, et releva insensiblement le menton. Si Clarke avait la prétention de croire la connaître, elle aurait dit que cette réaction était celle d'une légère surprise.

« Pourquoi ?

\- C'était bien ce que vous vouliez, non ? »

En déambulant dans le village, Clarke avait fini par aller voir Lexa avec une idée derrière la tête, sous le prétexte de confirmer sa décision de ce matin de lui servir d'éclaireur. Mais là, elle devait s'avouer un peu perplexe : Lexa semblait presque soupçonneuse face à la réaffirmation de son engagement alors que, vraiment, elle n'aurait pas d'autre motif à lui fournir que « je m'ennuyais un peu, j'ai décidé de risquer ma vie pour rire », ce qui ne lui plairait certainement pas – _la moquerie n'est pas le produit d'un esprit fort_ , après tout.

Lexa n'avait pas encore répondu.

« Mais j'aimerais vous demander une chose, commandant. Jasper aimerait retourner à Ray Jow, y a-t-il un moyen de l'y emmener ou de lui fournir un véhicule ?

-Des familles vont évacuer TonDC et gagner les villages voisins avant notre départ à Polis. Il peut rejoindre une des caravanes, il y sera en sécurité.

\- Vous pensez que les environs sont sûrs ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Depuis l'accord négocié avec Jaha, il semblait qu'ils avaient enfin la paix de ce côté-là. Et à l'approche de la grande migration de leur armée, il valait mieux pour les plus vulnérables d'aller séjourner ailleurs en attendant. Une ville ou n'importe quel village assez régulé par la milice du monde connu vaudrait mieux que laisser des enfants, malades et vieillards seuls à la merci des bandits du désert.

« Merci... Commandant. »

Elle essayait de mettre le moins de dépit ou de moquerie possible dans ce terme, mais elle n'était pas très sûre de l'effet produit. Quoi qu'il en fut, Lexa ne réagit que d'un signe de tête en guise de salut, et Clarke s'empressa de quitter la tente.

En se promenant du côté des préparatifs des caravanes quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut la surprise de tomber sur Finn, Raven, Jasper et Monty au milieu d'une foule remuante d'enfants qui gambadaient et pépiaient gaiement. Jasper arborait encore cet air triste qu'elle lui avait vu ce matin, mais il était à présent en grande discussion avec deux fillettes aux genoux égratignés. A côté d'eux, un Monty gêné semblait tailler des bouts de bois avec un couteau, tandis que Raven remuait sur son banc, mal à l'aise.

« Les gosses, c'est vraiment pas mon truc... jamais eu l'instinct maternel », entendit Clarke alors qu'elle zigzaguait entre les petits enfants couvertes de poussière qui ici se battaient avec des épées en bois, là aidaient leur mère à charger des mammoüks.

« Relax, répondit Finn à Raven. Ils sentent la peur. »

Clarke pouffa en le voyant légèrement grimacer sous les manœuvres maladroites de trois enfants. Fascinés par ses cheveux, ceux-ci avaient entrepris de les tresser à grand renfort de chamailleries pour décider de la coiffure qu'on lui ferait.

« Tu ne veux pas une petite tresse, Raven ?

\- Alors ? Du nouveau ? rétorqua-t-elle en ignorant délibérément sa question.

\- Si Jasper se fait accepter par un des convois, il part ce soir.

\- Oh, je crois qu'il s'est déjà trouvé une seconde famille. »

Raven le pointait du doigt. D'après ce qu'ils en voyaient à quelques mètres, une des petites filles servait d'intermédiaire entre Jasper et une femme au ventre arrondi qui devait être sa mère. Non loin, Monty tendait à un jeune garçon une épée rudimentaire fraîchement taillée.

« Bonjour, Clarke ! »

Aden était soudainement apparu à sa droite, flanqué de deux enfants du même âge. Légèrement plus grands que ceux qui jouaient autour d'eux et affichant un air trop sérieux pour leurs visages encore ronds, ils se détachaient tous les trois de cette joyeuse masse dissipée.

« Bonjour, Aden. Tu pars ce soir aussi ?

\- Oh, non ! Moi, je viens avec vous.

\- Tu es un peu jeune », sourit Clarke avec tendresse.

Mais Aden conservait un air on ne peut plus sérieux. C'est là que Clarke remarqua son apparence moins déguenillée que celle des autres enfants, et le petit couteau soigneusement emballé qu'il portait à la ceinture.

« Je suis un guerrier. Enfin, je le serai quand j'aurai terminé mon entraînement, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

\- Oh... Mais tu ne préfères pas aller avec ta famille ? »

Clarke se rendit tout de suite compte de sa gaffe en voyant le bref éclair de tristesse qui traversa les yeux du garçon.

« Mes parents... dit-il le regard fuyant. Mes parents sont morts. »

Elle ne demanda pas comment ni quand, parce qu'elle pouvait deviner que l'attaque de Polis dix ans plus tôt avait du aussi toucher les très jeunes enfants comme Aden bébé à l'époque, leur enlevant des frères et sœurs, une mère, et leur donnant une solide raison de se faire des guerriers vengeurs prêts à réparer cette injustice.

Dans ses yeux à lui redevenus doux et francs, elle ne voyait cependant pas le feu mauvais de ceux qui cherchent la violence comme exutoire ou comme illusoire rétablissement de l'ordre du monde. Il paraissait seulement calme, résigné voire déterminé à grandir parmi les hommes de guerre pour en devenir un à son tour et au moins faire partie de ceux qui reprendraient Polis, et à travers la cité, le symbole arraché de la vie douce et tranquille qu'ils auraient tous pu avoir en son sein. Elle ne le voyait pas habité par la colère, mais par un seul souci de justice.

Clarke se demandait si Aden était le seul dans ce camp à lui rappeler autant Lexa.


	29. Chapter 29

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Lincoln s'était réveillé. Il parlait, mangeait et respirait presque normalement malgré la douleur qui martelait ses côtes. Clarke et Nyko – il avait obtenu la permission de s'occuper de le soigner avec elle – s'étaient accordés sur le fait que sa cicatrisation était en bonne voie. Les côtes cassées étaient au nombre de trois, deux flottantes et une sans conséquence vitale une ou deux étaient fêlées au niveau des poumons, mais Lincoln était de constitution robuste. Défiant les pronostics de ses soigneurs, il les surprenait déjà à vouloir déjà se remettre à marcher. Il disait que tout ce qu'il risquait à présent, c'était d'avoir mal – très mal certes – mais que ça irait.

Octavia, après son entraînement de la journée avec Indra et ses autres seconds, rentrait souvent harassée, couverte de poussière du désert et décorée de bleus de plus en plus nombreux. Fourbue mais heureuse, elle visitait Lincoln, mangeait un peu de la soupe de leur petit camp, nettoyait ses affaires tachées de son propre sang et finissait par aller se coucher sous la tente du convalescent.

Alors Finn se retrouvait libéré de sa surveillance et pouvait aller se restaurer à son tour, s'entraîner avec Bellamy au combat à mains nues ou courir dans la plaine.

Il était devenu de plus en plus silencieux et, désœuvré, s'occupait longuement à préparer leurs repas, veiller Lincoln et préparer à l'occasion des remèdes appris par Abby avec ce qu'ils avaient à disposition. Il évitait les hommes de Lexa exceptés les enfants à qui il renvoyait souvent un sourire, et même quand il se rendait sur le terrain des entraînements, c'était seul qu'il frappait dans un sac, faisait quelques mouvements de gymnastique et s'exerçait au lancer de javelot.

Clarke et Raven se demandaient toutes deux à quoi il pensait, les yeux rivés sur un couteau à aiguiser ou plongés dans le manioc de son chaudron. Quelquefois, à l'arrivée de la relève dans la tente de Lincoln, il se précipitait à l'extérieur l'air fébrile et s'empressait d'aller cogner du sac de frappe rempli de sable et d'herbes sèches.

Bellamy, lui, frayait un peu plus avec les soldats. S'ils pouvaient difficilement se supporter, en tout cas ils ne le montraient pas et acceptaient sans grand problème de se battre ensemble, oubliant momentanément leurs différences. C'était en grande partie la manière dont il occupait ses journées : s'entraîner, surveiller Octavia de loin, aider à pomper de l'eau par le puits du village.

Raven continuait sa rééducation, à marcher d'un bout du camp à l'autre pour bricoler son engin réduit et aider à l'occasion avec la mécanique de quelques uns des chars des généraux. Lexa avait eu vent du vol sans vergogne de Monty et Jasper et était venue en informer Clarke avec une colère sourde dans la voix. Mais après un avertissement, et sa demande d'être informée de ce genre d'« emprunts » à l'avenir, elle avait donné à Raven et Monty l'autorisation de trifouiller leur matériel et de se servir dans le hangar désormais surveillé par un garde.

Jasper était parti avec le premier convoi, Monty était triste mais ne le laissait pas trop paraître. Il passait ses journées avec Raven ou Clarke et se rendait utile comme les autres.

Au fil des jours, toutes les caravanes d'évacués étaient parties. Le village s'était progressivement vidé et les soldats n'avaient pas pris la place des familles dans les abris et bunkers. Eux aussi partiraient sous peu et, jusque là, ne faisaient que traverser TonDC pour joindre l'une ou l'autre partie du camp qu'ils avaient fini par établir tout autour.

Une dernière entrevue avait eu lieu en petit comité avec Lexa.

« Bon, on a fini par comprendre le fonctionnement du machin. Je vous épargne les détails, mais il se charge certainement aux rayons solaires, ceux qui ne sont plus filtrés par notre atmosphère défaillante, et avec une bonne dose d'électricité il transforme le tout en rayons. J'aurais bien fait un test, mais je n'avais pas assez d'écrans noir pour faire une grande surface de capteurs. Dommage, ça aurait été autrement plus impressionnant. »

Sur ce, Raven avait exhibé son propre mini-canon devant le regard curieux de Lexa.

« Il reste que ce n'est qu'une imitation basée sur ce qu'on a deviné avec Monty. En gros, on a repris tout ce qu'on savait sur les technologies en circulation dans le monde connu et nos notions d'électromagnétique et de climatologie, et on a fabriqué ce à quoi _leur_ canon devrait ressembler. Donc on ne peut pas te dire précisément quelles commandes manipuler pour le désactiver, fit-elle à Clarke. Il faudrait qu'on voie le machin nous-mêmes.

\- Et avec une radio ?

\- Impossible sur une aussi grande distance. A moins qu'on ne se place au pied des murailles...

\- Pour ne pas être vus, il nous faudra nous poster derrière les dunes, rappela alors Lexa. Les premières sont à un rayon de deux kilomètres autour de Polis.

\- C'est donc à oublier. »

Ils étaient seulement quatre dans cette tente Clarke, Monty, Raven et Lexa qui discutaient loin des oreilles des généraux de cette dernière. Ce n'était pas dû à un manque de confiance, mais à sa volonté d'accélérer enfin les choses. _Le lendemain, ils marcheraient sur Polis. A eux de voir, maintenant, comment ils s'y prendraient pour y entrer._

« C'est là que notre courageux Monty intervient, reprit Raven en lui lançant un regard chaleureux. Il vient avec vous. Votre job, à Bellamy et à toi, sera de l'introduire dans la salle des machines ou je ne sais comment ils appellent l'endroit où ils ont forcément entreposé tous leurs circuits. Je vous ralentirais si je venais, mais lui saura parfaitement faire le travail, pas vrai ? »

Monty hocha la tête.

« Le plan, c'est de saboter gentiment et discrètement leur système de chargement ou d'alimentation, pour que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ne puissent pas activer le canon avant d'avoir trouvé la faille. Idéalement, soupira-t-il, on rentre en se faisant passer pour des marchands ou des voyageurs, on réussit à couper ça sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, on ressort tranquillement vous rejoindre, et ils ne se rendront compte de tout ça qu'au moment où la commande d'activation de leur plus grosse arme leur restera dans la main quand votre armée forcera déjà leur porte, commandant. »

Un silence.

« Ça me semble correct. Et dans la pratique ?

\- Dans la pratique, on plonge dans l'inconnu, répondit Raven. Tout relèvera de leur talent d'improvisation. Pour rentrer à l'intérieur, trouver la salle des machines innocemment, passer à travers Dieu sait quelles défenses et protection, réussir à désactiver une monstrueuse machine sans en connaître les détails, et ressortir indemnes... Il leur faudra une sacrée dose de chance. »

Lexa se taisait, le regard songeur et posé sur l'embryon de machine bricolé par Raven. Suspendus à sa réaction, les autres attendaient une objection, un encouragement, un ajout, n'importe quoi.

Elle se tourna vers Clarke et Monty et articula simplement :

« Bonne chance. »

* * *

Ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre en différé : d'abord le trio de « suicidaires » (disait Raven) à qui on avait prêté un vieux kat-kat et des guenilles déchirées, puis la longue caravane de l'armée de Lexa, bardée de mammoüks surchargés et de tout le matériel qu'ils pouvaient emmener.

Ils déserteraient complètement TonDC, qui serait abandonnée à son statut de bidonville-fantôme. Mais cela leur importait peu : ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était Polis. Leur véritable origine était là-bas, pas dans les regroupements de fortune qu'ils avaient été forcés de construire au fil des ans de leur exil. Partir, c'était espérer la victoire, mais surtout renoncer à la peur et à la nostalgie de cette survie précaire et bien trop misérable par rapport à la vie fastueuse que leur avait offert Polis pendant un temps. Ceux qui s'en souvenaient encore n'hésitaient pas : un échec pour la retrouver, et tout était fini. Ils n'auraient même plus l'utilité de refuges comme TonDC. Tout serait terminé, leurs vies éteintes.

Ils ne laisseraient rien derrière eux, qu'ils trouvent au bout du chemin leur terre promise ou un néant absolu.

Octavia, Raven, Finn et Lincoln avaient dit au revoir à leurs éclaireurs en kat-kat, essayant de ne pas trop en faire un adieu. Quelques minutes de sourires, de recommandations futiles et de vagues plaisanteries, puis le départ pétaradant du vieux véhicule et un dernier signe de la main.

Pour mieux entrer en paix dans la forteresse, ils n'avaient emporté que le strict nécessaire : trois outres d'eau, quelques rations insuffisantes et une poignée d'outils.

A part un canif et un couteau de chasse, ils n'avaient pas d'armes. De toute façon, sur la route qui les menait dans la gueule du loup, leur plus grand ennemi serait le désert lui-même, et avec lui la soif, la chaleur et son grand silence étouffant.

« Que se passera-t-il s'ils tirent à vue sur n'importe quels visiteurs et pas seulement les Trikru ? » demanda soudain Octavia alors que la kat-kat avait déjà disparu à l'horizon.

Raven et elle étaient restées figées face aux couleurs déjà ténues du ciel qui avait englouti leurs amis. Des volutes indistinctes faisaient se mêler le violet fade et le vert nauséeux d'anciennes vapeurs toxiques et le relief irrégulier se tordait doucement sous la chaleur qui s'extirpait du sol.

« Normalement, le ciel est avec nous. Il devrait y avoir une tempête électromagnétique venant de l'est dans deux jours. S'ils se débrouillent bien, ils aborderont Polis le lendemain, et le canon sera de toute façon inutilisable. Les champs magnétiques dérèglent toujours les circuits, aussi protégés soient-ils. »

Octavia ne répondit pas, acceptant la réponse. Dans l'air flottait pourtant l'obsédante question, celle de savoir s'ils y parviendraient, si les prédictions météorologiques seraient tenues, et surtout combien de chances ils avaient de résister à trois, à court de vivres et sans abri solide, à une tempête au milieu du désert. A cette dernière interrogation, pourtant, l'expérience ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Clarke, Monty et Bellamy n'avaient que très peu de chances de se relever le lendemain matin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Finn et Nyko avaient escorté, ou plutôt soutenu Lincoln jusqu'à sa tente.

Il avait fait l'effort épuisant de se joindre aux adieux et avait à présent de grandes difficultés à se maintenir redressé. Trop comprimé par la prise de ses compagnons, il serrait les dents sous les vagues de douleur qui irradiaient sa cage thoracique et se raccrochait à cette pensée salvatrice qu'il était vivant malgré tout, qu'il était revenu de la frontière entre la vie et la mort, et qu'il l'avait fait pour Octavia.

C'était ce qui l'aidait à ouvrir les yeux le matin, et à se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil le soir venu : la main d'Octavia dans la sienne, calleuse et décorée d'écorchures à force de manier sabres et boucliers, et parfois tremblante d'épuisement.

Elle donnait toute sa force dans ces exercices, dans sa résistance aux moqueries et provocations des autres autour d'elle, prête à se consumer dans ce nouveau rôle. Se faire accepter parmi ceux qu'elle voyait comme des égaux, cela se passait presque comme un remplacement pour elle. Le remplacement de celui qu'elle avait enlevé indirectement à cette armée, le remplacement de ce frère qui lui avait été arraché et n'avait pu la protéger quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin, le remplacement de cet homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait toujours le sentiment insidieux d'avoir mené jusqu'à sa mort, dans cette arène où il n'aurait jamais dû retourner parmi les siens.

Lincoln se battait pour revivre, et Octavia se consumait dans sa nouvelle appartenance au groupe d'Indra, dans son nouveau rôle de second, de guerrier, d'élément de troupe. Auparavant, avec Clarke et Raven, les trois se démenaient chacune pour exister dans ce monde hostile. A présent, elle plongeait sans remords vers la fin de cette indépendance, au service de ce gigantesque corps pétri de vengeance qui commençait à s'ébranler vers son destin.

Le camp empaquetait déjà les rations de survie et chargeait les mammoüks. Connaissant bien ces grosses bêtes stupides à qui elle avait appris à obéir pendant des années, Octavia était allée participer à leur harnachement spontanément. Après qu'ils avaient couché Lincoln sur sa paillasse pour une dernière nuit de sédentaire, Nyko avait gentiment poussé Finn dehors pour qu'il vaque à ses propres occupations.

« Va faire tes paquets et dormir un peu. Demain, Lincoln aura besoin que tu l'aides à voyager. En attendant, je veille sur lui. »

Après quelques rechignements, Finn avait fini par céder. _Il faisait confiance à Nyko, là n'était pas la question._ Depuis le réveil de Lincoln, et depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu revenir chaque jour avec un nouvel onguent ou une nouvelle tisane pour accélérer sa guérison, tout leur petit groupe avait été rassuré sur ses intentions. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il souffre inutilement et Lincoln lui avait lui-même donné raison sur sa tentative de lui épargner une mort trop lente et inutilement douloureuse.

Non, ce qui chagrinait Finn était sa propre frustration, ce sentiment de vide qu'il avait aussitôt qu'on l'arrachait à tout occupation qui vidait son esprit. Se concentrer sur la surveillance de Lincoln ou la lente mécanique d'un raccommodage de gants était devenu ce qui le calmait et lui faisait oublier momentanément ses palpitations et les tornades de pensées qui l'assaillaient de plus en plus souvent.

 _Le problème, c'était qu'il commençait à être à court de cachets._ La petite réserve fournie par Abby au départ de ce voyage commençait lentement à s'épuiser – lentement, parce que cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Finn espaçait les prises et même coupait les petits blocs farineux en deux parties égales. Mais même avec ces précautions, il sentait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Tout devenait difficile. Quand il était seul face à ce sac de sable qui le défoulait tous les soirs, sa frustration grimpait en flèche, autant que ses bras s'affaiblissaient. Constamment, il avait l'impression de bouillir de rage alors que ses extrémités tremblaient comme de fatigue.

Craignant une saute d'humeur imprévisible, il s'isolait régulièrement et partait courir ou marcher en pleine fournaise dans l'espoir de s'épuiser assez pour abrutir ses impulsions.

Le plus dur restait d'échapper aux regard légèrement inquiets de Raven. Elle avait dû sentir quelque chose tout comme Clarke, mais les deux avaient été heureusement bien trop occupées pour revenir à la charge et le faire parler. Raven avait bien essayé une fois, mais ça s'était soldé par un échec invoquant subtilement tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle sans rien attendre en retour, il l'avait condamnée à un silence hésitant qui lui avait laissé le temps d'une pirouette et d'une plaisanterie. Après un sourire, ils avaient bien vite changé de sujet, et n'avaient plus jamais reparlé du départ toujours mystérieux de Finn. C'était tant mieux, il n'avait pas prévu de leur en reparler, fût-ce pour leur donner enfin une explication satisfaisante.

 _Pas avant qu'un cas de force majeure ne l'y pousse, du moins._


	30. Chapter 30

Trois jours plus tard, ce furent trois silhouettes déshydratées, épuisées, affamées mais bien vivantes qui se présentèrent devant les hautes portes de Polis.

Aveuglée par sa fatigue et la sécheresse qui lui collait les yeux, Clarke se rappelait cependant la description qu'en avait fait Octavia, et qui y correspondait plutôt bien. Les énormes murailles d'une couleur de sable sombre semblaient véritablement impénétrables et s'élargissaient face à eux au point de déborder leur champ de vision, à droite comme à gauche.

Monty s'affaissa dans un bruit sourd derrière elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient dans le désert brûlant, comme leur véhicule les avait lâchés en plein cœur de la tempête. Ils avaient bien pris les précautions nécessaires, à s'arrêter dès les premiers nuages grognons et à s'aménager un abri de fortune avec quelques toiles et bâches en creusant derrière le kat-kat. Mais le vent avait été trop fort et l'avait renversé, manquant d'ailleurs de peu d'écraser Bellamy.

Le moteur, lui, avait cédé et répandu un liquide épais à l'odeur âcre qui les avait empêchés de sombrer trop profondément dans le sommeil. Ils n'avaient que très peu dormi durant ce voyage pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'armée et eux et éviter de la faire repérer, et leurs provisions avaient fini comme le réservoir sous le poids du véhicule. Ne possédant plus que le matériel qui restait toujours attaché à leur ceinture et une demi-gourde, ils avaient fini à pied grâce à la direction indiquée par les quelques étoiles dégagées après la tempête.

 _Au moins, dans un tel état, ils ressembleraient parfaitement aux voyageurs perdus et démunis qu'ils leur fallait prétendre être._

En plissant les yeux, Clarke crut voir un mouvement au sommet des murailles. Mais elle retourna d'abord glisser un bras sous Monty pour l'aider à se relever, bientôt assistée par Bellamy.

Ils firent encore quelques pas, et se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec l'immense porte sombre qui leur barrait la route. Un panneau de bois y coulissa à hauteur d'homme, et ils entendirent alors quelqu'un leur parler avec un léger accent étranger.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Ils avaient le choix entre de grandes explications totalement inventées, un laconique « de l'aide » ou une quelconque formule de politesse, mais Monty les devança en articulant d'une voix sèche :

« A boire... »

Après une courte hésitation, le panneau de bois se referma dans un bruit sec. Ils attendirent dix secondes, vingt seconde dans le silence.

Puis, dans un craquement sourd, la porte commença à vibrer et l'un de ses lourds battants s'entrouvrit légèrement.

Ils s'y glissèrent tant bien que mal, toujours agglutinés à trois et gênés par leurs muscles tiraillés et leurs vêtements déchirés, et furent accueillis par un flot de lumière, celui que leur cachaient les murs depuis leur arrivée. Trois clignements d'œil plus tard, Clarke put apprécier la situation.

La porte derrière eux était déjà en train de se refermer, et une rangée d'hommes en uniforme beige, vraisemblablement des gardes, leur barrait la route d'un air méfiant. A droite et à gauche, des escaliers étroits en pierre semblaient mener au cœur des murailles, dont l'épaisseur se prolongeait à quelques mètres au-delà de l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Seul un renfoncement au niveau de la porte dégageait le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes et laissait passer la lumière de ce milieu de journée.

Sur le signe de tête d'un garde à l'air suspicieux, ils furent conduits à travers l'un de ces escaliers en colimaçon, escortés par deux autres hommes impassibles qui se chargèrent de Monty. Ils grimpèrent au frais de l'intérieur des murs sur quelques étages et furent assis d'autorité dans une petite salle déserte meublée seulement de quelques vieilles chaises. Là, on leur dit d'attendre, et qu'un messager avait été envoyé au centre de décision de la ville.

Ils furent sommairement fouillés, délestés du couteau de chasse mais autorisés à conserver le canif, puis abandonnés à leur sort par les gardes. Seule une sentinelle qu'ils n'avaient pas vue au premier abord demeura droite comme un « i » à l'entrée sans porte de la pièce, peut-être pour les surveiller, certainement pour les empêcher de vagabonder à leur guise.

Gênés par sa présence, ils ne purent échanger que quelques mots neutres sur l'apparence du lieu : « c'est gigantesque, vous avez vu l'épaisseur des murs ? », « combien d'habitants, à votre avis ? ».

Bientôt, une nouvelle silhouette passa dans le couloir et vint saluer le garde. C'était une femme d'âge moyen vêtue d'un bleu de travail soigné mais passé, et équipée d'un casque. Dans sa main droite, des fils électriques multicolores, et dans la gauche, une pince et un tournevis.

« Qui sont ces gens ? » entendirent-ils aussi clairement que si elle s'était trouvée à quelques centimètres.

La réponse du garde était inintelligible, mais la femme passa bientôt la tête par l'encadrement. Un regard curieux mal dissimulé s'affichait sur son visage marqué seulement par de discrètes ridules au coin des yeux et des lèvres. Sans un mot, elle les dévisagea, observant rapidement l'état de leurs habits et leur apparence désastreuse, puis elle se retira.

A ce moment précis, des pas chaussés de bottes claquèrent dans ce même couloir, et un garde entra bientôt avec une carafe en verre pleine et des gobelets. Un second le suivit avec le double de sa quantité d'eau, et ils déposèrent sommairement le tout à leurs pieds.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda le premier.

\- Nous venons de... un endroit dans les montagnes appelé Sââl Tamak », dit Clarke en rassemblant ses souvenirs sur ce minuscule hameau qu'elle avait visité une seule fois dans sa vie lors d'une expédition.

Elle craignait qu'on ne lui demande plus de détails, alors elle enchaîna, non sans un regard d'envie jeté à Monty qui se servait déjà fébrilement son troisième verre d'eau pure :

« Nous voulions nous rendre en ville, à Hon Buirgen, pour y vendre des sucs et des paniers d'écorce, mais la tempête nous a surpris. Ça fait des jours qu'on erre dans le désert, on n'a plus rien à manger... »

Le garde la regardait d'un air soupçonneux, les sourcils froncés alors que Clarke luttait pour formuler ses phrases d'une manière intelligible et crédible. Sa faiblesse n'était pas feinte, cependant. Assommés par le soleil trois jours durant, leur vivacité à tous trois en avait pris un coup. _Et elle avait si soif..._

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de trois tresseurs de paniers, remarqua le garde.

\- C'est parce que nous n'en sommes pas, répondit Clarke du tac au tac. Nous allions vendre les produits du village et les paniers de ma mère, mais Monty conduisait notre char, Bellamy est là pour nous protéger des pillards et moi, je...

\- Un char ? Vous possédez un véhicule ? »

Comme cette question s'adressait à lui, Monty répondit tandis que Clarke pouvait enfin d'abreuver à son tour :

« Il s'est cassé pendant la tempête, je n'ai rien pu faire. Maintenant, il est enfoui quelque part. »

La femme en salopette était revenue écouter l'échange discrètement derrière eux, appuyée contre un des murs gris.

Les quelques secondes de silence pour que le garde réfléchisse et les jauge du regard furent suivies par un léger grommellement de sa part :

« Vous allez rencontrer le chef de la ville, mais d'abord, déshabillez-vous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mesure de sécurité. Montrez-nous vos épaules, vos bras et votre dos. »

Ils s'exécutèrent non sans hésitation, mais l'inspection fut vite effectuée. Par pudeur, on demanda à la seule femme présente, qu'on appela « Professeur », de vérifier ces endroits cités pour Clarke dans un coin de la pièce, et des gardes s'occupèrent de Monty et de Bellamy.

Sûrement à la recherche de tatouages qui auraient pu leur échapper, ils regardèrent aussi rapidement leurs cous et leurs mains puis, satisfaits, les laissèrent remettre leurs haillons inconfortables.

« Nous viendrons vous chercher » dit celui qui semblait être le chef des gardes en sortant.

Clarke, Monty et Bellamy se regardèrent en silence. Ils étaient restés seuls avec la curieuse qui s'était rapprochée.

« Vous êtes mécanicien ? demanda-t-elle à Monty.

\- Je bricole, répondit-il modestement.

\- Quoi d'autre que des chars ? A quoi ressemble-t-il, le vôtre ? Quel moteur ? Vous avez des notions de mécanique physique et d'électricité ?

\- Euh... »

Il était visiblement pris de court mais flatté, et il finit par répondre à ses questions posées sur le ton grandissant de l'excitation.

« Faites voir vos mains... Longs doigts fins, ça doit être pratique, pour les micro-circuits.

\- Euh... oui, j'imagine. Vous... travaillez là-dedans, je suppose ?

\- Oh oui, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle Professeur ! D'habitude, c'est « Prof' » tout simplement, mais on gagne un peu de galons devant les étrangers. Il faut les impressionner ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Face à cet échange de plus en plus amical, Clarke et Bellamy échangeaient des regards tour à tour surpris et amusés. _Ils allaient peut-être obtenir leur passe pour sortir d'ici plus tôt._

Ils encouragèrent Monty du regard, qui comprit vite sa nouvelle missions. Il parvint à engager son interlocutrice dans une discussion enfiévrée de plusieurs minutes sur la mise au point de moteurs à explosion à partir de presque rien, et la difficulté à trouver de quoi fabriquer des transformateurs.

« … tout à fait, c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de répéter ! Après tout, fabriquer une dynamo ou un transfo à ions négatifs, ce n'est pas bien sorcier, un enfant pourrait le faire ! Non, la vraie difficulté, c'est de rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour remplacer les matériaux devenus introuvables, comme le fil de cuivre non souillé ou les liquides à zinc... »

Petit à petit, Monty parvint à ramener la conversation sur ses travaux ici, ses projets actuels, la raison d'être de ces fils électriques à moitié tressés et toujours enroulés autour de sa main.

« C'est la tempête de cette nuit, elle a encore bousillé nos circuits et qui doit s'en occuper ? C'est Bibi ! En même temps, je ne confierais pas notre gros bébé à n'importe qui, c'est un petit bijou, celui-là... Je suis sûre que vous seriez impressionnés par ce qu'on a réussi à faire avec si peu ! » continuait-elle en lui lançant des regards brillants.

Visiblement passionnée par son travail, elle ne semblait pas réaliser que ce contenu certainement top secret ne devrait pas tomber entre n'importe quelles mains. Monty avait habilement tiré sur certaines commandes, et son charme innocent faisait le reste. _De toute façon, qui penserait qu'une discussion si banale avec un si gentil garçon sauvé d'une mort prochaine dans le désert pourrait causer un quelconque dommage ?_

En quelques minutes supplémentaires seulement, ce fut fait : Monty s'était surpassé, lui qui n'aimait pas mentir d'habitude, mais il n'avait eu qu'à jouer son propre rôle de passionné de chimie et de circuits en tout genre, sous le regard admiratif de ses amis. Il avait tellement bien ficelé le professeur que c'est elle-même qui leur proposa une petite visite rapide des salles des machines.

« C'est juste à côté », se justifia-t-elle auprès de la sentinelle qui l'avait visiblement à la bonne puisqu'elle les laissa passer avant de leur emboîter tout de même le pas.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi quelques instants dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant ici pour que leur guide salue deux ingénieurs occupés près d'une machine, là pour voir d'un peu plus près l'ordinateur qui réglait les conduits d'eau et d'air pour la partie souterraine d'un quartier de la ville.

« Impressionnant », répétait régulièrement Monty pour ponctuer leurs conversations d'initiés.

Pendant ce temps, Bellamy et Clarke ouvraient grand leurs yeux et leurs oreilles pour capter toute information qui pourrait leur être utile. Ils venaient justement de passer devant une large pièce meublée de circuits et d'écrans sur lesquelles s'affichaient des images brouillées du désert, et ouverte par une grande baie vitrifiée sur l'étendue ensoleillée elle-même. Le lieu donnait à voir, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, des kilomètres d'horizon plat et uniforme de là, aucune silhouette petite ou grosse ne passerait inaperçue.

Un coup de coude discret fit passer l'information de Bellamy à Clarke, mais la Professeur venait de refermer la porte et la sentinelle les collait de trop près encore. Pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien là de la salle des machines frontale qui surveillait la plaine autour de Polis, et donc comportait quelque part une commande de mise à feu pour plomber l'ennemi, il fallait parvenir à fausser compagnie au professeur et à la sentinelle.

L'occasion se présenta quelques mètres plus loin seulement, quand ils entrèrent tous dans un couloir assez étroit pour les obliger à une formation en file indienne. A la sortie et avec un clin d'œil à Bellamy, Clarke se glissa innocemment dans un angle mort tandis que les autres continuaient vers toujours plus de machines sophistiquées. Le garde avait été contraint de se défaire de son lourd pistolet pour traverser le court tunnel ; en en sortant, il prit quelques secondes d'inattention pour remettre correctement la sangle et rattraper les autres au pas de course.

Clarke en profita pour revenir sur leurs pas, aussi lestement qu'un courant d'air.

Elle ne croisa personne dans ce couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser : les quelques personnes autorisées à rôder ici y travaillaient, et étaient visiblement déjà de nouveau attelés à leurs tâches dans les quelques salles aux portes fermées dont émanaient des bruits de discussions et de mécanique. Très vite, Clarke retrouva cette fameuse pièce à la porte caractéristique bardée de pictogrammes signifiant « entrée interdite ». Un coup d'œil de chaque côté, puis elle entra à pas de velours.

La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, et il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Peut-être la tempête avait-elle rendu l'endroit inutilisable et d'autres mécaniciens s'occupaient du gros de ses circuits ailleurs. Peut-être tout avait-il été réparé et la salle comportait elle-même des caméras semblables à celles qui permettaient de surveiller l'extérieur. Clarke vérifia rapidement du regard cette dernière hypothèse, mais rien de suspect ne l'alerta.

Dans cette salle, il n'y avait que peu de machines : quelques ordinateurs aménagés en postes de surveillance faisaient face à cette immense baie vitrée encadrée par six écrans qui devaient retransmettre des images de tout le pourtour de la ville. Refrénant sa curiosité, Clarke se retint de s'asseoir à l'un des postes ; _les trafiquer dépassait certainement ses compétences, et puis c'était la mise à feu, qu'ils devaient bloquer_. Et il ne se passerait plus très longtemps avant que le garde ne se rende compte de sa disparition, à présent.

Elle avait repéré une trappe ouverte dans l'un des coins de la pièce, qui donnait sur un petit escalier sombre. Quand un bruit lui fit comprendre qu'un nouveau venu se rapprochait dangereusement de la porte, elle n'hésita pas et s'y précipita. A l'aveuglette et essayant de respirer le plus silencieusement possible, elle descendit à tâtons les quelques marches qui la menèrent dans un espace deux fois plus grand que le poste de commandes qu'elle venait de quitter. Cette estimation, elle put la faire grâce aux quelques rais de soleil qui traversaient l'un des murs à sa gauche.

Celui-ci n'était en fait qu'un ensemble de fenêtres refermées par des stores opaques tels que ceux qu'elle avait déjà vus chez sa mère, dans les salles réservées au matériel médical fragile et pour lequel on n'avait pas pu trouver de chambre froide sans fenêtre. Le principe devait être le même ici : _préserver les tonnes de machines qu'elle apercevait de la chaleur et de la lumière du dehors, déjà bien trop agressifs pour les êtres humains._

Elle entendait des bruits de pas au-dessus d'elle, et bientôt un sifflotement joyeux ; sûrement un mécanicien ou un garde venu faire son boulot et surveiller les alentours de Polis, confortablement installé dans ce poste au frais. Clarke avait beau désapprouver l'utilisation qui était faite de tout ce mécanisme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en admirer l'organisation bien huilée.

Elle fureta quelques instants entre les blocs piquetés des lianes multicolores qui s'avérèrent être des dizaines de fils électriques regroupés par couleur ou fonction. Assez rapidement, elle repéra le conduit principal accroché au plafond qui devait transmettre chaque commande passée depuis l'étage supérieur à l'écran complexe du fond. A sa surface, une mince gravure qui figurait une machine inconnue attira son attention : sûrement le canon électromagnétique, qui devait être dissimulé dans cette muraille épaisse, et dont elle venait visiblement de trouver le cœur.


	31. Chapter 31

Clarke attendait, l'oreille dressée et en retenant sa respiration. Elle n'entendait plus rien lui provenir du poste de surveillance à un mètre au-dessus d'elle et de cette trappe dans laquelle elle était à présent très exposée s'il prenait à quelqu'un l'envie d'y jeter un œil.

Elle avait bien essayé de comprendre le fonctionnement de la grosse bête électronique dont elle venait de visiter les entrailles offertes, mais elle n'avait pu qu'en comprendre le schéma général et repérer à peu près les points critiques qu'ils pourraient saboter. Mais pour le reste, elle aurait besoin de Monty, surtout s'il s'agissait de faire un travail si discret et minutieux qu'il faudrait des jours aux ingénieurs pour s'apercevoir d'une défaillance.

Un ronflement la sortit de ses réflexions. Oh, il n'avait pas résonné bien fort, mais ce qui avait mis tous ses sens en alerte, c'était ce qu'il signifiait : la sentinelle - ou quelle que soit la fonction de la personne qui occupait l'espace là-haut - dormait. Et c'était une très bonne nouvelle pour elle.

Lentement, Clarke monta une autre marche, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que son regard atteigne le niveau du sol. Après une dernière hésitation, et l'écoute de la respiration régulière et profonde de l'endormi, elle remonta complètement et s'extirpa avec autant de grâce que le lui permettaient ses membres affamés de la trappe où elle se cachait.

A trois mètres, un garde était effectivement avachi dans sa chaise, les pieds sur le moniteur en face de lui et les bras croisés sur son ventre. Elle n'eut aucun mal à traverser derrière lui sur la pointe des pieds, puis à sortir de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

 _Libre, ou presque_. A présent, il fallait retrouver les autres et croiser les doigts pour qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué son absence depuis trop longtemps. Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre toujours sans croiser personne, traversa de nouveau l'étroit couloir, et continua en regardant de tous côtés.

Elle n'était partie que dix minutes au maximum, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée que cela ait pu éveiller leurs soupçons. _Que feraient-ils s'ils étaient jetés dehors ou pire, enfermés et interrogés jusqu'aux aveux ?_

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse. Parvenue à l'endroit où elle avait quitté le reste du groupe, elle faillit prendre de plein fouet celui qui se pressait en sens inverse. _La sentinelle qui leur collait aux basques._

« Qui... que faisiez-vous ? Où étiez-vous passée ? »

Il était visiblement furieux, rouge de colère et peut-être de stress. Une main sur son arme, l'autre qui commençait à dégainer un talkie-walkie, il fut bientôt rejoint par le professeur et ses deux hôtes dans des pas précipités.

« Je répète : où étiez-vous partie ? »

Toujours muette, Clarke apprécia rapidement la situation une nouvelle fois : même si elle prétendait s'être perdue, c'en serait fini de leur confiance, et surtout de tout accès aux machines, accompagnés ou non.

 _Le plan A, la discrétion, n'était plus d'actualité_. A présent qu'elle connaissait le chemin, il fallait agir vite.

En une seconde, comme le garde appuyait sur le bouton d'entrée en communication et ouvrait la bouche pour prévenir ses supérieurs, elle interrogea ses compagnons du regard. Bellamy lui rendit son hochement de tête, et bondit sur le professeur.

Clarke, elle, se jeta de même sur le garde qui avait fait l'erreur de ne pas la garder en joue. Préférant éviter qu'il n'appuie sur la crosse instinctivement, elle se contenta de lui tordre violemment le poignet et de l'attaquer d'un coup de tête au moment précis où il hurla de douleur.

Chance ou précision, elle ne sut en décider, mais le résultat fut plutôt satisfaisant : son opposant avait été sonné et mis hors d'état de nuire en un seul coup, et gisait à présent à terre près de son talkie d'où s'échappaient des voix alarmées.

Bellamy avait fouillé la mécano à la hâte et trouvé un autre talkie-walkie. Monty ramassa le premier et, avec un regard d'excuses pour leur guide, s'élança à la suite de Clarke qui s'était volatilisée avec un « par ici ! ».

En vingt seconde de course à perdre haleine, ils avaient retrouvé la salle, que Clarke avait ouverte à la volée. Sans égard pour la surprise du garde qu'elle venait de réveiller, elle l'assomma sans ménagement avec la crosse de sa nouvelle arme et lui en déroba une deuxième, qu'elle envoya à Bellamy derrière elle.

« La prof ?

\- Je l'ai laissée partir, de toute façon, l'alerte a été lancée. »

Monty se fit guider à travers la trappe pendant que Bellamy bloquait la porte et surveillait à l'oreille les mouvements du couloir. En deux-deux après que ses yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité, le premier repéra comme Clarke quelques minutes plus tôt le nœud de commandes le plus vulnérable.

« Tu vois ces câbles, là ? Ceux-ci, on dirait qu'ils sont nus, mais ils sont recouverts de cuivre, on ne va pas y toucher. Les autres, par contre... Il va falloir les déglinguer sévèrement.

\- Tu comptes t'y prendre comment, les reconnecter dans le mauvais ordre ? »

Avec un rire amusé et un peu moqueur, Monty se releva et s'approcha des panneaux de bois qui préservaient la pièce du jour.

« Mais non, Clarke... A l'ancienne ! »

Et il arracha les stores fermement. Clarke le regarda jeter des regards appréciateurs dans la direction des circuits et percer de nouvelles trouées dans les panneaux qui permirent à des flots de lumière d'inonder la pièce.

« Ils commencent à fouiller le couloir », menaça Bellamy.

Sans un mot, Monty fouilla nerveusement ses poches et en sortit une vieille loupe. Clarke comprit tout de suite.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as besoin que je fasse !

\- Trouve-toi un miroir, n'importe quoi, et aide-moi. »

A genoux sur le sol tiédi par le soleil qui les aveuglait à présent sans pudeur, il tendit la loupe devant lui et chercha la meilleure inclinaison. Pendant ce temps, Clarke avait gravi quatre à quatre les escaliers à la recherche de n'importe quel autre outil réfléchissant.

Elle repéra les paires de jumelles posées sur une table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Vous avez bientôt fini ? demanda Bellamy.

\- Ça va prendre encore un peu de temps, haleta-t-elle. Si tu peux, détruis un peu leurs écrans ici sans nous faire repérer, ça sera toujours ça de gagné. »

Il hocha la tête mais elle ne le vit pas, déjà repartie assister Monty sans considération pour ses poumons en feu. Par contre, elle entendit bien les bruits de cassure parvenus d'au-dessus qui indiquaient que Bellamy s'acquittait méthodiquement de sa tâche.

Avec la force du soleil plus dégagé qu'à l'accoutumée, grâce à la dernière tempête qui avait repoussé une partie des nuages toxiques, Monty avait réussi à faire fondre une plaque de circuits qu'il avait mise à nue en en ôtant précautionneusement la protection. Clarke se joignit à lui et, après quelques dizaines de secondes passées à déterminer le meilleur angle des lentilles pour concentrer les rayons du soleil, elle laissa ces derniers faire leur œuvre.

Une bonne partie des couches filtrantes de l'atmosphère avaient disparu il y a déjà longtemps de cela, et les Grandes catastrophes n'avaient rien arrangé. A cause de cet état catastrophique de l'air, Clarke s'émerveillait de ce que l'espèce humaine ait survécu pendant aussi longtemps à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. A cet instant précis, par exemple, la vitesse phénoménale à laquelle les fils de cuivre et d'aluminium se transformaient en ruissellements argentés sous ses yeux l'hypnotisait presque.

Les gestes pressés de Monty l'arrachèrent à sa torpeur. Déjà, il remettait en place la plaque de protection le plus proprement possible sur son sabotage et s'attaquait à entortiller et reconnecter quelques fils. Il faisait cela à la va-vite, mais elle sentait qu'il prenait garde à rendre les dégâts le moins visible possible pour en ralentir la réparation.

« Clarke ! Tu as entendu Bellamy ? Ils vont bientôt entrer ici, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! »

Elle cligna des yeux. _C'est vrai qu'elle les remarquait, à présent, les martèlements de bottes qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus au-dessus d'eux_. Et Bellamy avait arrêté sa tâche de destruction certainement pour mieux écouter ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir.

Ayant achevé de fondre ses fils en un magma dégoulinant, elle se mit en devoir de faire subir le même sort à ceux que Monty avait dénudés au canif. Avec leurs efforts réunis, cela ne prit pas plus d'une minute, pendant laquelle ils réfléchirent à toute allure à la suite des opérations.

« Il va falloir se débrouiller pour décamper de ce QG sans se faire attraper. Tu penses qu'on a des chances de sortir de l'enceinte directement ou on devrait essayer de se réfugier en ville ?

\- Faudrait déjà qu'on arrive à passer entre la horde de gardes qui doit déjà rappliquer », grommela Monty entre ses dents.

Une goutte de transpiration glissa entre ses sourcils.

« Si on passe, peut-être que les amis de Bellamy pourront nous aider à ressortir plus tard...

\- Clarke ! Monty ! Ils arrivent ! »

L'appel de Bellamy mettait fin à leur opération, s'ils ne voulaient pas finir piégés comme des rats. En quelques gestes, ils remirent en place quelques fils et mécanismes, emboîtèrent de nouveau les

panneaux pour replonger la pièce dans la pénombre, et remontèrent les escaliers de la trappe plutôt portés par l'adrénaline que par leurs yeux.

Déjà, on commençait à forcer la porte. Ils étaient bloqués.

Clarke réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une issue possible mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre praticable, pas d'autre porte que celle qui s'agitait à présent violemment sous les efforts des gardes pour faire sauter la serrure.

Soudain, Monty arracha le talkie-walkie de sa ceinture et le tendit à Bellamy :

« Fais-toi passer pour le garde, envoie-les ailleurs le temps qu'on sorte de là.

\- Il s'appelle Lovejoy ! » leur jeta Clarke depuis le poste qu'occupait le corps inconscient où elle s'était précipitée.

Sans hésiter, Bellamy enfonça le bouton de communication et improvisa, la voix plus grave que d'habitude :

« Ici Lovejoy, ils sont dans la salle 1, vite ! »

 _Ça n'allait pas marcher_ , pensait Clarke. _Ils ne tomberaient pas dans le panneau aussi facilement, ils allaient vite comprendre que ce n'était pas Lovejoy, pas sa voix, pas le code utilisé entre gardes..._

Mais contre toute attente, après une seconde de silence de l'autre côté de la porte, celle-ci s'immobilisa enfin. Le talkie-walkie se remit à crachoter, et ils entendirent très distinctement :

« A toute l'unité, dirigez-vous vers la salle 1, fond du couloir ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous échappent ! »

Les pas précipités se firent entendre de nouveau mais de plus en plus loin cette fois, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, plus rien.

« C'est le moment. »

Bellamy ré-épaula son fusil, Clarke dégaina le sien, et Monty ouvrit la porte. Derrière, le couloir était vide.

« Allez, allez ! »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke se laissait lourdement tomber contre un mur rêche. Elle jeta rapidement un œil derrière l'angle qu'il formait pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était plus poursuivie ; droit devant elle pas de signe de vie, mais elle entendait encore les aboiements excités des gardes à quelques rues.

 _Si elle restait sans bouger, ils ne tarderaient pas à la coincer._

Pour gagner du temps pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle à grandes inspirations douloureuses, elle évalua la situation : séparée accidentellement de Bellamy et Monty quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'enfoncer dans le dédale qui s'offrait devant elle pour semer ses poursuivants. Malheureusement, ils l'avaient vraisemblablement tous suivie, et ils avaient l'avantage certain de connaître la ville, d'être beaucoup plus nombreux, et d'avoir des armes – et elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'ils ne les aient pas encore utilisées pour la viser directement.

Jusque-là, ils avaient eu la courtoisie de se contenter de tirer en l'air ou devant elle dans une tentative vaine de l'arrêter, mais ils ne tarderaient certainement pas à se lasser de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris.

 _Le problème, c'était qu'elle s'en lasserait peut-être même avant eux, harassée comme elle était. Et puis, elle avait perdu les autres. Que faire, maintenant ?_

Elle estimait qu'à force de détours elle ne s'était enfoncée dans les rues désertes que sur un mile ou deux et était donc encore relativement proche de la périphérie. _Mais sans aide, impossible de sortir et..._

L'appel d'un garde plus proche que les autres la fit sursauter. Elle sauta sur ses pieds instinctivement et se remit à courir le long de la ruelle sombre, ignorant ses points de côté et son poignet encore raide du coup qu'elle s'était pris en se battant avec un malheureux adversaire.

« Elle est là ! »

Devant elle étaient apparus trois hommes qui lui barraient la route. Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour, mais le reste de l'équipe s'était aussi matérialisé à l'angle du mur qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle s'immobilisa, tout muscle tendu.

« La course-poursuite s'arrête ici, » annonça le chef de la garde en s'approchant, tandis que les autres commençaient à l'encercler.

Il leva le talkie-walkie qu'il tenait à la main et appuya sur le bouton d'entrée de communication :

« On vous l'amène tout de suite, Président. »


	32. Chapter 32

Monty posa deux doigts sur le côté de sa gorge pour la centième fois, vérifiant si son pouls s'était enfin calmé plus de vingt minutes après la fin de leur course paniquée.

La réponse était _non, apparemment pas_. Sa poitrine battait encore à tout rompre et, même s'ils étaient à présent en relative sécurité, il se demandait vaguement si ce pic de stress n'était pas celui de trop pour son pauvre cœur éreinté et pas encore habitué à cette vie en accéléré.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Bellamy à sa droite, lui faisant tourner la tête.

\- Mmh mmh ».

Le regard de Monty se détacha bien vite du visage de son ami pour scruter plus attentivement celui, aux aguets, de la jeune femme à l'air buté qui se tenait accroupie derrière lui. Elle guettait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, tendue et en silence, tous les bruits et mouvements qu'elle pouvait capter des rues environnantes depuis leur cachette relative encadrée par des hauts murs en brique. Elle semblait toujours nerveuse et contrariée de cette compagnie imposée, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. _Ou plutôt, Bellamy ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix._

Ils avaient en effet, après plusieurs minutes passées à zigzaguer dans ce dédale de rues bien trop désertes à la recherche d'une planque, fini par tomber par hasard sur cette silhouette solitaire. L'ayant identifiée comme un civil, puisque vraisemblablement dépourvue d'armes et d'uniforme, ils avaient instinctivement décidé de s'en approcher aussi furtivement que possible, puisqu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix : ayant perdu Clarke au détour d'une palissade, il était hors de question de rechercher simplement à ressortir de la ville sans elle. Ils avaient donc décidé, sans trop avoir le temps d'y réfléchir, de s'aventurer dans ce qui ressemblait aux bas-fonds de la ville, bien plus tranquilles et quelque peu familiers pour Bellamy qui les avait déjà traversés lors de sa première visite. Chemin faisant, et par un coup de chance un peu provoqué par ce choix de direction, il s'était avéré que la jeune femme aux nattes rousses était connue de lui : Monroe, si elle avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, faisait bien partie de ce petit groupe d'enfants esclaves à qui il avait promis la liberté en des jours lointains.

Au vu de l'accueil qu'elle leur avait fait, mi-surpris, mi-courroucé, Monty avait été très surpris que celle-ci accepte finalement de les guider vers un endroit plus sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? avait-elle commencé par s'exclamer, Harper m'avait bien dit qu'elle t'avait vu ici, mais je…

\- Chut ! lui avait intimé Bellamy avec une autorité contrainte par les événements. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, on s'est mis les gardes à dos. »

C'était vrai : depuis la petite ruelle où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre la rumeur précipitée qui annonçait le bataillon de gardes hors d'haleine. Mais la dénommée Monroe, qui semblait avoir quelque peu repris ses esprits, s'était résolument immobilisée face à un Bellamy insistant qui commençait à l'entraîner par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, lâcheur ? » répéta-t-elle en se dégageant avec force.

Décidément, elle ne semblait pas avoir oublié cette ancienne promesse d'amis d'enfance.

« On est venus vous sortir de là, Monroe. Enfin, si vous en avez envie. Mais on est un peu pressés, là, donc si tu voulais bien nous aider à nous planquer juste le temps que ça se calme, tu aurais tout le temps de réfléchir. »

Monty avait assisté à ce court échange sans mot dire, constatant simplement à quel point Bellamy pouvait se montrer persuasif, parfois. Et effectivement, au bout de seulement deux secondes supplémentaires de réflexion méfiante, la rouquine tourna les talons prestement, les entraînant en quelques instants au fin fond d'un quartier sombre et humide. Il était temps. Dix secondes de plus, et c'en était fini, de leur belle échappée.

Et à présent qu'ils semblaient avoir définitivement semé leurs poursuivants, planqués derrière ce que Monty reconnaissait à présent comme un lavoir en terre séchée, et alors qu'ils essayaient de récupérer leur souffle, elle revint à la charge.

« Tu es vraiment venu nous chercher ? »

Bellamy croisa le regard de Monty, comme pour lui signaler qu'il se chargeait de régler ce léger problème de résistance, puis commença :

« C'est ce que j'essaye de…

\- Pas si vite ! Tu vas me dire, après douze ans – douze longues années de silence total, pendant lesquelles tu nous as tous abandonnés alors même qu'on t'a aidé à t'enfuir, que tu t'es enfin décidé à tenir ta promesse ? Tu sais ce qu'on a vécu, ici, avec les autres ? Tu sais combien des gosses qui ont été traînés ici ont été maltraités, sont morts, même, parce qu'ils ne travaillaient pas assez bien ou assez longtemps ? Parce que, tout simplement, ils leur arrive d'en choisir un, au hasard, pour l'emmener on ne sait où et qu'il ne revienne jamais ? »

Ses joues s'étaient brusquement empourprées sous son regard à présent brillant et rageur. Ses mots, qui n'étaient pourtant pas prononcés bien forts, discrétions oblige, étaient emprunts d'une telle rancœur vraisemblablement accumulée tout ce temps, et semblaient avoir été si inlassablement ressassés qu'ils tombaient à présent tranchant et lourds comme des braises ravivées. Bellamy s'était brusquement tu.

 _Lâche_ , criaient silencieusement ses mots.

« Harper… Harper, les autres, et surtout Fox… elle qui a toujours eu une foi incroyable en toi, tu te souviens ? Même elle, il a fallu qu'elle réalise que c'était fini, que tu ne viendrais pas, et que si tu nous avais répété toutes ces belles paroles, c'était juste pour qu'on t'aide à t'en sortir, toi et toi _seul_. »

 _Egoïste_.

Ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes mais lançaient toujours des éclairs de colère. Monty pouvait presque deviner dans ses yeux la petite fille trahie qu'elle avait du être, et que Bellamy avait abandonné il y a douze ans de cela.

« Et tu vas me faire croire que pendant tout ce temps, tu cherchais un moyen de nous sortir d'ici ? Que tu as pensé à nous sans relâche, comme tu nous l'avais promis ? »

Avec cette dernière question rhétorique terriblement amère, elle sembla enfin à court d'accusations, mais le silence qui tomba alors était plus terrible encore.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Bellamy articula alors, de sa voix un peu rauque et plus grave que d'habitude :

« Monroe, je… je suis désolé.

\- Bell, ça fait douze ans… _douze ans_ , répétait-elle comme un mantra alors que les coins de sa bouche se tordaient en une grimace douloureuse. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous as fait ? »

Il semblait sur le point de répondre, lui aussi en proie à un rictus affreux, si terriblement désolé et coupable, mais ce fut Monroe qui le surprit en se jetant compulsivement dans ses bras.

« Douze ans... »

Elle sanglotait à présent complètement, enfouie dans son bras, qu'il avait replié sur elle avec une certaine hésitation, et Monty détourna pudiquement le regard, faisant mine de dresser à nouveau l'oreille à la recherche de signes que les gardes risquaient de revenir.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bellamy serrer un peu plus la fillette fragile qu'elle était redevenue. Il crut même voir scintiller au coin de son œil une humidité bien vite essuyée.

« Je suis là maintenant, tenta-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Et je ne te laisserai plus tomber, c'est promis. C'est promis. »

Il attendit que ces paroles fassent effet, puis, se rappelant soudain que l'heure tournait, reprit d'une voix plus assurée :

« Mais il faut que tu nous aides. On a peut-être les moyens de vous sortir de là, mais pour ça on a besoin de retrouver une amie qui est quelque part ici, elle aussi. »

Monroe redressa la tête et sécha ses larmes d'un mouvement rageur de la main, semblant avoir compris au ton de sa voix qu'il était temps de reprendre contenance.

« Je… peux vous emmener chez Wells et Fox pour qu'ils vous cachent, ils ne travaillent pas aujourd'hui. Fox ne sait pas encore tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense que Wells au moins sera d'accord pour vous garder un peu. »

Soulagé, Monty ne parvint pas à refréner son impatience plus longtemps :

« Ce serait parfait ! Voudrais-tu bien nous y emmener tout de suite, avant que les gardes ne reviennent ? S'il te plaît. »

Et ainsi fut fait. Après une courte hésitation et un hochement de tête, elle se leva, les deux garçons à sa suite, pour les guider en lieu sûr.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Clarke n'en revenait pas. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue, après avoir été coursée comme du gibier de potence, rattrapée puis attachée certes sans violence inutile mais avec fermeté, et enfin escortée solidement par toute une troupe d'hommes lourdement équipés et entraîné, à être accueillie de cette manière.

C'était pourquoi, face au large sourire et aux courtoises formules de politesse par lesquelles le fameux « président » l'accueillait à présent, elle resta un moment interdite, bouche bée face à ce contraste flagrant entre ces gardes rudes et brusques et cet homme digne et apprêté qui se tenait face à elle, les paumes ouvertes en signe d'accueil.

« Je suis Dante Wallace, le président de cette merveilleuse cité. Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous, mademoiselle. Clarke, c'est bien cela ? »

Toujours à l'arrêt, et empreinte jusqu'à la moelle d'une méfiance qui lui était devenue coutumière, elle ne trouva à répondre que cette question un peu brusque, et qui résonna instantanément à ses propres oreilles comme un faux-pas face aux manières de cet homme vieillissant aux traits étrangement doux :

« Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gardes qui vous ont accueillis dans l'enceinte ont eu le temps de m'informer de votre visite, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire compréhensif. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, veuillez nous excuser de la précipitation et du manque de délicatesse de cette invitation, mademoiselle. Détachez-la, voyons », adressa-t-il aux deux grands gaillards qui la maintenaient encore immobile.

Ils s'exécutèrent prestement et Clarke put frictionner ses poignets endoloris, sans lâcher ce dénommé Dante du regard.

« Il est vrai que si vous n'aviez pas opposé tant de résistance inutile au premier abord, ce trajet aurait été bien plus agréable, mais permettez-moi de réitérer mes excuses au nom de tous les habitants. Puis-je vous inviter dans un endroit un peu plus calme ? Je ferai mon possible pour effacer cette première impression si mauvaise. »

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Clarke le suivit un peu au hasard, pénétrant à sa suite à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors repéré que de loin, et qui se situait au sommet du quartier le plus surélevé, et, de ce qu'elle avait pu en voir, le plus propre de la ville. Avec un seul dernier regard lancé au hasard par-dessus son épaule en direction des nombreuses habitations qui s'étendaient minuscules en contrebas au plus fort de la journée, elle remit à plus tard la pensée angoissante de ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ses compagnons.

 _Elle devait de toute façon rester vigilante, concentrée sur sa mission et tournée vers l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé avec Lexa. Il s'agissait de ne pas faire capoter tout le plan_ – même si en entrant, tout ce qu'elle découvrait à présent semblait bien différent de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent une bonne heure que leur petit groupe été entré dans une étroite case en terre cuite, au fond d'un quartier résolument plus démuni car peuplé d'esclaves, mais Monty et Bellamy étaient passés de surprise en surprise sans pouvoir prendre le temps de souffler.

D'abord, il y avait eu l'accueil atrocement muet et hostile de Wells et Fox, qui avaient néanmoins accepté qu'ils restent cachés là en attendant mieux. Bien vite cependant, après quelques minutes supplémentaires passées à s'expliquer avec l'aide de Monroe, ils s'étaient convaincus que, même s'il était trop tôt pour pardonner à Bellamy, on pouvait au moins lui laisser sa chance, juste le temps qu'il prouve ses dires.

Wells, qui avait des traits doux malgré son apparence pâle et fatiguée, certainement usée par des années de service, avait paru à Monty le plus enclin à mettre de côté pragmatiquement la déception qu'il avait pu éprouver à cause de la fuite de Bellamy. Fox, elle, qui semblait plus jeune avec ses grands yeux expressifs, avait fini par sauter dans les bras de celui qui, Monty ne tarda pas à le comprendre à les écouter, avait toujours joué son rôle de grand frère protecteur pour elle lorsqu'elle avait encore quatre ans.

Mais ils n'avaient pas encore achevé d'expliquer leur situation, service minimum qu'ils avaient demandé en échange de leur aide, qu'une autre inconnue débarqua à la surprise de leur petit comité.

Monroe était allée chercher celle que Monty reconnut comme étant Harper qui, à la différence de tous les autres, semblait bien plus certaine de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Comme Monroe plus tôt, mais avec encore un peu plus de conviction et sans rien laisser paraître d'autre qu'une froide détermination à donner les directives aux uns et aux autres, elle semblait en vouloir à Bellamy – mais cela, et elle le démontra tout de suite, ne l'empêcherait pas d'agir pour le mieux en faveur de ce petit groupe d'adolescents dont elle avait semblait-il repris la direction à la suite de celui-ci.

« Oui, j'ai vu cette blonde se faire emmener par tout un groupe de gardes. Ils n'allaient pas en direction des cachots, mais l'emmenaient plutôt vers les quartiers généraux. Et ça, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est mauvais signe. Enfin, au moins, on peut supposer qu'ils ne lui feront aucun mal tant qu'elle veut coopérer. Quant à ce que ce bon vieux Dante prévoit d'en faire, ça... »

Face à la question muette de Monty, elle reprit en levant un sourcil :

« Je travaille pour les sentinelles. A partir de là, c'est pas bien compliqué de comprendre que quand ils quittent leur poste d'un air affolé, c'est que quelque chose cloche. Par contre, Bellamy, reprit-elle avec vivacité et se retournant vers lui pour empêcher toute interruption, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que tu reviens faire ici.

\- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, il me semble. »

Nullement impressionné par l'assurance de la jeune femme, il se tenait cependant sur ses gardes, s'efforçant d'utiliser un ton neutre.

« J'ai appris avec le temps à ne pas trop avoir foi en ta parole, Bellamy Blake, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Tu m'as certes assuré qu'une armée entière patientait à l'extérieur de l'enceinte. A ce que je sache, depuis plus de deux semaines que tu nous l'as annoncé, je n'en ai toujours pas aperçu le plus petit fanion. »

Il sembla soudain brûler de ne pouvoir lui répondre que tout cela prenait du temps, à cause précisément de cette juste accusation d'en avoir tant passé en toute liberté au détriment de ces jeunes gens usés jusqu'à la corde qui l'entouraient, mais se contenta de serrer les dents et d'ignorer cette pique.

« Je suis prêt à tout vous expliquer, avec la garantie de Monty ici présent pour vous confirmer que je dis la vérité. Mais avant cela, il va me falloir deux choses : du temps, et des renseignements sur ce qui se trouve dans cette ville. Fonctionnement, estimation des capacités défensives, effectifs des gardes, nombre d'esclaves, tout peut être utile. Mais d'abord, il faut s'assurer que l'on ne va pas tous se faire prendre comme des rats. Vous pouvez y faire quelque chose ? »

Et ainsi, Monty put admirer une fois de plus la capacité innée de Bellamy à fédérer les gens, organisant la répartition, bien sûr sous le contrôle de Harper qui tenait à faire sentir qu'elle avait toujours la main, des différentes tâches les plus urgentes. Fox et Monroe, qui devaient de toute façon retourner travailler sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons, seraient chargées de répandre la nouvelle le plus discrètement possible pour préparer une assistance cruciale au plan d'origine de l'armée de Lexa : le soulèvement, une fois la ville ouverte. Wells ferait mine de s'occuper de la case d'esclave dans lequel il se trouvait, faisant en fait le guet pour les avertir en cas d'arrivée de gardes. Harper et Bellamy, mettant temporairement de côté leurs différends, feraient au mieux pour organiser un plan d'évacuation et décider de la suite.

Ce fut Harper qui commença à détailler tout ce qu'elle savait du fonctionnement de Polis, d'après toutes les informations que les autres esclaves et elle avaient pu tirer de leur vie ici. Ils avaient été vendus à des marchands, puis amenés ici et répartis selon divers critères de force physique, apparence, capacités et âge, soit dans des familles d'habitants, soit au service plus dégradant de certaines parties de la ville les moins riches. Harper avait fini par gagner la confiance de certains maîtres-esclaves en serrant les dents et avait été promue à ce poste de choix de serveuse et valet pour les gardes. Mais

parmi toutes les informations qu'elle parvint à leur résumer le plus efficacement possible, une chose frappa particulièrement l'attention de Bellamy et Monty.

« Nous n'avons pas accès à la partie haute de la ville, là où il y a les plus riches, et surtout le QG. De toute façon, ceux qui y sont emmenés, de gré ou de force, ne reviennent jamais. Des rumeurs glauques circulent à propos de ce qu'on leur y fait, comme quoi ils serviraient de rats de laboratoire et leur sang servirait à fabriquer des médicaments pour les villageois. Mais nous ne somme que des esclaves de maison, ici, regrettait-elle. Et même si les habitants semblent avoir une santé moins robuste que nous, je ne suis pas sûre que ces bruits qui courent soient fondés. Après tout, après une vie passée enchaîné sous la menace du fouet, j'ai plutôt tendance à comprendre que les esclaves s'endurcissent.

\- C'est tout de même très étrange, conclut Monty.

\- En effet, surtout quand on sait à quel point ils tiennent à leur petit secret sur ce qu'il se passe en haut. On a beau vivre avec les habitants, gagner leur confiance quelquefois, ça ne va jamais jusqu'à ce genre de confidence. Plutôt sur comment Janaëlle est folle amoureuse de Virten, et autres stupidités, acheva-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Bon, on réfléchira à tout ça plus tard, mais j'aimerais que tu me répètes sur ce que tu m'as dit à propos de la garde : elle est vraiment si nombreuse que ça ?

\- Oui, et très bien équipée. Je ne sais pas à quel point tu as pu t'améliorer à la bagarre depuis la dernière fois, mais crois-moi, vous n'avez aucune chance contre eux. Ils communiquent très vite avec les talkies, sont toujours sur le qui-vive et prêts à réprimer toute rébellion, et ils n'existe rien de mieux protégé ici que la ville haute. Si tu lui fais vraiment confiance, à cette fille, tu as plutôt intérêt à la laisser se débrouiller pour s'en sortir. Il n'y a plus qu'elle pour réussir. »

A ces paroles, Bellamy se fit encore plus pensif. Craignant, après une minute de silence trop lourd, qu'il envisageait encore de se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour aller chercher Clarke, Monty était sur le point de l'interrompre, quand il reprit brusquement :

« Il vaut mieux ne rien tenter sans l'aide de Lexa. Si ce que tu dis est vrai…

\- Ça l'est ! répliqua-t-elle presque outrée.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'essayer de contacter le Commandant le plus vite possible. »


	33. Chapter 33

Au plus noir de cette nuit-là, à quelques pâtés de maison seulement, deux silhouettes chuchotaient encore malgré le couvre-feu.

Le garçon, très brun et le visage encore un peu rouge des brûlures infligées par le soleil du désert quelques jours plus tôt, achevait de raconter quelque chose de visiblement très impressionnant pour la jeune fille du même âge qui l'écoutait avec attention. La lumière faiblarde de la bougie entre eux, qui ne filtrait qu'à peine à l'extérieur grâce aux lourdes tentures disposées sur les fenêtres, creusait encore un peu plus ses joues trop pâles et renforçait le noir brillant de ses yeux captivés.

Ils pouffèrent encore quelques instants à une blague maladroite, comme les deux enfants qu'ils n'étaient plus depuis longtemps. Enfin, le silence revint, lourd mais atténué par leur sourire.

« Tu pourrais rester ici », dit-elle alors, répétant cette proposition qu'elle avait déjà formulée un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« J'aimerais bien, oui… Mais j'ai peur qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, au-dehors…

\- Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais plus de famille... »

Elle semblait s'excuser d'avance de raviver un souvenir encore trop frais dans son esprit, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il répondit simplement :

« Mais il y a mes amis, dehors. Des gens qui sont _devenus_ ma famille, et il y a des choses que je dois les aider à finir.

\- C'est vrai que je ne connais pas trop ça... »

C'était moins une accusation qu'un constat.

Enfermée dans le système étouffant de la ville depuis sa naissance, elle sentait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu créer de liens étroits et détachés de tout intérêt familial ou matériel.

Le garçon hésita brièvement, comme sur le point de révéler un secret, mais reprit avec conviction :

« Après je reviendrai. Je… je finis juste ce qui n'attend que moi, plaisanta-t-il, et je reviens tout de suite. Je reviens te voir.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi dans cette ville. Je suis sûre qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours, beaucoup de gens auront envie de te rencontrer. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, après tout !

\- C'était pas grand-chose, juste un peu de sang. Et puis, c'était une idée du médecin, je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. Et si d'autres ont besoin de moi, je ferai ce que je peux pour les aider. Mais après m'être assuré que les miens vont bien. »

Nouveau silence. Elle avait baissé les yeux d'un air déçu mais compréhensif, et ils tombèrent sur ses mains qu'il frottait nerveusement entre ses genoux. Elle chercha son regard, devenu inquiet, pour l'interroger du bout des lèvres.

Il soupira, ayant l'air d'avoir pris une difficile résolution, puis commença :

« Maya, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »

 _Au même moment, dans une des failles des remparts de Polis :_

Monty triturait nerveusement la lampe torche qu'il avait réussi à rafistoler quelques heures plus tôt, soudain incertain de la réussite de son entreprise. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Bellamy d'envoyer un message lumineux dans la direction du camp des Trikru, car celui-ci craignait que ce signal ne déclenche une attaque bien trop rapide de leur part, et qui ne leur laisserait pas un temps de préparation suffisant. Mais il lui avait rappelé que Raven et Finn avaient promis de surveiller Polis depuis le nouveau camp qui devait à présent être installé derrière les dunes, et qu'il utiliserait une variante du morse qu'elle et Jasper étaient seuls autres au monde à connaître. Il espérait qu'elle soit la première à le recevoir, et qu'elle parviendrait à leur faire gagner encore un peu de temps pour qu'ils trouvent un moyen de sortir d'eux-mêmes.

Alors, après avoir monté toute une petite expédition pour s'installer sans croiser de gardes dans ce point d'émission indiqué par Fox, Bellamy et lui, accompagnés de Harper qui montait la garde en contrebas, s'étaient glissés dans une large lézarde de l'enceinte. Cette dernière avait été choisie car rarement surveillée, ne permettant ni de sortir de l'enceinte ni d'y pénétrer et invisible du dehors, mais elle offrait un relatif perchoir qui leur permettait d'émettre le message sans avoir à s'exposer sur le chemin de ronde qui se trouvait au sommet.

 _Clic-clic_ , faisait la lampe tandis que Monty émettait les premiers signaux pour avertir d'une tentative de communication.

Bien sûr, Raven aurait la présence d'esprit de ne pas chercher à lui répondre, puisque de tels signaux lumineux venus de la plaine, nettement visibles depuis Polis, attireraient par trop l'attention. Il n'y avait plus alors qu'à prier pour qu'à quelques kilomètres, quelque part derrière les dunes noires et troubles dans l'obscurité, elle était bien là et recevrait sans problème ce qui allait suivre.

Un dernier signal long, puis Monty fit une pause, le temps de croiser le regard de Bellamy.

« Ça y est ?

\- Non. Je commence maintenant. »

 _Clic, clic_.

* * *

Raven écarta franchement le pan de toile qui lui barrait la route et fit irruption sous la tente du Commandant. Elle et Finn, qui avait assisté avec elle à l'émission lumineuse vraisemblablement signée de la main de Monty et lui avait fourni de quoi écrire immédiatement ce qu'il disait, avaient pourtant décidé quelques minutes plus tôt que la plus grande discrétion s'imposait. En effet, puisque les chefs de clans, une fois alertés, ne manqueraient pas de presser le Commandant de leur impatience et risqueraient de lancer immédiatement leurs hommes à l'assaut, il était apparu comme bien plus logique de s'adresser d'abord à Lexa qui, même si on ne pouvait jamais s'assurer de ses intentions à cent pour cent, semblait toujours bien plus encline à réfléchir deux minutes avant d'agir. C'était le raisonnement de Raven, confirmé par le fait significatif qu'elle lui ait demandé secrètement et en personne de la prévenir si elle remarquait quelque chose de nouveau pendant sa surveillance – à elle, Raven, en plus de ses gardes publiquement affectés aux tours de garde depuis la dune d'en face. Elle et Finn avaient donc très vite pris la décision d'aller immédiatement demander audience, le plus discrètement possible, en profitant du plus fort de la nuit.

C'est pourquoi voir Raven pénétrer la tente sacrée sans plus de cérémonie tandis qu'il tentait de parlementer avec le garde réticent horrifia Finn encore plus que la perspective de savoir Clarke à la merci des monstres sanguinaires de Polis.

« Commandant, je…

\- Commandant, je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette irruption, s'exclama Raven pour s'annoncer en coupant toute tentative de Finn d'éviter un grave incident diplomatique. Mais la situation est urgente, et nous pensions qu'il était important de vous exposer la situation au plus vite. »

 _Heureusement_ , remarqua aussitôt Finn une fois entré lui aussi après que le garde l'eut lâché de surprise face à son chef, _heureusement que ce dernier était encore loin de dormir, toujours chaudement vêtu de son manteau cependant entrouvert et dépourvu de pièces d'armures_. Ils l'interrompaient vraisemblablement dans une discussion avec Indra, le général qui les fusillait à présent du regard.

Si le Commandant était surpris, en colère ou curieux, il n'en laissait, lui, rien paraître, et attendait que Raven poursuive d'elle-même, toujours penché sur la table de commandement jonchée de documents. Ce qu'elle fit sans perdre une seconde de plus, étalant son parchemin annoté sous ses yeux.

« Nous avons reçu un message de Monty, qui se trouve actuellement avec Bellamy sous la protection de quelques esclaves rebelles. Clarke a été attrapée par les gardes et emmené chez les dirigeants ; ils n'en savent pas plus. Ils ont bien saboté le système de défense, que Monty dit inutilisable avant quelques jours au vu de leur nombre restreint d'ingénieurs, mais comme l'opération a été musclée, ça a sûrement déjà éveillé leur vigilance. Par ailleurs, Bellamy estime que les esclaves pourraient être un levier utile en cas d'attaque.

\- Ils ont désactivé le canon ? répéta Indra. Qu'attendons-nous pour en profiter ?

\- Oui, qu'attendons-nous ? » reprit Lexa à l'intention de Raven, puis de Finn, qu'elle fixait tour à tour de ses yeux de prédateur imperturbable mais attentif.

Elle avait perçu quelque chose dans chez eux qui lui indiquait qu'ils ne lui avaient pas encore tout rapporté.

Raven déglutit légèrement.

« Bellamy demande à ce que nous n'intervenions pas encore, pour leur laisser le temps d'explorer vraiment leurs moyens défensifs. Il n'y aurait que peu d'armes, de courte portée, mais il soupçonne des ressources secrètes en cas d'attaque. »

Tout cela, Monty lui avait demandé de ne pas le signaler au Commandant, pour éviter qu'il ne prenne une décision trop rapide devant ces estimations favorables à l'armée. Mais Raven, dans l'écoute patiente de Lexa, avait décelé un possible terrain de négociation. _D'après ce que lui avait raconté Clarke et ses propres observations, il valait mieux ne pas lui mentir, et de toute façon ils n'avaient rien à y gagner._

Ce coup de poker lui donna finalement raison. Faisant taire les protestations indignées d'Indra, Lexa demanda encore quelques détails sur ce message, et se fit préciser les intentions de Bellamy.

« Il veut donc encore du temps et agir seul au milieu du danger.

\- Il aime jouer les héros, concéda Raven.

\- Il n'y arrivera pas, décréta Lexa. Ils n'y parviendront pas à deux, et perdre nos seuls contact avec ce potentiel foyer d'insurrection à l'intérieur de Polis pourrait presque compromettre l'opération, s'ils en venaient à tomber eux aussi aux mains ennemies.

\- Oui, mais… », hasarda Raven en ayant l'impression de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir élaborer spontanément comme plan convaincant, d'autant plus que le Commandant s'était de nouveau plongé dans une profonde réflexion, le regard tourné vers la carte de la plaine déroulée sur la table.

« Dois-je ordonner que l'on prépare le signal ? » demanda Indra comme si c'était déjà décidé.

Le Commandant eut juste le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres ; Finn intervint soudain, les poings serrés et la voix résolue :

« Commandant, non ! Bellamy a insisté : nous avons peut-être désactivé la première barrière, mais il en reste sûrement d'autres ! »

Il s'efforçait de parler de manière stratégique, avec des arguments pragmatiques, capables d'avoir assez de poids face à ces deux entités responsable d'une si grande armée à la puissance bien supérieure à lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, depuis qu'il avait vu les premiers signaux lumineux traduits par Raven, de penser à Clarke, et peut-être un peu à Bellamy et Monty, qui seraient condamnés par une décision trop hâtive de passer à l'attaque. Même si le clan parvenait à gagner la ville, cette bataille serait sale, incertaine, et nul doute que Clarke serait gardée en otage – possibilité dont le Commandant ferait sûrement bien peu de cas. Alors, il débita tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit sans laisser d'espace à une possible interruption.

« Pensez-y : gagner la ville, peut-être - _certainement_ même, mais à quel prix ? Des dizaines, des centaines de morts parce que nous aurons mal estimé leur puissance de feu à cause d'un peu d'impatience ? J'irai avec le reste de notre groupe s'il le faut – je ne vous demande pas de renforts ni rien d'autre, seulement encore un peu de temps ! Nous entrerons dans la ville discrètement, retrouverons nos espions, et ramènerons leurs informations.

\- Et comment réussirez-vous à pénétrer la ville, cette fois ? attaqua Indra d'une voix sèche.

\- Monty nous a donné les coordonnées d'un endroit plus faible du mur d'enceinte, se dépêcha de répondre Raven. Ils ont mis leur système de surveillance externe hors-service, alors il suffira de profiter d'une défaillance au niveau des tours de garde. Pas besoin de franchir la porte d'entrée.

\- C'est une mission-suicide, releva simplement le Commandant.

\- Oui. »

Sur ce dernier mot bien lourd de conséquence, tout le monde se tut, à l'image du garde qui, toujours un pas derrière les deux intrus, était resté muet de stupeur et de respect dès son entrée dans cette tente inviolable.

« Combien de temps ?

\- Vingt-quatre heures. Je vous demande vingt-quatre heures, pas plus. »

« A _près ça, vous serez libre de décider de notre destin à tous comme bon vous semble_ », pensa-t-il. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir profiter de cette infime dernière chance de revoir celle qu'il avait promis de ramener à sa mère.

« Vingt-quatre heures, déclara alors Lexa à la surprise générale. Départ immédiat. »

Finn, l'esprit empli d'un brouillard cotonneux, ignora le regard furieux d'Indra à sa gauche, les vagues remerciements de Raven et, attrapant celle-ci par le bras, hocha la tête en silence et sortit retrouver Octavia.

Ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide.

Heureusement, elle ne se fit pas prier, et ne chercha même pas à tout connaître dans les détails. Dès qu'elle eut appris la situation périlleuse de leur trois envoyés, elle décida d'elle-même de se rendre à Polis avant que Finn ne lui demande, ainsi que Lincoln, qui resta sourd à toute protestation. I _l pouvait marcher, il pouvait tenir une arme ; il n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour les accompagner._ Seule Raven demeurerait au camp pour pouvoir recevoir d'éventuels messages, positifs ou de détresse, et ils partirent alors, moins de dix minutes après la décision de Lexa.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils avaient disparu dans les nuées mouvantes du désert et que Raven estimait qu'ils étaient parvenus à rentrer depuis le côté opposé invisible depuis son poste, quand un petit point attira son attention. Il ne pouvait s'agir de leur petit groupe : c'était bien trop tôt, et même un échec se serait non pas soldé par leur retour à la base, mais par leur disparition, ou leur mort. Derrière sa longue-vue, Raven plissa les yeux, attendant que la silhouette se rapproche assez pour être reconnue.

Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas victime d'hallucinations.

En face d'elle, à quelques centaines de mètres dans la lueur laiteuse du petit matin, Clarke marchait résolument dans sa direction.


	34. Chapter 34

Clarke secoua ses bras fourmillants et bascula sur le dos, pour se retrouver allongée comme Raven contre la paroi inclinée et brûlante du sable omniprésent. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa précédente position malgré la soif, le vent sec et la luminosité aveuglante, mais il était temps de céder aux signaux d'alerte de déshydratation.

Déposant ses jumelles à sa droite, elle jeta un œil à Raven qui avait recouvert ses yeux fatigués d'un foulard humide, puis attrapa la gourde et en avala goulûment quelques gorgées.

Cela faisait plus de dix heures qu'elle était rentrée fourbue au camp, et presque autant qu'elles faisaient le guet, ici, au sommet d'une dune embrasée par le zénith. _Presque_ , parce qu'il lui avait fallu s'expliquer avant – ou plutôt _faire son rapport_ , pour reprendre les termes à la tonalité désagréablement grave et professionnelle de Lexa - à cette dernière et à Indra, toujours sous le couvert du secret. Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre comment elles avaient pu cacher leurs opérations secrètes aux troupes méfiantes jusqu'à maintenant, mais à cet instant, elle ne s'en était pas souciée : tout ce qui importait était son message à transmettre au Commandant.

« Ils m'ont relâchée sans problème, avait-elle déclaré. Leur président Dante Wallace insistait même pour que je comprenne que j'étais leur invitée, et que je serais traitée comme telle. »

Interrogée sur ce qu'elle y avait vu, sur tout ce qui s'était passé en détails dans Polis, elle s'exécuta en essayant de ne rien omettre : leur première rencontre avec les gardes, leur opération de sabotage, leur fuite, leur séparation. Puis, comment elle avait été attrapée et amenée à ce fameux président qui, lui, n'avait été que courtoisie et délicatesse. Elle avait été invitée à se laver et à s'habiller avec des habits propres et à peine reprisés, était entrée dans le plus riche bâtiment, avait vu sa collection de peintures de l'Ancien Temps, le goût que ces gens avaient conservé dans cet îlot en contraste avec le reste des habitants du désert, et en totale contradiction avec les idées qu'elle s'en faisait d'après les descriptions du peuple Komtrikru.

« Peut-être que leurs prédécesseurs ont fait des choses atroces pour leur survie à Polis, mais on dirait qu'ils ne vivent plus du tout de la même manière… C'était étrangement… tranquille acheva-t-elle non sans malaise.

\- Le massacre de Polis a eu lieu il y a dix ans, tança Lexa, ce sont les mêmes personnes que tu as vus se comporter si gentiment qui n'ont pas hésité une seconde à égorger ceux qui se dressaient devant eux et à rassembler les rares prisonniers pour les brûler vifs sur la grande place. »

Ce rappel courroucé jeta un froid sous la tente où les quatre femmes étaient réunies, et Clarke rectifia immédiatement :

« Je ne cherche pas à minimiser leurs actes, simplement je rapporte ce que j'y ai vu et entendu. Les endroits que j'ai visités sont prospères, ils mangent à leur faim et ils semblent en paix. On dirait qu'ils ont réussi là où Ville Nouvelle a échoué, ça ressemble beaucoup au projet de Jaha pour la population qu'il maintient sous son autorité. Je… je sais que tout cet étalage est peut-être une ruse... »

Clarke n'était pas dupe : elle avait passé son court séjour là-bas à se méfier de tout et tout le monde, tentant de percer les intentions de Dante, bien trop accueillant à son goût, surtout après le grabuge qu'elle avait provoqué avec ses amis. Mais s'il avait de mauvaises intentions, celui-ci ne les avait jamais trahies, s'engageant du reste solennellement à ne pas laisser faire de mal à Bellamy et Monty.

« … c'en est sûrement une, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il a insisté pour me montrer à quel point j'étais en sécurité et à me promener dans tout un quartier. Il _voulait_ que je _voie_ tout ça, il se doutait peut-être qu'il avait intérêt à ce que j'en aie une image favorable. Mais même si tout cela n'est qu'une façade, je pense que… ils ne méritent pas tous d'être massacrés indifféremment. »

 _Voilà, elle avait lâché la bombe_ – « _bravo, tu as bien joué le jeu de Dante, félicitations_ », ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Mais quelque part, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait ainsi à ces _maunons_ , si haïs du peuple de Lexa. Elle comprenait dans une certaine mesure _pourquoi_ ils avaient volé Polis, même si un tel déchaînement de violence lui semblait abject : c'était une question de survie, la même qui hantait tout le monde connu depuis la chute de l'ancienne civilisation. Elle comprenait aussi le désir de vengeance des Komtrikru, apatrides laissés à eux-mêmes et empêchés de reconstruire ce qui avait été leur oasis de paix. Mais pour elle, la perspective de retourner tous les exterminer était une aberration objective, étant donné l'état de l'espèce humaine sur Terre, et une nouvelle atrocité morale. Elle aurait aimé avoir son mot à dire, puisqu'elle devait y participer, et parvenir à convaincre le Commandant de ne se focaliser que sur la prise de Polis avec le moins de massacres possible, et surtout en épargnant les civils innocents.

Mais elle avait déjà franchi les limites trop de fois, et elle se doutait que, portant symboliquement sur les mains le sang de son peuple, tout être humain désormais installé confortablement dans cette ville était coupable pour Lexa et pour chacun de ses soldats. C'était cette intime conviction qui les avait portés jusqu'à maintenant, et cette colère qu'ils avaient embrassée si profondément pour en arriver là.

Ce fut pour cette raison, et aussi pour la lueur de rage qu'elle percevait dans les yeux de Lexa, qu'elle se tut, la laissant décider d'après ces informations les plus neutres possibles.

Et à présent, depuis ce rapport sous tension au petit jour, Clarke se rongeait les sangs en guettant le retour de l'expédition qui était venue la chercher.

Comme Dante qui avait accepté de la laisser partir dès qu'elle en avait fait la demande, le Commandant fit honneur à sa parole donnée à Finn et la laissa aller, accompagnée de Raven, à ce poste de surveillance qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis lors, malgré la fatigue et la chaleur écrasante.

Rien n'avait bougé dans les plans de Lexa : elle attendait simplement la fin des vingt-quatre heures décidées avant de faire part des avancées à ses généraux, et sa journée, estimait Clarke, avait dû se passer en réunions diverses et pourparlers avec eux pour les faire patienter.

La blonde, elle, dans un état de transe au-delà de l'épuisement physique et nerveux, se concentrait sur l'attente, cette attente infernale qui seule parvenait à lui faire garder les yeux ouverts et les muscles tendus dans sa position inconfortable de guetteuse.

Elle évitait de repenser à la tornade de questions et de doutes qui l'assaillaient : _comment étaient-ils rentrés ? Est-ce que les esclaves étaient vraiment prêts à les aider ou est-ce que, comme Dante, ils jouaient double jeu ? Comment se retrouveraient-ils sans éveiller l'attention ? Comment ressortiraient-ils ?_

Mais aussi - et cette partie d'elle qui considérait encore la situation comme une froide stratégie militaire l'agaçait au plus au point - elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux problèmes que ces imprévus entraîneraient : _ils devaient sûrement déjà avoir avertis les habitants, et Dante n'était certainement pas dupe que la multiplication d'événements bizarres était une étrange coïncidence. Jusque-là, aucun membre du Komtrikru ne s'était approché de Polis pour qu'on ne soupçonne pas leur retour en force. Mais s'ils avaient découvert le sabotage ? S'ils l'avaient déjà réparé ? Et que faire s'ils avaient en fait bien plus de moyens défensifs que prévu ?_

Il était environ quinze heures, et au milieu de la plaine, rien ne bougeait. Polis se dressait toujours fièrement au centre, absorbant la lumière jaunâtre de l'espace, tel un mont fier et inaccessible, un labyrinthe compact dont rien ne pouvait ressortir sans une aide venue du ciel.

Et puis, deux heures plus tard, ce miracle se produisit. Raven détecta les premiers signes d'une tempête dans le lointain, qui noircissait déjà la brume épaisse derrière Polis, et menaçait de s'approcher rapidement. Clarke résista bien un moment, jusqu'à ce que tout ne soit plus que vent gris et vagues de sable à quelques mètres, puis elle fut forcée par son amie à rentrer s'abriter au camp avec elle.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, tandis que les rafales faisaient remuer les pans de la tente repliée sur elle-même, beugler les mammoüks et tinter les objets métalliques à l'extérieur, de penser à ceux qui s'étaient introduits à Polis pour elle, pour venir la chercher, et qui étaient peut-être, avec un peu de chance, déjà sortis mais perdus au milieu de la tempête à quelques centaines de mètres seulement du camp. Elle l'espérait fort, mais savait aussi que cette illusion n'était pas vraiment plus enviable : au milieu d'un tel chaos, rares étaient les chances de survie quand on ne disposait pas d'un abri solide ou au moins au peu hermétique au sable, et que s'y déplacer était synonyme de suicide assuré.

C'est pourquoi dès que les choses semblèrent se calmer un peu, Clarke ne prit pas même la peine de vider ses bottes ou son visage du sable qui avait réussi à se faufiler à l'intérieur, et elle en enjamba rapidement les tas accumulés devant l'entrée pour retourner à son poste.

Elle avait l'écrasante intuition qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, bon ou mauvais, et qu'elle devait aller voir. C'était peut-être sa journée passée à ruminer ses pensées angoissantes ou le sentiment de panique qu'elle sentait revenir de plus en plus fort, mais elle se rattacha à cette superstition idiote.

Vraisemblablement, elle fut récompensée pour sa foi par Dieu savait ce qui se trouvait encore de l'autre côté des nuages.

Elle n'eut pas plus tôt atteint le sommet de sa dune en rampant qu'elle aperçut, sans même avoir besoin d'utiliser ses jumelles, un mouvement inhabituel au coin de son œil : dans un ronronnement à peine perceptible à cause de la distance qui les séparait, elle distinguait une sorte de véhicule sombre qui atteignait la cinquième dune à sa gauche. Quel que soit ce qu'il contenait, il semblait provenir de Polis et passa rapidement de l'autre côté du mont de sable, hors de la vue de la ville. Mais Clarke, elle, ne le perdit pas de vue, ni quand il passa derrière un énième monticule, ni quand il réapparut, plus près cette fois, et nettement orienté vers le campement beige qui s'étalait entre eux.

Le char noir et opaque s'arrêta en trombe une fois la dernière dune passée entre lui et la silhouette maigrichonne de Polis, dans la brume de sable qui flottait dans les airs. A l'entrée du camp, dont déjà sortaient des dizaines de guerriers en alerte qui n'avaient pas même pris le temps de s'épousseter pour se dégager des restes de la tempête, le véhicule s'affaissa négligemment dans un banc de sable et une onde de chaleur que même Clarke, encore à une cinquantaine de mètres, ressentit passer. Ignorant ses poumons en feu d'avoir couru si vite, elle se précipita entre les soldats, pressée de vérifier avant eux si ses prières avaient été exaucées.

Une porte s'ouvrit, puis immédiatement deux autres, et un agrégat de formes humaines s'extirpèrent avec difficulté de la carcasse fumante. La première était Lincoln, qui s'était laissé glisser lourdement de sa place de passager, la peau brunie par la saleté et une fine couche de sang séché. Derrière lui descendirent Octavia et Monty, agrippant fermement à deux un homme affalé entre eux, à la tête baissée et méconnaissable.

Le coeur de Clarke manqua un battement à sa vue et elle écarta sans ménagement une garde devant elle qui lui barrait la vue.

 _Pourvu que..._

Mais avant qu'elle identifie ce qui ressemblait à un cadavre, Finn surgit de derrière le véhicule soutenu par Bellamy. Ils avaient tous deux le visage crispé par la douleur et ne marchaient pas bien droit mais, au moins, ils étaient vivants.

Son soulagement ne dura pas longtemps ; un cri retentit à sa droite, et soudain une grande agitation se fit devant elle, l'empêchant de s'avancer davantage vers eux, et dirigée tout droit vers le petit groupe de rescapés. Elle fut bousculée de tous côtés, comme les soldats autour d'elle s'étaient brusquement mis à sortir leurs armes et à rugir dans une cacophonie assourdissante, et ne put que plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles et se recroqueviller instinctivement.

Toutes ces agressions sensorielles étaient de trop, après ses longues nuits sans sommeil, et sa tête la lançait terriblement. Submergée par cette vague de douleur à l'avant de son crâne, elle ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas immédiatement que le calme était revenu brusquement. Ce ne fut que quand elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle remarqua que quelques généraux, la tête tournée vers quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir, avaient formé un cercle autour du véhicule échoué et de ses anciens passagers afin de retenir la foule de guerriers excités autour d'eux.

C'était le commandant, évidemment, qui avait ordonné qu'on se calme un instant et qui, à présent, semblait encourager ses généraux à disperser leurs hommes.

 _Par quelle mouche avaient-ils été piqués ?_ S'ils ne s'attendaient peut-être pas à les voir revenir, ils n'avaient, en tout cas, aucune raison de vouloir attaquer ses amis alors qu'ils revenaient vraisemblablement d'une mission d'éclaireurs. Ils étaient censés être restés dans l'ignorance concernant le détail des opérations préparatoires successives validées par Lexa, mais ils étaient au moins bel et bien informés qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à leurs alliés sous peine de s'en attirer les foudres.

 _Au moins, à présent, ils semblaient s'être calmés._

Clarke décida d'ignorer superbement sa migraine grandissante, tout comme les regards noirs des gardes qu'elle bousculait à présent pour rejoindre le petit groupe. Comme sur pilote automatique, elle se dirigea vers Lincoln qui, visiblement, peinait à se maintenir sur ses jambes, et l'aida à se débarrasser de son lourd équipement qu'ils abandonnèrent sur place pour suivre les autres vers le poste de commandement. Quand elle avait surgi de la foule, Octavia l'avait interpellée, avertissant les autres de sa présence. Ils n'eurent que le temps d'échanger des regards soulagés avant de suivre la marche du commandant. Les généraux autour d'eux, étirés de manière floue dans la vision périphérique de Clarke, formaient comme une haie d'honneur pour les estropiés, pensait-elle ironiquement en fermant la marche.

Derrière elle, des bruits de pas étouffés par la poussière lui indiquait qu'ils leur emboîtaient le pas.

L'heure de la grande réunion était arrivée.


	35. Chapter 35

A l'intérieur de la tente spacieuse qui avait été dégagée à la va-vite pour accueillir tant de monde, le commandant avait eu la décence de leur laisser quelques minutes pour s'asseoir et boire un coup.

C'est là que Clarke put examiner de plus près l'état lamentable de ces missionnaires qui avaient pris le risque immense et inconsidéré de se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour venir l'y chercher.

Octavia et Monty étaient penchés sur cette troisième personne dont elle n'avait toujours pas vu le visage, ainsi que Quint, le général massif et belliqueux qu'elle reconnaissait à l'arrière de son crâne chauve et buriné par le soleil. Eux avaient l'air intacts, ce qui la rassura, mais ce ne semblait être le cas d'aucun autre. Elle fit asseoir Lincoln fermement pour palper ses côtes fragiles et vérifier qu'aucune d'elle ne se serait dessoudée, et l'obligea à lui expliquer où il s'était pris des coups pour s'assurer que rien n'était trop grave. Quand Nyko, invité certainement par un geste de Lexa, entra à son tour dans la tente encombrée par les généraux bruyants quoique patients, elle le laissa la remplacer pour les soins avec un regard empli de gratitude, et se retourna pour jauger l'état des deux derniers.

Bellamy avait lui aussi fait asseoir Finn, avec l'aide d'une Raven apparue à leurs côtés comme par magie, mais lui-même semblait mal en point ; ses gestes étaient lents et maladroits, ses coupures bleutées à l'arcade sourcilière et à la lèvre suggéraient que sa peau s'y était rompue sous la force de coups assez violents. Mais ce que Clarke remarqua surtout, dans les quelques secondes dont elle disposait pour les observer avant que le commandant n'ordonne qu'on lui fasse un compte-rendu, c'était la main crispée de Finn sur son bras gauche et, juste au-dessus, l'épaule tremblante qui dessinait un angle étrange sous son tee-shirt.

" _Hosh op_ !"

Le commandant avait étendu ses deux mains dans un geste pour leur intimer le silence à tous.

"Racontez-nous, les invita-t-elle, ce qu'il s'est passé et qui il est."

Elle désignait la silhouette toujours fermement maintenue par Octavia, mais qui s'était mise à genoux. _Il n'était donc qu'inconscient, à sa sortie du char._

"Nous avons vu Jasper", annonça Bellamy de but en blanc en fixant non pas Lexa, mais Clarke.

"Où ça ?

\- A Polis. On a essayé de l'emmener avec nous, mais… il a refusé."

Une pause se fit dans l'assemblée, tandis que les généraux tentaient de retrouver sur le visage de leur chef les informations qui leur manquaient. Seul Finn, pâle et tremblant de tout son corps derrière Bellamy, n'avait pas le regard fixé sur lui.

"Excusez-moi Commandant, reprit ce dernier, Finn a une épaule démise, est-ce que…"

Sans plus attendre, Lexa fit un geste impatient de la place de Finn vers l'entrée de la tente :

"Nyko !"

Celui-ci s'empressa, avec l'aide de Raven, de l'emmener à l'extérieur loin de la vue et des oreilles de l'assemblée. Partagée entre son désir de rester entendre le récit de Bellamy et celui d'aller les aider avec Finn, Clarke décida de faire confiance aux connaissances de Nyko - il était certainement plus apte qu'elle à remettre une épaule en place - et se retourna vers Lexa.

Celle-ci fixait Bellamy en attendant qu'il reprenne, mais elle aurait juré que son regard avait croisé le sien une seconde plus tôt.

"Il était avec une fille. Jasper, je veux dire. Elle l'a emmené se cacher avant qu'on ait pu s'expliquer, parce que les gardes étaient en train de nous rattraper. J'imagine qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on nous voie ensemble, mais…"

Son regard s'était perdu, et il avait froncé les sourcils.

"... J'ignore pourquoi, il tenait à rester avec elle, il ne semblait pas être leur prisonnier mais plutôt leur invité."

A ces mots, il lança un regard équivoque à Clarke, remettant cependant à plus tard son récit à elle de ce qu'il s'était passé après leur séparation.

Un hurlement perçant emplit soudain toute la tente. C'était la voix de Finn, et cela venait de l'extérieur. Le coeur de Clarke se mit à battre à tout rompre ; elle essayait de le calmer, se remémorant à quel point se faire remettre une articulation en place était douloureux mais passager.

Sans broncher, le commandant reprit :

"Quoi d'autre ?

\- Nous avons réussi à endommager encore un peu plus certains de leurs équipements, notamment les caméras qu'ils ont fixé sur le flanc ouest de la muraille. Et nous avons pris un otage - sans quoi nous ne serions pas là."

Octavia poussa sans ménagement l'homme plus en avant. Il avait l'air d'approcher la trentaine, revêtu du même uniforme de couleur claire qu'ils avaient vu sur les techniciens importants dans les salles des machines de Polis. Sa coupe de cheveux impeccable avait été ébouriffée, et il semblait impressionné mais relativement calme face à la foule de guerriers armés et patibulaires qui l'entouraient.

"Bonjour, hasarda-t-il en direction du commandant.

\- Qui es-tu ?"

Elle s'était approchée lentement, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, et détachant ses mots dans ce ton grave et imposant qui intimait le respect.

"Je m'appelle Kyle Wick, si vous voulez tout savoir, mais appelez-moi Kyle."

Son ton était un peu trop insolent, et Clarke crut un instant que le commandant allait, en un seul geste, dégainer son sabre et lui couper la langue pour lui apprendre.

Mais rien ne bougea. Il se contentait de le fixer d'un air suspicieux et toujours fermé.

"Rang ? Poste ?

\- Oh non, à part mon nom, je ne vous dirai rien."

Il s'était redressé fièrement tant que la prise d'Octavia le lui permettait, un sourire en coin.

 _Là, il était allé trop loin dans la hardiesse_ , pensa Clarke. _Était-il complètement inconscient ou vraiment très courageux pour oser défier du regard et de la parole le chef de guerre dont les yeux lançaient à présent des éclairs ?_

"Tu ne nous sers donc à rien", déclara alors Lexa d'un ton parfaitement détaché.

En une fraction de seconde, elle sortit son sabre de son fourreau dans un chuintement élégant, et l'abattit sur la tête de l'insolent.

"Non ! Non, pitié, je dirai tout…"

Le dénommé Wick, la tête baissée, semblait à présent beaucoup moins fier, les épaules tremblantes.

Le commandant avait délibérément arrêté son geste à un cheveu de celui-ci, juste à temps. Clarke ne doutait pas que tout cela avait été intentionnel, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'admiration face à sa maîtrise, d'elle-même et de ses gestes. Ce léger coup de pression portait ses fruits : l'homme agenouillé avait perdu en une seconde son petit air suffisant, et semblait réaliser à présent à qui il avait affaire.

Le commandant réprima un sourire en coin, et le laissa balbutier pendant qu'il remettait son épée dans son fourreau.

"Je suis ingénieur à Polis, je connais tout ce qu'il s'y passe, je vous serai utile. Si vous me donnez juste un peu à manger je vous raconte tout, je m'en fous, moi, je suis pas d'ici. Suffit de me payer un peu plus, on peut toujours s'arranger…

\- Tu as participé à l'élaboration des défenses de la Ville ? se permit de demander Clarke.

\- Oui, évidemment, s'esclaffa-t-il, c'est grâce à moi qu'ils ont tout ça, je leur ai filé pas mal de trucs récupérés à Ville Nouvelle.

\- Bien, décréta Lexa, il est notre prisonnier. Autre chose d'important à mentionner, Bellamy ?"

Celui-ci acquiesça.

"Je pense que les esclaves peuvent être un soutien important dans la ville, peuple du Komtrikru comme les autres. Il suffirait simplement de faire courir le bruit que votre armée est venue les libérer, ce qui se prépare en ce moment même, et ils se retourneront contre les habitants une fois l'attaque déclenchée. Ils sont tenus par les coups et par la peur, parce que des rumeurs courent dans la ville… Il n'est pas rare que certains disparaissent sans prévenir et sans jamais revenir, ils pensent qu'on les tue, mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi."

Le commandant attendait, pensif, à l'écoute de ces mots qui remettaient en cause le vague plan initial de tout exterminer dans Polis. Enfin… Clarke n'en savait rien, finalement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment osé lui demander les détails de son projet, de peur d'être confrontée à une vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle avait bien songé à tous les innocents de Polis, esclaves comme habitants, qui n'étaient coupables que de s'être trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais le froid qu'il y avait entre Lexa et elle l'avait empêchée de considérer sérieusement l'idée d'aller solliciter un entretien. Le dernier s'était mal passé, et elle avait peur qu'un pas de travers ne condamne aussi l'aide apportée à ses amis.

"Qui sont-ils, ces esclaves ?

\- Pour la plupart, ce sont des gamins perdus du Nouveau Monde qui ont été attrapés et vendus. Polis renfloue ses stocks régulièrement grâce aux caravanes de marchands d'esclaves - ils doivent être leurs meilleurs clients. A part ça… il me semble avoir déjà vu des esclaves tatoués à la manière du Komtrikru."

Bellamy jeta un regard à Clarke.

 _Ainsi, il en restait encore_ … Les _maunons_ n'avaient pas exterminé tous les otages dix ans auparavant, ils en avaient gardé pour leur service… Voilà un élément qui pourrait faire hésiter le commandant à ordonner de tout tuer sans hésitation.

Et en effet, celui-ci semblait considérer l'idée dans l'échange de regards qui se tenait à présent entre lui et Anya.

Monty brisa le silence :

"Nous avons laissé une radio bricolée avec des talkie-walkies pour communiquer. Ils seraient un appui utile là-bas, au moins pour nous informer des décisions au sein de Polis. Simplement, la portée des ondes est trop courte, il faudrait se rapprocher encore un peu pour les contacter, mais je doute qu'ils puissent utiliser de nouveau leur canon."

Lexa avait écouté sans mot dire, encore une fois, et semblait sur le point de clore la séance, mais Quint, qui s'était jusque-là tenu silencieux, fit soudain un pas vers le dénommé Wick.

"Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? articula-t-il avec un air rusé.

\- Moi ? Euh, oui oui, très bien", répondit-il avec un air étonné qui semblait un peu faux.

Clarke avait oublié de surveiller ses réactions, elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Ils avaient quelqu'un du camp opposé entre les mains, et pas n'importe quel sous-fifre ; elle aurait dû y faire plus attention, au moment où ils avaient évoqué l'histoire des esclaves. Au moins pour savoir s'il en savait un peu plus…

"Très bien ? On parle d'écraser tout ton peuple comme de la vermine et tu es satisfait ?

\- Je, euh… Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. Ils me payent bien, reconnaissent mon talent, mais c'est tout."

Clarke aurait dit pourtant qu'il n'en était pas très sûr, au début de sa phrase. Mais il reprit, d'un ton bien plus convainquant :

"De toute façon je vais au plus offrant, moi - les lois du marché, vous connaissez…

\- Et les esclaves ? intervint Clarke.

\- Alors ça, je m'en contref…

\- Non, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il advient d'eux après qu'on les enlève ?"

Il fit mine de réfléchir avec une moue exagérée, puis se retourna vers le commandant.

"Je meurs de faim et de soif, vous comprendrez qu'il m'est difficile de me souvenir dans ces conditions."

Sans prévenir, Quint fit un bond en avant et l'assomma d'un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne. Clarke s'était tournée instinctivement vers Lexa, attendant qu'elle réagisse. Elle ne perçut qu'une étincelle de colère à l'égard de Quint, qui sembla vite s'éteindre quand le corps mou de Wick s'affaissa contre la jambe d'Octavia.

"Bien, soupira-t-elle avec impatience en fixant son général indiscipliné, nous reprendrons cet interrogatoire plus tard. Votre mission est terminée, informa-t-elle Bellamy, vous pouvez disposer, j'ai à parler avec mes généraux."

Sans discuter, Monty, Lincoln, Clarke, Bellamy et Octavia, non sans avoir repoussé Wick inconscient du pied pour s'en dégager, sortirent de la tente surchauffée.

Dehors, ils croisèrent Nyko, qui semblait les attendre.

"Votre ami ne va pas bien, s'empressa-t-il de dire à Clarke, je lui ai remis l'épaule en place, mais il semble très agité. Il s'est débattu quand j'ai fini et il s'est échappé, son amie l'a suivi."

Inquiète, elle hocha la tête et commençait à s'élancer vers la direction pointée du doigt par Nyko, mais il la retint par le bras :

"Vous devriez garder un oeil sur lui, il semble qu'il soit atteint par la fièvre", lui glissa-t-il pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

Face à ce double avertissement de la part d'un homme habituellement si rude, elle sentit soudain son coeur se mettre à cogner contre ses côtes ; _Finn n'était pas bien_. Quelque chose de grave allait se produire, elle le sentait. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle sentit une onde de panique raidir tout son corps et aveugler son esprit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était dégagée de la prise de Nyko le visage livide, et s'était mise à courir en direction des traces de pas solitaires de Finn, oubliant les autres partis devant elle en direction du camp. Quand elle avait croisée Raven essoufflée sur son chemin, elle avait à peine pris le temps de l'écouter dire qu'il courait trop vite pour elle et de lui répondre d'une voix blanche de retrouver Octavia au campement ; elle était repartie dans la direction indiquée comme une automate montée sur ressorts.

La boule au ventre, elle avait un atroce pressentiment.


	36. Chapter 36

La brume de fin de journée, épaissie par les restes flottants de la tempête, obscurcissait tout autour de Clarke avec une rapidité inhabituelle. Elle eut seulement le temps de remarquer que les traces qu'elle suivait avaient changé de direction avant de ne plus en distinguer les contours. Bifurquant alors à gauche, elle ralentit sa course et leva la tête, essayant de capter par l'ouïe ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient plus voir.

"Finn ! Finn", appelait-elle.

Son coeur battait toujours à tout rompre, ses mains étaient froides et moites, et elle ne parvenait pas à écarter les images récentes qui lui revenaient en tête : _Finn dont les mains tremblaient légèrement depuis quelques temps, Finn dont le visage se crispait sans raison quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait, Finn qui disparaissait de plus en plus souvent pour aller se battre dans l'arène d'entraînement, Finn au regard vide qui se forçait à lui sourire quand il s'apercevait qu'elle l'avait remarqué._

C'en était tellement évident qu'elle se sentait giflée par cette réalisation : tout, tout depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Hon Buirgen criait qu'il avait un problème, et qu'il parvenait de moins en moins à le réprimer en leur présence. _Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer ?_

"Finn !"

Au milieu du bourdonnement de ses pensées - ou bien du sable ballotté par le vent, elle ne savait plus, elle avait cru entendre un bruit sourd, peut-être même accompagné d'un grognement étouffé. Elle se précipita au hasard droit devant elle, ignorant le risque de se retrouver coincée de nuit au milieu du désert, et tâtonna pendant ce qui lui semblait être de longues minutes, trop longues pour que Finn ne puisse pas lui échapper comme il l'avait fait à sa sortie de la tente.

Tout était à présent gris opaque autour d'elle, il lui semblait que pouvaient à tout moment surgir de ces hauts murs mouvants des arbres, des montagnes escarpées, ou des chars pressés. Il lui semblait entendre des réminiscences du brouhaha violent qui agitait les courses de la Motorholics ; la foule, les pilotes, les machines : tout glissait autour d'elle dans un murmure confus qui lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

Sentant monter les larmes, Clarke sentit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps dans ce magma de souvenirs. Elle se concentrait sur une pensée gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit chaotique : retrouver Finn.

Elle trébucha soudain sur un objet dur et s'affala dans le sable encore chaud dans un cri étouffé. Elle se redressa rapidement sur ses genoux, le temps de cracher le sable entré dans ses poumons, mais se sentit agrippée par le col et tirée de force en avant.

Elle résista, trébucha sur une chose molle au sol et y posa sa main par réflexe pour ne pas tomber encore. Celle-ci s'enfonça dans une texture tiède et humide ; oubliant une seconde la prise qui la contraignait encore, elle se redressa à moitié pour porter ses doigts dans son champ de vision. Sa main, trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse en distinguer la couleur, était recouverte d'un liquide visqueux à l'odeur écoeurante mais ô combien reconnaissable. Un spasme l'agita violemment. La prise autour de son coup se serra, réveillant viscéralement sa panique en même temps que son dégoût.

Dans un cri, elle recommença à se débattre, plantant ses ongles dans la main sans corps qui l'étouffait presque, retombant à moitié sur son agresseur, et puis…

Finn.

Finn était en face d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres, assez près pour qu'elle le reconnaisse.

Il avait les yeux fous. Sa peau était blême, sa bouche sèche entrouverte, sa mâchoire crispée et recouverte d'une fine couche de poussière fissurée par deux longs fils de larmes. _Et ces yeux_ … ses yeux étaient intenses, avec leur pupille dilatée et leurs sourcils froncés dans une expression que Clarke ne reconnaissait pas.

Elle savait que c'était lui, mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

Il s'était immobilisé comme elle tout d'un coup, le regard planté dans le sien comme s'il essayait de s'y raccrocher, sans même penser à desserrer son poing qui maintenait toujours Clarke à la merci de son propre col. Ses traits durs étaient figés mais une de ses paupières inférieures tressautait légèrement. Mise à part leur respiration ténue, on n'entendait alentours que le chuintement léger du vent et des murmures si lointains qu'ils se faisaient mirages.

Alors, refoulant la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles et envahie d'un calme terriblement résolu, Clarke posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, lentement, et en desserra les doigts sans rompre le contact visuel. Cela sembla déclencher quelque chose chez lui, comme il se laissait faire et clignait des yeux plusieurs fois, revenant lentement à la réalité.

Elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil que ses doigts crispés étaient aussi couverts de sang séché, et réprima son envie fugace de vérifier de ses yeux qu'à leurs pieds était bien étendu un cadavre encore fumant. _Elle devait à tout prix récupérer Finn. Si cela était encore possible._

Elle racla sa gorge sèche et nouée précautionneusement, de peur de l'effrayer, et prit son courage à deux mains pour oublier son dégoût et ôter un lourd coutelas sanguinolent de son autre main. Finn la laissa faire tout le long, se contentant de la regarder, et attendait.

"Finn, osa-t-elle enfin d'une voix étranglée, qui est-ce ?"

Il leva les yeux vers les siens, sans pouvoir les rencontrer comme elle les avait obstinément tournés vers ses mains. Elle pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient revenus à la normale, l'iris redéployé autour d'une pupille qui n'avait plus rien d'un trou béant, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de vérifier.

"Je ne sais pas… un Trikru.

\- Un homme de Lexa ?

\- Oui."

La sentence était tombée. Essayant de ne pas penser aux conséquences de cet acte dans une avalanche d'images terrifiante, elle concentra encore toutes ses forces sur ces mots :

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Finn eut un mouvement de recul, comme un réflexe, mais elle l'empêcha de retirer ses mains. Si elle ne parvenait pas à la regarder en face, il lui fallait garder ce contact jusqu'au bout.

"Il a… Il m'a surpris."

Ce fut à son tour de regarder ailleurs ; Clarke le vit détourner la tête du coin de l'oeil.

"J'ai fait… une crise, il fallait que je m'éloigne très vite, c'est pour ça que j'ai couru, et… Il m'a rattrapé, je… je l'ai frappé."

 _Il fallait qu'elle insiste, qu'elle sache s'il existait une raison, un détail qui pourrait le disculper…_

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as frappé ? Il t'a menacé ?

\- Je… ne sais pas. Je me souviens juste qu'il m'a couru après en me criant quelque chose mais je ne comprenais pas… Une seconde plus tard, il était là, par terre…"

Il ravala ses larmes alors qu'il revoyait la scène :

"... la gorge ouverte. Et moi, j'avais ce couteau dans la main.

\- Peut-être qu'il essayait de te prévenir. De te retenir de t'aventurer dans le désert de nuit, dit Clarke d'une voix blanche et égale.

\- Oui."

Finn s'était retourné vers elle à ces mots, et semblait sur le point de s'enfuir de nouveau à la première secousse. Mais il se raccrochait de toutes ses forces au contact physique entre elle et lui.

"Je l'ai tué… Je croyais que je pouvais contrôler - j'espérais parvenir à me contrôler, mais j'y arrive plus", articula-t-il avec difficulté, le visage complètement crispé.

Comme Clarke, il regardait dans le vide, concentré sur cette pensée. La scène était presque grotesque ; deux être livides qui se faisaient face sans se regarder, liés par leurs mains crispées au-dessus d'un corps massif et sans vie.

"Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? demanda Clarke de la même manière froide.

\- Il y a quatre ans..."

Clarke se raidit.

"... un peu avant que je quitte Ray Jow."

Elle réprima un violent tremblement de sa mâchoire, mais ne put empêcher ses mains de serrer brièvement leur prise. Si Finn le remarqua, il n'en fit rien savoir.

"C'est pour ça que tu es parti ?

\- Oui."

Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était plus temps de faire des reproches - que sa propre colère, si ancienne, n'avait rien à faire là, dans cet instant si délicat - mais elle préférait se raccrocher à ça plutôt qu'au dégoût et à la panique que ravivaient tous ses sens à la pensée du meurtre dans lequel elle était plongée.

De toute façon, sa conscience n'avait plus qu'un infime contrôle de son corps, et elle reprit après un silence :

"Tu vas encore attendre combien de temps avant de tout me raconter, Finn ?"

Elle avait dit cela tremblante d'un mélange de rage et d'horreur, pressentant les aveux qui rendaient déjà son esprit blanc et sa bouche sèche, comme à chaque choc émotionnel qui avait remis en question toute sa santé mentale depuis la Motorholics. Mais c'était d'un regard dur qu'elle fixait à présent Finn, bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout.

"J'ai commencé à faire ces crises après mon premier accident de char, pendant la course sans Raven."

 _Cette foutue course_ \- il avait insisté pour la faire après sa rupture avec Raven, et ce même si sa coéquipière, encore sous le coup de l'émotion même après plusieurs semaines, avait obstinément refusé de l'aider. Ce jour-là, il avait frôlé la mort sous leurs yeux, et terminé dans une mare de sang et un délire fiévreux de plusieurs heures. Clarke se souvenait très bien de la crise qui s'en était suivie dans leur groupe, et de l'angoisse qui l'avait prise - _et fait réaliser, quelque jours plus tard, à quel point elle ne voulait pas le perdre._

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? On n'a rien vu… Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?"

Elle aurait dû le voir : _c'est cet événement qui avait accéléré les choses entre eux, pendant qu'elle le soignait et qu'ils commençaient à se tourner autour._

"Je… je ne sais pas, articula-t-il d'une voix étrangement atone, vous ne pouviez rien faire, de toute façon. Et je voulais pas vous faire de mal... surtout à _toi_."

Dans ces yeux à présent si terriblement opaques et inexpressifs, Clarke voyait cependant poindre un reste d'émotion, derrière le voile de souvenirs traumatiques qui l'avaient profondément changé. Il essayait vraiment de l'atteindre _elle_ , de lui faire comprendre _maintenant_ pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu l'accabler plus que ça, comment il avait voulu la protéger de l'entité étrangère qui semblait grandir en lui.

Il était impardonnable, il le savait. Mais, à présent que tout était fini, que devant lui ne semblait se dresser que sa fin inéluctable, il cherchait à tout prix à la toucher, à susciter un peu de cette compassion infinie qui l'avait embrassé et pansé jusqu'à ce qu'il parte sans s'expliquer.

Là, alors qu'il n'arrivait même plus à penser à ce qui arriverait, après cette bulle d'accalmie forcée par la brutalité des événements, il se raccrochait instinctivement à elle comme un enfant désespérément seul et sans défense.

Des larmes acides et depuis trop longtemps enfouies dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Le visage figé de Clarke, qu'il distinguait encore un peu dans l'obscurité tombante, se brisa un peu.

"Tu m'as fait croire que tu ne voulais plus rester avec nous, et que tu ne voulais plus de moi, parce que tu commençais à faire des crises d'angoisse ?"

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais elle prit son silence pour un acquiescement. Alors ses larmes se joignirent aux siennes et elle avoua, d'une voix étrangement aiguë et mal maîtrisée :

"J'en fais aussi, depuis la Motorholics. Je… j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue, mais je fais tout ce que je peux pour m'accrocher. Tu aurais pu rester, on aurait tout fait pour t'aider, je… si tu était pas partis, on n'en serait peut-être même pas là…"

Il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

"J'aurais fini par vous faire du mal, c'est quand j'ai commencé à trop boire et à provoquer le premier venu que j'ai compris ça. Je n'étais déjà plus moi-même, Clarke, je…"

Un sanglot l'interrompit.

"Il n'y a que ta mère qui a pu m'aider, avec un traitement médical, et pilules deux fois par jour, et… et dès que j'en manque une, je recommence à divaguer, j'ai tout tenté, je te jure…

\- On va arranger ça, dit-elle soudain sans parvenir à se montrer convaincante, il y a peut-être un moyen de cacher ça, de s'arranger avec Lexa, de…"

Il l'interrompit en prenant son visage dans ses mains, dans un vieux geste instinctif qui lui intima le silence.

Ils pleuraient.

"On ne peut rien faire, énonça-t-il d'un ton désespéré mais inéluctable. Je suis à court de traitement, Abby m'a donné ses dernières pilules. Que ce soit de la main du commandant ou pas, je vais mourir, Clarke.

\- Dis pas ça, on va trouver quelque chose, toujours ! balbutiait-elle précipitamment, le visage inondé de larmes.

\- Non, non, répétait-il sans l'écouter. J'ai encore tué un homme, je ne veux pas que ça arrive de nouveau. Je veux pas risquer de te faire mal parce que je t'ai confondue avec un ennemi, sanglotait-il. J'en peux plus, je veux que tout ça s'arrête…"

A l'écoute de cette supplication, Clarke sentit comme une pierre chuter lourdement dans sa cage thoracique. Les doigts recroquevillés et sans force de Finn contre ses joues tremblaient violemment et leurs fronts étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre alors que s'y mêlait la crasse qui recouvrait leurs peaux chauffées à blanc.

"Je veux en finir, je sais plus qui je suis, j'ai plus envie d'essayer…

\- Finn… s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît…"

 _Elle ne voulait pas le perdre de nouveau, ni lui ni personne, elle n'y survivrait pas, elle ne pouvait pas…_

Il l'attira convulsivement à lui dans un baiser brut, dépourvu de chaleur ou de douceur, exprimant seulement une soif d'affection désespérée et du contact qu'il s'était refusé pendant des années. Clarke se laissa faire, désemparée elle aussi comme leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et leurs lèvres se mêlaient dans une confusion de poussière moite et de goût salé. Toujours pleurant, ils séparèrent tout aussi vite leurs bouches pour rappuyer leurs front l'un contre l'autre dans une communion tragique et rester là, violemment agrippés l'un à l'autre, tremblant de tous leurs membres et agités par les spasmes de leurs sanglots.

Alors que la nuit tombait autour d'eux, ils partageaient leur désespoir dans un cri déchirant qui aveuglait tous leurs sens, exprimé seulement dans leurs gémissements étouffés.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent de cette manière jusqu'à ce que, les yeux gonflés et la bouche pâteuse, ils aient épuisé leurs larmes et leur énergie. Empreints du calme factice laissé par le vide béant de leurs émotions si violemment exprimées, ils reprenaient peu à peu conscience d'eux-mêmes et de l'autre, et du monde autour d'eux.

Finn glissa un regard au cadavre qui gisait à leurs pieds.

"Je vais aller me dénoncer. Je peux au moins faire ça.

\- Finn…

\- Il faudra que tu te laves les mains et que tu nies avoir vu quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée là-dedans.

\- Ils vont te tuer."

Recouvrant ses esprits, elle avait réussi à remettre un peu de raison dans tout cela. Sa voix était un peu plus assurée qu'auparavant.

"Certainement" répondit-il d'une voix atone, ce qui tomba une nouvelle fois comme une lame cruellement indifférente dans la tempête de ses pensées.

"On pourrait leur dire qu'il t'a attaqué, tout le monde sait qu'on n'est pas les bienvenus parmi les Trikru, après tout tu ne sais pas toi-même ce qui est arrivé…

\- Si, je sais. Je n'ai pas les souvenirs nets, mais je le sais. Ca avait déjà failli arriver, et maintenant quelqu'un est mort."

Elle renifla, abasourdie par sa décision, puis supplia une dernière fois :

"Laisse au moins Lexa juger de ce qui va t'arriver, si tu ne veux pas que j'aille lui parler. S'il te plaît..."

Elle avait encore ce très mince espoir en sa magnanimité, réduite à se remettre aux mains du destin face à ce Finn si résolu.

Il hocha la tête, puis la lâcha pour se baisser sur le corps. Clarke détourna le regard, puis commença à s'éloigner lentement en direction des feux de leur petit camp.

Tout tombait autour d'elle.


End file.
